First and Ten
by Ms. T. Switzerland
Summary: Edward Cullen, egotistical NFL Quarterback and womanizer, locked away his dominant side after a close call with reality. When he crosses paths with the new security guards daughter, Bella Swan, his dominance resurfaces. Lies, Betrayal and abduction will push Edward toward his old ways. Will he lose the battle or will his heart win the war? M/A, Lemons, AH, HEA
1. Chapter 1: Playoffs

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight I own nothing but this story line.**

**Well here it is the new story. I have to warn you that this one has lemons and language in it for all you pervs like myself. It also has a reference to sexual abuse and kidnapping so it is definitely an adult story and rated M/A. **

**I just couldn't help but make Edward massive and hot this time. I mean come on. He is effin gorgeous *sigh* so I hope you like what I've done with him. He is going to be quite vulgar and juicy do to his lifestyle. If you are faint hearted I wouldn't suggest reading because I am soooo not SM and my characters do naughty and dirty things lol.**

**I also have to thank my awesome Beta Mandee for sticking with me and taking my shit through yet another story. She is editing as fast as I send them to her. Thanks a ton.**

**I also need to give a shout out to my "perv sisters" because of their words of encouragement about different things in our groups I got the balls to write my fantasies of dominance down for all y'alls pleasure. Love you guys XOXO**

**And yeah im not SM and do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Playoffs

I, Edward Cullen, am not egotistical.

It's not my fault I was one of the best and most sought after quarterbacks in the NFL. I was so fucking good, that four teams were looking to draft me by my third year of college, because I took my team to state two years in a row. I had my pick of virtually any team in the league. I chose to go with the one team I knew I could take all the way to the Super Bowl, The Dallas Cowboys.

Not only was my big brother Emmett the right tackle on the team, but my best friend Jasper was the best wide receiver in the league. I had become close friends with Mike, my center, over the past six months and he was a damn good player. My best tight end, Ben and Eric, my kicker were also the best in the league. That is why we were so damn unbeatable…well that and with my skill and leadership we were finally playing really well together.

I had brought the team to the playoffs and if we didn't win this game we were out until next season. It had been a rough fucking game and we were up against the one team we had lost to in the pre-season. I was fucking getting creamed by Green Bay's defensive line and they wouldn't let up. I might as well have been on the damn field by myself with how much protection I was getting. I had already been sacked three fucking times, three fucking times, in ten minutes. I had never been sacked in the history of my career and it was royally pissing me off.

Number sixty-two hated me, and I couldn't give a fuck one way or the other, because I hated his ass too. James was a huge ass mother and hit really fucking hard and I would swear by the look on his face that I had a huge bull's eye on my chest. I knew that asshole was going to charge right at me as soon as Mike snapped the ball and if it wasn't unnecessary roughness, I'd curb check the fucker for ruining my record.

We were down by three and I only had two god damn minutes to go in the fourth. We had been down by seven but because I was so hungry for this shit I had been pushing the team hard and now we've got a shot. We could win this fucking game easily, but coach wanted to tie and go into overtime.

_Please… not gonna happen …not this game._

It was first and two and I had pushed these lazy asses forty yards in under a minute and only had one more shot to get into field goal range.

Eric had made thirty yards in practice but to trust he could pull that off in such a critical time frame would be fucking moronic, which I was not. Getting those fucking fifteen yards, so Eric could tie the game, would be like taking candy from a snot nose kid.

_There's no way in hell I am taking this game into overtime with a pansy assed tie. _

The snap came and before I could even get out of the pocket fucking sixty-two nearly knocked my head off. The last two plays had been a struggle to get the first down and Green Bay was making damn sure to keep it that way. I needed some coverage _damn it_ and just wasn't getting it. I got the play from coach to get within range…

_NOT!_

I left coach and ran into the huddle

"FUCK EMMETT YOU NEED TO BLOCK BETTER I'M GETTING SACKED LEFT AND RIGHT. WE'RE THIS CLOSE TO MAKING IT INTO THE PLAYOFFS!" I yelled.

"FUCK YOU EDWARD I'M DOING MY BEST. MY ASS CAN ONLY HOLD SO MANY OF THOSE FUCKERS OFF."

"Coach wants us to get into range so Eric can kick this shit into overtime. I want to win this fucking game now ladies!"

"Fuck yeah!" was unanimous.

"Jazz go long…I'm gonna get this shit to you!...Emmett fucking block hard!...Ben, you and Mike keep that fucker James off my ass!...The rest of you fucking keep the line of scrimmage clear!"

"BREAK!" The huddle yelled and got to their positions.

I took a look at the clock and it was down to one minute and thirty-two seconds which was plenty of time to win this shit.

I lined up behind Mike, made sure that not one of my teammates was over the fucking line and licked my hand. I guess coach realized by the formation what I was going to do and he started yelling in the back ground

"Don't do it Cullen…Don't you Fucking do it!"

He always said I was a loose cannon and he should know better than to think I was going to try and tie a fucking game when we can spank these mother fuckers.

"Blue thirty-two….Blue thirty-two…hut…hut."

Mike, thank fuck, was a damn good center because he nearly fumbled the ball as he snapped it. He was able to recover the ball and toss it to me before it hit the ground. Emmett was blocking his mother fucking ass off and holding strong. I dropped back and zeroed in on Jazz who was in the end zone and was as wide open as a thirty dollar whore who had been paid fifty.

Sixty-two was heading strait for me like an out of control freight train and I only had seconds to get the ball off. Drawing my arm back I launched that fucker as hard as I could. Sixty-two took me down hard again and do you think I could move the fucker off me so that I could get a visual on Jasper and see if he caught the fucking ball?

_No fucking luck_

James was all up in my grill and spitting in my face as he yelled. "Fucking panty waste cowboy wanna be lady man…getting used to tasting the grass yet?"

I wanted to punch the fucker in the gut not giving a shit if I got tossed out of the game or not. I was sick of his sorry ass and stank breath. If I would have had some Mentos I would have shoved it in his pie hole. I rolled out from under him just as the crowd started to roar and the ref lifted his hands.

"Touchdown!" The MC yelled over the speaker system.

Emmett and Jasper where still doing their fucking retarded dance in the end zone when the team tackled them. Sixty-two decided to get viscous with me.

_Bad fucking idea_

I was not a hot head, but my brother was. I could easily take care of my own shit, being six-two and two hundred pounds of muscle, but Emmett still had his protective nature in him from when we were kids so he'd jump in. I would never get in his way either because I may be big, but Emm was fucking enormous at six-three and three hundred pounds of pure solid muscle.

_I wanted to keep all my digits thank you very fucking much_.

So I knew the minute Emmett saw what was going on with stank breath in my face he would go ape shit. I just got to my feet and turned toward James, who got nose to nose with me, when Emmett saw him up in my grill. James took a cheap shot and knocked me on my ass again

"Stay down Bitch." he said and I saw Emmett start running full force. I just started smiling.

"What you smiling at fag?" James yelled in my face as he stood over me.

"You ever been hit by a Mac truck?" I said back at him still smiling.

"What the fuck does that have to do with the price of rice in chin-…UHH?" Emmett slammed into him full force knocking the fucker down flat. I got to my feet and walked over to the stupid fuck and bent over him. I swear I could see the birdies flying around his head

"Stank breath mother fucker." I spat at him.

We left James laying there and went into the locker room. Dallas was in the playoffs, for the first time in ten years, and we were going to take this shit all the way to the Super Bowl.

"Cullen, what the fuck was that?" Coach yelled as Emmett and I made our way into the locker room.

"That" I said as I clapped him on the arm with a huge grin on my face "coach was a win."

"Hit the fucking showers and I'll deal with your ass later." he said as I kept walking. He would give some bullshit speech about how he was the coach and just because I was the best quarterback in the NFL I needed to do shit his way blah blah blah.

I hit the showers with my team and shaved before the horseplay started.

"OUCH FUCKER!" Mike yelled at Emmett who snapped him with a towel

"What's the matter Mikey.. did you lose your balls out on the field?" Emmett said as he wound the towel back up.

"Fuck you!" Mike said rubbing his ass as he left the shower.

Emmett started toward me with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Don't even fucking think about it Emm or I swear to god I'll rip your nuts off." I said as I dried my hair with a towel.

"At least I have some…yours are shriveled up like prunes cuz you never use em." He chuckled at me.

"I'm surprised with as much as you use yours they haven't fucking fell off yet." I said dropping the towel around my waist and putting on my boxer briefs. Emmett blew me a kiss as he reached down and groped his package.

"Nice Emm real nice…I can't believe you kiss mom with that mouth." I said shaking my head and putting on my pants.

"I kiss all kinds of things with this mouth." he said with a grin.

"Yeah I know." I laughed as I buttoned up my shirt. "how many _things_ you kissing tonight with it?" I asked as I threw my shit into my bag and shut my locker.

"just one." he said pulling on his pants.

I raised my eyebrow at him "Just one for you would be like a fat man being denied access to the buffet." I said slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Not when the meal is the new blond cheerleader." he said tying his shoe

"We got a new cheerleader?" I asked confused.

"OH .KAY… yeah, never mind you don't have balls you have a pussy…yes we got a new fucking cheerleader and she has tig ol bitties." he gripped the air like he was holding melons. I just shook my head and headed for the door hoping to avoid the media frenzy that was bound to be outside.

After twenty minutes of being mauled by the fucking camera mongers outside the locker room, I was finally able to escape with some hair on my head. That was the only part I hated about this gig, having cameras in my face every time I turned around. It got fucking old. I started toward the exit when coach yelled at me

"Not so fast Cullen!"

"Shit!" I mumbled as I turned around "Hey Coach I was just coming to find you."

"Sure you were. Look, you know how I feel about you doing whatever the hell you want on the field kid, but…good job."

I looked at him in shock "Um…thanks?"

"Look, I know the next week your suppose to be off to get rested, but can you meet me here at nine AM tomorrow…Since you went against my orders and we're going to be in the playoffs I've hired extra security…and I want you to meet the guy…he'll be here with Jake in the morning."

_Oh fucking fabulous! Jake my least favorite fuck nut in the world and coaches son._

"Yeah…sure coach…no problem." I said hoping the grimace was not showing on my face.

He clapped me on the back and I turned and left.

_Happy happy joy joy_

Hanging with Jake was one of my least favorite things to do. I'd rather have my toenails ripped out with tweezers. Jake was a little shit and coach was completely fucking oblivious. Every time he got into trouble he was able to talk his way out of it and coach believed every word.

Jake got on my fucking nerves with all his spoiled kid bullshit and his "_my dad is going to draft me to the team when I finish college" _speech every fucking time he came down to visit. The kid drove me fucking crazy following me around like a lost puppy. He may have been twenty and a legal adult, but I was twenty-four and would rather hang out with a toddler. They were less whiney.

I dragged my ass to my 3500 Dodge Dooley and climbed up in hoping to get out of the parking lot without some skank jumping up on it and trying to get me to go home with her. I fired my bad boy up and cranked the stereo. I loved the speaker system, even though they were stock, it sounded like I was sporting two twelve's and a subwoofer. I left the parking lot with the radio blaring "_If you're going through hell_" by Rodney Atkins and drove my happy ass home to sleep.

I rolled my ass out of bed at seven thirty and jumped in the shower. I had been slapping the alarm off for the last half hour dreading that I had to go baby-sit.

_Fucking Jacob Black and his Coach for a dad. _

Why couldn't coach have a daughter? Maybe then I would get something other than a headache out of the deal.

_Like maybe a blow job_

I was definitely hard up for pussy, giving the wood I was sporting, and Emmett was right my balls were about to shrivel off from neglect. I just wasn't like the rest of my team.

_Anymore._

I didn't like "Skippy girls" that were like peanut butter and would spread easy. I liked the shy simple ones. The lucky ones, who got my cock, had to be worth my time and football sluts were definitely not the type who deserved any. I would just have to use my hand like always because I highly doubt miss shy and simple was just going to walk into my life and do it for me.

I jerked my chain because it was getting painful, shut off the shower, quickly dried, dressed, and grabbed a bite before leaving the house. I drove slowly and made sure to hit the one freeway that had traffic hoping to be late because some idiot crashed or some shit.

_No such luck. _

I got to the stadium ten minutes before nine and decided to mentally prepare myself for coaches numb nuts kid with my music. I found Rob Zombie and popped it into the CD player. I was blaring _Superbeast_ when I spotted dip shits limo already leaving the lot. I sighed heavily and turned off my truck and climbed out wishing a lightning bolt would hit me.

I knew exactly what would happen when Jacob saw me, the six foot hundred and twenty pound little fuck would square off and come at me. Of course I'd let him win and coach would praise his little fucktard, and then I'd have to hear how he beat me over and over again throughout the day.

I nodded to John the guard as I walked through the gate and he just waved. I headed for the field and as I came to the entry way I saw coach and some guy, with their backs to me, and sure as shit Jacob was right next to them. I braced myself when he looked up and saw me. He took off running and I locked my feet waiting for the impact. He shocked the holy living shit out of me when he stopped two feet from me and extended his hand.

_WHAT…THE… FUCK?_

"Hey Edward, how's it going?"

"Uh…hey Jake." I shook his hand "Good to see you again kid."

"Sure…sure…nice throw last night." he said releasing my hand.

"Thanks." I said still completely dumb-founded.

"Edward…come and meet the new head of security." coach yelled.

Jake took off back to where his dad was standing and I walked over. When I reached the group I finally understood why Jake was acting so "normal". The little shit was obviously acting like a "grown up" because he wanted to impress the guy that stood with his back to me or some shit.

"Hey coach." I said as I got to the group.

"Edward, this here is your new head of security…Charlie Swan."

Charlie turned around and extended his hand and he was nothing like I expected. The guy could actually give Emmett a run for his money and he stood nearly a hair taller than me.

"Mr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Edward." I said shaking the guys hand and understanding why coach would want the guy as head of security. I got the impression he wouldn't be fucking around on his job.

"Charlie is retired special ops and was the police chief in forks until he retired a month ago. When he heard I needed someone to watch my loose cannon of a quarterback, he volunteered. He is also one of my oldest and dearest friends." coach said slapping the guy on the back.

"Oh," I said not giving a shit as to why the guy was here and hoping we could get this over with.

"You are so full of it Black, you begged me to come because I'm the b-" Charlie started to say but he was cut off by a distant yell.

"DAD!...DAD!"

"Bells!" Jacob yelled as he took off running. I turned to where he was going.

I nearly fell over dead when I saw the fuck hot brunette coming from the stands. She was carrying an armload of books. She was wearing a tight-ass black Aerosmith t-shirt and a black mini skirt that was just barely legal. Jacob grabbed the books from her arms and they walked over to where we were standing. I swear to god my eyeballs were bugging out of my head when she got to us. I had never seen any woman so damn hot in my entire life and I swear my cock stood at attention immediately. I slid behind her dad and adjusted myself.

_Get a fucking grip Cullen_

"Hey Billy." She said reaching up and wrapping her arms around coach causing her skirt to ride up her thighs. I saw Jacob lower his head to try and get a closer look.

_Fucking pervert_

"Bella…look at you all grown up." Coach said hugging her back.

"I'm not that old." she said with a giggle.

"Yeah dad, she's only two years older than me." Jacob said rolling his eyes.

"Jacob here keeps bugging me…asking me if it's okay to date older women."

Bella turned and looked at Jacob blushing.

"Thanks dad." he huffed.

"Just keeping it real son." coach smiled.

"So did you get all registered Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah dad…thanks." She said as she pulled him in for a hug looking over his shoulder and noticing me for the first time.

"Oh?…Hey." She said releasing her dad as she blushed five shades of red.

"Bells, this is Edward Cullen, quarterback for the Dallas Cowboys."

"Hi," she said extending her hand to me.

My cock twitched in my pants as I realized I was wrong. Miss shy and simple had just walked right up to me. I turned on the charm knowing women couldn't resist me when I was dazzling them full force, but I went completely blank for the first fucking time in my life. I had no idea what to do.

I saw the scowl now on Jacobs face as he realized what I was trying to do and it brought me great pleasure and back to reality.

He was trying to get up Bella's skirt and I just cock blocked the douche. I couldn't resist torturing that little wing nut for all the fucking times I had to take his shit, so I reached out, grabbed Bella's hand and flipped it palm down. I brought it to my mouth and laid one extra long kiss on the back of her hand before releasing it.

"Ma'am" I said politely.

Charlie cleared his throat and coach snickered as she blushed even darker and tucked her hand behind her back.

"Let's get you to your apartment Bells, shall we?" Jacob said moving over to her side still scowling at me knowing there was no way in hell he could win this one. I so had to give myself an internal pat on the back for being such a smooth mother fucker.

"Okay…sure." she said still blushing as she stared at me. Jake took her by the arm and started leading her off the field. I was definitely not done with either of them yet. I wanted him to squirm and her under me.

"Hey coach, Jake's ride pulled off as I pulled in." I said as Jake turned around with a NO FUCKING WAY look on his face.

"Damn, I forgot I told them to leave." coach said scratching his head.

"I don't have any plans for today…I wouldn't mind…giving them a ride." I said with a smile knowing I would definitely give her a ride all night if she'd let me. I swear I saw Bella blush again I would swear she knew what I was thinking and Jake was shaking his head in protest when his dad looked up.

"Yeah...Cullen if you don't mind…that would be great."

"No problem coach." I said as I walked over to Jake who was definitely pissed and grabbed some of the books from his arm.

"Shall we?" I said offering my arm to Bella and not surprised she took it.

I swear I heard Jake whine behind us as we walked. I bet if I would have turned around he was stomping his feet like a little bitch throwing a tantrum. I knew I shouldn't be gloating but I was. I hadn't had sex in…fuck nine months and was due to get a little and Bella was definitely my type. Besides, the little fuck Jake deserved everything he was getting, or not getting by the looks of it, for me having to put up with his shit. Who knows maybe we can ditch his ass quickly and Bella will give me a little hide and suck. This was going to be a very fun fucking day after all.

* * *

*shivers* Effin hot and Sexy isn't he?

COCK BLOCK Edward 10 points WOOT WOOT WOOT lol

**I know he's a shit, but come on what do you expect**

**Let me know what you think by reviewing cuz it will only get more juicy. RAWR**


	2. Chapter 2: Why take an inch when you

**Well I have more pervsters than I thought out there who like the foul mouth Edward. Lol. I can't believe the reviews I got for chapter one and I'm sorry this chapter is a day late, but at least you get it. I had one particular review that got me thinking and I need to inform you that I have never been an English major nor have I had any training in writing. I just get an idea and roll with it so if my grammer or sentence structure isn't in proper English just look past it. **

**I definitely am not SM don't own twilight or it's characters and this story is MA for content because my characters are _naughty naughty naughty._**

**I have to thank my Beta Mandee she was awesome getting this to me. **

**Shout out to all my Pervsisters. You know who you are and if you don't then the POT'O'GOLD is all mine so move over Bitches LMAO. Love you guys.**

**I also may get killed for this, (actually I know I'm going to get killed for this) but I'm not sure when I will get the next chapter up. **

**A lot of things have come up in real life and I've got to deal with them first before I can get you more chapters. As long as shit is going on I can't stay in the mind set of the characters and my chapters would SUCK. **

**My beta is also having a shit pile in her life and told me that I would have to put this story on hold for a bit so she can get her shit dealt with before she can edit. So with heavy heart I am posting this chapter and letting you know I will get you more as soon as I can, BUT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE be patient with me. These stories don't come easily and i have only a few hours a day to focus on them when my life isn't going through termoil. Thank you for all your support. Now have some laughs cuz here comes the pissing contest between Edward and Jacob. lol.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Why take an inch when you can have a fucking mile?

Fucking Jacob Black and his cock blocking prick ass, I just wanted to shoot the little shit.

I had it all planned out how to get Bella hot and bothered so I'd have a chance to get some. I was going to stick Bella in the middle of my front seat so my hand would be inches from her crotch when I'd shift.

I planned on throwing the third wheel in the back, but fuck no…he jumped in and slid to the middle. Now every time I shift I have to make sure I don't brush his fucking junk. I should have shoved his ass in the back, and could have very easily, but I was pretty sure Bella would notice and all my slick moves I was pulling would be thrown right out the fucking window.

"So where am I headed?" I asked as politely as possible as I shifted missing Jacob's dick by mere centimeters

"406 Kerby Street." he smiled at me and I wanted to knock his teeth right down his fucking throat.

"Texas University." Bella added with a smile.

_Well that blows! _

Texas U was only a mile away and I was hoping I had to drive back to Dallas so I could spend more time buttering her up. I was going to have to come up with some sort of plan to ditch the third wheel if I was ever going to get my way.

"So Bella, have you been here long?" I asked taking the turn into the college dorm area.

She shook her head "No, I just got here last week. I transferred from Washington State."

"What are you studying?"

"She's a History major, she's going to teach kids" Jacob blurted out and I wished he would swallow his tongue and choke to death.

"Um yeah...I am getting my bachelors in History and English so I can teach the kids back in La Push." She said with a blush.

"La Push…Washington?"

"Uh yeah…I lived in Forks with my dad-"

"She'd come and visit me on the res and the kids sort of stuck to her and she's wanted to teach them ever since." Jacob added as he caressed Bella's knee, which royally pissed me off. I just smiled too afraid I would jump the little fuckers shit and pulled into the dorm parking lot.

"Well…here we are." I said shutting off my truck.

Jacob nearly pushed her out on her head as he shoved her out the truck door.

"Thanks." he said grabbing her books and yanking on her arm.

"Jake" she giggled "hold on a sec" she walked back over to my truck. "I have some furniture I need rearranged would you mind…um…coming up and helping Jake move it?" She said turning four shades of red.

"Not at all, it would be my pleasure." and if you get rid of wing nut then I could pleasure you all night, I noted mentally as I got out of my truck.

I couldn't help but chuckle under my breath as I saw the look on Jacobs face. He looked like he had swallowed a sweaty jock strap. He and I both knew I had one foot in the door and it wouldn't take much to shove myself in and slam the door on his sorry ass.

I followed behind them and couldn't help but watch her ass as she walked. The skirt she had on was so tight I could almost make out every curve. I started visualizing things I could do with her ass while I was fucking her six ways from Sunday, which was a very bad idea. I nearly tripped up the steps because I was too busy paying attention to my thoughts and not enough to where I was walking.

We made it to her dorm room and it was nothing like I had pictured. It wasn't frilly or full of pastels, with posters of young heartthrobs, or new age music plastered everywhere. Instead it looked like a thirty year old woman lived there.

An Apple laptop was sitting out on her desk and its screen saver was kittens and puppies. All along the top shelf, arranged alphabetically, was her CD collection and it was like looking at an exact replica of my own. On the shelf below her CD's all her books where lined up nicely and also alphabetized and I had to wonder if she was as OCD as myself. Her twin bed, which sat right in the middle of the room, wasn't draped with flowers or frilly shit either. It was purple with black trim and had only one small bear in the middle, which I was kind of curious about, so I stuck it in my "ask when we're alone" vault. There was a shitload of posters on the wall ranging from Rob Zombie to Garth Brooks, but what really caught my attention was the life size poster of yours truly hanging on the inside of her bathroom door.

"Nice." I said motioning toward it with a huge smile.

She blushed and quickly shut the door so my poster was out of view.

"Go Dallas." she said awkwardly raising her hand in the air and I couldn't help the chuckle I let out.

"Let's get your stuff moved." Jake grumbled from the corner looking oh so very happy. "I'm sure Edward has other places he needs to be."

"Actually I'm free all day long." I said with a wink plopping down on Bella's bed making her blush again. I couldn't help but wonder if she blushed like that when she had an orgasm too.

"Fabulous." Jake mumbled under his breath and I had to hold back a smile.

Bella sat her books down next to her laptop as Jake walked up and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't shrug him off and it made me wonder if he was fucking her already, which would make this so much fucking sweeter, to snatch her out from under him. She unwrapped herself from his arms and walked over to a mini fridge she had in the corner

"Would you guys like something to drink." she asked never taking her eyes off me.

"What do you have?" I asked winking at her again.

"Nothing for you." Jacob mumbled only low enough I could hear.

I knew, at that moment, a pissing contest between me and him was inevitable and yet I had no problem with that. He would end up with dick envy by the time we were done.

"I have…water…apple juice…some Pepsi…and some sort of pink stuff from the party the other night." She said bending over looking inside and it took all I had not to be the pervert this time and look up her skirt. I really wanted to know if she was wearing anything under it.

"Water is fine." I answered an octave too high because I was picturing her in a g-string tied to my bed and blindfolded.

"Nothing for me Bells." Jake grumbled as Bella tossed me a bottle of water.

"Thanks." I said taking a swig as I stood up.

I put the cap back on and sat it down on the dresser next to her bed.

"I'm at your service my lady." I bowed making her giggle.

I could have sworn I heard Jacob mumble something like _fuck off_ but I didn't give a shit. I was pulling out the stops and they were working. I knew it wouldn't take much more before old Jakey pooh was out the fucking door and I was between Bella's legs getting what I wanted.

She had us move her bed to the corner wall, under the window, and slide the computer desk to the opposite wall it was on. Jake took his shirt off complaining about sweating and so I ripped mine over my head. I had to smile when Bella's eyes bugged out of her head. Jake may have a mild six pack, but I am sporting a much more defined six pack from hitting the gym with Emmett. I was fucking ripped. I guess that pissed him off too because he wouldn't help moving the furniture that much afterward. It pissed him off worse when I was able to move her huge ass dresser alone without breaking a sweat. It was a total backfire on his part making me look that much more fuckable.

_Or at least I hoped it did._

"Thanks guys." Bella said sitting down on her bed.

"No problem." Jake and I both said in unison.

Bella's phone rang and she quickly answered it.

"Hey…um yeah…right now…ok give me five." she said and hung up her phone. "Um I need to run across campus to the library…you guys can wait here if you want." she said blushing.

"I'll be awaiting your return Ma'am" I said bowing again making her blush once more. She gave Jake a peck on the cheek before hurrying out the door. Jake leaned against the wall and stood there glaring at me with his arms across his chest.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing Cullen?" he asked glaring at me.

_Pissing contest time, goody._

"I'm wetting my whistle." I said smugly as I took a drink of the water Bella gave me.

Jake pushed himself off the wall and got in my face "You know what I mean…she's not your type."

"Oh and I suppose you think she's yours?" I said backing up a step because his breath really needs some attention.

"She's more mine than yours mister fuck the entire cheerleading squad." He growled.

"Twice." I said smugly holding up two fingers. "But let's not forget your little escapade with the tripplets Jacob." I stated matter-of-factly.

"That was a misunderstanding and you know It." he clenched his fists.

"Rape is not a misunderstanding pencil boy." I said wiggling my pinky at him knowing it would piss him off and it did.

"I never raped anyone." he said shoving me back ward.

"I think you better step the fuck off little boy." I pushed him back.

"I'm not afraid of you Cullen…I'll just tell Bella-"

"Oh you go right ahead and tell her whatever the fuck you want and I'll just bring out the police report about your tripplets incident." I said smugly.

He poked my chest. "Don't you fucking threaten-"

"You play with the big boys and you're going to get hurt." I said smacking his finger away.

"Oh Please!" he huffed. "You don't have a chance."

"Oh and you think you do you little whiney ass pencil dick shit?" I said through my teeth.

"Better fucking chance than you do cowboy."

"Because you're so fucking hot and special…isn't that right Black."

"Because…I've already had it." The little fucking prick actually smiled at me all smugly and I wanted so badly to wipe his grin off his face. "I was her first and only so I'm already in the lead."

I got nose to nose with the little prick "and yet I'm the one she thinks about when she's all alone double clicking her mouse." I said opening the bathroom door so my poster would show. "Because she knows a fucking real man when she sees it and she wants more than a pencil dick half assed child making her scream."

"You want to bet on that Cowboy?" he said clenching his jaw.

"Do you?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

Before he could answer Bella came into the room and we quickly stepped apart. She had a concerned look on her face as she saw the tension between us.

"Um…is everything ok?" she asked looking back and forth between me and Jake.

"Yeah I was just telling Jake here that I had to be going…got a…game to prepare for." I said smugly and he clenched his fists.

"Oh…ok…you sure...I was thinking we could all go get some pizza or something?" she said disappointed.

I pushed past fuck tard and walked right up to Bella. "That is very sweet and thank you for the offer, but I really have to be going…rain check?" I asked kissing her hand and slipping my phone number into it at the same time.

"Uh…um" she blushed "yeah…ok" she said tucking away my number.

I turned toward Jake who was now scowling at me. "Bye Jake." I said and the little fucker actually growled.

_Priceless._

That little fucker actually thinks he can go up against me Edward Cullen? I have played more chicks than I have football games. His reaction in her room set me off and he's made this the most exciting game ever. I will be fucking Bella before he knows what happened. That little fucker can just hide and watch.

_**-OOOOOOOOOO-**_

"Hit me again." I told the now two headed bartender as I sat my shot glass down.

I had been drinking for about forty-five minutes trying to get Miss Isabella fucking Swan out of my head. Tequila usually worked bur for some reason tonight it wasn't doing its job. I just wanted to forget I ever met her. It wasn't bad enough that Jacob Black was antagonizing me, but I hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since I left that fucking college campus yesterday.

She was in my thoughts, my dreams and even in my reaching distance. Yet I couldn't figure out how to grab hold of her. She had gotten under my skin and no woman had ever done that before. To make things worse, I had been through every plan, I used in the past to get chicks in bed, and I knew none of them would work. She was not like the cheerleaders or other girls I had been with. They were all quite ditsy and I made their panties fall off just by asking them their name. Bella was too smart for that and I had no idea what type of big guns I was going to need to get what I wanted.

The bartender filled my shot glass up and I motioned for her to stay as I slammed it down. She was quick with the bottle and filled it right back up to the rim.

_What a fucking sweetheart she was_

"Hey bro…what are you doing here?" Emmett said sitting down next to me.

_Yippy fucking yay just what I don't need right now_

"What does it look like?" I slammed the shot down "Load!" I yelled to the bartender and wouldn't ya know it she did as she was told.

"Tequila?" Emmett asked all knowingly.

"Yup" I said slamming down another one.

"How many have you had?" he asked leaning forward onto the bar.

"Lost count" I said motioning for the bartender.

"Who is she?" he smirked.

"Nobody!" I growled.

"You don't drink tequila like water for a "nobody"." He said doing quotations in the air with his fingers.

"Can I get you something sweetie." the two headed, or maybe its four, bartender asked Emmett.

"Bud light…bottle." he slapped down a fifty. All four of her mouths smiled as she turned to get his beer.

"Edward?" he asked condescendingly.

"What?" I growled as I took another shot. The bartender sat Emmett's beer down and I didn't even have to ask. She filled my shot glass up.

_God I love her…them…her…whatever_

"Who…is…she?" Emmett asked then downed his beer.

"FUCK! It's nobody." I spat. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms on his chest.

_Great! _

"You're not going to let this go are you?" I said through gritted teeth. I did not even want to go here right now with him.

"Nope!" he popped the p.

"Damn it Emmett…fine…fuck!" I growled as I downed my shot. I slammed the glass on the counter so hard I thought it was going to break. "Jacob Black-"

"You're in love with Jacob Black?" Emmett said shocked "I don't mind you being gay brother, but c'mon-"

"I'm not _FUCKING_ gay Emmett…shut up!" He raised his hands in surrender so I continued. "Coach asked me to come to the field yesterday morning and meet the new security guard…and baby-sit his majesty…so I go…and I'm all prepared for the little fuckers antics, but he shook my hand…"

"He what?" Emmett said as he sat his new beer down.

"Yeah…I couldn't figure that shit out and then..." I extended my arm out in front of me "There she was this fuck hot woman."

"Niiice." Emmett said all proud.

"I just had to tap that shit…I mean the skirt she had on and the tight shirt…I nearly blew a load in my pants."

"Jesus!"

"I know right…so coach asks me to take her and wing nut wherever they need to go…and I did, but something happened."

"Something?" He questioned as the bartender re-loaded us both.

"She's gorgeous Emm, I mean really fucking gorgeous and smart and her chocolate eyes you could get lost in them."

"That's just fucked up." he said pretending to gag. My brother has zero attachment feelings and less of the mushy ones.

"Fuck you!" I spat "She is the woman of my dreams."

"So why not go for it then?" he asked surprising the holy living shit out of me and I had to do a double take on his ass.

"Because…that little fucker." I turned to Emmett. "He fucking…grr…that little asshole actually…he thinks because he's had her once he can beat me at the fucking game. Me…Edward fucking Cullen!" I growled.

"Yeah he really doesn't want to go up against Edward Cullen the big shot…now does he?" Emmett said smugly and took a drink of his beer.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean Emmett?" I yelled.

"I've watched you for three years little brother…making everyone think you're a god in this place…fucking everything that has big tit's and spreads for you…you're not as awesome as you make yourself out to be and maybe this is a game you just won't win." He said pissing me the fuck off.

"Fuck you Emmett…you've had more pussy than I have so don't sit there on your high horse and tell me I can't have the one girl I actually want…and not just to get off either." I said poking his chest.

He smacked my hand off of him "Jesus…Fucking…Christ you really are into this chick aren't you?"

"Not…really." I said sarcastically as I threw a hundred down on the bar and stood up.

"Well that changes everything doesn't It." he said standing up.

"Whatever Emmett…I'm fucking going home…thanks for the chat it's always a pleasure big brother." I said falling over a stool as I tried to walk away.

Emmett caught my drunken ass. "You're not driving yourself."

I just nodded knowing he was right and handing him my keys. "Thanks…I love you bro." I said throwing my arms around him.

"I know…I love you too…now get the fuck off of me." he laughed as he pulled me off of him.

_**-OOOOOOOOO-**_

Fuckin Emmett and his early morning hangover torture calls!

I was having the most exotic kick ass dream about Bella. Let me paint you the picture of how hot it was.

Bella was lying naked across my lap. I had her hands tied behind her back with one of my ties. She was spread eagle and while I was spanking her for being a very bad girl, I was making her come with just one of my very awesome fingers. She was begging me to stick my cock in her mouth when I was abruptly woken up by the one fucking song, Emmett put on my phone as his ringtone, and it gets on my damn nerves.

"_Save a horse, ride a cowboy. Everybody says Save a horse, Ride a cowboy What? What? Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy Everybody says Save a Horse Ride a cowboy"_

The first fucking time it rang, after he put it on my phone, I was in the middle of two long legs going to town. He couldn't stop laughing when I told him what I was doing and how it killed the mood. I wanted to beat his ass. I have erased that shit four times, but it does no good because the asshole puts it right back on.

I adjusted my wet dream wood before picking up the phone.

"WHAT!" I screamed into the phone.

"Fuck…good morning to you too…did I interrupt your morning jerk?" Emmett said with a laugh.

"As a matter of fact fucker…what do you want" I growled.

"Tonight…the club…you…me…hot fucking chicks."

"Emmett I told you last night-"

"Jake and the new security guards daughter are going to be there."

"What time?" I spit out.

"Ha fucker I knew it…you're not giving up that easily…that's my baby brother." Emmett roared.

Emmett drove me home after the binge drinking and of course I must have passed out because I woke up about three hours ago to pee with a kick ass headache and lying in my bed. I had no recollection of how the hell I got there. The last thing I remember was telling Emmett that I wanted to dominate Bella over and over. He knew about my kinky side and didn't care much. I was safe about it and never got really into the violence like some. I just had my fetishes, with handcuffs and a few sex toys, and I got off but it had to be for the woman's pleasure. He didn't really care in fact he had asked me to show him a couple of tricks and really enjoyed using them to please the girls he was with.

He agreed she would love that shit since Jake was the only guy she had fucked and wanted to make Jacob Black pay for all the shit he pulled not just on me but the team too._ "What better way to do it than take his arm candy_." He said all too eager to help because he hates that little fuck tard too.

"What time Emmett?"

"Ten…I'll pick your lame ass up at nine-thirty." he hung up the phone still laughing.

I sat my ass up on the bed, actually fucking giddy. Me giddy? Maybe Emmett was right and I lost my balls somewhere.

"Fuck!" I yelled nearly pinching my woody off between my legs.

_Nope they still there_

I adjusted the fucker and tried to get it to go down with thoughts of Emmett naked. Nothing was fucking working and it was getting painful just sitting there. I hadn't had sex in so damn long and thinking about Bella tied down helpless was not helping my situation. I knew the only way I was going to get rid of it was to rub one out.

I wrapped my hand around my shaft picturing Bella's mouth wrapped around me. I stroked from base to head, getting a little tighter on the way up, just like chicks did when they would suck. I completely shocked my own shit when I came quickly. I have never been a quick shot and to top it off I screamed her fucking name. Which was a first for me, because usually I don't even remember the chicks name I'm fucking, let alone scream it out during my orgasm.

What the hell had Bella fucking Swan done to me? Not only did I remember her name, but I was having wet dreams about her, turning into a two pumper and going to a club I dreaded just so I could see her again. I must be out of my fucking mind. Pussy was pussy when it came right down to it, so why is this chick any different.

I dragged my ass off the bed and hopped into the shower so I could clean my drying jizz off me. I grabbed the bar of soap and lathered that shit and started scrubbing my dick which was a bad fucking idea. Pictures of Bella bent over and me taking her from behind started flickering into my brain and I got hard again. I banged my head against the wall before giving in and rubbing another one out. This time I avoided my dick like the plague when I washed knowing that one touch and this shower would definitely never end.

I dried myself off, avoiding the monster between my legs, afraid any contact at all would stand his ass at attention, and quickly got dressed.

I was going to get Bella Swan the girl of my dreams. I was going to have her under my body and every other way I could think of. You could bet your ass or at least I hoped anyway.

_Fuck now I was hoping_

Hoping that when I walked into that club tonight Bella would run out of Jake's and into my arms.

**

* * *

**

Well what did you think about that one hmmm.

**Could Edward be more of an ass?**

**Here's the deal I might be able to get some chaps out if you give me some ideas**

**I wanted Edward to be a dominant male and have a red room of pain**

**Do you want me to get to that part quickly or should there be more of the ego first?**

**Ideas can push me into mind set quickly so if you got comments or ideas review PLEASE so I can get you chapters. XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3: Who the hell does he think he

**Whew! I wasn't sure I would get this chapter out ever. **

**I knew it was missing something and so I sent it to my beta to edit and she confirmed it. It's missing something. **

**I went over it and tried to change it and I'm still not happy, but I will let you guys decide. **

**I am sorry to say that Jacob isn't going anywhere just yet. He is going to be around for a while. Sorry ladies. **

**I want to thank all of you for your reviews. I did my best to answer all of you, but a few of you I didn't get a chance to, but I did read all of them. **

**I have to send a shout out to my beta Mandee for doing what she does best. Telling me I'm no Websters Dictionary and my English (even though it's my first and only language)sucks lol.**

**Thanks to my perv girls for reading it means a lot and yes Bella will have a backbone. webbiegirl it's your fault I am stuck in "R/L" so stop giving me shit lol XOXO**

**Stephanie Meyer who owns Twilight and the characters would so blush if she saw what my characters where like and that is why I'm not her, because what is a story without lemons and foul mouths? Lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Who does he think he is?**

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe I was on my way to catch a glimpse of a fucking girl. Which is exactly what she was a girl, who was inexperienced and innocent, compared to the women I had been with. How the hell would I ever be able to have her with my dark side? Even with the experienced women I had been with, the sex I liked to have, would sometimes frighten them at first. So how the hell did I expect Bella to even be in my league when she had only been with Jake?

The first sight of my playroom and she would run screaming to everyone in horror. I was completely fucking insane and still I had the yearning to go. She was like my own personal sun and I was drawn to her like I was vitamin D deficient. I would have her one way or the other because Edward Cullen always got what he wanted!

"I still can't believe your wearing that." I huffed as we drove towards the club in Emmett's car.

"I thought you would like It." he chuckled looking down at his "show me your tits" t-shirt.

"You should have just worn one that said "fuck me now" instead" I sarcastically shot back.

"Do they make those?" he said smiling.

I just shook my head as I rolled my eyes.

"Jesus Edward what happened to you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I answered hoping he would drop it.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about….you've fucking changed."

"Actually I'm still me big brother so why don't you enlighten me."

"Your dick shriveled up about eight months ago after you banged…oh what the fuck was her name-"

"Kate." I sighed knowing very well who my brother was talking about.

"Yeah her…did her pussy have sharp teeth or some shit I mean come on bro-"

"Drop it Emmett!" I growled not wanting to go into the details.

"Ok. Fine." he held up his hands in surrender causing the car to swerve.

"Keep your hands on the wheel!" I yelled grabbing it so we didn't wreck into the car heading strait for us.

\Emmett grabbed the wheel and continued to drive babbling on about the new head cheerleader. Thank fuck. I didn't want him to push the issue of Kate and what happened. It was nobody's business especially his.

I would never forget that night until the day I died and then I am pretty sure it will still haunt me. I was trying to focus on Emmett's rambling ass about the blond cheerleader, but memories I didn't want were breaking my focus.

I was eighteen and it was summer break. I had been at the lake every day in my dad's cabin and so had she.

Mrs. Jessica Newton was the hottest fucking teacher in Forks high and she was all up on my junk. She was married to that looser Mike and he didn't have any clue of how to satisfy her. I on the other hand had been doing a very good job of it.

Jessica loved to be dominated to no end and had shown me how to fuck her properly. She would have me tie her down and gag her. Spank her with a flogger and make her beg for mercy. At first I was worried and shied away from what she wanted me to do, but I soon found I truly enjoyed it. I had my first real orgasm doing that shit. In fact the only time I ever truly had a good orgasm was when I would do that shit. Jessica was the last person I had the fucking curl your toes one with. I fucked girls all the time and came, but nothing was ever like the orgasms I had with Jessica. I tried to get the feeling back, but soon learned it scared a lot of women so I hid that side from almost everyone I knew on a personal level…until Kate.

Kate had a wild side to her too and loved to be dominated a little. Just the fact she liked to be tied down and talked dirty to gave me the high I needed to get off properly. We eventually escalated to where I needed to be and Kate was more than willing to try new things. I was in a state of euphoria like I was when I was with Jessica. I was in heaven with her while we were together, but all fucking good things come to an end.

I had been seeing Kate for seven or eight months and things were fucking fabulous because I could be the dominant I needed. I never thought anything would change between us but nine months ago it did.

It wasn't because of Kate it came to an abrupt halt. It was because of one of her sisters and what happened to her that I quit my "lifestyle".

Tanya, the youngest of the triplets, was just as beautiful as Kate. She had blond hair instead of brown and the only one who had green eyes instead of blue. I had always thought it was weird with them being identical and all, but I was into Kate so I didn't really concern myself with it too much.

I had been invited to a party at the triplet's house, but Jake was visiting and I had my "babysitting" duties. When I told Kate why I couldn't make it she told me to bring him along so I did.

_BAD FUCKING MISTAKE!_

Jake took to Tanya like a fly on shit and before we knew it they were getting hot and heavy in the corner. Kate and I had left the party, to go up stairs and play yes master and were disturbed about halfway through with a horrible scream. We both jumped up and ran into Tanya's room, where the scream came from. Tanya was naked and screaming _No _and Jake wasn't stopping so I yanked his ass off of her. I beat the holy living shit out of the douche bag nearly killing the little sick fuck. Kate called the police, but Tanya lied about what happened and wouldn't press charges. Jake of course weaseled his way out of the situation, as always, and Tanya just kept saying she didn't want me to get kicked off the team.

Even after I told her I didn't give a damn about the fucking team she still wouldn't do it. I finally talked her into going to an anonymous clinic and at least getting checked out. Making sure there wasn't any permanent damage and to have a record incase she changed her mind later. I have hated that little fucking prick Jake ever since. I may have my wild side and dominate a woman, but there is always consent.

If Tanya and Kate hadn't begged me to keep my mouth shut I would have squealed like a fucking pig on that asshole already. Instead I made a promise to Kate, Tanya and Irina that I would never say a word unless Tanya needed me to testify in court. That was the last time I saw them before they took off to Alaska to be with their mother. I hadn't fucked anyone since.

"Edward!" Emmett yelled bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh…what?"

"You were fucking growling man…wanna spill brother?"

I just shook my head.

"I see…so what's the plan baby brother…how you gonna get her to deball you?" Emmett chuckled.

"I don't have one." I said with a shrug.

Emmett looked at me with furrowed brows "Huh."

"I don't have one." I repeated myself.

"So what you're just going to fucking wing it?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Well…yeah actually I am…she isn't like the other chicks Emm and nothing I have in my black book is going to work on her."

"No fucking way am I letting my little brother go into this blind." He said shaking his head

"You got a better idea?" I asked cocking my eyebrow.

"Yeah actually I do." he said with a smile that really was freaking me out.

**BPOV**

I can't believe I let Jacob talk me into going tonight. He always has been able to talk me into crap because I just can't say no to one of my oldest friends. It's no different than when I lost my virginity to him. I was eighteen and he was sixteen, and it was the night of Rachel and Paul's wedding. I was leaving for college two days later and was dreading going as a virgin. Jake and I had slipped away from the reception to drink some booze and ended up talking about my fears. Before I knew it I was doing what any drunk, insane, horny scared teenager would. I was fucking my best friend. I felt so guilty afterward and apologized to Jacob all the next day. He couldn't stop grinning and it was then I knew it meant more to him than just friendship. Jake had been a thorn in my side ever since.

He fell in love with me that night and hasn't let go. I mean for God sake it's been four years. I have had three boyfriends and sex encounters with a few other guys. I have tried pot and even found many things I like sexually, outside the "norm". Jake on the other hand has never had a girlfriend and as far as I know he hasn't even had sex with anyone since me.

"Why exactly do I have to go Jake?" I huffed dreading the fact I was actually going to have to go dancing. Dancing and I went together like fire and water. I had two left feet and absolutely no coordination in any of my bones. I couldn't even chew gum and walk at the same time.

"Because Bells…I've missed you and you need some fun." He smiled at me.

"Fine." I groaned grabbing my bag off the counter. If it wasn't for the fact that the Dallas Cowboys team hung out at the club, and I might get to see Edward again, I would bury myself in my books instead.

_Edward Cullen sex god…mmmm!_

I have loved Edward Cullen for as long as I can remember. He grew up just outside of Forks and every girl in the county wanted him. I was so obsessed in high school that I took all advanced classes so I would be in the same ones he was in. I was completely invisible back then because of my acne and braces, so Edward never even knew I existed. Luckily for me I matured and developed in my freshman year of college and look nothing like I did back then.

I have since followed Edwards's career, thanks to my dads' obsession with football, and Billy being the coach of the team. You could say I was a little obsessed, but who wouldn't be.

_Edward is freaking hot! _

I could have died a thousand deaths when I saw him on the field with my dad and then for him to be in my dorm room.

_Gah…Nightmare!_

I was very thankful I had tidied up before I went to the stadium and that he didn't recognize me. I was extremely embarrassed when he saw my poster of him on my bathroom door. I just hoped that he had no idea what I did late at night while I stared at it. To say I was disappointed when he had to leave suddenly would be an understatement. I just wanted some alone time with him, but of course Jake was not the type to let it happen, but I sure as hell was going to change that because I would be alone with Edward one way or the other.

"Okay Jake lets do this thingy." I said as I walked out of my dorm.

"Sweet!" he said taking my hand and I just rolled my eyes.

We got to the club and it was jam packed between the team and the football whores who where half naked. I mean really they should just wrap themselves in saran wrap it would be just as covering as the clothes they have on. I scanned everywhere for Edward as Jake pulled me through the massive crowd, but he was no where to be seen. I was glad when we finally got to a table in the back corner next to the exit. If Edward didn't show I could leave easily without having to worm my way back through the barely covered tits and ass shaking everywhere.

"So Bells what do you want to drink?" Jake hollered at me over the music.

"Cosmo!" I smiled and he jumped up to go get our drinks from the bar.

I continued my scan over the crowd of people and recognized a lot of the players, but still no Edward. Jake returned with our drinks and I drank mine down almost instantly. I hated being in places like this with half naked people and dancing. I would rather be in a library.

"So Bells you wanna dance?" Jake asked with a smile as he bounced in his chair. I swear he could act more like a child sometimes than an actual child.

"Dancing?...you are soooo not serious." I grimaced.

"Why not?" he wined and stuck out his lip in a pout.

_Damn Jake and that pouty lip it gets me every time._

"Fine, but if you end up with bruises it's your own damn fault." I said standing up.

He took my hand and led me out onto the floor. Thank God a slow song started as we got to the moving crowd. I wouldn't be as likely to trip or fall if Jake was holding onto me. However, that also meant that I would have to be flush against Jake and awkward would be an understatement.

Jake placed my hand in his and the other hand he placed on the small of my back, but it wasn't soon before his hand started slowly moving toward my ass. I reached around my back and stopped his hand abruptly and moved it to the small of my back again. I scowled at Jake but he just smiled as his hand slowly started moving down again.

"Jake" I huffed

"What?" he asked smirking

"You know what" I growled

"Ok fine" he said with a smile and moved his hand to its original spot at the small of my back.

I couldn't help but sigh as the song continued playing

_Friends slowly drift apart they give away their hearts maybe call you now and then this is killing me we could never be just friends._

It reminded me of Jacob and my relationship. He wanted more and I just wasn't able to give it to him.

"I'm so glad you're here Bells." Jake said turning me.

"Like I had a choice." I rolled my eyes but thankfully Jake didn't realize I was referring being at the club with him.

"You could have stayed in Forks." He shrugged.

"Riiight and let Charlie fend for himself in the kitchen…I think not." I giggled.

"Yeah maybe it was a good idea you coming with him." Jake laughed and before I could join in he stopped moving and his smile faded.

"Why don't we go back to the table." he said tugging on my arm.

"But the song isn't over yet and this is the only dance you get." I stated matter-of-factly.

"I don't want anyone to get our table." he smiled, but it was not a Jacob smile like I loved.

"Jake what's wrong?" I said furrowing my brows, but before he could answer there was a tap on my shoulder and Jake was scowling. I turned around and there he was.

_My God did he look hot!_

He had on a white t-shirt that hugged every part of his upper body and a pair of blue Levis which should have been illegal by how tight they were fitting. His hair was in its "just fucked" look and he was still sporting his goatee. I nearly creamed myself when he started smiling.

"May I cut in?" he said.

"NO!" Jake growled and tugged on my arm.

"Jake." I said slapping him on the chest "Sure you can." I gave Jake the evil eye and he dropped my arm. He walked off the dance floor none to happy and I didn't give a shit.

"Bella." he said as he offered me his hand.

"Hi." I said blushing and taking it.

He pulled me closer and my body started heating up. When he put his hand on the small of my back I thought for sure smoke was going to come out of my ears and I was wishing like hell he would slide his hand down to my ass. Unlike Jake I would welcome Edwards hands all over me. It started getting hotter and hotter the longer I was flush against Edward. I was feeling like a tea pot that was going to whistle at any second. Edward turned me and I couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" he said with a smile.

"I…I can't dance." I said blushing.

"HMM…well I could make you." he said with a crooked smile.

I giggled and shook my head. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be." he said turning me again and pulling me into his body. I gasped. He put his mouth to my ear and I shivered as he spoke "I can be very persuasive and I get my way a lot Miss Swan." He said and his hand grazed my ass causing me to shiver.

"I bet you do." I said praying my voice wouldn't give me away at how his touch was affecting me.

He turned me again and this time when he pulled me against him it was so close my boobs were pressed against his chest. I swallowed hard at the contact and I felt a pool start between my legs. If he kept this up I was going to loose control. I couldn't allow myself to loose control. I needed Edward to be the one to initiate what I wanted for my plan to work, but it was getting harder by the second. I had to keep my head in tact so I wouldn't slip up and make a move. I needed to put some space between me and Edward really fast.

"I need a drink." I said as I pushed myself off of his chest while I still had my composure. He just chuckled and I blushed as I turned and walked to the table where Emmett had sat down with Jake.

I finished off the rest of my Cosmo hoping it would help me relax before I sat down between Jake and Edward.

"So you're the new head security guy's daughter?" Emmett yelled over the music.

"Last time I checked." I smiled looking at him for the first time. He was freaking huge too. What the hell where the Cullens feeding these boys. I scanned over Emmett and I couldn't help the laughter that escaped me when I saw his shirt.

"What's so funny?" Jacob huffed because he wasn't the center of my attention.

"His shirt." I said through my hysterics.

"You like that?" Jake asked shocked.

"Hell yes…give me a few more drinks and I just might oblige your request Emmett Cullen." I giggled.

"Really" Emmett cocked his brow "Waitress!" He yelled with a wicked smile on his lips.

We were all roaring with laughter when she got to our table

"What can I get you" she said staring at Edward like he was a piece of chocolate. He gave her his crooked smile and for some reason I got irritated.

"I'll have a bud light in the bottle and another Cosmo please" Edward said and I felt my mouth drop in shock.

_How did he know what I was drinking?_

"I'll take a bud bottle too." Emmett said reaching in his wallet.

"Make that three." Jacob said reaching for his back pocket.

"Nah…I've got this one man." Emmett said to Jake as he handed the waitress some cash.

"Thanks" Jake said as he slid his chair closer to me and put his hand on my knee. I looked at him and he just smiled and winked. I rolled my eyes and looked back to Edward. I felt Jake remove his hand and heard him huff but I was not about to ignore the sex god to my right when I could see Jake every day. Edward was the man I dreamed about late at night. The man I have wanted to be with since I was seventeen and now I was sitting two feet away. My heart was racing and my blood was boiling because I was trying to control the urge to reach over and fuck him right there. Edward took a drink and then placed his hand on my thigh. I jumped and gasped because of the spark from the contact, but he didn't remove his hand. He just smiled that evil smile of his and moved his chair closer to me.

"So you like football?" he smirked raising his brow.

"Yeah I've been around it since I was a kid" I shrugged "a couple of years ago I got really into it though" I blurted out before I could stop myself realizing I may have just gave away the fact I only watched football since he became quarterback. A blush started creeping up my face and I quickly turned away. I felt Edwards hand move on my leg as his body shifted.

"Bella?" Edward purred quietly in my ear sending a shiver up and down my already heated core.

"Yes" I hissed but still didn't look in his direction.

"I bet I can guess who your favorite team is" He said with his mouth still by my ear as he ran his hand up my thigh slowly. I felt the tingle in my stomach and I couldn't help the moan that left my lips. Edward slid his tongue down my neck making me even hotter. I felt the pool that had gathered between my legs and prayed like hell it wasn't seeping through my clothes. He slid his tongue back up my neck to my ear and chuckled lightly before placing a quick kiss under my ear and nuzzling into my neck.

I completely forgot Emmett and Jake where at the table until I heard Emmett laugh.

"Isabella?" he chuckled and I stared at him in complete horror. I hated being called that and hadn't been called it since I was twelve by my worthless piece of shit mother. I didn't like it and Jake knew that shit. I looked at Jake furiously knowing he had to be the one who opened his mouth and told Emmett my name. Jake just smiled smugly and it pissed me off.

"GOD DAMN IT JACOB!" I yelled as I punched him in the shoulder.

I turned back to Emmett "Just Bella" I huffed.

Emmett laughed "OK just Bella...Jake was just telling me you are going to be a teacher"

"Um…yeah" I said blinking a few times hoping to clear my head from the anger and focus on Edward who was still rubbing my leg.

"How much longer do you have before you graduate?" Emmett asked, looking at Edward like they were having a private conversation with their eyes, before taking a drink from his beer.

"Three years" I sighed exasperated because it was still a long ass time away to get my masters.

"So you'll be sticking around then huh?" Emmett smiled and Edward sat up narrowing his eyes at Emmett.

"Yeah…I'll be here as long as my dad is" I shrugged looking at Jacob who was scowling at Edward.

_This shit is going to stop right now! _

"Jake can I talk to you for a minute please?" I said through gritted teeth standing up and yanking on his arm. He stood and followed me toward the bathroom. I stopped and faced him when the music had died down enough he could hear me

"What the hell is your problem Jake?" I huffed and pushed on his chest.

"Gee Bells maybe the fact your ignoring my ass for him and I'm the one your suppose to be on a date with" he said angrily rubbing his chest.

"_Date_…we're _not_ on a date Jacob we are just friends when are you going to get that" I yelled

"Why can't you just admit you have feelings for me Bells?" he said clenching his hands into fists.

"I do Jake…but not those kind" I sighed "I love you Jake, but I will never be in love with you and there's nothing you can do to change that" I turned and walked away not caring if he followed or not. I was sick of having this conversation with him over and over. I sat back down at the table and started talking. It was about five minutes before Jake showed up with more drinks for us all.

We all started chatting about different things going on in our lives. Edward would lean over every once in a while and whisper in my ear or gently brush against my body sending shivers up and down me. Jacob would scowl at him and shift in his chair in fact Jacob and Edward didn't say two words to each other.

Emmett was nothing like I assumed he would be. He seemed so mean and aggressive on the T.V. during games, but in actuality he was a big teddy bear. A really big perverted teddy bear, but sweet none the less.

Edward also shocked me as the night continued. I had never talked to him in high school, but he was always going on about football and girls when I would hear him in the halls. I figured it would still be the same now, but as it turns out he has a lot more interests than just football. He actually graduated college with honors, which I never knew, because everyone just talked about his football career.

I had seven Cosmos I wanted to stop after six but Jake insisted on me having one more and went to the bar to get it for me. I finished the drink Jake brought and almost instantly I started to feel completely drunk plus it was starting to hit my bladder. I didn't want to get up, but I knew if I sneezed or coughed I was screwed. I excused myself to the potty and completely froze when Edward and Emmett stood with me. I had seen that shit in movies, but to have men in the modern day do it. I blushed and hurried to the bathroom. I had a hard time because I was getting dizzy and it seemed like I kept blacking out as I walked. I had been drunk before, but this was different. I definitely needed to drink water or something before I ended up passing out. I made it to the bathroom and did my thing but it took longer than I expected, because something was off. I couldn't figure out what, but I felt like I had been on a binge drinking trip. I splashed some water on my face hoping it would help and left the bathroom.

I hurried as fast as I could wanting to get back to Edward, but the damn room kept spinning on my way back. I kept bumping into people and nearly fell over twice. I needed to sit down before I fell down. I was almost to the table when all of a sudden the floor started getting closer to my face. I knew I was going down and stuck my arms out to catch myself, but just before I hit two huge arms where lifting me back up onto my feet.

"Are you alright." Edward said with concern as he stood me up.

"Yesh I sink so." I giggled looking around the table Jake was gone and Emmett was finishing his beer. "Where's Jake"

"He said he needed to go" Emmett said smirking.

"What a fucker…he was my ride" I giggled because I had sworn.

"Yeah…I think I better take you home." Edward said wrapping his arms around me leading me to the table.

"I'd rather go back to your place" I giggled again and stumbled over my own two feet.

"Emmett…I'm going to take Bella home." Edward said sitting me down in the chair so he could put his jacket on which I hadn't noticed he had before.

_What the hell? _

I grabbed my drink and gulped the rest of it down tipping my head back with the glass. I started tipping backwards in my chair and I grabbed for the table.

"Whew." I giggled as I sat myself back down and held on to the table like it was going to fly off the floor.

"Yeah…bro I don't' think she's going to make it that far." I heard Emmett chuckle.

"Jesus H. Christ." Edward laughed as he watched me lick every last drop out of my glass while I hummed. "I think I'll just take her back to my place and let her crash on the couch." He said laughing and shaking his head. He grabbed the glass out of my hand and placed it on the table.

"Hey I wasn't done wif that." I said as he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the chair.

We walked out of the club; well Edward walked as he carried me out of the club, and got into his huge truck.

"In you go." he said lifting me in by my ass, none the less, and I giggled as I tipped all the way over and was lying on the seat.

"Oh for fuck sakes." he chuckled as he got into the truck.

"Wee." I giggled as he moved me into a sitting position making him laugh.

"Sooo…where do you lib?" I asked scooting closer to him.

"Just a few blocks away." he said and for whatever reason that was the funniest shit I ever heard. I started a laughing fit and couldn't stop. We finally arrived at his house and I slid further over and turned myself sideways so I was looking at him as my laughter stopped.

"You're fucking hot." I said and covered my mouth as I giggled. "I didn't jusss say that out loud." which was muffled because my hand was still on my mouth.

"Thank you…and yes you did." Edward laughed as he shut off his truck. "Now why don't we get you inside." he said climbing out of his truck. I slid over to his door, wrapped my arms around his neck and he helped me out onto the ground brushing along my breasts in the process.

"What you going to do wiff me when we get innnside." I said as I reached one of my hands down and groped him.

"I'm going to put you to bed." he said removing my hand from his package and walking us to his door. I felt like the earth was spinning really fast and I was floating on air. Everything went hazy for a minute and I swear I lost time. I was definitely drunk as I was seeing double. Edward unlocked the door and a rush of courage came out of nowhere. I flipped him around so he was facing me.

"Bella what are you-"

I crashed my lips to his and forced my tongue in his mouth. He reached up grabbed my shoulders and pulled me off him.

"Isabella…stop." He growled

"But I want to-" I said leaning in again, but he held me in place.

"No…I can't." he sighed

"Why not? I can handle it." I huffed

"No Isabella you can't handle it." he said angrily and it pissed me off.

_WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS? _

I knew him very well better than even he knows.

"Oh rearry who says? You!" I spat.

"Yes!"

"I've hambled bigger than you." I growled

"Jacob Black is not bigger than me." he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Pleeeease…I've had more guys than just Jacob." I said folding my arms and swaying. Edward stood me up straight.

"Bella…I can't, besides you're completely wasted…and you don't know me." he sighed opening the door.

"I know more about you than you know EDWARD ANTHONY…MASON " I said smugly pushing past him and slamming the door in his face.

_Take that!_

I made it a total of two feet when everything came crashing down. The vomit started spewing out of me like i was in the exorcist. I ran for the kitchen ahead of me, but before I knew it everything went black. I heard Edward yell angrily and slam the front door before I lost consciousness.

**

* * *

**

Well that's the chapter.

I hope it wasn't too bad for you to read.

I will try and post chapter 4 next week. Like I said last week RL is making it hard for me to do chapters, but I will work on it I promise.


	4. Chapter 4: What the Fuck?

**Dom Edward will be making an appearance in this chapter people lol but first I have to say a couple of things. **

**First: I have absolutely no background in English or any literary schooling. I graduated from Business College and I can help you if your company is in the red, teach you how to increase profit without cutting major cost and run a business with my eyes closed. When it comes to punctuation, grammar, and sentence structure I'm at a complete loss. I do this for fun it's a hobby and I just try to bring you guys a good story. **

**Second: My beta is **_**awesome**_** and she has no English or Literary background either. She is a friend and helps to make the story flow better and fixes what she can. She does this shit for me in-between two jobs and her single mother duties and squeezes editing in sometimes at 3am so I don't give a shit if there aren't periods or commas where they should be as long as the damn story sounds good because she is doing this as a favor. If you are a beta and you want to join our craziness we will be glad to have you. Otherwise shut it. lol**

**Third: Jacob is suppose to be an annoying little shit because he's only twenty and still wet behind the ears. He is going to play a huge part in getting Bella and Edward to fall for each other so he's sticking around for a bit. **

**Fourth: Please know everything will tie into each other and more will be revealed during each chapter. **

**There I'm done with that ranting shit and I hope it clears up a few things.**

**I'm not Stephanie Meyer, thank god, or my stories couldn't be rated MA for content.**

**Thank you Mandee for editing this shit at all hours of the night and taking time out of your life to do it. I love you now go curl up with Edward and try to get some sleep lol.**

**Shout out to my pervsters. Woot Woot if I get the lunchbox first I swear to share. Lol**

**Now get to reading the story and find out what the hell happened and why Edward is pissed.**

* * *

Chapter 4: What the fuck?

I'm beyond pissed I'm completely livid that she just slammed _my _fucking door in _my_ face at _my _house.

"Isabella Swan you just slammed my fucking door in my face!" I yelled opening the door.

I know she is fucking wasted but no fucking way is she going to slam_ my_ door in _my_ face. I shut the door and locked it behind me.

Who the fuck does she think she is? No woman has ever dared do what she just did to me without major consequences. I'm going to teach her a fucking lesson about obedience and respect. Fucking disrespecting me at my own house what the fuck?

I am pissed and annoyed and without thinking I head straight to my playroom.

I'm going to get my flogger and I swear to fucking god when I find her I'm going to bend her over my knee and-

_Do absolutely fucking nothing Cullen she's not one of your subs…_

_FUCK! Breathe in…breathe out…breathe in..._

What the fuck is happening to me?

I haven't been this irritated and ready to blow since…well I can't remember right fucking now. I just know I've got to get myself under control. I've had my other side in check for almost a year and if I don't want it to reappear in full force I need to do something very fucking quickly. It wouldn't be good for my dominant to take over with as long as I have had him caged and neglected.

How is this girl affecting me like this?

She's wasn't in the living room on the couch and I knew she isn't in the downstairs bathroom because I passed it when I was on my way to the playroom.

_Where the fuck is she?_

"Bella…you have some serious explaining to do…how the hell do you know my fucking name?" I yelled as I head back toward the kitchen.

She definitely called me Mason not Cullen and I changed that shit back when Carlisle and Esme adopted me after my mom died when I was younger. She is only a few years younger than me, but as far as I knew everyone in Forks knows me as Cullen.

_FUCK ME!_

There was vomit on the kitchen floor. Fanfuckingtastic.

"Bella!" I yelled and then I heard it. Bella was behind the counter moaning so I walked around it and-

_FUCK ME SIDEWAYS!_

Bella was laying in the fetal position unconscious. I could see her chest rising and falling, but it was very shallow. I knew this was definitely not a good situation to be in.

"Isabella can you hear me?" I asked as I knelt down on the floor beside her.

She let out another moan and I knew there was no hope for the situation. She was not going to be coherent anytime soon and I need to get her laid down somewhere. The couch was definitely out because the bathroom was to far away if she fucking hurled again. Bending down I picked her up as gently as possible and carried her upstairs to my room. At least if she was in my bed, the bathroom was only a couple of feet away. I couldn't help but stare at her. She really was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Even asleep she took my breath away.

_Stop the emotional shit or loose the fucking bet asswipe._

I kicked the door open with my foot because there was no fucking way with her in my arms I was going to be able to use my hands. I carried her to my bed and laid her down as gently as possible. Standing up I decided to turn on the bathroom light, just in case she needed to hurl. I walked my happy ass back down the stairs, got a rag and proceeded to clean up the vomit. I had to hold my fucking breath the hole damn time too, so I didn't end up spewing shit everywhere. I couldn't help but wonder what the fuck she ate to make the shit stink so damn bad. I got the shit taken care of and shut off the lights downstairs before going back to my room. I'd be fucking damned if I didn't smell like vomit and was wreaking the shit out of my house. I needed to get out of my fucking clothes. I went inside my bedroom, closed the door behind me, before it fucking hit me.

I'm going to be sleeping next to Bella the one fucking woman who, has gotten under my skin, drove me insane, I wanted to fuck six ways from Sunday, and rub it in Jacob girly man Blacks face.

_Shit how is this going to fucking work._

I strip my clothes off, because they smell like ass vomit, leaving my boxers on; my normal sleeping "commando" was definitely not a good fucking idea with her there. I walked over to my bed and prayed to fucking god she didn't freak out if she woke up. Lying down on my side, facing her, I inhaled deeply wanting to relax but instead

_Fuck!_

I started to smell fucking vomit and realized she must have some on her clothes. I couldn't fucking sleep like that. I climbed my happy ass out of bed, walked over to her side, and wondered what the fuck I was doing. How the hell was I going to fucking do this shit? I was going to have to touch her and with the way my cock was hurting, I wasn't sure if he would take over. I needed her to stay clothed by all fucking means. I started scanning her to see if maybe I could see where the shit was located and wipe the shit down enough to curb the fucking stench.

_Look at that ass…my god I could do so many fucking things with that ass…Jesus Cullen_

Oh yeah right…I fucking couldn't find shit just by looking, but I knew that smell had to fucking go. I took a deep breath praying like a mother fucker, I could control myself long enough to get through what I was going to have to do. With a shaking hand, I found the top of her pants. I undid her button and prayed for my fucking sanity, as I started pulling them off her, that she had on fucking panties.

_Thank you God!_

She had some white frilly shit on. It had a pair of lips on the right ass cheek that said naughty under them and the bottom of her ass cheeks were hanging out.

_I wonder what her ass would look like all red from one of my punishments_

Wrong thing to be thinking about, because my cock started to twitch in my pants, and I knew it was only going to go downhill from there if I didn't get that shit over with fast. I placed her pants on the floor and realized I had to get her shirt off. I had no fucking clue of how to do it. I stared at her for a few minutes, running my hand through my hair trying to figure this shit out. I was going to have to remove her shirt and it was going to be fucking easy.

I reached down and grabbed the bottom of her left arm sleeve, pulling her arm out the armhole. That seemed to work so I did the same with the right. Now all I had to do was roll the shirt up her body and then I could take it over her head easily. I started rolling it up and-

_FUCK ME SIDEWAYS WHILE RUNNING!_

She didn't have on a bra. I nearly collapsed as my dick pulsated from the blood rush.

_I'm a fucking perv I know._

Her tits were so perfect and just the right size. They were plump and perky and the nipples, the perfect shade of pink. They would fit in my hand perfectly with a little left over. My mouth started to water and I leaned toward her chest as my hand started extending in the same direction.

_What am I doing?_

I pulled my hand back quickly. I'm not a fucking perv who would do that shit.

_Shut it!_

Quickly I removed her shirt the rest of the way. I tossed that fucker like it was on fire when her nipples perked up with the cold air. I hurriedly covered her up with the blanket before I did something fucking stupid because I was thinking with the wrong fucking head.

_How the hell am I ever going to make it through this night?_

I climbed back into my side of the bed and lay as far away from her as possible, but it didn't fucking help in the least. I could still see the outline of her tits under the blanket and my erection started to throb. I exhaled deeply and rolled onto my other side hoping like hell I could fall asleep with a fucking hard on.

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed my name while she came

"Yes baby that's it scream my name." I told her as I thrust my hard cock inside her again for good measure.

"EDWARD!" she screamed again and I couldn't help but smile with pride knowing she was coming again.

"You like that don't you…you naughty girl." I said and smacked her on the ass.

"OH FOR GOD SAKE…EDWARD…WAKE UP!" she yelled and I was thrust out of my dream, becoming very aware I was stroking my dick like it was on fire. I quickly removed my hand as my eyes flew open in shock.

Bella was sitting against my headboard with her knees and blanket up to her chin looking scared as a motherfucker.

I wonder how long I was yanking it with her watching and listening.

_Definitely not good things to be thinking about considering I enjoy a woman watching me do that shit. _

"Why am I here?" Bella yelled

"Bella?" I asked her confused because she should know that shit already.

"Do you…do you think you could put that thing away?" she blushed closing her eyes while motioning to my dick that was still hanging out.

"Shit." I quickly shoved my dick back into my boxers and covered myself with the blanket.

I covered my head with my arm hoping to shut out the fucking fact I'm embarrassed for the first fucking time in my life. I usually didn't give a shit if a chick saw my junk, but for some reason the fact Bella did was unnerving.

"Edward…why am I naked?" She yelled and I removed my arm from my face knowing I had to deal with that shit.

"Calm down." I groaned.

"I'm in Edward Cullen's bed, with Edward Cullen who has slept with half of Texas, I'm naked and just watched you violate yourself in your sleep while screaming my name, I can't remember anything from last night, why or how I got here and you're telling me to calm down!" she yelled.

"Fuck…nothing happened." I groaned exasperatedly sitting up.

"Then…why am I…naked?" she whispered the last word.

"Bella…you fucking puked on your clothes before passing out on my kitchen floor." I stood up and headed into the bathroom, because I really needed to take a piss. I left the fucking open a crack not giving a shit if she saw me or not.

"I brought you up here and put you to bed. Your clothes are on the floor if you want to see for yourself." I said flushing the toilet. I washed my hands, for Bella's benefit, and went back into my room.

"Nothing happened." she said to herself. I headed over to my closet and pulled out one of my white t-shirts.

I threw it at her. "Here."

"Uh…Thanks." she said blushing, but didn't move. I looked at her confused and she blushed even darker.

"Could you…um?" she motioned for me to turn around by swirling her pointer finger in the air.

"Huh…Oh yeah." I said rolling my eyes when I had my back to her. It's not like I hadn't seen her tits already. I heard the bed shift and I assumed she had finally stood up. I had to curb my urge to step a little to the right and look into the bathroom mirror, which would give me a perfect view of her naked.

"Okay." she said and I turned back around.

"Better?" I asked

She blushed as she nodded her head "Edward...what happened last night?" she asked confused. I walked to my closet and pulled out a pair of pants hoping to cover up the boner I still had.

"You don't remember anything?" I asked pulling them on.

"No…nothing." she sighed.

"Bella…what do you remember?" I walked over and sat on the bed by where she was standing.

She sat down next to me. "I remember going to the club with Jacob…we danced…you cut in…we went back to the table….talked…Jake went and got all our drinks when he went to the bathroom…I…I think I went to the bathroom after that, but I can't be sure it's all blurry after the drink." Her faced was scrunched in thought and I could see the confusion on it.

"What do you mean it's blurry?" I said clenching my fists open and closed because I was pretty fucking sure of exactly what happened. If I was right things could get a lot uglier between me and fucking Jacob Black. The little fucking perverted son of a bitch was going to get his ass kicked.

"Edward…what's wrong?" Bella grabbed my clenched fist with a look of fear on her face.

Turning toward her I growled through my teeth making her flinch. "Is the shit you remember coming back in flashes?"

"Yyyes" she stammered.

"FUCKING LITTLE COCK SUCKING PRICK ASS MOTHER FUCKER!" I yelled as I jump off the bed scaring Bella in the process, making her flinch back onto the bed.

I ran my hand through my hair as I paced back and forth across the floor. What the fuck did I do now…there was no way to prove the shit and Bella probably wouldn't believe me anyway? Jake could have done damage to her system. What if I wouldn't have taken her home and some other fucker had or what if he would have given her too much. What if Emmett wouldn't have ran his sorry ass off and he would have ended up taking Bella home.

Fuck!

He was really fucking sick and knowing what he would have done to her, given the chance. The stupid little fucker had crossed the line again and this time I wasn't letting it go.

"Edward, please you're scaring me?" Bella pleaded, grabbing my hand as she stood up "What is it?"

"Bella…I fucking think that someone drugged you with GHB last night."

"GHB?" she furrowed her brows in question.

"It's the date rape drug." I hissed through gritted teeth.

"What…who would do that!" she half yelled.

"You would be fucking surprised at who would do that." There was no fucking way in hell I was going to tell her my suspicions, not without proof.

"Fucking bastard men!" she yelled as she slams the bathroom door. I heard the shower kick on, not giving a shit she was just helping herself to my fucking house, because I had someone I need to fucking deal with. I picked up my phone and dialed the little fucker's number.

_Fuck…voicemail_

"I never thought you would be so fucking stupid Jacob. There is no way in hell you're winning this one you little prick. I'm not letting it go." I growled into the phone before hanging up and dialing Emmett.

"Sup bro?" he answered way to happy for me at the moment

"I've got a problem."

"What kind of problem." he yawned.

"I think Jacob gave Bella GHB before you ran him off last night" I tell him through gritted teeth

"FUCK YOUR KIDDING" he growled.

"No she can't remember fucking shit Emmett…He didn't think you would run him off so he was planning on…."

"Don't say it…I know what that shits for…he's a sick fucker" Emmett groaned.

"Yeah I know" the shower shut off and I knew I had to hurry before Bella came out and heard this shit "Shit I got to go…I'll meet you later and we can figure this shit out….and Emmett?"

"Yeah"

"Keep this shit on the down low." I growled and slammed my phone shut. I took a deep breath to calm myself. Jacob Black was going to pay for this shit.

Before I could even move a step, I heard the one sound I have always hated because it made me feel like ass…

_A woman puking_

I didn't even knock as I through the bathroom door open. Bella was praying to the porcelain God like it was Armageddon.

"Jesus Christ Isabella…are you ok?" I said grabbing her hair to hold it out of the way.

"Peachy." she said grabbing some toilet tissue and wiping her mouth. "Do you really think someone drugged me?"

"Yeah I do." I answered quickly.

"Why…me?"

"I don't know some people are just sick and capable of things I hope you never have to learn about." I didn't want to lie, but I sure as hell couldn't tell her it was Jacob either. Not yet. I helped her up off the floor and a tear escaped her eye. I reached my thumb up and wiped it away gently.

"Sorry." she smiled. "it's just a little overwhelming…I mean what if it wasn't you who had brought me home…what would have-" she dry heaved and hit the floor quickly vomiting some more. I just stood there getting angrier and angrier at what had happened. I tried to push the anger down because the angrier I became the more I could feel it. He was seeping to the surface, because I was falling for this girl and wanted to protect her. I wanted to comfort her and make it all go away. I wanted to make her _MINE. _I snapped and knew it was too late before I even said my next sentence.

He was back.

"When did you eat last Isabella?" I growled knowing a fucking empty stomach would make the shit worse.

"Had a pop tart for breakfast yesterday." she said in-between dry heaves and vomiting.

"Fuck…you're going to eat." I growled and filled a glass of water from the sink.

"I'm not hungry." she sat back down on her heels.

"And I'm not asking." I sternly said as I handed her a glass of water.

"Thank you." she said taking a sip.

"Drink all of it Isabella." I ordered and had to remind myself I needed to keep my true self in tact and tread lightly.

"Yes Master." sarcastically she shoots back and took another drink.

I hadn't been called master in so long that my cock twitched. She had no clue as to my sexual side and I needed to just shut the fuck up and not say another word. There was nothing I was going to be able to do, just yet, to fucking fix my needs.

_Calm yourself down Cullen._

"Very cute." I said taking the glass from her. "Now let's get you fed." I lifted her off the ground again.

"I'm really not hungry Edward." she stumbled sideways.

"And I'm still not asking Isabella, you are going to eat."

"O…Kay." she smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." I said through gritted teeth knowing I was on the verge of completely loosing what ounce of control I had left. The last thing she needed right then was my possessive ass marking her as mine. It would come soon enough.

"Or what…you'll _spank_ me?" she cocked an eyebrow.

She was joking and the fact she was made my cock twitch harder. She shouldn't be affecting me like she was. I reminded myself again that she had no clue what I do…well did…in the confines of my own home.

"You'd like it to much." I laughed.

"You have no idea." she said as she walked away from me.

My jaw clenched as soon as I realized what the fuck she said.

She actually fucking told me she'd liked to be spanked? My cock, was now rock hard, from the statement, sure hoping like hell it got the chance to find out. I was getting in desperate need of release and her attitude and comments weren't helping. I wanted to release into her over and over again.

_Fuck I need to quit this shit_

I needed to stay calm and stop focusing on that shit, because there was one thing that had been bothering me and I needed to know how the fuck she knew. I headed to the kitchen and pulled shit out of the fridge to make her breakfast. She eyed me skeptically but sat down on the barstool. I made her some tea and then started making her French toast, bacon and eggs. Neither one of us spoke for what seemed like forever. I finally couldn't fucking take it anymore.

"Isabella…something else happened last night I need to ask you about." I flipped her bacon.

"Why do you do that?" she questioned taking a sip of her tea.

"Do what?" I asked having no fucking idea what the hell she's was going on about.

"When you're irritated or upset you call me Isabella…why?"

"I have no idea." I said with my crooked smile hoping she wouldn't push the issue. I knew very well it was an old habit from dominating women. I just hadn't realized I was doing it.

"I actually hate my name." she grimaced. "My mother used to call me that all the flipping time. Even after I told her I didn't like it. I haven't been Isabella to anyone but her since I was twelve…But it's not so bad when you say it." she blushed and I had to laugh.

"Good…now eat." I placed her plate of food in front of her.

She was eating like she was starving which only reaffirmed my suspicions of her being drugged. I had seen it before with Tanya. Jake hadn't let the drug kick in yet when he did his business, but Tanya suffered the after affects. It was exactly the same with Bella, the memory loss, vomiting, and hunger.

"You wanted to ask me something?" Bella said through a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." I groaned.

"You know Edward…I am an adult and I do have a father I don't need another one." She smirked.

"Isabella-"

"See I irritated you and you did it again." she chuckled.

"Do you really want to sit here and debate this or do you want to know my question?" I asked taking a drink of my coffee.

"Please…continue." she smiled. I couldn't help but notice how fucking hot she was when she smiled. Her lips were so plump and inviting. I would love to stick my dick in her…

_Jesus you're doing it again focus._

I cleared my throat "After you attacked me with your lips and before you slammed my door in my face-"

"Oh I didn't…really?" she shook her head while blushing

"Yes actually you did."

"I'm sorry." she said quickly.

"Its fine…anyway you said that you know more about me than I know and called me Edward Anthony Mason."

Her eyes widened as she gasped. She turned three shades of red before she covered her face with her hands. "Oh god."

"Bella…how…how did you know my name?" I asked walking around the counter. She wouldn't look at me so I reached under her chin and lifted it up.

"Bella?"

"I…oh god…I can't tell you." she whispered as she tried to bury her head in her hands, but I wasn't going to allow it.

"Isabella?" I asked again more sternly.

"Crap!" She jumped down onto the floor and started pacing back and forth cursing herself. She kept biting her bottom lip and turning different shades of red. It was actually quite fucking hot.

"Shit." she mumbled as she stops pacing to look at me. "Okay…first you got to promise not to get mad."

"And second?" I chuckled.

"Huh…oh yeah…and second go over there so I'm out of reach." she motioned toward the other side of the counter. I walked to the other side of the counter chuckling.

"Here?" I asked sarcastically as I stopped in the general area she motioned to.

"Smart ass." she giggled. "Yes, that's fine."

"Now will you please tell me?" I said turning on my charm and looking up at her from under my lashes with a pout.

"Grrr…not you too…with the pout." she huffed.

"Bella, please?" I did it again.

"Okay fine." She took in a huge breath. "So when I was like sixteen I was friends with Angela…Angela Newton and we were hanging out one summer down by the lake… and we heard noises and so we went to see what it was and-" she said before taking a breath. "Then we saw her mom…tied u…and bound with this thing in her mouth and she was screaming in pleasure" She breathed again and I was completely frozen where I stood. She couldn't be talking about me and Jessica could she.

_Fuck of course she is._

I remember that day clearly. I was fucking Jessica like usual. She was tied at the wrist and ankles spread eagle with a ball gag in her mouth just as she liked. I was pinching Jessica's nipples as I rammed her hard. I remember clearly what I was saying too. _"Take my cock…you like me to fuck your tight pussy hard don't you?"_ Jessica loved that shit and it made her come a lot harder. I had looked up just as I was coming and saw the girl with the braces, aka Medal head, standing at the window. She was always staring at me in school and it was quite irritating. I winked at her right before Mike busted down the door. He yanked me off Jessica and slapped her across the face before telling her he was taking Angela away and that he was filing for divorce. He called the Forks police department and tried to get Jessica into trouble, but since I was eighteen there was nothing they could do about it. My dad was pissed and Mike went postal and it was all because we were caught by Angela and metal head… I left for college three days later and saw metal head staring at me as I drove by in my…

"Fuck…metal head!" I blurted out without even thinking. I instantly saw the pain in her eyes before she looked away.

"Um…yeah…That's how I knew your name; my dad is the one who took the report when Mike wanted to press statutory rape charges on Jessica to get even." She said as she started walking toward the door.

Fuck how is it that in this huge ass world I get the one fucking person who has seen my other side…not just seen but watched it in action…I never would have known either because metal head was….ewww don't even go there, but Bella is fucking hot as hell and I'd love to go there on everyday that ends in Y. She knows my lifestyle…fuck she could so ruin my career.

_Oh fuck!_

"Wait." it sounded gruffer than I had expected, but Bella stopped. "Don't go." I pleaded in a softer tone. "Have you told anyone about this?" I asked as I walked toward her.

She shook her head. "No…I wouldn't ever do that."

She knows who I am, what I'm capable of and still isn't running screaming? I wonder if she is into the lifestyle especially after the spanking hint. My dominant side was aching to find out as I walked over to her. I grabbed her arm gently and turned her around so she was facing me.

"How long did you stand there watching us that day Bella?" I asked seductively.

"Not long." she said still staring at the floor. I reached down and lifted her chin so she had to look into my eyes.

"Isabella…how long?" I asked again. I saw a twinkle in her eye and I knew the answers I was looking for immediately.

"Why does it matter?" she said as she tried to turn her head away.

"How long?" I asked moving a step closer to her.

I needed this answer more than I needed to breathe at the moment. I could see the change on her face and I knew that look in her eyes. It was the same one I would see in the mirror, staring back at me, right before I went into my playroom.

She swallowed hard. "I watched until…until Mike got there." She turned three shades of red as she tried to turn her head but I still had a hold of her. She had a sheer hint of ecstasy on her face and it was going strait to my cock. Isabella was going to be fucked into submission by me. I was going to win this god forsaken game and Jacob Black was going to finally fucking loose. I inhaled deeply, catching her scent of arousal, and my sexual deviant took over.

"You liked it didn't you Isabella…Watching me fuck Jessica" I said on a moan.

She swallowed hard and shifted her eyes to the floor.

"Isabella…did it make you wet to watch me do that?" I asked moving my body closer to hers making her breath hitch. I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her to me. I could hear her breathing become more erratic as I put my mouth to her ear. "Did you think about it when you would get yourself off?" I whispered low and ran my hand across her back. "Do you still think about it Isabella?" I made sure to drag her name out and let it roll off my tongue as I moved my hand down to her ass.

She moaned and I knew I had her right where I wanted her. It was time to go in for the kill and win the fucking game. I leaned in and gently brushed my lips across her neck. Her mouth parted slightly and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Do you fantasize about me tying you up and making you scream in pleasure?" I licked her jaw all the way to her ear and pressed my rock hard cock into her. She let out another moan.

"Tell me Isabella." I nibbled on her ear.

"Yyyes." she moaned. "I've dreamt about you doing that to me….I've even tried to do it with other people, but I never get the same affect as when I see your face." She breathed out heavy as I ran my thumb across her taught nipple.

"What would you like me to do to you Isabella?" I growled as I leaned down and gently kissed her lips. I licked her bottom lip and her mouth opened, but I pull back so she can answer my question.

"Everything." She nearly begged.

"Tell me" I said as I ran my hand up the front of her thigh and under the shirt she had on.

"I…I want…you to fuck me hard Edward" it came out on a rasp.

"God…I want you Isabella" I said lifting the shirt over her head. Her nipples were pink and hard which made my dick twitch.

"Then take me" she moaned.

I leaned down and pulled her nipple into my mouth. She threw her head back and made the most wonderful sound I had ever fucking heard and I knew I needed more. I switched my attention to the other nipple while running my hands around to her ass to squeeze it. She was panting and moaning as she reached up and started tugging on my hair. I hitched my fingers inside her panties. I wanted to get a taste of her. I was just about to pull them down when there was a banging on my door.

"BELLA HE BET ME HE COULD FUCK YOU!" Jacob yelled as he continued to pound on my door.

_Fuck!_

**

* * *

**

I know I'm evil stopping it right there aren't I.

**As always let me know what you think.**

**I'll hopefully see you next week as the R/L has slowed down a bit.**


	5. Chapter 5: Edward Cullen is an asshole!

**I know I left ya hanging last chapter…I'm not sorry either bruhahaha…I swear to you Edward and Bella's lemon is coming. Jacob is just going to be a little persistant bastard cuz he wants her too lol. I will give you guys a deeper taste of Edwards dominant side in this chapter…so this story is rated MA and is for adults only.**

**I am not S.M. and I sure as hell don't own Twilight or its characters…that is why there are naughty naughty things lol.**

**I have to thank my Beta Mandee for telling me "it's moving to fast in this chapter slow that shit down…add more in the lemons" I followed her advice and hope it works out better. **

**I also have to welcome and thank our new Beta Jess. She is our grammar and punctuation expert lol. She is also an awesome author check out her stories. .net/u/1985602/jess2002**

**I also have to send a huge ass THANK YOU to Scarlet Isabella for helping me out, with the Iron Mask scene. I have no experience in the dom/sub area and this woman rocks! Love you lots. She also is a great author check her out. .net/u/2216795/Scarlet_Isabella**

**Now on with the game**

* * *

Chapter 5: Edward Cullen is an asshole!

BPOV

"BELLA HE BET ME HE COULD FUCK YOU!" I heard Jacob yell on the other side of the door, through the banging. It pulled me right out of my state of euphoria into reality.

I reached my arms up between Edward and I, because he wasn't stopping with his assault on my nipples, and shoved him backwards.

"WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT?" I yelled angrily as I picked the shirt up off the floor.

"I have no fucking clue what the little douche is talking about, but I sure as hell am going to find out," Edward growled as he walked to his door. He opened the door with such force I thought it was going to break off the hinges.

"What the fuck are you doing here Black?" he growled at Jake.

"Stopping you," he said as he pushed past Edward. Jake didn't get very far before Edward grabbed him by the arm and through him up against the wall.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Edward yelled.

"Not without her," Jake said pointing to me. I was completely shocked not knowing what the fuck was going on.

"She's not going anywhere with you Black." Edward shoved Jake toward the door.

"Bella…listen to me…you are just a bet to him," Jake said over his shoulder as Edward shoved him again.

"STOP!" I yelled angrily as I walked over to them. "What are you talking about Jacob?" I asked poking him in the chest.

"Bella he's just fucking jealous," Edward spat as he pushed him again.

"You need to quit this shit Edward it's not funny anymore," Jacob said as he shook his head.

"What…what isn't funny Jake?" I questioned looking between the two of them.

"Edward here, bet me he could get you into bed Bells…it was stupid of me to agree…I never thought he would do it," Jacob stated matter-of-factly.

"Is that true Edward…am I a FUCKING BET!" I yelled.

"Yes, but-"

I didn't let him even finish explaining before my hand punched the side of his face. "FUCK YOU!...lets go Jake" I growled and started walking toward the door.

"Bella wait!" He shouted rubbing his jaw.

"Not for you," I spat as I opened the door.

"He's the one who drugged you," Edward growled and I spun around.

"What the fuck are you talking about Cullen?" Jacob asked.

"Bella was drugged with GHB last night Black, and I'm pretty fucking sure you did it."

"C'mon Bells you know I would never do that," Jacob said holding on to me tightly.

"Fuck you Black…you know you did it," Edward yelled with clench fists. I knew shit was going to escalate.

"Maybe you did it Cullen," he countered.

"And why the fuck would I drug her?" He growled getting nose to nose with him.

"He probably drugged you so he could win the damn bet," Jacob said pushing Edward off of him. I took a couple steps away from them as my stomach lurched.

"Isabella," Edward pleaded

I was pissed off royally. Jacob was my best friend and there was no way he would do such a thing. Edward on the other hand, was a man whore. I walked over to Edward calmly, put my hands on his arms gently so he wouldn't have any clue of what I was going to do. I smiled and did what any pissed off woman would do. I kneed him in the nuts.

"FUUUUCK!" Edward gasped as he hit the ground hard.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" I spat at him before getting in the car with Jacob. We left Edward holding his junk on his lawn. You would think it would be a good feeling, but it took all I had not to cry on the drive home.

Almost two weeks later…

_EDWARD CULLEN IS A SELF RITEOUS, EGOTISTICAL, IRRITATING SON OF A BITCH!_

And yet I can't get him out of my head.

I kept thinking about that morning when I realized I was in Edward's house, I couldn't control the perma grin. I had fantasized about that moment for years. I had been so nervous in the club being around him that I drank myself senseless. I tried to settle my nerves to be around Edward and ended up getting plowed instead. I didn't have a clue how I got to his bedroom or why I was naked, but I knew I needed to flee fast. I was just about to sneak out of the bed when I heard Edward.

"Yes baby that's it scream my name," he said and I knew he was having one hell of a dream. I felt like I was invading his privacy so, I yelled for him to wake up, but he didn't.

I nearly passed out when he rolled over and was yanking his chain in his sleep. I know I should have quickly turned my head, but the size of his dick was enormous. It had to be at least nine inches long and three inches in girth. I think my eyes popped out of my head and when he moaned my name I had to stifle a gasp.

"You like that don't you…you naughty girl," Yep he was having an erotic dream…about me. I instantly blushed twelve shades of red.

The explicit coming from Edward's mouth at that moment was making me almost orgasm. I screamed for him to wake up one more time and his eyes flew open. I don't know who was more embarrassed when he realized what he was doing me or him.

Of course just like a testosterone filled male Edward tried to hide the fact he had just woken up next to me, while dreaming about me, and getting himself off in his sleep.

I thought for sure I was going to get what I wanted from him that day, and almost did, until Jake interrupted us.

It has been almost two weeks since the day at Edwards house. Jacob assured me that he really didn't think anything would come of the bet he made with Edward. He also believes Edward was the one who drugged me. Jake said he couldn't allow me to be in a situation where I was tossed aside after Edward won, because he cared about me too much. I kicked myself over and over knowing Edward Cullen played me. He was not attracted to me. He just wanted to see how worked up he could get me before I broke. He hadn't taken me home the night before just to be kind. He was just going to try and use me to win the fucking bet.

_FUCK THAT!_

I would take Jake's annoying ass first, because Jake was at least kind and would never use me like Edward.

I had been friends with Jacob for years and knew he had an evil side. Hell, my dad was the one who covered up most of his, "misunderstandings", and Billy wasn't stupid he just chose to ignore it. I sure as hell knew the kind of things Jake had done as a teenager. Jacob was not capable of violence toward women though, which I was pretty sure that was what the drug was used for. I also had to wonder how it was Edward knew right away about the drug. That just didn't seem right.

_MEN FUCKING SUCK!_

Jacob of course thought he was going to come up to my dorm room, but he was terribly mistaken. I couldn't get rid of the aching pain in my chest that somehow was a result of Edward. I told Jake I had a headache and I'd call him later. Jacob was left moping, but I didn't care he would get over it. I wasn't about to talk to him either. Jake needed to stew on it for a while for playing his part in the whole damn mess.

I walked into my room kicked off my shoes and plopped down on the bed. I nearly jumped out of my skin when my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID which said Edward and sighed. I sent it to voicemail and put the phone on my dresser. I started getting ready to shower, because I was still only in the tee-shirt Edward had given me. Jacob had covered me with a blanket in his car, thank god, because I had left without my clothes. Before I was even completely undressed my phone started ringing again. I walked over to the dresser and picked it up. It was Jacob so I silenced it and went back to what I was doing. I finally ended up shutting the damn thing off because they were being persistent ass's and calling every five minutes.

I had been avoiding all of their phone calls ever since. They were coming at regular intervals and I thought about changing my number. I decided against it because it wouldn't have helped anyway, because if when my phone wasn't ringing my doorbell was.

I was getting bouquets and bouquets of flowers with cards of apology on them from Edward. The fucker even sent me a singing telegram. I finally broke and listened to a couple of my voicemails from him:

"_Bella I'm so sorry, if you will just let me explain…I did make a bet with Jacob, but that was before I knew you. Please let me explain."_ Then the other I heard started out apologetic, but became more demanding

"_Bella please call me. I want to know if you received the flowers…I just want to apologize…I really fucked up and I really am sorry…Stay away from Jacob I swear to you I didn't drug you it was him…"_

Finally last night's message

_"Isabella pick up the damn phone, I'm sorry and I want to see you. Call me back_."

I hadn't heard a word since that message and the flowers had stopped. I wasn't sure if it was because he finally gave up or because he was playing a football game later tonight. I really wish I didn't give a shit, but I was completely in turmoil over everything. I was aching to be with him again and I couldn't flipping concentrate or function. Edward Cullen had gotten to me and I was going to cave...eventually.

_Fuck I was screwed!_

EPOV

The last two weeks have been fucking hell. Bella would not return any of my calls and has completely disappeared from the football circuit. I've tried everything I can fucking think of to get her to at least let me explain. I sent her flowers and even a fucking singing telegram for god sake, but nothing. I had been practicing like shit and nearly lost us a game Saturday. My head was on Bella instead of where it should have been. I called a button hook right in the huddle and completely fucked up and threw an oopty oop. Thank fuck Jasper is good at reading me. He was able to adjust and caught the ball just in time to make a touchdown. I have gone completely mad and my dominant side had all but taken over.

I pulled up to the Iron Mask knowing if I didn't get release soon I would explode. I also hoped it would get my fucking mind off Isabella Swan. I had been coming here off and on since Jessica. It was the only place within a hundred miles that allowed people with my fetish to act out. I got out of my car and headed to the brick building with its heavily tinted glass door. I walked to the doors and couldn't help but to be overwhelmed by how large the place was. It used to be a warehouse used for raves, but when Demitri found it he knew it was the right place for his business.

I walked into the club and was greeted immediately by Heidi. I waved her off not wanting to deal with her at the moment. I needed to let off some steam first. I walked right past the tables with fucking drunken pot bellied assholes who were watching the dominatrix strip on stage, to the double doors in the back.

I opened the door and walked inside stepping into the main room. It was a beautiful deep red with a chandelier and a chase lounge. I didn't take a seat and I didn't check in because I had been a member since it opened. I didn't have to pass go or collect two hundred dollars like these other fuckers sitting down. I did however; feel bad for the fools because the shitload of papers they would have to sign was ridiculous, but necessary. The confidentiality agreement alone was six pages. The safe sex forms, rules and yearly fee paperwork took forever.

I waved to Marcus who was in his three piece suit behind the desk. He waved back just as Jane looked up from fixing her tight as fuck cocktail dress. If you didn't get passed Marcus and Jane you had no fucking clue what was here. They looked innocent to the naked eye, but if you didn't belong here or follow the rules those two would fuck your shit up fast.

I opened the next set of doors where all the action took place. The long hallway was black and red, the walls were lined with autographed photos of famous porn stars. I walked right past the oriental room with its semi private area and two couches, but couldn't help but notice the orgy going on.

I walked past the plantation room with its king sized bed, which was getting used by a group of people who were fucking their selves senseless. I walked past the Hollywood room with its black iron bed and shag rug with the two women tied to it with their boyfriends going down on them.

That shit was always happening in these rooms. Either couples were getting their freak on or couples who wanted a threesome would bring others from the club back here and do their business. That wasn't my scene. I need the hard core shit so I bypassed all that and went straight into the dungeon.

The dungeon was a series of closed rooms for VIP's like me. It's where the hardcore dominating took place. It was also the only private area in the fucking place. The other rooms were open circuit and anyone could watch, but people like me needed to keep a lid on their shit so, Demitri put this one in here special.

It was decorated just like a dungeon with its cement walls and floors. The doors to the rooms looked like cells because of the bars on them. Shackles and chains were scattered all around the walls for decoration. It really would give you a haunting feeling at first sight.

I took a look around and most of the rooms had red lights outside the doors indicating they were fucking occupied, but I got lucky. The last room on the right was still green; I took off toward it and opened the door.

I was instantly engulfed in exactly what I needed. The room had everything from floggers to chains on the wall. The cross was on the far wall and in front of it was the whipping bench. Nipple, and genital clamps where scattered around on shelves between different vibrators and ball gags, the king sized bed was in the middle of the room, which was under the moving trusses hanging from the ceiling. Those were fucking fun as shit when you knew what you were doing. You could move your sub from a standing position to a laying position instantly.

I removed my shirt, shoes and socks and sat them on the bench by the door. I walked over to the floggers and ran my finger across them hoping one would jump out at me. Nothing happened so I just picked up the last fucking one hanging. I flipped the switch on the wall indicating I needed a sub and almost instantly one emerged out of the sliding panel which dubbed as a two way mirror in the room.

Demitiri had installed them five years ago when one of his girls were severely beaten even after she used the safe words. He monitors them regularly to make sure none of that fucking shit happens again.

"Get in your waiting position," I ordered without taking a second glance at her, she dropped to her knees. I turned around and saw the long dark hair hanging to her shoulders, just as she placed her hands on the floor by her sides and hung her head. "What's your name?" I asked through a lump in my throat, because she was reminding me of the one person I was here to forget.

"Master, my name is Charlotte," she replied back

"Well Charlotte, what shall we do with you this evening," I said as I ran the flogger across her naked back.

Demitiri always had his women trained properly thank fuck. Each one had no hard limits and if they did you were told before hand. They also came to you naked as a jaybird and obedient.

"Whatever master wishes."

"Stand," I ordered and she complied, but she didn't look me in the eye.

"We will be using the standard safe words of red, green and yellow tonight," I said running the flogger across her chest. I stopped on her right breast, and ran it across her nipple, making it perk in anticipation. I leaned down and flicked her nipple with my tongue before proceeding to the left.

"Yes Master," she moaned from the contact.

"I think we'll start off with a little spanking," I said. She quickly walked to the bench and laid face down across it. Her dark hair cascaded across her back and agin it made me think of the one person I didn't want to fucking be thinking about. I would get Bella out of my mind with this, I just had too.

I ran the flogger down Charlotte's spine across her ass and between her legs. I pushed her legs open farther with the end before rubbing her backside with my hand. I lifted the flogger and brought it down making her moan with pleasure. I felt my dick start to come alive as I smacked her ass the second time and by the fourth time I was about to break my pants open.

I could see the wetness between Charlottes legs and I just had to touch it. I moved the flogger to my left hand and cupped Charlotees sex with my right. God it felt good. I could feel the heat coming off of her.

"You are enjoying yourself aren't you?" I asked as I ran my finger across her slit. Of course, she didn't speak because I never gave her permission.

"You may speak freely," I told her as I rubbed my finger across her clit.

"Yes master," She replied.

"Do you want to come for me Charlotte?" I asked and dipped my finger inside her.

"Yes if master would let me" she moaned.

God I loved this shit. It was the best feeling in the whole fucking world to be in control of someones sexual pleasure. I forgot how erotic and sensual it was. I needed this. This was my way to get rid of Bella once and for all.

I needed to see more of the pleasure spot I wanted to please, so I grabbed hold of Charlottes hips and bent her knees slightly, opening her up for me. I strapped her right ankle down and then her left, before walking to her head and doing the same with her wrists.

"I want you to scream for me," I told her, as I grabbed the vibrating ring off the shelf for my finger. I loved using this fucking thing. Not only could I fuck them with my fingers, but the vibrations would make the orgasm that more intense. I took my place between her legs as I placed the ring on my finger. I smacked her ass once for good measure, before I turned the ring on, and slid my fingers into the place they needed to be. I instantly heard a moan come from her lips and my dick twitched with joy. This is what I loved. This was what I was supposed to do. This was my world I had been neglecting.

I started a rhythm between my fingers inside of her and smacking her ass with the flogger, I still had in my left hand. I could tell she was getting close by the moans and her breathing, so I kicked it up a notch. I rotated my hand, so I could use my thumb on her clit, in rhythm with what I was already doing. I was fucking enjoying myself. I could feel the wetness at the tip of my dick through my pants. I knew it wouldn't take me long to get off when I was ready. I felt Charlottes inside walls start to constrict.

"I want to hear you…scream for me" I ordered and picked up my pace with my fingers. I smacked her with the flogger hard and sent her into orgasm. She screamed so loud I couldn't help but smile. I rode her orgasm out before withdrawing my hands. I placed the flogger on the bench, before quickly untying her ankles and wrists, massaging them as I went.

I reached over on the shelf and grabbed a foil packet.

"Stand," I commanded and she did. "Get on your knees," I ordered as I undid my zipper and pulled my erection out. "You are not allowed to touch me, or talk, and you will take everything I give you" I said as I tore the foil packet open and rolled the condom on. Charlotte stayed quiet knowing better than to speak. I had taken away her right to do so.

I gripped the back of her head and she opened her mouth. I started moving forward, but before I could enter her mouth, she looked at me with dark brown eyes. I couldn't do it.

_I FUCKING COULDN'T DO IT!_

All I could see was Bella and my dick started to get soft.

"FUCK!" I groaned as I let go of Charlotte's head. I took the condom off, threw it in the garbage and zipped my pants back up. I thanked her and dismissed her before getting fully dressed and walking my ass back out into the club. I sat down, and thank fuck Heidi was right there with a bottle of Jose, waiting for me. I took the bottle, got up, and sat in front of the stage and started chugging that shit like water.

"Hey little brother, I thought I'd find you here," Emmett said taking a seat.

"I needed some release," I said staring at the stage in front of me. There was a dominatrix leading her sub around by a dog collar on his hands and knees.

"Did you get what you needed?" he asked as Heidi brought over a beer.

"Fuck…no," I groaned and took another drink. "I couldn't fucking do it," I said as I sat back down the bottle.

"Hmm I see…and why's that little brother?" he said with a hint of a smile.

"Fuck you Emmett you know why," I growled at him.

_I was in love with Isabella fucking Swan!_

"So, what are you going to do about it?" he asked me all knowing.

"What else can I do…she won't fucking take my calls…I've sent so many fucking flowers to her, her dorm probably looks like a florist shop….what the fuck else do I do big brother?" I took another drink.

"Why doesn't Edward fucking Cullen get off his ass and put a little effort into this shit?" he chuckled

"Edward fucking Cullen has been putting effort into it," I shot back.

"BULLSHIT!" he yelled. "You haven't done shit to make amends…you haven't drove over there and apologized-"

"She wouldn't fucking listen Emm even if I did," I sighed.

"The Edward Cullen I know would make her listen...he wouldn't give up so damn easily," he said as he stood up and placed a twenty on the table. "But what the fuck do I know," he said and walked away.

I didn't sit there long after Emmett left. My head was spinning. I stood up and i swear i was like one of those cartoon characters, who get a lightbulb above their head, when they finally get it. I nearly ran to my car when the fucking idea smacked me head on. I had the proof I needed to show Bella who the real fucking Jacob Black was. I could win her back.

I jumped in my car and drove like a crazy motherfucker all the way to my house. I ran inside, opened the safe, and pulled out the one set of documents I had been holding onto.

_Why the fuck didn't I think of this before?_

I quickly shut the safe and almost slammed my ass in the door I was hurrying so fast. I jumped in my car and took off for the university. I arrived at the campus and didn't even bother to give a shit that I parked in a handicapped spot. I needed to get to Bella and fast. I ran up the stairs, pushing slow ass people out of my way, and skidded to a stop in front of her door.

I prayed like hell she was in her room. I lifted my hand to pound on the door, but before I could connect, the fucking thing opened and Jacob was staring me in the face.

_This was going to be sweeter than I thought._

"What the fuck are you doing here Cullen?" he asked trying to shut the door behind him so Bella couldn't see me.

I pushed the door open and saw her sitting on the bed "Bella…just give me two minutes." Bella's head snapped toward me not realizing I was there. Her face was streaked with tears and she looked confused.

_Please God don't let me be to late._

"Get the fuck out Cullen, she doesn't want to see you." Jake tried shoving me out the door.

"I'll fucking leave after she sees this," I said tossing the police report, and doctors report, from Tanya's incident at Bella. I just hoped I wasn't too late. By the way Bella was looking Jacob may have already won this motherfucker.

**

* * *

**

Is Edward too late?

**Well what did you think? I hope I didn't disappoint you.**

**I also want to know if you want more football scenes like the first chapter.**

**Give me shout outs, angry words, or suggestions, through the reviews and I will answer you.**

**Until next week.**


	6. Chapter : Mencan't live with 'em

**Holy hell the responses to last chapter were…AWESOME! **

**Thank you all for your comments and suggestions. I can't believe how many of you are reading this story.**

**I take in account every one of your reviews as I write each chapter, so due to vote Jake is gone lol. **

**I also want to explain two things: **

**One I am no way SM…she owns Twilght and it's characters…I just twist them into naughty, naughty beings lol. **

**Two I can not help when there are cliffies…it happens during editing. I will try my best to over rule my beta's but they own me lol.**

**I must thank both Mandee and Jess the most awesomestest beta's...for getting this chapter done so quickly. They are not afraid to tell me when I've completely fucked something up and tell me what to change. Big hugs Pervs. If you haven't read Jess's stories yet check them out she is listed under Jess2002 on FF.**

**Shout to my naughty secret girlies…they helped a ton with their votes on costumes…you Rock! And Rose there better be some Rob Porn when I check in lol.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Men…can't live with em…

BPOV

I was too interested in the papers Edward had thrown at me, to be pissed that he had the balls to show up at my dorm room, after I had been completely ignoring his ass. You would think that kneeing him in the balls would have been enough to keep him away, but it didn't. The first paper was a doctor's report from a women's clinic. I didn't want to read the entire thing, so I skimmed through it. It appeared to be an exam from a rape, last year.

_Signs of trauma in the vaginal opening on patient_

_Rohypnol detected in the blood and urine testing._

_No long-term damage to the patient._

I wondered who the hell this was about, and what the hell Edward was trying to pull. Why would he be showing me this? I looked at the other document I had in my hands and everything became very clear.

It was a police report, which I had seen my fair share, due to my father being chief of police in Forks for so many years.

I couldn't believe what I was reading.

_Officer Santos responded to a call at 3140 Sage. Possible 261 _

_September 20__th__ 2008 9:43PM_

_Assailant: Jacob Black _

_Witnesses: Edward Cullen, Kate Denali. _

_Stopped interceded._

_Victim refuses to press charges. _

_Assailant claims misunderstanding._

Misunderstanding? Like all the other damn misunderstandings?

Jacob had attempted to RAPE some girl, and got away with it.

_JACOB HAD DRUGGED ME SO HE COULD RAPE ME!_

I jumped up off the bed with the papers and slammed them into Jacob's chest.

"You sick bastard!" I spat at him.

"Bella…what the fuck?" he questioned, grabbing the papers. His eyes popped open wide and his mouth dropped as he read them. Fury crossed his face, when he looked at Edward and the papers hit the floor.

"Bells it was a misunderstanding I swear," he held his hands up in air.

"Misunderstanding? Like all the other ones my dad covered up for you?" I said angrily.

"I…I," he started, but there was no way in hell I was going to let him weasel his way out of this.

"I…I…shut up Jacob…my dad has been covering up your shit for the last six years…but I won't…I should have listened to Edward when he said you drugged me. I should have, but you are my oldest friend and I believed you…you Jacob…not him…you tried to fucking drug me." I hit him in the chest and he just stumbled backwards "Get the fuck out of my room…and if you ever…and I mean ever try to come near me again I swear to god I will have my dad on your ass so fast your fucking head will spin…get the fuck out now!" I shoved him out the door before he could say another word, and shut it behind him, locking the dead bolt.

I leaned my head against the door and sighed, fighting back the tears. My whole world had just come crashing down. My best friend had tried to drug me so he could rape me. I couldn't believe it. How could he have done this to me? He always said he loved me, but how could you do that to someone you loved? Everything he said to me this last half hour was a fucking lie.

I regretted the fact I finally broke and called him because I was missing him. He was the only person I knew and I had let him stew long enough. I was so happy that I nearly threw myself at him when I opened the door.

"_Jake," I said as I threw my arms around him._

"_Bells, I'm glad you finally decided to forgive me…and call," he said as he hugged me back._

"_You know I can't stay mad at you for to long…but you're still in a heap of trouble for this shit," I said, with a smile, as I released my hold on him. He came inside and I shut the door._

"_Yeah…yeah…I've missed you," he said plopping down on my bed._

"_I've missed you too…jerk," I said punching him in the shoulder and climbing up on the bed._

"_So…you start a floral shop?" he asked motioning at all the flowers from Edward around the room._

"_No…he keeps sending them," I shrugged and I saw Jacob tense up._

"_Why don't you just throw them out?" he said angrily_

"_They are pretty Jacob." I didn't want to defend my reasoning to him. The truth was I couldn't understand why Edward kept sending them if all I was to him was just some notch on his belt. _

"_He was just playing you Bells…I hope you know that…you deserve so much better than him," Jake said. I shrugged my shoulders._

"_Bells…can I ask you something?" Jacob said as he rung his hands together._

"_Uh…duh," I giggled. We didn't have any secrets and have always been open, so why stop now._

"_Would I be so bad…to be with?" he said kind of sad._

"_Jake…I just…I can't," I said hanging my head. I didn't want to hurt him. God knows I didn't want to._

"_Bells you love me don't you?" I went to answer, but he held up his hand to stop me. "I know you're not in love with me, but you do love me?" I nodded. "And you think I'm fun to be around?" I nodded again "I was also your first at everything right?" I nodded "So why couldn't you choose to be with me? I mean I know it would be a change and we would have to get used to it, but wouldn't I be better than…him?" he grimaced._

Jake had a point. I knew he did and that is why the tears started to fall. I have done anything and everything with him. He would be better to me than any other man in the world. Could I eventually maybe fall in love with Jacob? It was a possibility right? I could do worse. I was so confused that I didn't even feel Jacob get off the bed. I was just about to open my mouth and tell him yes, when I realized, Jake was standing at the door with Edward. I didn't hear the door open and I must have looked really confused.

Edward and Jake had a confrontation, but I couldn't make out what they were saying, because I was in my own world. I should be with Jake, but seeing Edward again, completely interrupted that train of thought. Next thing I knew I had the papers in my hand. Now my life is a complete disaster and I'm all alone. I banged my forehead against the door again hoping I was dreaming all of this shit.

_Nope it hurt._

I nearly jumped out of my skin when a throat cleared behind me. Edward.

_Shit I forgot he was here_

I reached up and dried the tears falling out of my eyes and pushed my hair over my head to hopefully mask the fact I was crying. I turned around and saw him standing across the room. He was gorgeous as ever and I knew I owed him an apology. The problem was he was smirking with a half grin. It wasn't sitting well with me. He was smirking because he just showed Jacob up.

I got pissed which wasn't a good thing because I have absolutely no freaking filter between my brain and mouth when I'm pissed or drunk. I just blurt things out at a hundred miles per hour, which coincidentally, is what I did.

"Wipe that fucking smirk off your face Cullen!" I growled marching over and getting nose to nose with him…well nose to chest because lets face it he is pretty damn tall.

His face fell with shock. "You…don't think you are off the hook so damn easily Edward…How dare you use me like some…some…whore!" I said poking him in the chest. "Do you know what you've done? Because of you I've lost my security, my friend, and most of all, my entire world! Yes, you showed him up by bringing me those papers, but you also destroyed me…"

I was crying, because like my mouth, my tear ducts are attached to my rage. The more pissed I get the more I fucking cried and it's ridiculous, but I didn't give a rats ass at that moment. He opened and closed his mouth a few times like he wanted to say something. I wiped at my tears and continued before Edward could say a word.

"You are no better than Jacob…You may not have drugged me with GHB, but you used your big dick, smooth talk and your hands…you use women for your own pleasure and treat them like garbage… you don't give a damn if they get hurt…you don't care as long as Edward Cullen gets his rocks off…so you can get the fuck out too!" I turned around and started walking to the door hoping he would follow, "asshole", I said under my breath.

"You think I have a big dick?" He asked with a huge smile and I should have known that is all he would have gotten out of my rant.

_Egotistical prick!_

"That's all you fucking got out of that?" I huffed and shook my head before plopping down on the bed.

"I'm sorry…I _am_ an asshole…look Bella…I'm fucking stupid, and arrogant, and you should probably rip my nuts off and feed them to me for it."

What the hell. Did Edward Cullen just admit to being an asshole? Someone call the newspaper.

"But?" I questioned, knowing there was a "but" coming…there's always a "but"

"But…I realized…" He started walking toward me and I couldn't help but notice his stance had changed. His shoulders were hunched a little and his eyes were a little…sad.

"I realized too late that you are not an object in a game…you are the prize…and I…I'm sorry," he said shaking his head and I could see it was all true.

_Well Fuck!_

What do I do now? I can't let him off the hook so easily, because he is an asshole, but he's also a very FUCKING HOT asshole.

I opened my mouth to speak just as there was a knock on my door. I cleared my throat and stood up, never taking my eyes off him. I wanted to tell him yes so badly, but I needed to think. I opened the door and sighed when I saw her there.

"Alice?"

"Bella…Hey…I know you said you would come get your books, but I thought I could just drop them off and we could hang out or something," she said as she bounced through my door.

Alice is a sophomore, who works in the library, she is majoring in Lit and is way too happy for my taste, but I like her a lot. I went into the library to get my books for one of my classes, and I met her. We started talking and found we like many of the same things. Alice and I had been hanging out on a regular basis ever since. I guess I at least had one friend left now that Jacob was out of my life.

Alice noticed Edward and her eyes about bugged out of her head. "Um sorry…am I interrupting?" she asked.

"No he was just leaving," I growled and opened the door wider.

"I was?" he questioned sadly.

"You was," I retorted with a half grin.

He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, and I could see he was trying to figure out something to say as he walked to the door.

"Can I please see you again?" he asked with a hint of sadness in his voice. I had to swallow hard because, not only did Edward say please, which I was sure about killed him, he actually looked heartbroken. I didn't know what to say, because I would love to see him again, but I didn't know if I could even come close to trusting anything he said to me after all that had happened.

"Sure you can," Alice blurted out for me.

"Alice," I growled giving her the slanted eyes, trying to convey how pissed off I was.

She placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at me daring me to challenge her. I saw a hint of a smile on Edwards face as he watched the interaction between us.

"She'll be at the Halloween party next Friday and you can see her then," Alice said still staring at me and I swear she was about to stick her tongue out like a child.

"Halloween it is then," Edward nodded and he walked out my door shutting it behind him because I was completely dumbfounded.

"What the hell!" I yelled at her.

"What?" she shrugged as she bounced onto my bed.

"I can't believe you just did that…do you have any idea-?" I trailed off in a half-groan as I sat down next to her.

"Yes," she giggled, but didn't elaborate. "Oh come on Bella I can see you like him," she said as she slapped my shoulder

"That's the problem Alice…I do like him, but he's a…man whore." I plopped back on my bed with a sigh.

"Well duh…everyone knows Edward Cullen is a man whore Bella…well he was until about two weeks ago,"

"You knew who he was?" I questioned surprised.

"Who doesn't?" she shrugged. "I watch football all the time…it gets my shanties soggy" she giggled.

"Alice," I blushed.

"Well it does…that Jasper Hale," she placed her hand on her heart, "that boy can make my shanties drop every time I see him smile."

We both laughed.

"I can't believe I'm going to have to dress up and go to a Halloween party," I groaned.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head off about that. I will take care of everything…Edward Cullen won't know what hit him," she smiled and sat back up on my bed.

"And neither will Jasper Hale," I said making us both giggle again.

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

"Uhhun Alice…no way in hell am I going anywhere in this!" I yelled from the other side of the bathroom door.

When Alice told me she would take care of it I never imagined _it_ would be this. I kept asking her over the last week what my costume was, and of course she just kept saying it was a surprise.

_Hell yes it's a surprise…a surprise I can even fit in the damn thing._

I hadn't even got to peak at the damn thing once, and now I see why. I would have ixna the ostumca in two seconds flat. It wasn't bad enough she had spent two hours on my hair and makeup, but she made me get a wax, everywhere. And I do mean everywhere. I had to open my mouth, when she said I had to wear a thong/bra ensemble, under my costume so I wouldn't have panty lines. I told her I hadn't had sex in two years so I couldn't wear anything like that, because I hadn't kept my snatch groomed.

_Bad idea! To say the least._

Alice drug me out of the house and to her local salon. I was waxed, trimmed and polished before I had time to breathe. I didn't think anything could be worse than that…Boy, was I WRONG! Alice was right when she said I couldn't have panty lines in this outfit. If it was any tighter…well I don't want to think about it. I just may as well not have any panties on at all with this skirt.

"Bullshit…Bella you look freaking hot and he's going to flip out." She giggled with pride.

"You're not the one showing off half your body…you're going as a freaking story book character…I'm going as a walking Cullen billboard!" I yelled staring at myself in the mirror. Alice was going as Tinkerbell. She looked cute as hell too in her little green outfit. It came with wings and tights. Alice had spiked her hair and put body glitter everywhere including said hair.

"Come out and let me see," Rose hollered.

Rose was…Rose. She was a friend of Alice's that I had met a few weeks ago. Apparently, while enrolled to get her MBA, she decided to try out for the Dallas Cowboy cheerleaders. Well, she not only got on the damn squad, but they made her head cheerleader. I was not at all surprised when I learned of her status, I mean for fuck sakes she looks like she stepped out of a magazine. She can be quite difficult sometimes, being a cold bitch, but I found that Rose isn't so bad when you're on her good side.

"Come on Bella…we need to go," Alice begged.

"It can't be that bad Bella…just come out and let me see. If it's worse than what I have on…we'll figure something out," Rose said impatiently. I didn't know what Rose was wearing, because I had locked myself in the bathroom before she got here, but I was sure it couldn't be worse.

"Fine!" I huffed and opened the door with my eyes shut. I figured if I couldn't see then maybe I was dreaming.

"Holy shit!" Rose giggled "Well…it's definitely going to get his attention."

"I told you," Alice jumped up and down.

"Yeah…it's not worse than mine," Rose said and I had to open my eyes to see for myself.

_Well fuck!_

I guess I was going in what I had on; because there was no way in hell my costume was worse than Rose's. She had on a tiger print bikini that looked like it belonged to Pocahontas, five inch stilettos that were also tiger print, and she was carrying a stuffed gorilla.

I guess the look on my face was enough to say I had no freaking clue what the hell she was, because she chose to inform me.

"I'm Jane," she said rolling her eyes. "Emmett's going as Tarzan."

Rose had been dating Emmett for the past month. He had tried to seduce her with his ways, but instead ended up getting his nuts handed to him. I guess he liked that kind of thing, because him and Rose have been an item ever since.

"Oh," I said, because what else could I say.

"Well…shall we?" Alice said handing me a football.

"I'm so going to kill you for this later," I huffed taking the football and storming past Alice.

"You're going to thank me later…when you score," she laughed.

Alice may be right, in this outfit I may score, I just wasn't sure if it would be with Edward.

Alice and Rose caught up with me just as I was walking outside. I was looking for a cab to flag down, but Rose walked right past me to a limo that was sitting at the curb. She opened the door and climbed in. After about two seconds, because Rose was definitely not a patient person, she leaned her head out the door.

"Come on bitches I don't want to be late!" she yelled.

"We're going in that?" I questioned surprised because the club was only a half a mile away.

"Emmett and Edward said we needed to arrive in style," Alice said as she twirled like a ballerina past me to the limo. I sighed deeply and followed Alice climbing in behind her and shutting the door.

"Wow this is freaking nice," Alice said bouncing in her seat.

"That's the Cullen boys for you," Rose smiled as we pulled up to the club.

I saw Emmett right away and giggled because he was pounding on his chest like a Neanderthal. He had on a brown loin cloth that barely covered him and he accessorized with an ivy sash across his chest. You definitely could tell he was supposed to be with Rose.

The next guy I saw must have been Jasper, by the way Alice's eyes started to swoon. He was blond and quite handsome. He was dressed in a blue military uniform that looked like it was from the civil war. He even had a freaking feather in his hat like Yankee Doodle Dandy.

Then I saw him. He was wearing tight black pants and was bare chest. I felt a pool start between my legs, when I saw the muscles in his back move as he ran his hand through his hair. He dropped his hand to his side and I saw he had on a set of cuff links on each wrist. He also had on a bow tie and…handcuffs?

_What the hell?_

Yep it was definitely a set of handcuffs attached to his side. Holy shit…Edward was dressed as a Chippendale dancer. How in Gods name am I ever going to get through this night?

"Bella…are you going to get out?" Alice said leaning into the car with a huge grin. I hadn't even realized I was in the car by myself, because I was drooling over Edward.

"Huh…oh yeah," I said. I took a deep breath and slid out of the car. I had just stood upright when Edward turned around. He looked me up and down and I started to get nervous afraid he would freak out about my costume. I quickly looked down so I wouldn't see his anger.

"Come on Bella," Alice said grabbing my hand making me move.

"Alice I…I don't think I can do this," I said still looking down.

"I think he'll be disappointed if you leave," Alice said tugging on my arm.

I looked up at her in confusion and she nodded toward Edward. I looked over and saw he had a huge ass grin on his face. That was all I needed to make my feet start moving.

**

* * *

**

*Uses Mandee as a human shield* She did it, she made it a cliffy.

**A 261 is a Rape and Shanties are a product of Mandee. They are a sham wow panty. They are awesome and helps immensely with the pool between the leg moments lol.**

**I know I stopped this chapter in the worst possible place, but I wanted to start the next chapter as EPOV because I'm going to give you lemons. **

**I also know you are impatient bastards lol so I will post the costumes and a possible teaser for next chapter on my blog rupturebyme(dot)blogspot(dot)com. **

**Please make sure to replace the (dot) with a period lol. **

**This way you won't have to yell at me because I didn't say what Bella was wearing. **

**I will update ASAP I swear. **


	7. Chapter 7: Trick and fucking hot as

**Because I'm not SM and she owns Twilght and all it's characters, this story is rated MA, because they do naughty and dirty shit. **

**Okay people I know the chapter is late, but don't shoot me. You're lucky you get it now instead of later. It was a four day holiday in the states and my betas were on Labor Day vacay. **

**Thank you Mandee for taking the time, after I drove your bitch ass crazy for two days, to edit the chapter. LOL. I love your guts. **

**Jess I hope the vacay was not that bad. I know being without your robporn for days can be devastating to your system and if you need some help I got shit loads of the pics on my computer so let me know. :-)**

**Well it's time for the Halloween party, and I know you're dying to find out what Bella is wearing, because your ass didn't check out the blog like I suggested. So here it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Trick and fucking hot as fuck treat!**

**EPOV**

I was standing outside the club with my brothers waiting for the limo to arrive. Emmett, of course, was dressed as Tarzan and acting like a complete and total Neanderthal.

He had on the smallest fucking loin cloth I had ever seen. It was made out of brown leather and barely covered his junk. I was hoping like a mother fucker he was smart enough to have a pair of boxer briefs under the damn thing, because none of us wanted to see anything that fell out of the sides. I had seen enough growing up to last a lifetime.

"Me Tarzan, me want Jane," he said as he pounded on his chest like a complete douche.

"Well Tarzan I think indecent exposure is still illegal," I said shaking my head.

"It's only indecent if people don't like it Edward," He said slapping me on the back.

Jasper and I couldn't help but laugh because, for Emmett, his costume actually fit his personality. Emmett was a Neanderthal, in every sense of the word. He was big, not as smart as other males, and it didn't take much to capture his attention.

I was so busy watching Emmett act like an ass that I didn't even see the limo pull up next to the curb.

"Holy shit…she's fucking hot," Jasper said with eyes bugging out of his head.

"Who?" I said, and turned to where Jasper was looking.

_Fuck… Fuck… Fuckety… fuck… fuck!_

My mouth dropped and I swear to god I almost came in my pants when I saw her.

Bella was dressed in my football uniform with a few minor fuck hot changes. The shirt was barely sitting below her tits and instead of pants she had on the tightest fucking skirt I had ever seen. She had elbow and knee pads on and was also holding a football. The best fucking thing about that fucking hot costume was my number. It sat right between her tits and had my name directly above it.

I was totally eye fucking her as I smiled like it was fucking Christmas. She started biting her lip and stared at the ground. I wasn't exactly sure what happened, but the little pixie whispered something to Bella and nodded in our direction. Bella looked up and when our eyes met she started moving toward me.

I just knew the fuckers around me were going to hear how fast my heart started pounding as she stopped in front of me.

"Hello Edward," She said while biting her lip.

"Bella…you look…fucking…so fucking…fuck...hot!" I nearly growled and she blushed.

"I'm Alice!" The pixie announced and stuck her hand out to Jasper.

"Jasper Hale, ma'am," He said in a stupid fucking southern accent as he bowed and kissed her hand. I swear to God the little pixie fucking squealed.

"What are you suppose to be?" I asked sarcastically.

"Tinker bell," She said as she turned in a circle to show off her outfit.

"HMM…and I thought we were supposed to dress up on Halloween," I chuckled and the little pixie actually flipped me off.

"That's not very ladylike" I retorted with a half grin.

"Who said I was a lady?" She said than stuck her tongue out at me.

"That's true you would have to be about a foot taller to even fit in the midget category," I laughed.

"I've always had a thing for midgets!" Jasper blurted out.

"Fuck Jazz…delete…delete…delete," Emmett said acting like he was typing on a computer. He shook his head "If that visual pops into my head later when I'm fucking Rose I swear to god-"

Rose slugged his arm. "Who the hell said anything about you fucking me later?"

"I just meant…oh never mind," He said rubbing his arm and we all laughed.

"What do you say we get this fucking show on the road?" I asked holding my arm out to Bella. Thankfully she took it.

"Shall we?" Jasper held his arm out to Alice and she didn't even hesitate to take that shit with a huge ass smile.

We walked into the club, and right away I saw the fucking pricks in the place eye fucking Bella. I couldn't help my reaction as I pulled her closer to my side. She looked up at me confused.

"Apparently I'm not the only one who finds you the treat for the evening," I said into her ear.

She blushed, three shades of red, but thankfully didn't move away from me. I held onto her tightly as we walked to the upper level. Emmett had paid the club a shitload of money to have it blocked off just for us, thank god, because Solar Moon was the busiest fucking place in this part of town.

It was a multi-level; get me the fuck away from reality, heaven or hell for the partiers.

The bottom floor contained one of the biggest bars in the world, with extremely well paid bartenders. The bartenders always dressed like a million dollars, and had all been to some fancy ass school where they learned how to mix some of the best drinks I have ever tasted. They knew how to shake, stir, and entertain like no other bartenders in the city. It was about as fucking bad as that damn movie with Tom Cruise…Cocktail. There was one very positive thing about these bartenders, you had to respect the fuck out of though and the shit they heard or saw while working never left the bar, unlike other places.

The dance floor was already completely lit up from the lights underneath it, and was completely full of drunken fools already busting a move. The music ranged from rap to country and so did the rejects on the floor.

Cowboys to one side of the floor, and everyone else to the other. Women and men eye fucking each other across the floor, trying to seek out the best piece of ass they wanted to take home and fuck. Even in their really expensive jacked out costumes you could still see who were who, by the way they held themselves.

I led Bella to the stairs, and released her from my side, but held onto her hand. I was no way in hell letting this goddess out of my grasp. I had been waiting too fucking long to have her by my side again. Besides, I was afraid if I let go she would poof into thin air, or maybe some other fuckers bed.

I led Bella up the steps and as we passed the second floor, which was the game floor, it was also completely full.

All the pool tables were jam packed with idiots trying to win the pool of cash on the eight ball. The poker tables had guys who looked like they were desperate for cash, and of course the damn dart boards looked like hunting season in Hillbilly-Ville. I wasn't sure if they were in costume or if that was their normal fucking attire.

We finally made it to the third level, which was ours, and we made our way to the table, where Emmett and Rose where already seated. I pulled out a chair for Bella. She quickly took the seat, but didn't say a word to me as I sat down next to her. Jasper walked up to the table, with the pixie right on his heels, and surprisingly he pulled a chair out for her as well. I had never seen him do this for any woman in history, so I was sure the pixie had already gotten under his skin.

We had all just barely sat down when "Hot in here" by Nelly started playing.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Alice shouted and stood up. "Come on bitches lets go dance." she said grabbing Bella's arm.

"Alice!" Bella protested, but had no affect as she was ripped out of her seat. She looked at me apologetically as she was led away. Rose followed behind them shaking her head.

"Fuck…Edward you could have told me how hot she was," Jasper said with a smile.

"Yeah, Bella is pretty fucking hot isn't she?" I said with a huge ass smile as I watched the girls walk to the dance floor.

Jasper chuckled, "Not Bella dumb ass…Alice."

"The pixie?" I laughed, "I'm not into kids Jazz so I didn't notice," I shrugged. He flipped me the bird and got up from the table.

"Nice Edward…real fucking nice," Emmett said shaking his head as he got up to follow after jasper.

"What did I do?" I got up from the table and followed them all the way down to the bar.

Jasper was huffing like he was pissed, and I realized it must be because of what I said. Fuck now I have to coddle my best friend, or have one hell of a fucked up night.

"Jazz man, you know I'm just yanking your chain don't you?" I asked wrapping my arm around his shoulder. "I like the little fire cracker."

"Yeah she sure has some energy," he smiled.

"Holy shit…you fucking like her don't you?" Emmett laughed, "You just met the chick"

He shrugged, "I can't explain it…she's just….yeah," He said, and stepped up to the bar.

We each ordered our drinks. I made sure to get Bella a bud light when I ordered mine, because I wasn't sure what she would want, but I knew she had one last time. Jasper ordered two buds and Emmett of course ordered two fucking pitchers. It never failed, that fool would just drink them right out of the fucking container. He was nice enough to get Rose a glass, so she could have some, if the asshole didn't drink it all.

We took the drinks back up the stairs and were surprised the girls hadn't made it back yet. I was just about to sit down when I saw Jasper tense up in front of me. I looked to the dance floor, where he had his eyes focused, and nearly ran down the fucking stairs.

Riley, who was one of the biggest fucking pricks alive, was dancing with Bella. She kept trying to move away, but he would grab her hips and pull her back to him. I could see Rose trying to intervene as I hit the second level of stairs. Just as I made it to the last level, Bella got away and headed toward the bathroom. Of course Riley wasn't going to let it go so easily.

When that fucker had his mind set on something there was nothing he wouldn't do to get it. He was a worthless prick who made Jake look like an angel. Hell he made me look like a fucking saint.

I skidded onto the dance floor, literally because of my flip flops, and took off toward the bathroom. I could hear Emmett hollering behind me, I assumed coming down the stairs to diffuse the situation he knew was about to happen.

I made my way to the bathroom just in time to see Riley pin Bella up against the wall.

"Get off of me!" She growled and tried to push him away. I was nearly to them and balled up my fist ready to punch the fucker into next week.

"Come on baby…Cullen has nothing on me," He said and grabbed her arms pinning them above her head, "I can make you scream in pleasure better than he can baby."

"Fuck you!" she said as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. I was two feet away and I was already drawing my hand back.

"That's my plan sugar," he said and started to reach his hand up her skirt.

_No fucking way is he touching what's MINE!_

I didn't swing on the fucker like I had planned, because something in me snapped and instead I grabbed him by the throat cutting off his airway. He gasped and dropped both hands to his sides.

"Don't you ever fucking touch her you piece of shit!" I spat at him and pushed him against the wall. His eyes were wide and he was trying to say something, but the pressure I had on his throat made it impossible.

"Isabella…are you alright?" I asked without letting up on the hold I had on him.

"Edward…I'm fine…Let him go please," she begged, wide eyed, and grabbed my hand. I reluctantly let him go, mostly because of the look on Bella's face, but not before giving him one last warning.

"If you ever even fucking look at her again I will rip your fucking nuts off and shove them down your windpipe," He ran off thankfully just as Emmett arrived.

"Are you absolutely certain your okay Isabella?" I asked concerned.

"Yes Edward," she rolled her eyes at me.

"Don't roll your eyes…you have no idea what that does to me," I growled as I laced our fingers together.

"I'm sure I can guess," she said biting her lip.

"She alright?" Emmett asked.

"I'm fine," She stated matter-of-factly and started walking toward the stairs. I quickly caught up to her and took her hand. I started leading her up the stairs, but she continued toward the bar.

"What are you doing?" I asked with my brows furrowed.

"Getting a drink Edward," She said as she continued to walk.

I followed her over and she ordered a wet pussy which completely shocked the shit out of me, but before she could pay with the money she pulled out of god knows where, I quickly paid.

"Thank you," She blushed and headed toward the stairs.

Of course like a lost fucking puppy I followed her, which was perfectly fine, because her ass was right in front of me the whole time. We had sat down and Bella drank her drink quickly. I couldn't help but wonder if she was more shaken over Riley than she admitted. Soon everyone started conversations about some shit. Alice and Jasper were going off about blowjobs. How good they could be, why men liked them and why Alice refused to give one when Bella interjected.

"Please, I can suck a bowling ball through a hose," She said proudly. I nearly fell out of my chair.

"You always say that kind of shit," Alice said and smacked her in the forehead.

"Ouch bitch…what the fuck was that for?" Bella giggled.

"For saying shit you shouldn't be saying in front of your friends, we don't want to hear shit like that and we really don't want to picture shit like that," Alice scolded.

"But it's fucking true," Bella argued.

"I'm sure it is Bella but we don't want to know that," Alice rolled her eyes and I could see Bella getting pissed, which was actually kind of fucking hot.

Bella turned toward me, "Edward, give me your fucking finger…please," She smiled. I smiled and stuck my index finger out to her. I couldn't resist. I was curious myself if it was fucking true or not. I was hoping like a mother fucker she was telling the truth.

She licked her lips and slid my finger into her mouth. He stuck her tongue flat against the bottom as she slid it in and out of her mouth. It nearly killed me when she started swirling her tongue as she ran it back up the bottom of my finger. I swear to fucking god I nearly moaned in my seat imagining what it would feel like on my dick. She let my finger go with a pop and a

"Well?" She asked me with her eyebrows raised.

"You're so fucking hired!" I half-growled and everyone laughed.

"What the hell?" Jasper asked looking at the dance floor.

We all turned just in time to see the dance floor being cleared and a mechanical bull pulled out onto it. The DJ announced they would be having a contest to see who could stay on the longest, and the winner would win one thousand dollars. I sighed knowing damn well what was coming.

"Fuck yeah!" Emmett yelled then gulped down his beer as he stood up.

"You are so not doing that," Rose said grabbing his arm.

"The hell I'm not," He said and took off.

"Come on; let's go watch him make an ass of himself," I huffed to everybody and stood up. They all followed me down the stairs to the dance floor.

Three guys were already in line, and a fourth had already climbed up onto the bull, when we got to where Emmett was standing. He took his place in line and we watched as the bull started bucking.

The first four guys went down within seconds after the bull started going fast. They didn't even last the eight seconds, which was good for Emmett. No one, not even Rose, knew the fact that Emmett was in the FFA in high school. He was going to become a professional in the PBA until he got his scholarship in football. Then all that changed, but he was still damn good at the bull riding shit.

Emmett's stupid ass climbed up on the mechanical bull, flashing his bare ass to everyone, I really was hoping he was wearing boxers underneath, but of course not. My brother was too damn stupid to do something logical so he wouldn't show everyone his junk. I could already see this was going to turn out badly.

He took his position like a pro and even raised his arm. The bull started to buck slowly and turned in circles. It started to speed up and Emmett's costume started riding up his legs.

By the time he was done not only did he win the thousand dollars, but the fucker was getting numbers thrown at him by all kinds of bitches with wide eyes. Rose slapped him on the back of the head as she kicked his ass back up to the third level.

"Sorry," I said to Bella embarrassed by my brother flashing the entire fucking club.

"You should be apologizing to Emmett," she giggled.

I looked at her confused "For what?"

"For having a bigger dick than him," She giggled and took off toward the bathroom.

I couldn't help but laugh as I headed up the stairs to wait for her. There was definitely more to her than I had ever imagined. Just how much more, was going to be my mission to find out.

**

* * *

**

Before any of you decide to yell….this is not a cliffie.

**Next chapter BPOV and the lemon you've been waiting for.**

**I will be posting different things on the blog over the week about the story. Updates on time frames for the next chapter, as well as pics and other shit I seem fit lol. **

**So if you are interested check it out rupturebyme(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Who knows maybe I will even do something extra for you all. **

**Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: LiquorEdwardSTUPIDITY

**Let me get the legal shit out of the way first so we can get on with it. **

**I'm not SM she owns Twilight and all things related. I just use and abuse the characters and make them do naughty things with each other and that is why this story is rated MA for adults.**

**I must say the response I got from the last chapter was **_**FREAKING AWESOME!**_** I am ecstatic that you liked it and overjoyed at how many of you are now reading this story. I never thought I would be so blessed to have so many readers. I effin rule!**

**This chapter has lemons in it and you get to see a little more of Bella's true nature, plus I've secretly snuck in hints of her past. Let's see if you can figure this shit out, or will I shock you with the plot. Hehehe**

**Mandee thank you for getting this chapter done so fast and your advice. It worked out well as always. I would be nothing but a lonely depressed bum without you. **

**Jess I know you where on vacay, I missed ya tons, and so I hope you approve of the chapter.**

**So now without any further ado part II of the Halloween party.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Liquor + Edward = STUPIDITY

BPOV

I couldn't believe how drunk I was. I knew from my previous night out with Edward, that if I was plastered he would be a gentleman and keep his hands off me. That was definitely not the plan; however, Alice had decided to change the plan saying I needed more to drink.

_A LOT MORE._

I had just come out of the bathroom, after Emmett's big show, and spotted Alice at a table. I walked over to her to see if she was alright.

"Here finish this I can't." she said handing me a small glass full of brownish liquid.

"What is it?" I questioned sniffing it.

"Jager bomb…and I've had four already if I drink anymore I'll fucking die." she giggled.

"Alice…I've already had five beers and a wet pussy." I said whining while eyeing the drink.

_The hard liquor…not some chick…and Yeah I said I wasn't going to have hard liquor, but come on have you ever had a wet pussy it's fucking fa…bu…lous. Peach snapps rock!_

"Man up bitch, you can take it." she said nearly shoving the drink down my throat. I knew better than to argue so I drank that shit fast.

"That shit's pretty damn good." I said shaking my head. It tasted kind of like smarties in a drink.

"Like I said man up bitch, you gotta have a bomb every now and then." Alice laughed as she walked away to go upstairs.

I followed her and got to the top of the stairs, but she had disappeared. I looked over to the table where Edward and Jasper where sitting, no Alice? Edward was laughing and looking still as fucking hot as ever. Emmett and Rose had disappeared somewhere, and I'm sure she was sucking his Chico stick, to let him know it was all hers, no matter how many numbers he got for flashing everyone, but who was I to judge.

I walked over to the table nearly tripping on my own two feet. I stumbled over some guy, who was heading back down the stairs, and he tried to catch me, but I told him I was fine. Which I sure as shit wasn't.

_Definitely drunk_

Edward looked up, just as I made it to the table, and smiled that gorgeous smile that made my panties wet.

_Damn I should have worn my shanties_

"Hey you." I said stumbling to the chair.

"Bella…are you alright?" Edward chuckled.

"I'm fine," I said and plopped into the chair.

"Fuck I'm drunk," Alice said as she came out of nowhere and sat down next to Jasper.

"Please Alice you could drink another five gallons and still be more sober than me bitch," I laughed.

"True bitch…you can't hold your liquor for shit." she giggled.

"I know I think I'm going to pass the fuck out." I said laying my head on the table.

"Like I said before, man the fuck up…there is no puking or passing out until your ass is home." she said and slapped me in the forehead.

We all just laughed and even though I really wanted to pass the fuck out I kept my eyes open. It was a good thing too, because the conversation became very interesting. Jasper started asking Alice about sex and pretty soon Edward and I joined in.

"So what you're saying is…if the guy shoots fast because he hasn't had sex in a while you would be ok with that and wait for him to be ready again?" Jasper asked me and Alice.

"Yeah, I mean as long as he can go again and I get off why the fuck not?" I blurted out because of course I had no filter function anymore.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind at all…as long as he was equipped." Alice giggled.

"Yeah the equipment must be worth it or there is absolutely no fucking way I'm going there in the first place." I added.

"Does my…equipment…meet your standards?" Edward whispered in my ear and I nearly fell over dead from the contact of his mouth anywhere near my skin.

"Fuck yes it definitely meets my standards!" I half yelled and he just laughed.

"What standards?" Emmett said as him and Rosalie reappeared.

"They were just telling us how they won't fuck guys with tiny dicks." Edward said with a chuckle and Jasper choked on his drink.

"Everything smaller than me is a tiny dick." he laughed and sat down. Rose just rolled her eyes.

"Oh Please." Alice said.

"Rose baby?" Emmett said with a pout

"It's seven and a half inches." she said with a smile and I couldn't help but blush. I knew for sure Edward was bigger than that, but I wasn't about to say it out loud. I did have a _little_ brain function left.

_Okay maybe not._

I ended up sucking Edwards's finger in front of everyone just to prove I could give good head.

The conversation continued on and we all went through our fetishes and fantasies, and of course like I said I had lost my filter, so it was a complete fuck up when I blurted out the fact I wouldn't mind trying anal sex with a guy who I cared about. Of course, Edward smiled like fucking crazy. Alice slapped me in the forehead, again, and then told me to shut the fuck up. I sat there quietly sipping on water, which Edward had gotten me, probably hoping I'd get some sort of filter back. Of course it was way past the point of no return. So far past I should have just passed out instead of opening my mouth again.

"I'm so tight." I blurted out when they were talking about loose chicks.

"Fucking impossible...I don't believe it..." Emmett said laughing.

"No way." Jasper and Alice said in unison.

"Way...I swear you can barely fit two fingers in." I said without even an ounce of hesitation. I really shouldn't have had hard liquor

_Bad fucking idea to say the least._

"Bullshit! You've had more than two partners so there's no fucking way." Rose laughed.

I just kept quiet I didn't want to correct her. I actually had more than two boyfriends, but I've only had sex once with Jacob. It's a long complicated story and I wasn't about to get into it now and screw up any chance I had with Edward, because I was still inexperienced.

"I'll bet you a hundred dollars you're full of shit." Emmett said and pulled a bill out of his pocket laying it on the table.

"Let me see the proof." Edward smiled at me.

"Okay fine go ahead and see for yourself." I grinned sliding down in the seat.

_Yup, absolutely no filter or any self preserving brain functions._

"Edward don't you fucking dare do that at this table with us here." Alice chimed in. "That's sick. Bella don't even think about letting him do that in here"

"Do it, I want to know…besides we're all alone up here." Emmett egged me on.

"Edward...Edward give me hands...I want two hands in mine right now." Alice said as she put her hand over the table.

Edward put one hand of his in hers and one of mine. I couldn't help but giggle. Before Alice could say another word Edward was reaching under my thong. He slid two very long and very wonderful fingers in. He started moving them back and forth and I couldn't help the moan that left my mouth.

_Shit I'm going to so regret this in the morning._

"Fuck yeah!" Emmett yelled.

"Siiiick!" Rose and Alice said in unison.

"Ouch...no...no...no...no!" I gasped as Edward tried to put in a third. He quickly pulled his hand out from under my skirt and I whimpered at the loss.

"Yup she's as fucking tight as she says. I could barely get in two." he said proudly.

"I'm gonna need therapy." I heard Alice say with a giggle.

"I'd love to continue this later." Edward whispered in my ear and then shocked the shit out of me when he licked his fingers.

"MMMM you taste fucking sweet." he said before moving away from my head.

"Pay up fucker." I giggled at Emmett hoping the blush in my face wasn't showing in my voice. He handed me the money.

"I just can't believe it." He said.

"Well believe it and I'm fucking limber too…I can put my feet over my head." I giggled.

_Yup going to fucking hate myself in the morning._

Before Alice could reach across the table and smack me in the head again, Edward grabbed my hand.

"Edward what are you doing?" I giggled.

"I'm taking the limo." he growled, but didn't say anything else as he drug me down the stairs.

"Edward." I giggled again as he nearly shoved me into the limo.

He said something to the driver and jumped into the car slamming the door.

"Edward…what the-" I didn't get to finish because he jumped across the seat and started attacking my neck. I moaned like a whore when he bit my ear lobe.

"I can't fucking take it anymore Isabella." he said and hitched my leg over his hip. "You show up looking hot as fuck in my uniform…" he kissed my collarbone and ran his hand up my leg, "you suck on my finger which made my dick fucking hard." he squeezed my ass as he pushed his said hard as hell member into my stomach, "then…I find out how tight you are…" He ran his hand around to the front and rubbed my pussy over my thong and I moaned again. "Do you have any idea how fucking hard it was not to bend you over that table and fuck you right there?" He said and moved his hand back to my ass.

"No." I whimpered and he plunged his tongue into my mouth. He sucked on my tongue and I felt the hottest sensation in my body when I felt his hand slip under my shirt.

"Oh fuck." he moaned against my mouth when he felt how hard my nipple already was.

"MMMM" I moaned because for some fucking reason I couldn't think at all with him on top of me.

"Bella…I want you so badly right fucking now," he growled as he cupped my breast.

"Take me then," I moaned and lifted my back pushing my chest further forward.

"I fucking can't," he said and started to pull away.

I grabbed onto his shoulders, "Why…Edward why not?"

"You're drunk Bella and I won't do that to you," he groaned as he removed his hand from under my shirt.

There was no way in hell I was going to _not_ have Edward tonight. Yes I was pretty wasted.

_Ok I was fucking drunker than shit_

But I was sober enough to know what I was doing. _I think._

"I'm not _that_ drunk Edward," I said, and reached down between us rubbing his hard length through his pants.

"Fuck," he hissed.

I reached my other hand up and grabbed the back of his head pulling him toward me; thankfully, he didn't fight me and moved easily. I kissed his lips gently and pulled away.

"I want this Edward…I am sober enough to consent," I said and started unbuttoning his pants. He quickly stilled my hands.

"No," he said in a voice I had only heard him use once and it startled me.

"Edward," I protested.

"Isabella…not in the car…you are not a whore and I will not treat you like one…ever again," He growled.

Before I could protest his mouth was against mine once again. He kissed me gently at first, but soon it became very heated. We were both moaning and running our hands up and down each other, when the car stopped.

"Come on," he said as he opened the door and held his hand out to me. I took it and he helped me out of the car. He held me to his side as we walked to his front door. He put the key in the lock, but hesitated before turning it.

"Edward?" I questioned worried he was going to say I was too drunk again or change his mind for some reason. The lock turned and we went inside. It was dark when he shut the door and I couldn't see him. I heard his keys hit a table somewhere behind me and I turned around.

"Edward, where are you?" I said reaching my hand out to find him, but it was no use with how dark it was. I jumped as I felt his hands on my hips. He was standing behind me and I could feel the heat radiating off his body.

He reached his hand up and brushed my hair off of my neck. I shivered as I felt his lips brush across my now bare skin.

"God you smell as good as you taste," he said as he sucked on my neck.

I quivered as I felt his tongue glide toward my left ear. I could feel his breath against my skin as he sucked and nibbled my ear lobe. He placed one small kiss below my ear before he moved his hands on my hips and started pushing me forward. I took five steps and was suddenly up against a hard surface.

"I love this costume," he said as he ran his hand across my bare stomach. My head fell against his chest as I sighed. He started moving his hands up my torso toward my breasts and I couldn't help the moan that left my lips.

"Isabella…I want to be gentle with you…believe me I do, but there is no fucking way I can control myself. It's taking everything I have not to rip your clothes off right now and plunge myself into you."

"Why don't you then?" I moaned.

"Because you have no idea what I'm capable of," he said and then he was gone.

"Edward…please," I begged, not only from the loss of contact, but the fact it was so dark I had no idea where he went.

"You're driving me crazy…" He said from behind me and I turned in the direction I thought the voice came from, "I've never been so…out of control before...I've always been able to control myself, but with you it's different. I don't' know what you've done to me, but seeing you branded with my name…I want to hear you scream it from your lips." He said, and I could hear the need in his voice. I could tell he was going to bust at any moment all I needed was to push the right button.

"So make me scream it then or are you afraid?" I asked smugly hoping like hell the challenge would push the buttons I needed.

"I don't want to hurt you Isabella."

"I'm not afraid of you Edward," I stated matter-of-factly.

"You should be…you have no idea what I'm capable of sexually," he said and I felt his hand brush my face.

"I've seen what your capable of remember?" I said getting a little pissed he was using that excuse. I was extremely sexually frustrated and even though he couldn't see me I shot a glare toward him.

"That was a long time ago Isabella and things have escalated since then."

"I'm a lot stronger than I look Edward and this whole chivalrous attitude is just…annoying as shit…and it makes me want to vomit." I said irritated.

"Chivalry is far from why I'm doing this Isabella…I'm a very selfish man," he said.

I was getting pissed, because how could it be that he attacked me in the fucking car, told me he wanted me, gets me here and pulls this…this macho…I'm dangerous so I've got to look out for your best interest bullshit? No fucking way. I've had more dangerous people in my life than him.

I also knew he was holding back because he had changed since that first time I met him. I could see it all through the night as we sat at the club. He was not afraid to show affection in public, plus he had protected me when I was getting harassed.

The only conclusion I could come up with was that Edward Cullen had feelings for me, actual feelings, that he didn't know how to handle. He was pushing me away, because he was the one who was scared. I just had to get him to see for himself. I wasn't breakable so I dug down deep thinking of the only thing I could that may push him over the edge.

"So you would rather me walk away…having only ever been with…Jake?"

That did it. Next thing I knew I was pushed up against the hard surface and Edward was grinding his massive erection against my ass.

"I told you I didn't want to hurt you…why couldn't you just listen to me…now we'll do this my way," He said and ran his fingers through my hair grabbing hold of it and pulling my head back. I learned the hard way, I liked this shit rough and I felt the wetness that was now almost dripping between my legs.

"Edward…please," I begged.

"Shh Isabella…the only thing I want coming from your mouth is my name when I make you come," he said and turned my head forcefully exposing my neck. He latched on and I cried out with pleasure.

"That's more like it," he said against my neck. His tongue snaked out flat and was wet and warm as he ran it from my ear to my jaw line. I started panting as the pleasure swept through my body.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you Isabella?" he asked pushing his extremely large hardness into my ass again, but I could only answer with a whorish sound, because he was naked and I had no idea how he did that without me noticing. "I'm going to push you up against that wall and move your underwear to the side," He ran his hand up my leg and to my ass. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you then Isabella?" he asked.

"No," I whimpered.

"I'm going to bury my face in your pussy and make you come so fucking hard for me." My knees became week as I nearly came right then.

Without warning Edward grabbed hold of me shoved me up against said wall and ran his hands up my sides grabbing my breasts. My nipples perked up so much he was able to pinch them through the material, causing me to gasp with pleasure. I felt his body move so he was between me and the wall, as he ran his hands down my sides and to my thighs. He reached up under my skirt and moved my panties out of the way.

"This is what I want," he said as he cupped my ass and spread my legs wider. I leaned forward into the wall for support as he opened me wide and blew on the wetness. "I don't want to hear anything other than my name from your lips do you understand me Isabella?" He said again as he ran his finger up my length.

"Yes," I hissed.

"Fuck you're so wet," he said as he circled his finger around my clit. "I'm going to lick every last drop." He said before circling my clit with his tongue. I let out another moan and he stopped. "What did I say Isabella…I don't want to hear anything unless it's my name," He flicked his tongue against my nerves again and this time I bit my lip before I made any sound. I didn't want him to stop.

"Good girl," he said and slapped my ass. "I hope you're ready for this Isabella, because I'm not going to stop until I come," he grabbed hold of my ass and held me in place as he dove into the place I wanted him most. His tongue snaked out, then flattened, then licked, then dipped a finger inside, over and over. The sensation through my body was so intense it took everything I had not to make a sound. I just knew I was going to taste blood from biting my lip so hard.

I could no longer distinguish between his tongue and his fingers as the intense feeling started inside my stomach. I had never felt anything so intense before in my life. Edward dipped his fingers inside me and this time left them there. He started moving them forcefully in and out as he flattened his tongue against my clit. I felt like I was on fire. He sucked on my clit and I erupted. I was screaming his name as I came and convulsed on his fingers.

He lapped at me until I was shaking against the wall. "MMMM…that was a very good appetizer," he said and stood up. "Now for the main course," he threw me over his shoulder and slapped me on the ass. He headed up stairs and I was completely speechless still in my state of euphoria. He took me into his bedroom and carefully stood me on the floor. He ran the back of his hand across my cheek before leaning in and giving me a kiss.

"You did very well…are you sure you're okay to handle any more?" he asked as he pulled away from the kiss. All I could do was nod. He smiled and I felt his hands on the bottom of my shirt. I lifted my arms and he quickly drew it up over my head.

He reached around and unclasped my bra. It fell to the floor with my shirt. He leaned down and kissed between my breasts before sucking the right nipple into his mouth. I grabbed hold of his hair and pulled him forcefully toward me. He growled with approval before moving to my left one. He paid it just as much attention before releasing it. He worked his way up to my mouth and kissed me gently.

"I'm going to come inside you Isabella." He said as he pulled my skirt and panties down in one fluid motion. I felt his hard length brush against my now bare skin as he stepped toward me.

He pushed me backward until my knees hit the bed and then he picked me up and laid me down. I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but contortionist was definitely not the plan. He positioned himself between my legs, grabbed my leg and hitched it over his shoulder." It was really fucking uncomfortable, and I was about to protest until he spoke.

"This may be uncomfortable, but with as tight as you are I don't want to take the chance of ripping you in half…Isabella. Please God if it starts to hurt promise me you'll say something." He begged and I could tell he was serious. I also knew with the size of his dick I could easily tear in half like he said. He was massive, and yes women's bodies stretch, but Holy fuck I better be like elastic. I closed my eyes so I could feel the sensation as he entered me. I felt him at my center, but he never pushed inside.

"This is going to be tight…if it hurts please tell me," he said as he pushed the head into me.

"Fuck!" I moaned as my back arched. It was already tight and he was only a few inches in. We had quite a ways to go and I had no fucking idea how the hell he was going to fit.

Edward reached around and grabbed my other leg off his hip and positioned it on his other shoulder opening me a bit more. In one fluid motion he pushed himself the rest of the way in.

"Fuck!" he hissed as our bodies touched. I just moaned like a whore and was praying like hell nothing was tearing. I had stopped breathing as my body adjusted to his size.

"Bella are you alright?" he said and I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Yes," I said with a smile. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in. This time it was smoother and we both gasped as our bodies touched again. Edward pulled back out, but this time he pushed in a little faster. He started a rhythm and with each forward thrust we moaned. He was holding back for my sake, and I didn't want him too.

"Faster Edward…please," I begged.

"Bella…no." he said and stayed with the rhythm.

"Edward," I panted. "If…you…want…me…to come before you…then you're going to have to…oh god…go faster," I said.

He looked at me hesitantly, but I nodded at him. He took my legs off of his shoulders and positioned himself on his forearms. He looked into my eyes before leaning down and kissing me. He didn't stop kissing me as he pulled out of me. He thrust into me and I started moaning into his mouth as he started moving faster and faster.

I could feel the fire building inside and knew I was getting close. I didn't even notice that he had grabbed both of my hands and laced our fingers until I felt my walls start to close and he released one of my hands to reach between us. He started rubbing my clit, as he released my mouth and started kissing my jaw. I had never felt anything as intense as my body started to feel like it was humming.

"EDWARD!" I screamed as I came pushing him over the edge.

"Fuuuck Bella!" he growled as he came. He rolled onto his back as he pulled out of me, but he took me with him so I was lying on his chest.

"Bella…that was just…fuck," he said and kissed the top of my head.

"MMMM," I hummed because I was suddenly really fucking tired.

"Are you alright?" he asked as his fingers ran up and down my back.

"MMMM," I hummed again slipping into unconsciousness and he chuckled making me bounce.

"Sleep _MY_…Bella." I heard him say, but before I could manage to say anything I fell asleep in Edward's arms.

**

* * *

**

Whew!

**Anyone need shanties after that?**

**Okay so I'm going to try and keep my update time on Saturday's, but these chapters are long and it takes time. If it is longer than a week please be patient. I will not make you wait forever for each chapter. **

**I will also put progress reports on the blog rupturebyme(dot)blogspot(dot) com/?zx=d90d205274926205 and I'm also thinking about a poll here in the next few chapters. **

**Check it out for awesome pics and other cool shit I have like rec's for awesome stories. Also review because I do write chapters with your comments in mind. This story is for you and I will do my best to grant you what you ask for. Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9: Flag on the play

**I am still not the awesome owner of twilight…that would be S.M. and I sure as hell aint as cool. I do however make the characters do naughty things and say really bad shit so this story is MA and not for the youngsters it's for us perverted adults.**

**Yes the chapter is late. I've been sick as hell with a cold and bronchitis so bite me. Lol. You're lucky you get it at all because like myself my beta Mandee is "feeling like ass under a bunch of asses". I'm with ya on that one girlie. Thank you very much for crawling out of your sick bed to edit the chapter. **

**I also have to give a huge ass thanks to Scarlett Isabella for sending me a wonderful pic for the blog…girl you know I needed my shanties after I saw that. Keep em coming lol.**

**Jess…you rule, and I know you are writing your little heart out so I gave you a break this chap, but I love ya anyway.**

**Wow the responses to the last chapter were amazing. I can't believe all you pervs out there lol. I never thought I would have so many readers or these wonderful reviews after each chapter. I do read them all. I also try to answer each and every one. If I did not get to yours I'm sorry. **

**I do have to say one thing to clear up a review I received. I personally am trying to make the sex as realistic as possible. It may not be the standard FF extended orgasmic moment, but realistically men are done when they are done lol. Or at least in my experience they are lol.**

**Now on with the story and pay close attention, because it's an eye opening one.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Flag on the play**

**EPOV**

I always thought that "love at first sight" bullshit was for girls and gay men, but I Edward Cullen was changing that entire perspective. I knew it had only been a couple of months that Isabella and I had been dating, but I was completely absorbed. When she wasn't in class and I wasn't away playing a game we would spend every fucking minute together doing normal shit. I was actually very fucking content on just sitting around doing absolutely nothing with her, which surprised the shit out of even me.

Classifying what we had as love though was a stretch. I was definitely infatuated and absorbed, but love was definitely not what I was in. I didn't do love, so it was impossible.

It was the first of December and I had just gotten back from a rough week. We had an away game against the Saints, which we won, and I took an early flight because I was missing the fuck out of her. I also decided while I was gone to ask her something I had never asked another woman in my life. I wanted to ask her to meet my parents at Christmas. I knew she hated Forks, and had told me on many occasions she would rather die than go back, but I really wanted this. I had been sweating bullets because of what I wanted to do. I took a chance and went to the university so I could do what I had planned but now I wasn't so sure if it was worth it anymore.

"Fuck," I spat as I sat down next to Emmett at the bar. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" I growled frustrated at the day I'd had.

"Besides being an asshole and a womanizing, pain in the ass bastard?" he chuckled and motioned to the waitress to bring me a beer.

"Ha-ha very fucking funny" I groaned because I was not in the mood for his sarcastic ass.

"What the fuck is your problem now?" he asked as he took a drink of his beer.

"My fucking girlfriend's the fucking problem." I spat setting the dozen white long stem roses I had gotten for Bella on the counter.

"Oh you shouldn't have," Emmett said picking them up.

"Fuck you they're for Bella asshole…or they were anyway." I said grabbing them out of his hand and putting them back on the counter as I remembered the first time I brought her flowers. It was why I knew better than to buy her red ones, in fact, I learned real fucking quickly she didn't like those.

We had only been dating a couple of weeks and I couldn't stop thinking about her, even then. She was the reason I would wake up in the morning with a goofy ass fucking smile on my face. I was always trying to think of ways to keep her around when I was home. It was just as sad then. I had planned to take her to one of the finest restaurants in town, just to show her…well I don't know what the fuck I wanted to show her, but some sort of something I felt. I had spent a shitload of money and got her three dozen long stem red roses.

Bella opened the door and went white as a sheet as I held them in front of me. The date was ruined do to the trip to the emergency room, because she had a panic attack. She would never tell me why it happened other than she was overwhelmed with happiness. Now it definitely doesn't slip my mind that red was a fucking HELL NO.

"She didn't want them?" Emmett asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I wouldn't fucking know…I went to the university to surprise her with them, but when I asked the registrar for directions to her class…she said there was no Isabella Swan in the records." I said irritated.

"Let me guess…you being well…you…want to believe she's a lying bitch right?" he chuckled as he motioned for another beer.

"Don't ever call her a bitch again," I growled "and she is fucking hiding something." I said through gritted teeth.

"Riiiight…it couldn't be because the famous, no commitment Edward Cullen is trying to find a way out because he's feeling something for the first time in his life?" he smirked.

I wanted to punch him in the fucking face, because the fact was it had nothing to do with me wanting out. It had to do with the fact she didn't have any friends besides Alice and Rose, she kept to herself and wouldn't look strangers in the eye, she got jumpy in large crowds and the fact that on more than one occasion she had woken up screaming in a cold sweat. She would blow the shit off when I'd ask her about it.

"_I don't get along with girls very well," or "I'm not avoiding people's gazes I just don't want to trip." The most common statement being, "I just hate big crowds"_

Or my favorite, pull the waders on because it's about to get deep answer,

"_I don't remember what the dream was about." _

PLEEEASE! She was definitely hiding something.

"Or maybe you're trying to find away out because you're afraid she doesn't feel the same way about you as you do her?" he cocked his eyebrow.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" I asked annoyed because it had only been two fucking days since we spent time together and yet I was going out of my mind, and I knew for a fact she was too.

"You have always ran away when the kitchen gets too fucking hot my brother and maybe your doing it again," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Bullshit Emmett that's fucking untrue and you know it." I said as I picked up my beer, and hoped like hell I didn't hit him with it, because I hated the fact he was right, about the past at least.

"What the fuck ever Edward…you've never been in a relationship for more than a year in your life…or maybe, just maybe, you can't handle the fact that your in love." he chuckled as he pointed toward my heart.

"I'm not in love…" I said too octaves to high "for fuck sakes don't say shit like that we've only been dating for a couple of months Emmett." I said shaking my head. "It's fucking impossible." I said in nearly a whisper.

"Really then tell me something…did you try to chew your arm off when you woke up next to her after the Halloween party?" he smirked.

"What kind of question is that Emmett can you be serious for once in your fucking life please?" I said frustrated.

"I am being serious…what the hell did you feel that morning?" He said and took a drink off his beer.

I looked at him and sighed knowing exactly how I felt that morning.

I was content as a motherfucker. I wasn't trying to escape, flee or push her out the door. I fucking snuggled closer to her and held on like my life depended on it. I couldn't stop my fucking perma grin that was plastered on my face as she sighed in her sleep. I actually inhaled the scent in her hair, which smelled like strawberries, and to top it off, I fucking liked it and did it again. There was no fucking way I was telling him all that, but I knew he wouldn't drop whatever fucking point he was trying to make until I answered.

"I was happy okay…is that what you wanted to fucking hear?" I groaned.

"Just happy?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes…just happy Emmett!" I growled hoping he would drop it, but not my brother.

"Not ecstatic…joyous…wanted to hold her until you died?' he chuckled and I lost it.

"Yes…okay…I was fucking ecstatic …I was holding onto her like my life depended on it and I was thinking of ways to make her fucking stay with me all weekend is that what you fucking wanted to hear Emmett?" I said with my jaw clenched.

"Wow that must have hurt do you need me to call an ambulance?" He laughed.

"Fuck you." I laughed back.

"Rather not but thanks for the offer." He smiled and took another drink.

"Is there a point Emmett or were you just trying to damage me?" I groaned.

"I always have a point my brother," he smiled, but didn't say anything else.

"Well…are you going to fucking get to it?" I spat.

"I already did dumb ass your in love with her." He shook his head like it was an obvious answer.

"And I told you there is no possible fucking way Emmett!"

He sighed, "Who are you thinking about right now?"

"Gee, I fucking wonder asshole." I rolled my eyes and took another drink.

"Tell me something little brother…who do you picture when you jack off in the shower?"

"What kind of fucking question is that Emmett?" I said nearly spitting out the beer in my mouth.

"Answer the fucking question Edward…who...do…you…picture?"

"Who the fuck do you think?" I growled because that was a dumb fucking question anyway.

"You see each other at least four times a week right?" He asked all knowing.

"Yes…when I'm not at practice or a game and she's not in class…I don't' see what that -" I didn't get to finish because he cut me off.

"Who initiates the sex?"

"She does…but-"

"Who decides where you're going to go out to eat?"

"She does…but-"

"Who do you think about every waking fucking minute of every fucking day?" He smiled as he took another drink.

"Well…her, but you do that exact same shit when it comes to Rose!" I said before he could cut me off again.

"Exactly brother," he slapped me on the back "and I'm a complete and utter pussy whipped bastard because I…am in love." He sighed.

"Well even if I was…which I'm not…she's got secrets she won't tell me." I said shaking my head.

"Every woman has secrets…fuck you've got secrets…I bet you haven't even shown her your playroom yet have you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"Of course I fucking haven't…why the fuck would I? Bella is different I'm not going to scare her off by showing her that shit…are you insane?" I half yelled.

Emmett knew very well that shit was dark and intense. He also knew Bella was nothing like the subs I have had in my past, so why the fuck would he bring that shit up?

There was no way in hell I was going to take Bella into my playroom and have her run screaming in horror when she saw some of the shit I had in there. To an untrained eye it would look like the room should belong in a scene from a spoof of the Saw movies. Okay maybe not that bad, but it sure as hell wasn't for the faint, and what I've learned in the past few months is Bella might say she wants domination, but she is definitely out of her league in that world.

"See you have secrets…she has secrets…it's all good." He slapped me on the back. Again.

"Yeah, but my secrets are to protect her." I stated matter-of-factly.

"And how do you know hers are not to protect you?" he tilted his head sideways at me.

"Yeah…right…are we talking about the same Bella?" I chuckled.

"Leave it the fuck alone…if it's something she wants to tell you she will when she's ready, until then…stop being a dick and enjoy the woman bro." He said standing up.

"I do enjoy her…sometimes three or four times a day." I said waggling my eyebrows as I stood up.

"TMI fucker…tmi," he laughed putting down a fifty on the counter.

"Right Mr. show my dick to the whole fucking bar" I smiled as I picked up the flowers.

"At least I have a fucking dick to show," he chuckled as he walked out the door.

I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Yeah it sits on top of your shoulders."

"Now how about you're suspicious _IN LOVE_ ass gets in your truck and takes those flowers to your girlfriend before she takes off with Rose and Alice for the weekend," he said as he took his keys out of his pocket.

I sighed, "Yeah maybe I will." I opened my truck door.

"Edward?" Emmett yelled as he climbed in.

"Yeah?"

"If we knew all the secrets of our women…the fucking nut houses would be full of…men." He said laughing and shut his door.

I shut my door laughing. Emmett may be right. Women did keep secrets, but the fact was Bella was still hiding something and it was killing me, because it was painful for her. I wanted her to know she could tell me. I needed to help her through whatever the fuck it was, because, well because, Emmett was right…I was in love.

**BPOV**

I always hated it when Alice insisted on walking to my room right after class. It was frustrating, because I needed those few minutes to myself to wind down from the chaos of the day. Besides she just had to talk to everyone and that made me edgy and uncomfortable. Thankfully, today, Alice was meeting Jasper right after class let out, because we were leaving, for a girl's only weekend.

I was half expecting Edward to be waiting at my dorm when I arrived, because we hadn't seen each other in two days, but there was no sign of him. However, there was a huge ass pile of flowers in front of my door. I smiled knowing exactly who they were from. I was bending down to pick it up when the one person I tried to avoid like the plague opened her door.

"Hi Janet," I said without even looking up, in my most non annoyed voice.

It took everything I had not to drop kick her into next week. She drove me absolutely and completely insane. I stood up with the flowers.

"HI!" She beamed with too much enthusiasm. "You got flowers?" she said bouncing up and down.

"Yeah I see that." I half groaned hoping like hell lighting would strike me.

"They are from your boyfriend…the one I never get a chance to talk to." she smiled. Of course she would know who they were from. She was the nosiest bitch alive.

"I figured as much…do you know how long ago he was here?" I asked knowing she probably had it documented on some paper inside.

"Like fifteen minutes ago…I think." She smiled.

"Well thanks…I better be getting inside…lots of homework." I said as I put my key in the lock.

"You don't ever do much do you?" she said, and I knew she was fishing for information.

"I'm sort of a hermit." I sighed wishing she would just go back inside.

"I figured that…I mean I see those other two girls sometimes you hang out with…but you are sort of alone a lot."

"Yeah…I don't mind being alone." I smiled.

"Maybe…the next time you hang out with your friends you can introduce us?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah maybe," I smiled knowing there was no way in hell that would ever happen. "I better get inside." I said and turned to go into my room.

"I got something for you," she said and disappeared. I went inside to put the flowers down on the desk knowing she'd come right in with whatever the fuck it was she had.

"You weren't home," she said as she walked in my door with a huge ass package. "It looked important…I didn't want anyone to take it." she beamed as she handed it to me.

"Thanks" I smiled as I took it from her hands and sat it down next to the flowers. I saw it was open and wondered how long it took her before she looked inside. I also wondered if she would cop to it if I asked. She just stood there staring at me.

"Janet is there something else you wanted?" I asked irritated that she opened my package.

"No…I…never mind." she smiled and headed back out my door. "Well actually…Don't get mad okay, but the package was open and I couldn't help but look inside-"

"I'm not mad Janet!" I said cutting her off as I walked over to the door. I didn't want to deal with her nosy ass anymore.

"I just have stuff I need to do." I started shutting the door.

"I read the card," she said with no remorse what so ever and I stopped dead in my tracks, because there are things she shouldn't see or know for that matter. I didn't need the twenty questions and I sure as hell couldn't answer them.

"It's okay really." I smiled hoping she didn't see the anxiety on my face. I wanted to get her out of here even faster so I could see who the package was from.

"Okay I'm glad you're not mad," she smiled "but well-" she hesitated and I wished the lightning would hurry faster.

"What is it" I asked irritated.

"I was just wondering...who's Isabella Swan?"

* * *

**Who? What the…? Holy shit?**

**I know What the effin hell right? A cliffie? You've got to be kidding me.**

**Before I get tons of hate reviews and holy hell reviews let me say one thing….**

**If you guys have been paying attention since the beginning there have been clues. You have to play and no the butler didn't do it. **

**I think a lot of you will be scratching your heads until the next chapter. I may ease some of your tension and help out with the distress lol. **

**I may even post a teaser on the blog sometime in the near future so if you haven't checked it out, which I know you have not it's rupturebyme (dot) blogspot (dot) com (don't forget to replace the (dot) with an actual period)**

**Until next update.**


	10. Chapter 10: Too many men on the field

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, am not cool enough to be SM and so I do not own Twilight or anything related. **

**I am however a very perverted bitch and use her characters to make naughty stories happen so unless you are an adult this story is not for you. It is rated MA for a reason.**

**Well to say the reaction to the last chapter was intense would be an understatement. I have to give a big high five to the 3 of you who figured it out I'm very proud *sniffle*. As for the rest of you this chapter will clue you in, I hope. **

**I have to give a big Thank you to my Beta Mandee. She was a big help on the ending of this chapter. It was half a dozen emails I think to get what I needed for the story to be better. I would so have to wear my pink helmet and fringe jacket all the time if it wasn't for her.**

**Jess I know I suck. I said I would send you this chapter, but I totally spaced that shit I'm sorry. You can take away my rob porn for a week if you wish.**

**Shout out to my Naughty Secrets girls…I miss you guys! **

**Last but not least, to all you crazy ass people who read the story, I am blessed to have so many. Although it could be I'm just a freak and have lots in my flock either way you guys rule. Now lets clear up the confusion shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 10: Too many men on the field.

BPOV

I took a deep breath, hoping like hell the distress didn't show on my face, before I looked at Janet.

"Isabella…I have no idea...why?" I asked hoping my face was not giving me away.

"Well…that's who the package is addressed to" Janet replied with a confused look on her face.

"Hmm...I have no idea, maybe it's the wrong dorm" I said pretending to look at the address label. "I'll call the registrar and find out if there is anyone by that name here," I shrugged "I'll get my English paper done and then tape this back up and run it to the post office if they have a current address." I was hoping like hell my answer satisfied Janet, because I needed her out of here NOW! I needed to know if _he _had found out where I was and if _he_ was already on his way.

She shrugged "Yeah they move people around all the time," she giggled. "I actually got a package, for a girl who lived here three semesters ago, because they forgot to change her dorm in the computer…well I'll see you later," she said. I walked her to the door, thankful she was letting it go.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Janet…and thanks for keeping an eye out I appreciate it," I lied like crazy because I just wanted her gone.

"It's no problem," she smiled as she opened her door. "I'll see you tomorrow Liz" she shut her door.

I knew Janet was probably looking, so I made no fast move just shut my door normally, before I started freaking out. I slid to the floor and wrapped my arms around my legs.

_Had he found me? Was he coming to try to kill me again? Was I going to have to move again so I wasn't constantly looking over my shoulder? How long was this going to go on before the law did something?_

I started panicking and I couldn't help the hyperventilation that started. I knew an attack like this was going to be bad, and I had to get it under control or I would end up in the hospital. I couldn't afford that right now. I needed to know what was in that box. I started breathing deeply and slowly and soon the panic attack subsided. I stood up and ran over to the box. I threw the top open. I wasn't sure why, but I jumped backward half expecting him to be in the box and come at me with a knife. It was silly, but after everything I went through with _him, _it couldn't be helped. I reached in and grabbed the card. I flipped it open…

_Mother fucker!_

It was from Jake not _him._ I let out the breath I was holding. Did Jake do this shit on purpose to torture me? He knew very damn well that I needed to keep my identity secret. It wasn't bad enough he let on who I was to Edward and the rest, but to put me in jeopardy like this.

I shook my head as I opened the card inside:

_Bells I'm so sorry for everything._

_I really am sorry about what I did._

_I shouldn't have tried anything. It was wrong._

_I guess I deluded myself into thinking you still wanted me too._

_I hope you accept my apology._

_Please at least accept the gift if nothing else._

_Hopefully still your friend_

_Jake_

I put the card on the table and reached inside grabbing the rather large wrapped box. I sat the shipping box on the floor and placed the gift on the table. Did I want to open it or should I just send it back? Of course I would open it and Jake knew it. I was a torturer to myself and loved the punishment.

I sighed and began to unwrap the damn thing. As the contents inside became visible, I couldn't help but laugh. It was a bottle of the same alcohol we had drunk that night at Paul and Rachel's wedding.

_Damn Jacob Black._

He was my friend and I still loved him as such. What he did was no where appropriate and needed punishment, but as furious as I was with him for everything he did, I knew he was not purposefully intending to blow my cover. I needed to talk to him. If not to kill him for sending this, to make damn sure he knew that I was not letting him off the hook.

He did drug me and he was going to have to deal with my father. And I sure as hell was going to make him deal with Charlie. I may not be scary, but showing up with Charlie would definitely whip Jake into reality. I just wouldn't tell Charlie everything, because he would surely shoot Jake. The gesture of apology was sweet, but the fact he may have now put me in danger, without even thinking, was really fucking stupid.

I picked up my phone and dialed my dads' number.

"What's up" he questioned with a concerned voice, because this was the number Elizabeth Dwyer, my new identity not Isabella Swan, was suppose to call when there was a problem.

"I need a ride to the post office to mail a package" I explained knowing very well he would understand the problem.

My dad had taught me all the code phrases from when he was in the military. It was our way of communicating without people knowing what we were discussing. It was what has kept me safe for the last two years.

"Does it need to go out today?" he asked, wanting to know when the package had arrived and if I was compromised. I could hear his car start in the background.

"Yes immediately, it's very important...has a deadline"

"I'm on my way" he hung up.

I knew my dad would be here in about five minutes, with the way he drove. I quickly put the liquor in the fridge and the card in my top dresser drawer. I walked over to the computer and grabbed the packing tape out of one of the drawers. I re-taped, the now empty shipping box closed, and sat it aside. I would bet dollars to donuts when I left my room Janet would be watching. I had to make it look good, as I left, so she didn't get more nosey.

I grabbed the box I had taped up, snatched my purse off the bed and headed for the door. I sighed as I looked around my room. I hoped like hell I wouldn't have to leave this place. It was now my home and how would I leave my friends...or Edward...I couldn't leave Edward not now. If Jake had screwed this up for me...he'd have to pray my dad got to him before I did.

I shut my door and took off down the hall. I knew Janet saw me, with the damn box, and I hoped like hell it was enough to satisfy her curiosity. I hurried downstairs and out the door. Of course, my dad was already there, which didn't surprise me. I climbed in the truck and shut the door. He took off down the street without saying a word. I knew we wouldn't talk until we got to his place. It only took us five minutes before he pulled into his driveway.

We walked inside and he set the alarm automatically. I only waited a couple of seconds before I let my anger toward Jake show.

"He might know where I am" I huffed.

"WHAT!" He yelled.

"Jake sent Isabella a package dad..." I showed him the empty box "I'm sure he didn't realize what he was doing-"

"I don't give a damn if he realized it or not...he knows the danger you'll be in if he finds us again" He yelled as he paced angrily in the living room. "He almost killed you last time Bella"

"I know" I sighed and sat down on the couch.

"I refuse to go through that again…its bad enough we've had to go into hiding, because the damn police force in Forks won't take the stalking order seriously."

"I know dad…I know but Jake-"

"That boy has been a problem ever since he hit puberty" he growled.

"Dad" I sighed knowing Jake wasn't that bad until later. He was the only one who kept me safe from _him_ when I needed it. Jake was the one who went to my dad, because I was too scared to tell Charlie of the situation I was in.

"Well he has Bells…I've bailed his ass out of more trouble than I can remember and I'm not going to do it this time" he said through his teeth as his nostril flared.

"Jake doesn't mean any harm dad…he's almost always tried to keep me safe…you know that" I pleaded now feeling guilty for the fact my dad was ready to go shoot Jake. I was definitely pissed and furious about what he did, but I wouldn't want him dead by no means.

"Riiight…that boy never means any harm…but I'm done with this Bells" He said throwing his arms in the air "he's going to answer to me" he growled and punched himself in the chest "I just can't figure out why the hell he would do something like this" he sat down next to me shaking his head. "He knows better than anyone mail can be traced." He stood up off the couch "it wasn't bad enough he screwed up the first day you came and let on to that Cullen kid your nickname, but this" he grabbed the box off the couch "this is unacceptable!" he yelled as he through the box across the room. "I just don't know why the hell he would do something this damn stupid"

"Because I stopped talking to him and it made him crazy just like when we were thirteen" I blurted out trying to defuse the situation, but realized too late I just made things a hell of a lot worse. I was now going to have to explain. Charlie was already furious and telling him the _why_ would definitely get Jake shot.

"What the hell did he do to make you stop talking to him?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing dad" I lied "he just made me angry"

"BULL!" he yelled "I know when you are hiding something Isabella Marie Swan and you are not telling me" he got right in my face "you better tell me what the fuck is going on NOW young lady!" he pointed his finger at me.

I sank backward into the couch, not only afraid because Charlie only cussed twice in my life, but the look on his face was scary as shit. "Dad…I'm an adult and-"

"I swear to God Isabella if you do not tell me right now what that boy did… I can see it on your face he did something…you may be an adult, but I am still your father" He grabbed my shoulders and I knew I was done for. Charlie was the best in the military for a reason and this was it. He could get the truth out of anybody with the look he currently had on his face.

I knew I was done for so instead of fighting, I sighed and started at the beginning. I told him about Jake taking me to the club and how Edward and Emmett met us there. I watched his reaction as I told him how Jake informed them my name was Isabella and how Rose and Alice also knew.

I hesitated before telling him about Jake drugging me and Edward taking me home to sleep it off, but ended up spilling it all out anyway. There was no point in hiding it now.

I broke down and sobbed when I got to the part about accusing Edward, but had sense enough to leave out the sexual part of everything. Finally, I told Charlie about the police reports and doctors' exam, which accused Jake of rape, and that is why I stopped speaking to him. I was certain he drugged me.

I watched Charlie's reaction through my entire purging session. He was completely quiet and solemn, which was worse than him yelling. Solemn meant Charlie had slipped back into mercenary mode and was dangerous. I knew Jake was probably going to be seriously injured by my father after this, but what could I do now.

"And that's all of it…except for what happened today" I said looking down at the floor. Charlie didn't say a word just got up off the couch. I couldn't bear to look up and see if his face was still solemn or if it was now covered in fury. Either way it was bad.

I hadn't even realized he had pulled out his phone and dialed until he spoke making me jump "Billy…where's Jake" he said in a calm voice.

_Shit this is going to be bad_

"Okay…keep him there I want to talk to him" he said answering whatever Billy had said.

"No everything's fine…I'll be right over" he said and snapped the phone shut.

"Dad…what are you going to do?" I asked in a whisper afraid of his answer.

He walked over to me and knelt down. I was still staring at the floor so he lifted my chin up. I swallowed hard, because even though he was smiling to reassure me, I could see the blackness in his eyes.

"I'm just going to…help Jacob realize the mistake he made…explain to him the danger he put you in hunny that's all" he said standing up.

I waited for him to get to the door before I dared speak because of the tears trying to escape "Dad…please don't hurt him!" I pleaded. I heard the front door close after a long pause and for the first time in my life I felt more alone than ever.

I sighed as I got up, off the couch, to go get some water out of the kitchen. I glanced at the front door, out of habit, as I walked past to make sure it was locked.

_OH GOD!_

The door to the gun cabinet was wide open. I ran over to it quickly and stopped dead in my tracks. The forty-four and silencer were gone. He was going to kill Jacob! I should have known. How could I not have known by the look in his eye? Charlie was going to kill Jake and I would lose everything. I ran for the door, for what reason I didn't know, because Charlie had left almost ten minutes ago. There was no reason for him to still be in the driveway.

I didn't' have my car, it was too far to run to the campus, and there were no cabs in this area. What was I going to do? I needed to stop Charlie from doing something that would hurt us all. He wasn't thinking rationally. He was only thinking of how his baby girl was hurt, and unlike with _him,_ this time he could do something about it. I was almost in tears when it dawned on me. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket. My hand was shaking so badly I could barely dial the number without fucking up.

_Pick up…pick up…pick up_

"Hello?"

"Alice…oh thank god Alice!" I yelled as the tears started to fall.

"Bella what's wrong?" she questioned.

"I can't explain right now…oh god I need you to hurry and come get me at my dads Alice…PLEASE!" I begged through the sobs.

"Bella I'm on my way to the car now…what is wrong…are you hurt?" She sounded so worried and yet I couldn't tell her what was wrong.

"NO! I'm fine…well I'm not fine, but it's not me that's hurt Alice please hurry." I begged as I heard her engine in the background.

"I'm turning onto the highway now." She said.

"I'll meet you outside." I said and shut my phone. I was wiping away the tears as I ran outside. The passenger door was open as she stopped at the curb.

"Get in." She said with a look of sheer terror on her face.

"Oh god thank you Alice…I didn't know what to do…drive please drive!"

"Okay…where am I going?" she said as she threw the car into first gear.

"Fifteen fifty Oak Street…please hurry Alice." I said and the tears started streaming again.

"Bella…you have to tell me what's wrong." She said with her eyes wide.

"My dad has gone to kill Jake, Alice, I have to stop him!"

"What? Why?" She said with pure horror on her face.

_Well because I was stupid and told him he drugged me, and because I have a psycho ex-boyfriend, who has stalked me and tried to kill me for the past three years…Jake is a moron and sent me a package and now the guy could be coming to kill me again._

"He found out that Jake drugged me." I said. It was the truth…sort of, and even though I hated lying to Alice, I knew better than to get her involved in this shit too. I had already lost enough people I cared about over _him_ I wasn't doing that ever again.

"Well then why are you stopping him?" She said giggling slowing down a bit not realizing I was serious.

"ALICE!" I protested, "Jake fucked up…I'll be the first to admit it, but to loose his life over it, that's ridiculous." I shook my head.

"Your dad isn't going to kill him." She giggled again and I realized she had no clue who my dad was or what he was capable of.

I shifted in my seat so I faced her, "Alice do you know anything about my dad at all?" I asked worried.

"Yeah…he's the coach's bff, used to be a police chief and is Edwards's bodyguard." She shrugged it off.

"_NO_ Alice my dad is all those things now…he was a sharp shooter for the seals for twenty years Alice, he can shoot a target fifty yards away with a handgun… he is very protective of me…and he knows Jake tried to hurt me" I blurted out without even breathing.

I knew when the light bulb went off in Alice's head by the look on her face

"Shit!" She gasped.

"Yeah exactly, so could you please hurry like hell?" I said and she slammed on the gas. We pulled up in front of Billy's house.

"Thank you so much Alice." I said opening the door and climbing out. I heard her door open and I spun around. "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you." she said like it was obvious.

"The hell you are Alice…trust me…just go home and I'll call you later." I said waving her off.

"Bella I don't think-"

"Alice thank you for the ride…I owe you big time…and I appreciate your concern, but please…please trust me…I'll call you later." I pleaded knowing I needed to hurry and she needed to get out of here.

"Okay…but if you don't call me I swear to god girl-"

"Alice…go, I'll call you." I waved to her and headed for the house.

I heard her car pull away as I reached for the door. I was no way in hell going to knock and besides my dad probably already knew I was here anyway. I opened the door and stepped inside. I quickly and quietly headed toward the kitchen where Billy always was. I just hoped they were still alive. I rounded the corner just as my dad pulled his gun out from under his jacket

"DAD!" I yelled, "Dad don't kill him!" I begged. Charlie turned around with a confused look on his face.

"Bella…what are you doing here?"

"Dad oh god please put the gun away…don't kill him." I said moving slowly knowing he could snap.

"I'm not going to shoot anyone Bella?" he stated matter-of-factly.

"But the gun...I..." I pointed at the forty four in his hand.

"Oh for god sakes," He rolled his eyes "I brought it because of _him_ not to kill Jake" he sat the gun on the table.

"So you aren't going to hurt him?" I sighed deeply.

"I never said that" he smiled "I just said I wasn't going to shoot him, but Billy and I agree he needs to be taught a very hard lesson" He smiled an evil grin and I looked to Billy who was just as smug.

Just then Jake walked into the kitchen. My dads face changed into a look of fury. Jakes eyes became wide as he noticed the gun. He looked from me to Charlie to his dad and back to the gun.

"Jake just the man I wanted to talk to." My dad said calmly as he walked over to Jacob.

"Me?" He squeaked.

"Yes son we have a serious issue because of you…now why don't you take a seat." My dad shoved Jake in a seat and I saw the fear on his face.

"Bella has made it known to me, that you tried to drug her a few months ago…is that what happened?" Charlie asked as he stood towering Jake with his arms across his chest.

Jake looked toward me with a sheer pang of terror in his eyes and I hurried and looked to the ground. I wasn't going to save him now. He deserved whatever my dad dished out. I knew my dad well enough to know if he said he wouldn't kill him he wouldn't, but he would make Jake wish he was dead.

"It's not a hard question Jacob" my dad said getting in his face "yes you tried to drug and rape my baby girl, who I love more than life itself, or no you didn't…in which case I'll deal with Bella." He growled.

"I wouldn't have hurt her" he whispered.

My dads fist came down on the table making me jump "You did hurt her Jake…do you have any fucking idea of what could have happened? She got lucky Edward took her home and not some sick bastard, who would have taken advantage of her" my dad said and picked up the gun.

Jakes eyes widened and I could see the tears start to well as my dad put the gun in Jake's face.

"Now the question is how you are going to make up for it" my dad asked in a flat tone.

"Dad" Jake begged as he looked at his father with tears rolling down his face.

"No Jake…Charlie is right…you have to learn a lesson son" he said as he got up off his chair and walked out of the room.

"Charlie I'm sorry-"

"Sorry" my dad chuckled "Sorry for what" my dad said as he moved the gun toward Jakes knee. I looked up just in time to see that the safety was locked in place and the gun didn't have a clip in it. I smiled to myself.

"I'm sorry for drugging Bella…for trying to take advantage of her…I swear I'll never do anything like that again to anyone…just please don't hurt me" Jake said blubbering.

"That just isn't good enough Jake…Sorry doesn't take away the pain my baby girl has felt now does it?" my dad smirked as he put the tip of the gun to Jakes knee. "I think a reminder is in order, so you don't forget just how sorry you are." my dad said and started to squeeze the trigger.

Jake shouted and there was a click from the gun. Jake was shaking in terror and crying like a baby when my dad patted his back.

"You're lucky my best friend is your dad and Bella cares for you so much or you wouldn't be walking away from here." my dad said.

"I'm so sorry…I'll never do anything like that again" Jake blubbered as he looked at me.

"I know you won't Jake" I said with a half smile as Billy came back in the room.

"Jake besides drugging my daughter, have forgotten that my baby girl is in terrible danger." Charlie stated matter-of-factly as he put his gun in his jacket and sat down.

"I have not." Jake said with the fear coming in his voice, wondering if he was going to have to deal with another round of psycho dad.

"Damn it Jacob…you sent Bella a fucking package you idiot." Billy yelled and slammed his fist on the table making me jump again.

"Yeah I wanted to apologize for-"

"Jake you fucking put me in danger!" I yelled and my dads head snapped toward me.

"Language young lady!" My dad growled at me.

"Sorry dad." I sighed.

"How?" Jake asked confused.

"You can be such a moron some times son…" Billy sighed, "You addressed the package to Isabella Swan not Elizabeth Dwyer." He shook his head.

We all just stared at Jake until he processed, which took longer than most, I think I aged a year.

"Oh no!" He gasped, "Bella I'm so sorry!" He jumped up out of his seat and I hadn't realized until just then Jake had peed his pants, "I didn't think anything of it…I didn't mean to I swear." He said while walking over to me.

"I know Jake." I sighed.

"Does he…is he…is she still safe?" He questioned my father with panic in his voice.

"I don't know Jake, but this time I'll be ready if he shows up." My dad said "now why don't you go clean yourself up son." He said nodding toward Jakes pants. Jake took off up the stairs embarrassed.

"Dad…do you think he's really found us again" I asked biting my nail.

"Bells I don't know, but if he has and even tries anything this time…I will kill him" My dad growled as he hugged me and I was thankful I couldn't see his eyes.

**

* * *

**

OOOH interesting isn't it. I'd say you have to feel sorry for Jake cuz he peed his pants, but I'm not that sensitive when it comes to him. I would definitely be the one pointing and laughing, right behind Mandee, who of course would be making him cry worse by taunting him profusely.

**I plan on the next chapter being Edward and probably his playroom, which means lemons. It also means that something is going to have to happen, because lets face it. No matter how big an egotistical ass he is, he isn't stupid. I think maybe things will come to a head between him and Bella, but we shall see.**

**I also am changing my update time from every Saturday, to whenever the hell I get the chapter done. These chapters are taking me longer than I expected and for it to be good for you guys I need the extra time. I will not go longer than two weeks, but I'm not going to make myself rush either so there. lol**

**I will update the blog regularly though to keep you informed.**


	11. Chapter 11: Fumble

**Yes I know the chapter is late. I was having hell with what I was writing and then WHAM out of the blue a different idea came to me, so I erased the 8 pages I had and started over. Trust me this one is waaaay better. Lol It's also very fucking long so get comfy…**

**And NO I'm not telling you who **_**he**_** is…you will just have to wait and see. I can tell you this…it is not James, Mike, Ben, or Eric because they are all on the football teams. Bella is running from Forks so I'm guessing that is where the bad guy is. Eh Watson?**

**I gotta give a shout out to my beta Mandee for trying to help me understand the male brain. Of course, I still have no fucking clue, but it did help with the chapter lol.**

**Jess…I sent you this chapter so do I get my robporn back now? Lol**

**As always because I am not SM and do not own Twilight this story is rated MA because it's for adults and my characters are not Mormon. They will do bad things, say bad things, and corrupt your mind. Bruhahaha**

**On with the game.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Fumble**

**BPOV**

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Jake said again as he sat down next to me on the couch.

Jake had been apologizing over and over since he came back down stairs, after cleaning himself up. It wasn't bad enough my dad made him pee himself, which was extremely funny and deserved, but Jake was more humble than ever. He was actually starting to get on my nerves with all the apologizing. There wasn't much he could do now. It was just a wait and see what was going to happen.

"Jake…I know you're sorry, but that doesn't change the fact I may have to disappear again." I sighed.

I didn't want to leave. I had finally found a place where I felt at home. I had friends who actually called me by my real name, I was getting good grades, and I was in love for the first time since _him._

"I know Bells…I'm sorry…I wasn't thinking."

I turned toward him, "That's exactly the problem Jake…you don't think." I shook my head. "I love you Jake…but the things you have done-" I trailed off.

I could see the pain in Jake's eyes as he looked at me. He truly was hurting from this and somehow it made me feel sympathy toward him. I knew Jake had never truly tried to hurt me; it just seemed he always did somehow. That was one of the reasons why we never were able to have a relationship beyond friendship. I was always afraid that Jake would hurt me to the point of no healing, but in actuality, he just introduced me to the person who did.

"I know…don't you think I know that!" He shouted as he jumped up off the couch and threw his arms in the air. "If it wasn't for me…you wouldn't even be in this mess…if I wouldn't have introduced you to-"

I jumped up off the couch. "Don't you dare say that bastards name!" I growled making Jake flinch.

"Okay…but it still doesn't change the fact that you dated him because of me…you are running because of me…and you almost," he swallowed hard, "died because of me." He whispered and sat back down.

It was true; I only dated _him_ because Jake introduced us. That was also the reason I was running and was almost killed. The fact _he_ was controlling, vicious, couldn't take no for an answer, and a psychotic freak, had nothing to do with Jake.

"Jake…you couldn't have known he was going to do the things he did to me." I said as I reached over and rubbed his arm. I wanted to comfort him, because I knew how hard it was for him the first time, when I left. Jake blamed himself so much he tried to commit suicide. I didn't want that to happen again.

He smiled, but it didn't even come close to touching his eyes. "He was my best friend since kindergarten Bells…I should have noticed that he wasn't going to let you go easily…and when he started talking about you all the time after…I should have known he would-"

"Dad?" I interrupted Jake, because Charlie had walked into the room with a desolate look on his face.

He had been on the phone for over an hour, talking to God knows who, trying to find out if _he _knew where we were. I had gone into the kitchen, once to get a drink, and Charlie was yelling at Mr. Greene, the dean of the university. He was trying to talk Mr. Greene into letting me have bodyguards. Charlie even went so far as to use the fact I was dating Edward for reasoning. Saying how since I was dating a famous football player, my life could easily be in danger, and so that is why he wanted the bodyguards. I left the kitchen not wanting to hear how bad it really was.

"Bells." He sighed.

"When do we leave?" I said in defeat. I had seen that look before.

"What?" He questioned with his eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"When do we leave?" I asked again and got up off the couch.

"We're not going anywhere." He stated matter-of-factly.

"But-"

"But nothing," he smiled, "Everything's fine…I got in touch with Paul…he has been keeping an eye on our boy and says there's no signs of _him,_" my dad spat with venom, "knowing where we are…our location isn't compromised."

"Thank God." Jake and I said in unison.

My dad chuckled. "No, thank Paul…he's been doing his job quite well."

Paul was a good friend of the family and had been the eyes and ears in Forks. I had known him almost as long as I had Jake. He joined the Forks PD when my dad became chief and was my dads' deputy. After my dad retired he took over and is now Forks' branch of the FBI. He is also the only person my dad trusts as much as Billy. Paul had been a lieutenant, in the military, under my dad and saved his life once during a mission. Paul was now sort of saving my life too.

"I've talked to the dean, he understands the situation." My dad said and sat down on a chair across the room.

"Then why the look?" I asked confused.

"Huh…oh I'm just thinking." He smiled.

"Thinking about what?" I asked and slid forward on the couch.

"Well…even though he understands, Mr. Greene is being quite difficult. He won't let me put a bodyguard outside your door…nor will he let me put a camera in the hall…so I've came up with a solution, but no way to implement it." He sighed and rubbed his chin.

"What solution dad?"

"Well…the dean is willing to let me put someone in the room adjoining yours, I called everyone I know, but I can't find someone young enough to pass as a student." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the chair.

I knew this body language well. Charlie was deep in thought and was running every scenario through his mind about who, what, when, and how.

"I'll do it." Jake whispered from beside me.

My dads' eyes opened and shot toward Jake in shock. I turned to him with probably the same look on my face.

"Excuse me?" I spat.

"I'll do it." He shrugged his shoulders.

My dad chuckled. "You'll move into the dorm and protect Bella?"

Jake shrugged again. "Why not? I'm young enough…dad wants me to enroll here and start back into my classes and," Jakes shoulders slumped and he looked at the ground "if it wasn't for me we wouldn't be in this mess anyway…I wanna help fix it."

"Absolutely not." I groaned.

"That just might work." Charlie looked deep in thought.

"What?" I yelled at my dad. "Jake…protect me…he has no official training dad are you crazy?" I yelled and stood up.

Jake stood up next to me. "Bella…I can shoot." He said like a whiny child. "Your dad taught me when we were fifteen…remember?"

"Shooting a target and a person are two different things Jake." I threw my hands up in the air.

"Bella I think Jake is perfect for the job." my dad said standing up.

"No Dad, are you crazy?" I yelled again.

Jake living next door to me wouldn't be that bad, well not as bad as Janet anyway, but having to shoot _him_ if he showed up. It would kill Jake. Was I the only one in the room sane enough to see it?

"Isabella." My dad growled because he thought it highly disrespectful of me to yell at him. "Jake is right…he knows him better than anyone." My dad said through clenched teeth.

"Whatever!" I said, folding my arms and plopping down onto the couch to sulk. I knew I wasn't going to win this argument.

Jake and my dad left the room and went into the kitchen to talk things over. I was sulking away like a child when my pocket vibrated. I totally forgot I even had my damn phone on me. I reached in and grabbed it, only to find that I had three missed calls and one new text message from Edward. I decided to read the text first. I wasn't sure if I would be able to talk to him in the mind set I was in at the moment even though all I really wanted was to hear his voice.

**E: Hey beautiful**

I couldn't help but blush at that. He was always saying shit to make me turn three shades of red, but I liked it more than ever.

**B: Hey yourself**

**E: U don't answer **

**B: I no I'm sorry…busy w dad**

**E: everything OK?**

No everything is not okay. I almost had to leave you, my friends, and my schooling. Jake is a total douche bag and screwed up again, but my dad made him piss his pants, so that worked out well. I want to be in your arms right now, but I'm stuck at Billy's while everyone else figures out how to protect me. And Jake is moving in next door.

**B: Yup **

**E: stopped by 2day**

Shit the flowers. I forgot to thank him because of all the chaos that has happened today. Way to show your affection to the guy who you have fallen madly in love with.

**B: I no thanx 4 the flowers luv em**

**E: Yw**

**B: What u doin 2nite?**

**E: nada U?**

**B: was hoping 2 c this really hot guy**

**E: Hmm that leaves me out then **

I had to roll my eyes at that one. The one thing Edward Cullen did know was how drop dead gorgeous he was. I still had no idea why the hell he was with someone as plain as me.

**B: Lol. Plz U R #1 in that dept.**

**E: I am aren't I**

_And there's the man I love._

**B: lol**

**E: Home game 2morrow nite**

**B: I know**

**E: U gonna cum c me play**

**B: Of course**

**E: Sweet!**

**B: lol**

**E: Ttyl?**

**B: as soon as the warden lets me go lol**

I shut my phone a little happier than I was ten minutes ago. I would get to talk to Edward tonight. Thankfully Jake's little package hadn't screwed that up. I wouldn't know how to even leave Edward now that I realized I loved him. I was pretty sure he even loved me, but didn't know it yet. I would just have to work on that while I was working on getting him out of his clothes.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

I walked to the entry gate of the stadium with my dad right behind me. I was still sulking like a two year old because Jake did in fact move in next door. It only took twenty minutes to pull that shit off last night. Jake was now officially part of the universities student body, my next door neighbor, and my bodyguard. Thankfully, since my dad was going to be at the game anyway, I wasn't going to have to deal with Jake tonight. I wasn't sure how the hell I was going to explain all this to Edward, I was hoping to put off him finding out for a while…a long while.

We waved at the guard at the gate and walked right in. The perk of being Edward Cullen's girlfriend was I did not have to wait in the long ass lines that were forming.

"Bells I'll be right there if you need me." My dad said pointing at the fifty yard line.

"I know where you guard him from dad." I said a little too harshly as I headed for the locker room.

I had made my objections last night without avail and I was still bitter about it. I knew the kind of danger I was in. I'd been living it for almost three years now. That wasn't the problem. The problem was my best friend and the man I loved hates each other. How the hell was all this going to work when they came nose to nose again?

I turned the corner and smacked into the back of a Green Bay player.

"Woah there." He said as he turned around.

"I'm sorry." I said apologetically.

"It's no problem sexy. You can bump into me any time." He purred as he looked me up and down.

He was so not what I needed right now. He was definitely a prick, which I could tell by the way he was eye fucking me. I tried to push past him not wanting to deal with his pathetic attempt of a come on, but he wasn't having it.

"Where you going so fast anyway?" He asked with a crooked smile.

"Away from you." I pushed against his hold.

"MMM…feisty…I like it." He said sniffing my hair and it made my stomach lurch.

"Get off her now James!" I heard Edward growl.

James turned around with a shitty grin on his face. Edward was all geared out looking fine as all fuck, especially since he had that pissed off look. Which, let me tell you, Edward is fucking hot anyways, but get the pissed off look and DAMN the moisture starts to pool.

"Well…well…well…if it isn't Edward Fucking Cullen." James smirked. "I'm not on her yet, but will be as soon as your sorry ass leaves." He chuckled.

"Please." I huffed.

"Oh you'll be beggin soon enough hunny." James said as he slapped me on the ass.

"Bad idea." I chuckled.

At the very moment I heard a thunderous growl start in Edwards's throat. James turned and looked at Edward and back at me. A huge smile formed on his face.

"I see." He said. "You're Edwards flavor for the night."

"Fuck you!" I spat.

"Thanks but I don't like his sloppy seconds." He said and smacked my ass again.

"Don't ever put your slimy hands on her again or I'll fucking break them." Edward said through gritted teeth.

"I wasn't planning on putting my hands on her Cullen." James said. "I was thinking more along the lines of my dick!" He growled as he grabbed his junk. "I bet she tastes like cherry?" James said licking his lips.

Edward lunged and the next thing I knew he had James pinned by his throat against the wall. I ducked knowing this was going to get ugly.

"I will kill you if you ever fucking touch her again." Edward growled.

The fact he was about to kill some guy over me was rather...hot...very hot in fact I could feel the affects of it between my legs.

"What if I don't use my hands just my tongue." James made a disgusting gesture with his tongue and Edwards arm drew back into a fist. Just before his hand collided with James face, Edward was moved.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Emmett yelled at Edward. "Do you want to be thrown out of the game before it even starts?"

"Let me go Emmett!" Edward shouted.

"Yeah let him go Emmett." James taunted.

"You!" Emmett said pointing at James, but not letting go of his hold on Edward "Get the fuck out of here now!"

"You!" Emmett said pushing against Edward. "Get your ass in check...finish this shit on the field."

Edward slammed his arms against Emmett's chest forcing him to let him go. Emmett positioned himself in front of Edward so that he couldn't get to James.

"I'll see you soon." James air kissed as he sauntered off down the hall.

"I'm looking forward to it." Edward hollered after him.

"What the fuck was that about?" Emmett said through closed teeth.

"Just the usual." Edward sighed.

"He does that a lot?" I asked confused.

They both looked at me like they forgot I was there.

"He is just a fucking douche bag Bella don't worry about it...just promise me if you see him again to turn and go the other way." Edward said wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing the top of my head.

"Yeah like I'd run at him." I snort-giggled.

"Coach is ready for his pep-talk." Emmett said as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay I'll be right there." Edward nodded his chin at Emmett.

"You just attract trouble don't you?" Edward laughed at me.

"It's a curse." I smiled.

"Good thing I love trouble then." He smiled.

"Good thing." I nodded.

He leaned down and kissed me on the lips.

"I better get in there before Billy blows a gasket." Edward laughed. "I'll see you after the game?" It was more of a question.

"I'll be waiting right here." I said pointing at the spot I was standing.

He shook his head as he walked away laughing. I went out the hole to the seating. Alice was waving like crazy as I approached. She had saved me a seat.

"Bella... I'm so excited." She said throwing her arms around me.

"I can see that." I laughed.

"I can't believe we are actually sitting on the fifty yard line." Alice bounced in her seat. "It's going to be so hot watching our men get their brains bashed in." She laughed.

"Alice...with as little brains as they have already," I laughed, "I hope not."

Alice slapped me in the forehead. "I'm so going to fucking tell Edward you said that." She giggled.

"Just do it during half time, so when he gets hit in the head he'll forget." I laughed back.

We talked about nothing while we waited for the game to start. It was a long opening to the damn thing and the coin toss seamed to drag on forever. Dallas chose to receive and they did pretty well from the opening kick. Ben took it to the thirty-two yard line, which wasn't bad. As soon as Edward got the first snap everything went to shit. Sixty-two was ruthless and kept getting through the offense and pummeling Edward. Every time Dallas had the ball Edward would go down. Each hit worse than the last.

"Who the hell is that?" I yelled at Alice as Edward went down again harder than the last time.

"That's James."

"James...oh just great." I huffed and threw my arms in the air.

"What?" Alice asked confused.

"He and Edward got into it over me in front of the locker room before the game." I stated.

"Oh great?" she moaned knowing, just as I, this wasn't going to be good. They were definitely going to finish what they started.

Edward got in the pocket, but just as he drew back to release James headed full force toward him. Everyone was blocking other players and by the time Emmett realized what was happening it was too late. The impact was so hard we could hear it in our seats, making both Alice and I gasp. Edward rolled onto his side and got into the fetal position. He was clutching his stomach and not moving.

"Is he okay?" I yelled at the field to no one in particular.

Billy and half the team ran toward the field. I couldn't see anything as they blocked my view. I started to panic as the time dragged on. There was no movement on the field and I couldn't' see a damn thing. All the noise and people started to fade and all I could hear was my erratic heart beat and breathing, as a stretcher was brought out onto the field. The stadium started to spin and I knew Alice had grabbed my hand, but I couldn't feel her. I had gone numb.

Finally the team parted and Edward was on the stretcher. He was still not moving and I felt ill.

"Alice-"

"Go Bella…go!"

"Thank you…I'm sorry I'll talk to you later." I said nearly running from my seat. I hit the tunnel and started running toward the locker room. I never would have realized I was crying if everything hadn't gone blurry. I reached up and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand so I could see. What would I do if he was really hurt? I hadn't even told him I loved him for fear he would run away, but now I was scared I was going to lose him. I burled my way through the locker room door ready to confess my love.

**EPOV**

"Edward…Edward can you hear me?" I heard coach say through the ringing in my ears.

Everything was fuckin black and I could barely breathe. That last hit hurt like a mother fucker. I tried to move, but no matter what I did my body wouldn't cooperate. I wanted to get my fucking helmet off so I could maybe get some air.

"Get his helmet off!" Somebody said as if they read my mind, and next thing I knew some stinky ass shit was stuck under my nose. The blackness started to disappear and people came into focus.

"Can you hear me?" A man in white asked.

"Yeah." I said in a hoarse voice.

"I need you to lay still…do you know where you are?" He asked again.

"What kind of fucking stupid question is that…how could I not know?" I growled.

"He's fine." I heard Emmett chuckle.

"Ouch…Fuck!" I yelled as someone pushed on my side.

"Yeah I think it's a broken rib." Some other white coat mother fucker said.

"No shit Sherlock?" I growled.

"Lets get him into the locker room…I want him checked out." Coach said.

"I am not fucking leaving coach-"

"Don't fuck with me Cullen…get your shit checked out and then we'll talk." He said as I was moved onto a stretcher.

"Fine!" I growled knowing that if I didn't do as he fucking wanted I would be benched for at least two games and I wasn't having that shit. I looked around for Emmett and spotted his ass.

"Emmett!" I yelled.

"Yeah bro?" He said leaning down toward me because I wasn't able to move.

"Take that fucker out…and then win this shit!" I snarled through clenched teeth.

"I was already planning on it." He smiled and walked away.

"Now get his ass in that locker room and do a full work up…make sure he's okay." Coach said and the fucktards in white started pushing.

I was pushed into the locker room protesting the whole fucking way because I didn't want to be out of the game. I wanted to get even with that fucker James. Fuck that! I would get even with that fucker as soon as they gave me the all clear. The locker room doors closed and I heard her voice.

"Is he okay?" She asked frantic.

"I'm fine." I answered her back knowing I didn't want her to worry.

She pushed her way through the people standing around me and grabbed my hand.

"Oh Edward." She said as tears started escaping her eyes. That made my heart ache. I didn't want to see my beauty upset. I was perfectly fine.

"Don't cry baby…I'm fine really…just a broken rib." I smiled hoping to reassure her.

"I was so worried…you didn't move…and then the stretcher." She sobbed.

"It's procedure ma'am." Some idiot with a white coat said, but we ignored him.

The tears seemed to continue streaming down her face and it was actually affecting me. I reached up and wiped them away with my thumb.

"Bella…I'm fine really just let these monkeys check me over…they will tape my shit back up and I'll be good as new." I said squeezing her hand.

"Okay." She smiled, but I could see she was still worried.

"Go sit over there." I motioned toward the couch. "This will take a while."

She let go of my hand and walked to the couch. Then the fun started for me. I was poked, prodded and manhandled. After about thirty minutes of me wincing in pain because the fuckers kept poking my ribs, Bella's gasps because of my groans, and a tape job, I was good as new. Of course, I was not in good enough shape to finish the game, which meant I would have to finish James later.

Billy was told of my diagnosis and the fucker actually told me I couldn't come back on the field. Said some shit about how I would probably run out onto the field and kick James ass in the middle of a play costing us the game.

Coach new me well, so instead of being a prick about it, I just got dressed and took Bella back to my place.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bella asked as she leaned on my shoulder while we sat on my couch.

"Yes…I'm perfectly fine…just fucking pissed Billy banned me." I growled in frustration.

"Well you probably would have run onto the field." She chuckled.

"Oh I would have." I laughed and winced in agony. My fucking rib hurt like a bitch and laughing was sooo not fun.

"Oh shit…I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you laugh." Bella sighed and moved off me. I wasn't having that shit at all.

"Hey…get your ass back over here." I said grabbing her arm and pulling her back to me. "I've had worse so don't worry okay?" I said lifting her chin and placing a kiss on her lips.

"But…this is my fault." She said sadly.

"What?" I half yelled.

She looked up at me. "He hurt you on the field because of the fight you had over me."

I chuckled ignoring the pain. "Shit…this has nothing to do with you I promise Bella…that fucker has it out for me…we have a long history."

"So I didn't do this?" She asked with a sound of relief.

"No baby you most certainly did not do this." I leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Well damn." she giggled.

"What?" I asked with a smile.

"Thinking I made you guys go ape shit over me was actually kinda….hot." She blushed.

"Really?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes." She giggled again.

"Me beating the shit out of some guy…over you…made you wet?" I asked disbelieving.

She hid her face in my chest. "Yes it did."

I wasn't sure if it was her answer, the fact I was picturing her naked under me, or the adrenalin that made my dick rock hard at that moment. What I did know is that I needed Bella naked.

"Well then let me fix that problem for you." I growled as I flipped her on her back.

"But, your injury?" She protested.

"Fuck my injury." I growled.

I didn't give her a chance to talk as I plunged my tongue in her mouth. I kissed her deep and viscous as I picked her up, ignoring the shooting pain in my side, and carried her up the stairs. I thought about taking her into the playroom, for what I wanted to do, but decided now was not the time. I took her into my bedroom instead. I laid her on the bed and ripped my shirt over my head.

"Isabella…I'm going to fuck you hard." I said and she smiled. I got on top of her and plunged my tongue back into her mouth. I wasn't taking my time and I only stopped mouth fucking her long enough to reach down to undo the button on her pants.

"These have got to go." I said removing them and her panties in one motion.

"Edward."

"Shhh…no talking baby just feel." I said as I parted her folds and dove in.

She gasped at the contact, but soon it became moans. The louder she got the harder my dick became. I knew from the last time, the wetter she was the better, so I needed her to come before I tried sticking my dick in.

I am an impatient bastard and was getting blue balls so I plunged two fingers inside of her to hurry up the process. I felt her walls start to clench around my fingers and so I sucked on her clit. She screamed my name as she came hard. I didn't even give her a chance to come down before I ripped my pants off and plunged my dick into her.

She was fucking tight as hell just like the last time, but unlike then, I was not gentle nor did I take my time as I started fucking her fast and hard. Within seconds Bella came again, but I wasn't even close. I wasn't getting deep enough and she wasn't making enough whorish noises. I needed both if I was ever going to cum.

"Flip over baby." I panted as I kept fucking her.

"What?" She gasped.

"Get on your hands and knees." I said pulling out of her.

"Edward…I-"

"Isabella I said get on your hands and knees." I grabbed her and flipped her over making her yipe. "That's my good girl." I said smacking her on the ass as she did what I told her to do.

"Hold on baby." I said placing her hands on the head board.

"Are you serious?" She gasped.

"Very…now no talking." I growled as I grabbed her ass and opened her wide.

She gasped probably thinking I was going in the back door, but that would happen later. I didn't even take my time as I grabbed her hips and plunged back inside of her. I was able to go even faster and harder, which I did. I still wasn't as deep as I wanted, so I reached up and pulled her hands off the head board. I pushed on her back until her torso was on the bed. It opened her up even more when I lifted her ass just a bit higher.

"Oh God!" She moaned as I pushed myself all the way in.

"Better?" I questioned with a smile.

"Oh God yes!" She moaned again.

"Hold on baby this is going to be rough." I said and started fucking her like the energizer bunny. It couldn't have been only a minute maybe two when I felt it. I knew this was going to be fucking good, as I felt myself building. I was not going to last much longer and I wanted her to come with me.

"Oh fuck baby rub your clit…I want you to come with me." I growled as I pounded into her. She adjusted her arm so she could reach and started rubbing like I told her too. I felt her walls start to close and I needed her to come hard to pull me over the edge.

"Pinch it baby…pinch it for me." I growled.

Next thing I knew we were both screaming profanities and I collapsed on top of her.

"Fuck baby that was…thank you." I panted.

"Can't breathe." She gasped under me.

"Shit, sorry." I said rolling us onto our sides.

"That was…" She trailed off as I pulled out. She winced.

"Shit…did I hurt you?" I asked sitting up.

"I've had worse so don't worry okay." She smiled throwing my words from earlier back at me.

We both laughed as I pulled her into my side. "God I love you."

"What?" She gasped.

**

* * *

**

Oh no he didn't? Can you say OOOPS?

**Now what the hell is he going to do huh?**

**I promised you lemons and you got limes I know…I also promised the play room, but I never said they would be in it lol.**

**I will do my best to get the next chapter up on time, but I won't make any guarantees. I'm too damn lost on how the penis people's mind works, so it takes time. Be patient and let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12: Truths Revealed

**First things first: I am not SM she owns Twilight…I do however own this story. If you steal it I will find you, hunt you down, and well I don't know what I'll do but it won't be good I assure you. My characters are very perverted, vulgar, and sex hounds so, if you are not an adult get the flipping hell out of this story cuz its rated MA. **

**I'm surprised there's any water left in the world with as many cold showers you guys took with the lime I gave you. I hope there will be some left after this one cuz theres one hell of a lemon this time. **

**Dom Edward will show so I have to say one thing so I don't get the WTF reviews. **

**I have no Dom/sub experience what so ever...I only wish I was collared, spanked, pleasured and tied down nightly...hahaha. The information I get is through reasearch or I ask other people who kinda dabble in the lifestyle. If what I wright is not exactly correct please don't shoot me. At least you get the damn lemon. bruhaha**

**Mandee my favorite beta and Edwards fang banger...thank you for editing this chapter so damn quickly and getting the lemon part done even faster. I will only assume it's because you had other FF updates to read, but I'm betting your bean needed attention. Hahahaha XOXO**

**Jess…I know I know no rob porn for a week because I didn't send this one to you. I meant to, but I figured the lemon would make you trip and fall because you wouldn't be forewarned and have your shanties…I was only thinking of you. **

**I have to give a huge shout out to my pervs in Naughty Secrets they are the coolest bitches ever…thanks Scarlett Isabella for answering my Dom/Sub questions. I heart you tons.**

**Okay enough babble already I get it...I get it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Truths Revealed

**EPOV**

"_I've had worse so don't worry okay." She smiled throwing my words from earlier back at me._

_We both laughed as I pulled her into my side. "God I love you." _

"_What?" She gasped._

I was just as stunned as she was by the fact that shit slipped out of my mouth. What the fuck was I thinking saying some shit like "I love you". I must have been fucking crazy.

"I…um…I" is all I could manage to get out before the Jeopardy theme started playing.

_Backpedal…backpedal…backpedal _

My brain was screaming at me. I could just easily do such a thing. Fuck I had in the past. I had let shit like that slip in the heat of the moment before, but would fix that shit fast. I would let the bitch know it was just because of the situation and I didn't mean that I was "in love" with them. I could easily and should likely do that now. However, there was one reason not to take that shit back with Bella…I did love her.

I had been trying to deny that shit like no tomorrow, but the fact was at this very moment, my heart was doing flips in my chest. That black cold piece of rock had softened and started getting warmer the minute that shit slipped through my lips. So did I take it back or just man up and say the fucking declaration all over again?

I took a deep breath and looked at Bella who was still staring at me in shock. I took a good look at her face before lying down on the bed and throwing my arm over my own.

"Edward?" She whispered prying for an answer.

"I said…I fucking love you." I sighed hoping it wasn't too muffled by my arm covering my face. There was no way in hell I was repeating myself again.

"I…I…I" She stammered.

"Bella…you don't have to say-"

Her finger pressed against my lips to shut me up. "I love you too." She whispered. I took my arm off my face so I could look at her

"I didn't want to say it before…because I was afraid I would scare you away." She said looking away from me. "But when you were hurt…on the field…and I thought I lost you." She looked up and I could see the tears in her eyes. "I ran as fast as I could…I was going to tell you when I got in the locker room." She sighed and a tear rolled down her cheek.

I wiped it away with the pad of my thumb. "Why didn't you say it to me in the locker room?" I implored.

"I was afraid." She said blushing looking down at her hands sitting in her lap.

"Afraid of what?" I asked sincerely.

"That…that you would-" She swallowed hard.

"That I would what?" I said a little too harshly sitting up.

"Run." She whispered.

I couldn't help the laughter that started deep inside my stomach.

"What's so funny?" Bella scowled.

I was laughing because that is exactly what I would have done. Even though I had been missing her like fucking crazy and wanted time alone with her…even though it irritated me when I would get her fucking voice mail, so much that I would fucking hang up without leaving a message, and nearly throwing my phone in frustration.

I would never admit I was laughing because I was sick of having mother fucking blue balls. I was sick of jacking off and likely had carpel tunnel syndrome. That I couldn't even think about having someone take care of my needs because I had developed a fucking conscience and felt guilty thinking about fucking someone else, and the fact that Emmett was right. That is why I was laughing, but there was no way in hell I was going to tell her that.

"Because I couldn't run with a broken rib." I said through my laughter instead.

I saw the sides of her mouth twitch as she tried to fight a smile. "Do you mean it?" She asked seriously looking up at me through her lashes.

"Yeah…I really mean it."

She smiled the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

"The question is do you really mean it?" I asked swallowing hard. Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"You don't really know _me._" I said getting off of the bed.

"I don't understand." She said a little worried.

I needed to do something to find out if this is how she really felt. I needed to show Bella my playroom.

Was I scared shitless? Fuck yes. Was it something that needed to be done? Absofuckinglutely. It was the one thing that would either make or break whatever it was we had. She would either embrace it or run screaming. I was hoping it was the former, but I was expecting the latter.

I held my hand out to her. "Come, I need to show you something." She took my hand and I helped her off the bed.

I would have asked Bella to meet me in the playroom, if she was actually a sub. The fact was she wasn't, but I was going to make this as real as possible. How else was I going to know for sure about her true feelings for me?

"Where are we going?" Bella asked worried as I grabbed my keys off the dresser.

"You'll see." I half smiled because my heart, that had been warm a few minutes ago, was now beating so fast I thought my body was going to fly away.

"Edward we're naked." she said worried, but I just smiled at her reassuringly as I laced our fingers and walked out into the hall. We wouldn't need clothes for what I was planning anyway.

I didn't say a word as I walked to the playroom door and put my key in the lock. I was so fucking nervous I could have puked. I didn't look at her as I turned the key and opened the door, for fear of the look on her face. She walked inside and I took my place behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Holy shit!" She gasped.

I could only imagine what was going through her head as she saw my shit. Everything was organized and put away properly in this damn place. My OCD got the best of me in here, but it made the play much easier.

In front of her were my shelves full of toys. The vibrators were organized by length then girth. I had anything from six inches to twelve inches and nothing was smaller than three inches around. On the right were my anal beads, also organized in the same fashion as the vibrators and to the left was my assortment of nipple and genital clamps. They too were organized, smallest to largest and then by level of pain.

On the wall, next to the shelves, hung rows of floggers and canes of many different sizes and varieties. My whipping bench was on the floor to the right of her, and hanging on the wall next to it was different restraining devices; zip ties, ropes, Velcro straps and my favorite, handcuffs.

My ball gags were lined on a table, under the restraining devices, smallest to largest, the blindfolds sat next to them and finally my bed sat in the middle. It was a king size, brass bed, with more than one way to strap someone down. I loved that fucking thing like no other.

"This is me Isabella do you think you can handle it?" I said brushing my mouth across her shoulder.

She just nodded probably still trying to absorb what she was seeing.

"I have to have the control Bella, I know it all stems from Jessica, without it I just can't get off like I need to…this is my way and if you…embrace it…then in here I own this body." I said as I rubbed my hands across her stomach. "I get to do with it as I please." I cupped both her breasts, "Here" I said and pinched her nipples making her gasp.

"I get to do what I want to this." I said sticking my thumb in her mouth, "and this" I said rubbing my hands over her ass. She gasped and I felt her clench her muscles together. I couldn't help but smile, because in here it was mine to do with what I wanted. If she wanted to be part of my world she had to understand everything.

"And mostly here." I said sliding my hand down and running my finger up and down her folds. "This is mine to do with as I see fit. If I don't want you to come you won't." I said as I dipped my finger inside of her and realized how turned on she truly was being in here. She was fucking wet as hell. "If I want you to come twenty times you will." I said as I slid my finger up to her clit and started circling it. "And I will pleasure you in ways you have never known, but I'm not sure you can handle it."

She didn't say anything just moaned as I continued stroking her. I felt my dick twitch and soon I was sporting wood the size of Texas. I rubbed it across her ass trying to get some friction. She didn't protest, probably because I was now sucking on her neck and rubbing her nipple with my finger. I stopped abruptly making her protest from the lack of contact. I left her standing in the spot she was because I was harder than hell and wanted to play.

I walked over to my shelf that had vibrators, anal beads, and clamps. I ran my finger across them until I found the one I wanted. It was seven inches and had six speeds. I picked it up and heard a gasp.

"What is that for?" She said with her eyes wide.

"It's a vibrator Isabella." I laughed. "It's what we're going to start with." I said and walked over to my table of blindfolds.

"Start with?" She choked out.

"Yes…you said you loved me, but until you truly know me how can you be sure?" I said without looking at her as I picked up a blindfold and my Velcro restraints.

"You want to do this NOW?" She gasped.

"Yes…Is there a reason we shouldn't?" I asked facing her.

"I…I…I can't do this…this is not what…I…holy shit!" She said and covered her mouth.

I furrowed my brows in confusion. She was acting like a virgin whose boyfriend just asked for a blowjob. It wasn't like she was new at this shit. She told me she done this before.

"Bella…this may be a little different play than you have done before-"

"I've never done it before Edward." She blurted out quickly.

My eyes grew wide as I registered what she just said. Then I got fucking furious because how the fuck was I going to do this shit without problems.

"You told me you had tried this shit before." I growled.

"I lied…I didn't' think you would go out with me if you knew I was inexperienced." She said looking down to the floor.

"What do you mean inexperienced?" I questioned a little too annoyed and she didn't answer me. I walked over to her and lifted her chin so she was looking at me.

"Isabella…what do you mean inexperienced?" I said more calmly.

"As in…only had one sex partner…Jake…before you inexperienced." She whispered.

"What?" I yelled making her jump.

"I've only had consensual sex once in my life before you and it was with Jake." She said shakily.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

She shook her head no.

"Jesus Christ…that throws a huge ass problem into the mix." I groaned and rubbed my face with my free hand. There was no way in hell I could do anything with her like I wanted. She would be torn to shreds. Well fuck.

"I'm so sorry." She said and her voice broke.

I looked up and saw the tears running down her face. I quickly walked over to her and lifted her chin.

"Bella…baby…I'm still going to show you." I said soothing. I would just have to be extra careful and not get carried away. I would have to start out with easy shit and work my way up…assuming that she wanted to try.

"What…you…you still want to?" She asked shocked.

I smiled. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because…I don't know what to…do." She said looking back down to the floor.

"Well then I'll teach you." I grabbed her hand and walked her over to the shelf with vibrators.

"Let's start with the basics." I said holding up the vibrator I still had in my hand "This is a vibrator."

"I know what it is Edward…I'm inexperienced not dead." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay smart ass… I'm not above spanking you." I smiled. "Is there anything in here you have questions about?"

She took her time and looked around. She had a few questions about different things like the ball gags and the bell. I explained in detail what they were for. She told me the canes and whips scared her and so they were out. She grimaced when we talked about the anal sex, but she didn't object which was a good thing. I knew maybe someday she would be open to doing it. After about an hour of twenty questions Bella seemed satisfied enough and relaxed.

"So do you still want to try it?" She asked me and blushed.

"Fuck yes!" I growled making her giggle.

"What do I do?" She said looking around.

"Hmmm…I think I want you to lie down on the bed." I said motioning toward it.

"Okay." She blushed but didn't hesitate to get on my bed.

I grabbed the stuff I had sat down earlier and walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Bella can I ask you something?" I said as I laid the vibrator, blind fold and ties down.

"Of course." She smiled.

"What _do_ you know how to do…sexually?" I asked as calmly as possible because I had a visual of the fucktard Jake inside Bella.

She shrugged and looked away.

"Have you ever given a blow job?" I asked unfastening the Velcro.

"I have never…_given_ anyone a blowjob." She blushed.

"How's your gag reflex?" I waggled my eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes. "I guess we'll find out won't we?"

"Oh we'll find out baby…we'll find out." I said reaching above her head and fastening the strap to the brass head board. I saw her watching me so I figured I better explain.

"I'm going to fasten your hands to the bed and blind fold you."

She started to panic.

"It's okay baby…I promise…I won't hurt you." I said reassuringly.

"Can…can we just do one or the other this first time please?" She said still worried as I reached down and grabbed her right arm.

"It will make it much better if you can't see." I said fastening her left arm above her head by the right one.

"I…I okay." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Bella…baby look at me please." I waited for her to open her eyes. "I promise you…I will not hurt you…and we will use a safe-word." I said reaching for the blindfold.

"Safe-word?" She questioned and I realized I forgot to explain that shit before.

"A safe-word is a word we agree upon and if you say it at all then I will stop what I am doing immediately and release you." I smiled.

"Promise?" She said a little more relaxed.

"Promise." I smiled and then put the blindfold on her.

Bella shivered. "Baby…you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine…I'm just a little cold." She hesitantly said, but I wasn't convinced. I went to pull the blindfold off of her and just go with the ties, but she stopped me.

"Edward its okay I promise." She smiled half heartedly. "I'm just nervous."

"Okay baby…if you want me to stop at any time just say…apple." I smiled and cupped her face with my hand.

"Apple…why not just stop?" She questioned turning her head toward me.

"Because sometimes we say stop when we don't mean it this way there will be no confusion." I said standing up off of the bed.

"Oh…okay." She said nodding.

I walked over to my shelves because I wanted to test her senses a little more. I also wanted her to relax or this would never work. I could tell by the movements of her chest she was no where near as fine as she had said. I wasn't sure if it was a trust issue or something different all together. I did know I needed to calm her down. She was already tight enough and if she was tense too I would tear her.

I picked up the smallest pinwheel I owned. It would be the least evasive item plus I was very certain it would calm her down. I walked back to the bed and positioned myself so I was standing by her foot closest to the edge.

"Baby…you need to relax." I said soothingly and placed the pinwheel on her big toe.

"W…what's that?" She gasped.

"Trust me Bella…do you remember your safe-word?"

"Uh…apple?" It came out as more of a question.

"Good girl…say it if you want me to stop." I said and started running the pinwheel down her foot toward her knee.

"Oh…god." She gasped and I smiled as I saw her relax.

"Shh just feel baby."

I took my time running it up her thigh. She squirmed and moaned in pleasure as I reached her hip. I rolled it up her stomach to her breast and watched as her nipple got harder. Slowly I ran the wheel up the bottom of her breast across her right nipple and up to her collar bone.

"Oh. My. God." She moaned as I rolled it down her other side and across her left nipple. This time when I reached her pussy I gently rolled it across the top of her folds. She withered underneath my touch and I knew I could continue with my plan. She was definitely relaxed and ready by the way the wheel was glistening with moisture.

"You're so wet for me already baby." I said setting the pinwheel on the small lamp stand next to the bed. She moaned in response.

I picked the vibrator up off the bed

"Isabella…open your mouth."

I took the vibrator and placed the tip of it on her tongue when she did what she was told.

"Good girl…now get this wet for me." I said sliding it in and out across her tongue.

"Fuck." I groaned as she closed her lips around it. "Are you sure you've never given head?" I said as my erection got harder wishing it was me in her mouth instead.

_Soon very soon._

"Never." She gurgled around the vibrator.

"Open your legs for me." I said taking the vibrator out of her mouth.

I positioned myself at the end of the bed and kissed the inside of her thigh. She moaned in response just as I was hoping. I licked my way to her pussy and gently opened her folds with two fingers.

"Are you ready to cum for me?" I asked her and flicked my tongue across her clit.

"Yes." She hissed.

"I'm going to pleasure you in ways you've never even imagined." I flattened my tongue and ran it up the length of her folds before flicking her clit again.

"Edward…please." She pleaded.

"Please what Isabella? I want to hear what you want." I flicked my tongue again.

"More of what you're doing." She whimpered, but I wanted…no I needed to hear the exact words.

I circled her clit with my tongue once and stopped. "I want to hear the words Isabella…tell me what you want." I said and flicked her bundle of nerves again.

"I…I want you to…use your tongue to make me cum." She said and I could see the blush on her face.

"MMM…that is what I wanted to hear." I said and started devouring her as she wanted. Bella arched her back and moaned pushing herself deeper into my face. I knew she would be ready. I continued using my tongue on her clit as I took the vibrator and lined it up with her opening. I gently pushed the tip in.

"Oh…God." Bella moaned and pulled on the restraints. I slid the vibrator the rest of the way in and allowed her body to become use to it. I continued with my tongue as I turned the dial to speed three.

"Jesus…Christ!" Bella gasped in pleasure, which caused my erection to become painful.

I lifted my head "Does that feel good Isabella?" I said and slowly pulled the vibrator back out.

"Shit…yes…don't stop…I want more tongue." She panted.

"You'll get it baby don't you worry." I said sliding the vibrator back in. I turned the dial up to six and tipped it upward inside her. I started pulling it back out slowly. Bella gasped and I knew I had found that soft spot where I wanted it. I flipped the dial up to eight before repositioning myself between her legs.

Bella started panting heavy and I knew she was getting close. I used both of my hands to open her as wide as I could before leaning in.

"I want to hear you cum Isabella." I started moving my tongue in circles around her bundle of nerves. Her breath hitched.

"Edward…oh god…Edward." She arched her back.

"That's it baby I want to hear you." I said and quickened my pace.

"I…oh god…I'm gonna-" She screamed my name and her body jerked upward. I replaced my tongue with my finger as I gently pulled out the vibrator. I didn't bother turning it off as I flung it onto the floor. I quickly repositioned myself so I was kneeling between her legs. I didn't want her to come down before I could enter her. She was going to be tight and wet and I wanted to be inside her now.

"You okay baby?" I asked as I removed my finger. I didn't get an answer just a whorish moan as I grabbed the backs of her legs and lifted them over my shoulders. I ran my dick up and down her folds, to get me wet, and she moaned again. I lined up and stuck just the tip in making sure she would be able to take me. It was tight, but not undoable. I slid myself in slowly…to slowly…and we both moaned as our hips came together.

"Edward." She panted as I started a slow deep rhythm.

"Yes baby." I said through gritted teeth because her tightness was definitely going to make me come fast if I didn't concentrate.

"Can…oh god…can you take the blindfold off…I want to see you…oh faster please faster." She panted and I picked up my pace. I wasn't going to take off her blindfold, but then as I felt her walls start to clench I knew I wanted to see her eyes when she came. I braced myself on one arm and took off the blindfold. She blinked quickly, but her eyes didn't stay open as I rammed her harder.

"Look at me Isabella." I growled feeling the tension building inside me. I was so close.

She blinked and opened her eyes.

"That's it baby look at me…I want to see your eyes." I said and placed my hands on the mattress on either side of her head. We were nose to nose and staring into each others soul as I started moving hard and fast. I felt her walls tighten that last little bit and her eyes started to close as she tensed up.

"Isabella…look at me…keep…your…eyes…open." I growled as I reached between us and started rubbing her clit. We got lost in each others eyes as we both screamed the others name.

As soon as I was able to move, from where I collapsed on top of her, I quickly undid her restraints.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I gently messaged her wrists.

"I'm soooo okay." she panted still trying to catch her breath. I pulled her into my side until she was lying on my chest.

"You're wrong you know." She said.

"About what?" I furrowed my brows in confusion because it was so random I had no fucking clue what she was talking about.

"This room and you needing this." She said rubbing circles in my chest hair.

"I'm lost." I chuckled.

"You said you need the control to get off…but…it's exactly the same…outside of this room as it is in it." She stated matter-of-factly as she lifted her head to look at me.

She must have noticed my confusion and elaborated.

"Edward…we've been together a few times now…and I may not be experienced…but I do pay attention…and each time you have the same face when you-" She blushed and hid her face back in my chest.

She didn't finish, but she didn't have too. I hadn't noticed it until this very moment, but she was right. Every time I've had sex with Bella my orgasm was just as intense as it was tonight in the playroom.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Somewhere in Forks a run down house sits in the middle of nowhere. It should be condemned and probably would be if the authorities were allowed to come onto the land. Inside isn't much better and no sane person would live here.

The walls are falling apart, a barrel with a fire in it keeps the place warm, and the bathroom is filthy. The crazy stalker paces his floor running a knife up and down his face trying to figure out where the "bitch" Bella is. The shack he calls home is very run down; rat infested and smells of death. Probably, because he can't help but kill the cute little kittens that wander onto his door step, and leave the rotting corpses lying around. They remind him of her and he can't help but slit their throats in anger.

"Where the fuck is she? There's no trace of her anywhere." He says to himself and stabs the map on the desk. It has red X's on it everywhere.

"You're so stupid. How you could let her get away is beyond me." He says hitting himself in the head. "Stupid…stupid…stupid…you are worthless and no good." He starts pacing again pulling out his hair for release. He finally stops his abuse of himself and plops down onto the rotting mattress lying on the floor.

"I swear to god Bitch when I fucking find you I'm going to finish what I started…you belong to me and only me and I will fucking have you." He says to her pictures hanging on his wall.

"I will have that beautiful mouth around me again." He purrs and unzips his pants. Before he can violate himself with thoughts of her the phone rings. He doesn't bother putting himself back inside his pants, because as soon as he gets rid of whatever mother fucker is on the phone he's going to come to her memory over and over until he's rubbed raw.

"What the fuck…oh it's you." He says with a smile into the phone and quiets to listen to the voice on the line.

"What do you mean you're with her?" The crazy man growls and grips the phone almost breaking it. "Why didn't you call me...Well yes I want to…no I haven't been seen…yes I'm sure…can I have her though…You promised me last time I could have her." The crazy man wines like a child while rocking back and forth as the voice on the line soothes him.

"Yes…I promise I'll wait for you to call me before I do anything." The crazy man smiles calmly. "I miss you…when are you coming to see me…can we do her together?" The stalker sits down on his bed and absent mindedly reaches down and starts stroking himself. "I'll be waiting for your call." He purrs and hangs up with a smile. The stalker then strokes himself with memories of someone other than Bella.

**

* * *

**

*whew* that was intense wasn't it.

**Dom Edward can tie me up anytime.**

**Stalker guy is nuts isn't he and who the hell was on the phone. Are you guys irritated yet. Lol.**

**I'm not telling you who he is, but soon enough it will all come out.**

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up...i haven't even started writing it yet. I have had a crazy schedule at work and next weeks even more scary. I promise the next chapter will be worth the wait. *whispers* The jig will be up and Edward gets clued in.**

**I will be posting teasers and anything else I think you guys deserve on the blog rupturebyme (dot) blogspot (dot) com.**

**Now go use up all the water in the world taking your cold showers. ;-)**


	13. Chapter 13: Under the mask

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :-( ****SM owns everything.**

**This story is rated MA and for adults because of content and language. **

**FINALLY!**

**I know, I know, I know this chapter is WAAAAY late, but I hope the wait was worth it. Between work, R/L and the fact I got sick as hell, I had total writers block. It has also taken me forever to figure out if I wanted to drag it out more or just say fuck it and give you guys the majority of the stalker story. You get the story. I figured there was no more need to drag this shit out lol. **

**I have to say I'm so excited that there are over 10,000 of you reading this story. I am honored and completely overwhelmed by the responses I get each update. I also have to thank those readers who are translating this into other languages. Thank you!**

**This brings me to one more thing. This is my story and if you use it without my permission it is completely illegal and I will hunt your ass down and well I don't know what I'll do, but it will be bad. **

**I have to thank my wonderful Betas Mandee and Jessica. They edited this chapter quickly. Thanks guys I heart you tons.**

**Shout out to my Naughty Secrets ladies…I've been so busy girls that I haven't had time to come and talk about Rob :-( I will be checking in ASAP cuz I miss your guts.**

**Now lets pray the wait was worth it.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Under the mask

EPOV

"Can you tell us about the woman in this picture?" the douche bag from Fox sports asked as he held up the morning paper.

He was smirking like I hadn't seen the fucking picture. Of course, I had seen the picture this morning. It was in every fucking newspaper and on every television station there was. I couldn't believe some fucking paparazzi prick was able to get passed my security and get the fucking photo. I had already gone completely ape shit twice over it.

It had only been two days since I had gotten on a plane and flew to Washington to play a fucking football game…

_I knew as soon as I hit the hotel room I wasn't going to make it three days without Bella. I was already going fucking crazy and I had only been away from her for a few hours. I was keeping my pussy ass busy by doing mundane shit. _

_First, I took a shower to get the airplane sweaty nut smell off me, then I unpacked my stuff and finally, I got my suit ready for the press conference. I ended up pacing my floor with nothing to do and going completely fucking mad. I was thinking about the arms I desperately wanted to be wrapped up in. _

_I had become a complete and utter douche. Before Bella, I would take my ass down to the bar and pick up some bitch to bring back to my room and fuck senseless. Now the only thing I desire is a fucking woman who is over four hundred miles away. I was definitely now a pussy whipped bastard._

"_Fuck!" I growled and yanked on my hair in frustration._

_"I'm going to go fucking crazy." I said to myself as I paced for the hundredth time across the room. I decided I needed to get my mind off the fact I was away from Bella. The only problem was no matter what I did, something reminded me of her. There was only one way to solve this situation since I couldn't very well leave. _

_I fired up my computer and logged into my IM hoping like fuck she was online and not in class._

_**Jackpot!**_

_She was available._

_E: Hey babe what you doing?_

_B: Hello Edward lol._

_E: What's so haha?_

_B: Nada. Remind me 2 pay Emm $20_

_E: Y U owe him $20_

_B: Cuz I bet against U lol_

_E: ?_

_B: He said U make it 3 hrs I said 2 lol_

_E: Fuck, both of you are assholes_

_B: hahahaha_

_E: oh yea laugh it up_

_B: R we grumpy? ;-p_

_E: no, Y u think that?_

_B: Missing me?_

_E: What the fuck do you think? _

_B: lol Miss u 2 _:-)

_E: How could u not?_

_B: *Rolling eyes*_

_E: Don't roll U R eyes me Isabella!_

_B: What u gonna do about it? : -p_

_E: Don't make me show u!_

_B: Don't threaten me w a good time lol_

_E: It's not a threat_

_B: I know RAWR! _

_E: Fuck lol. How u test go?_

_B: Blah. It sucked ass_

_E: Did u pass_

_B: Idk_

_E: U gonna watch the game_

_B: Duh_

_E: Isabella_

_B: Edward lol_

_E: I swear to god_

_B: Don't swear to god it's not nice lol_

_E: U really want me to punish u don't u_

_B: _:-)

_E: U R 1 naughty girl aren't u_

_B: U like it lol_

_E: Yes I do!_

_B: I like your naughty side 2 wish it was here_

_E: Wish u were here 2 babe. There's still time I can send the jet._

_B: 2 CLOSE 2 FORKS NO THANKS! _

_E: Not that close 2 Forks_

_B: Same state 2 close. Would rather eat nails!_

_E: I know thought I'd try_

_B: Thanx but No fucking way!_

_E: u ever gonna tell me what happened 2 make u hate this place so much?_

_B: Assholes live there_

_E: I live here sort of_

_(My parents did anyway and it would always be my home when I needed it.)_

_B: lol I know like I said assholes live there hahaha_

_E: Watch it Isabella_

_B: plz lol_

_E: Oh u will be begging please soon enough babe lol_

_B: *rolls eyes* _

_E: *gets out flogger*_

_B: *bends over with a smile* hahaha_

_E: Damn ur killing me_

_B: _:-)

_B: Shouldn't u b getting ready 2 go 2 the stadium?_

_E: probably _

_B: lol so y aren't u?_

_E: Wanted 2 talk 2 u_

_B: awe_

_E: shut up_

_B: Make me_

_E: I'll make u_

_B: not from there u won't hahaha_

_E: I have a good memory_

_B: counting on it _:-)

_E: *shaking head* U r a shit_

_B: and u love me anyway :-p_

_E: Yeah Yeah yeah I love u. But you're an ass. Happy?_

_B: _:-)_ Now go 2 Ur game so I can c ur nice tight ass in ur pants _

_E: Yes ma'am lol ttyl?_

_B: of course u better call me after ur done_

_E: Was planning on it_

_E: Need u to help me rub one out after ;-)_

_B: lol Go 2 ur game. Me and Alice r leaving now 4 the sports bar_

_E: Okay _

_B: Good luck baby_

_E: Thanks._

_I logged out and sat the computer aside. I would definitely be remembering to punish her when I got home for rolling her eyes at me, but she was right. I needed to get ready for the game and go let off some of my frustrations. Kicking the shit out of some Redskin ass would definitely do the trick._

_I grabbed my shit and headed for the door. It was only a half hour to the stadium from here and I wanted to be there before the media whores arrived. I hated fucking paparazzi and they knew it. I had sued almost every one of those fuckers and won. I also had made damn good and sure they knew that I upped my security. There was no fucking way in hell they would get a picture of me ever again without my knowledge._

_The game went by without a hitch and of course we won. The after party should have been fun, but like pansy asses Emmett, Jasper and myself sat in a corner booth moping around. We wanted our women, but none of them where here. Even Rose, who was supposed to be, couldn't come because she had finals too. We only sat there for an hour before we all left to go back to our rooms. I was sure, just like myself, the pussies would be calling their women like I was going to call mine. _

"_Hello." Bella answered loudly and I could tell she was still in the pub._

"_Hey Babe."_

"_Edward…hold on let me get where I can hear you better." She said over the screaming crowd. "There that's better." She said as it quieted down. "We won a shitload of money thanks to you." She giggled._

"_Oh really, didn't bet against me this time huh?" I said sarcastically._

"_Hell no we aren't crazy!" she giggled. "Are you back in your room?"_

"_Yeah," I sighed as I sat down on the bed._

"_Didn't stay at the after party long then?"_

"_Nah…I was…wanting to do something more important," I said with a smile._

"_Oh and what might that be exactly?" She giggled._

"_You."_

"_Edward!" She laughed._

"_What?"_

"_I promise to fix that for you as soon as you get back." Bella said and we continued talking about nothing for the next fifteen minutes. Alice, of course, interrupted us so I let Bella go. I needed to get sleep anyway because the press conference was early the next morning. I took my ass to bed not expecting my life to fucking change in an instant when I woke up._

_The morning paper was outside my door and I picked it up as usual. I flipped to the sports section where I saw the fucking headline that changed everything._

**THE MOST ELIGIBLE NFL BACHELOR OFF THE MARKET**

_I took off like a bat out of hell down to the locker room looking for coach. I wanted to know how the fuck a photo of Bella and me was leaked into the paper when Charlie was supposed to be some big badass motherfucker. I wanted to know how the hell I was going to fix this shi,t before she had cameras up her ass twenty-four seven, and I wanted to know what the fuck I was suppose to do now. _

_Edward Cullen made the big money not only because he was good at his job, but because he was the most eligible bachelor alive. This was going to put a damper on everything and a thorn in my side. So of course, without thinking my hotheaded ass took off to rip coach a new one. _

_Just as I came around the corner I heard Charlie and Billy having an argument. _

"_God Damn it Billy this is a fucking disaster. Bella's time has run out. There is no way that sick bastard won't see this and get on the first flight there. I have Paul watching, but what fucking good is it going to do. He could already have left without us knowing. If I had only caught wind of this fucking article twenty-four hours sooner!" Charlie yelled as something thudded onto the desk._

"_I know Charlie…I know…I have Jake watching her like a hawk."_

_Why was Jake watching Bella and who the fuck was Paul? I was trying to figure shit out when the door swung open._

"_Mr. Cullen…quit lurking around and get the fuck in here. There is shit you need to be clued in on as of this morning." Charlie said shocking the holy living hell out of me. It took me a few seconds to get my bearings before I was able to walk into the locker room._

"_I was just coming to find out if you knew how the fuck someone got that photo!" I growled, pointing at the newspaper on Billy's desk, as I sat down._

"_We have no idea." Billy said from behind his desk. "We were just trying to figure out what the fuck to do now."_

"_I'll have to do some damage control." Charlie stated matter-of-factly._

"_Damage control?" I half yelled._

"_How much did you hear Edward?" Billy asked warily as he sat forward in his chair._

"_Not much." I said through gritted teeth. _

"_Do you love my daughter Edward?" Charlie blurted out with a serious look on his face._

"_Of course I do!" I shot right back which surprised the fuck out of me as much as it did Charlie._

"_Then you need to know everything so you can tell me why the fuck I shouldn't grab my daughter and run because her face is now plastered on everything I see!" he said irritated._

"_That's the second time you've said run with Bella…what the fuck is going on?" I growled trying to contain my temper. _

_This man, even though he was her father, was talking about taking my world away from me. I was getting a little over protective and violent. I wanted to drop kick the fucker into next week, but I knew it would do no good._

"_Isabella Swan does…not…exist Edward…not anymore." Charlie sighed._

"_What?" I was about to go into a full-blown rant when he cut me off._

"_Just shut up and listen." He said calmly which actually frightened me more than if he was to yell._

"_Three years ago…Bella was in a relationship…a very abusive relationship. I had no clue of the danger she was in…I never would have known if it wasn't for Jacob." Charlie said looking toward Billy who just nodded._

"_Jake and Bella have been friends since they were very little. You know they tried a relationship, but it didn't work out." He sighed._

_I just nodded not wanting to think about the part I'm sure Charlie didn't know. _

"_Jake didn't want Bella to be lonely because he still cared for her, so he introduced her to one of his friends. Embry Call." Charlie hissed the guys name like it was venom and without missing a beat Billy took over the story. _

"_Embry and Jake were close from a very young age. Embry's father and I had also been friends for a very long time." Billy said with a smile. "When he died I moved his widow and little Embry down to the Quileute reservation so I could help her with the boy. Jake and Embry hit it off right from the start. Embry worshiped Jake and he was always in his shadow. People always thought Embry was Jake's little brother with as much as they looked alike. Probably could have been too if I wouldn't have stopped dating Embry's mom when she met his father," Billy chuckled. _

"_That was probably why things happened like they did." Billy said shaking his head and Charlie took the story over again._

"_Bella had been dating Embry for almost a year when Jake came to me. He told me Embry was hurting her. Jake never went into detail and I never asked for fear of what I would learn, but I did however help Bella put a stop to it." Charlie growled._

"_I confronted Bella when she came home from college one weekend. She told me that Embry had indeed been abusing her. She broke it off, but Embry was not letting it go. He was stalking her and completely ruining her life. He had even taken a shot at her with a pistol the week before." Charlie sat down on the desk and folded his arms across his chest as I shifted in my seat and let go of the armrests. I had been squeezing them so hard my knuckles hurt. _

"_I was completely furious and wanted to kill the little fucker for hurting my baby." Charlie continued. _

"_I tried to get the little bastard arrested, but all we only had circumstantial evidence. He got off with nothing, but as he left the court room I caught a glimpse of his eyes Edward." Charlie said and leaned toward me. _

"_They had no soul, no light, nothing…only complete evil. I had seen that look before and I knew he would never stop until he killed Bella or was killed himself." _

"_They let the fucker off?" I growled in frustration._

"_Its bullshit I know, but the legal system doesn't always work for those it should. So instead of sticking around to see what happened I packed up her stuff, withdrew her from college and took off in the middle of the night." Charlie said rubbing his newly shaved head._

_Neither Charlie nor Billy said anything as I sat there trying to process everything and make sense of it. It explained why she had refused to come with me and why she hated Forks so much. The reason Bella was so shy around people was because she was looking over her shoulder all the time. It explained why there was no record of her at the college. It also explained why she would freak out in crowds. It all came back to me and now answers she had given me to some questions I asked her made sense. _

_How I didn't pick up on the little things that were now going through my head I have no fucking idea. _

"_**I've only had consensual sex once with Jacob."**__ Now I got that one, but didn't want to think about what it truly meant. _

"_**I've never given a blow job."**__ Which now I understood perfectly and wished I didn't. Many things started coming together in ways I was grateful for and also dreaded. _

"_Who is she?" I asked in a near whisper._

"_Elizabeth Dwyer." Charlie responded._

"_What do we do now?" I asked with conviction as I stood up._

"_Now…we prepare to fucking fight like hell to keep her alive and pray we're not too late." Charlie said as he stood up._

"Edward…can you tell us about the woman in this picture?" The douche bag asked again bringing me back from my thoughts.

It was the one question I had luckily not been asked over the last hour of this piece of shit circus. It was the one question I would now burn this whole fucking place down to avoid, and it was the one fucking question I was going to mother fucking lie to answer.

"The woman in the picture is my girlfriend, Elizabeth Dwyer," I stated with a smile wishing like hell it would be enough.

Wishing everything were as it had been, when everything was not a fucking complicated mess, when Isabella Swan was just a girl I loved. I wanted to turn back the clock, but it was fucking impossible, because now I was a man in love, who was going to do every fucking thing in his power, to keep Bella safe. I just hoped like hell Charlie was right and it wasn't too late.

**

* * *

**

Whew *wipes brow* that was definitely a lot to take in.

**I guess that was a shock wasn't it Embry? Wow. I told you it wasn't anyone you would be thinking lol. There is meaning behind all my craziness and it will be revealed I swear.**

**Edward knows, so what do you think he will do about it. Is it too late? Has Embry already took off to get Bella? Will Jake be able to keep her safe?**

**Tune in next time for Crazy Ass Ex Stalker Boyfriend coming to kill me. Okay that was lame, but I couldn't resist hahaha.**

**If you haven't checked out the blog yet rupturebyme (dot) blogspot (dot) com check it out. 71Star is awesome and sent me a banner for the story. I will also keep you updated on the next chapter's progress as well as anything else that happens along the way. **

**Review now damn it lol.**

**I'm outta here. PEACE! **


	14. Chapter 14: Intrepid

**Disclaimer: I own nothing SM owns everything. This story is rated MA for lemons and language so if you are not 18 or older this story is not for you!**

**FINALLY!**

**I am so sorry this chapter is so very late. There have been a lot of R/L things going on and I needed to deal with them. I would have gotten this chapter up sooner if it was even possible, but the things going on did not allow me to even concentrate on the story. I hope it was worth the long wait for this chapter.**

**I also have to apologize for the last chapter, being sick and doped up on Nyquil, Ibuprophen 800's and Amoxicillin totally screwed with me. I wrote Redskins instead of Seahawks because I had said Washington earlier in the chapter. I am an NFL fan myself, Dallas of course, and by the time I realized what I had done it was too late I had already published, so I am correcting it now. Lol.**

**I also have to send a huge ass Thank you to my beta Mandee. She not only is the most awesomest beta ever but a good friend. Mandee just remember next time I'm Dairy Queen not Baskin Robins I don't have 31 flavors and not everyone likes Dairy Queen ;-) Thanks for the thought though it meant a lot to have you do what you did!**

**Now shall we see what happens…?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Intrepid

**Somewhere in Forks, the day before the Press conference…**

Embry paced naked across his desolate space, again, mindlessly digging the knife into his leg as he walked. He didn't feel the blood running down his leg, he couldn't hear it drip onto the floor, and pain didn't even register to him. Embry would probably be in an institution if it weren't for the fact he was loved by _him. He_ protected Embry, showed Embry what love was suppose to be, and was Embry's first. _He _promised to always be there for Embry. _He _had never let Embry down and the gifts _he_ would bring were always so pretty. It was too bad Embry would get carried away trying to shut up their screaming, because then _he_ would get mad and have to take care of the pretty gift so no one would find them. Embry loved _him_ and loved when _he _would show Embry how much he loved him back.

"It's almost time…he said it was almost time." Embry said as he looked at the clock that now read two in the morning. He paced back the other way digging the knife deeper into his leg with a twist of his wrist.

"He said he would call and he will." Embry smiled hopefully.

"No he's going to keep her all to himself because you ruined the last pretty gift he brought you." Embry chastised himself.

"No…he brought her to me once and he'll give her to me again!" Embry yelled and hit himself in the chest to quiet the bad voice down.

Embry stopped pacing and sat down in front of the phone. He picked up a picture of Bella the other love of his life, the one he let slip away, the one he had gotten punished badly for and the one he would have again.

"Soon bitch, soon you will be mine again and I will break you," he spat at the picture with an evil grin.

Embry couldn't help the thoughts of her being tied down and fucked into submission by them both; he would not be as kind to her as the other pretty gifts. He was kind before and it did him no good. Bella left him and he never got to truly play with her like he wanted. This time he wouldn't screw up though because, of course, _he_ said _he_ would share her with Embry and help him. _He_ always kept his word. _He_ had never hurt Embry like the others, _he_ had never left Embry like the others and _he_ showed Embry just how much _he_ loved him every time _he _would visit Embry.

The phone rang just as Embry was about to violate himself for the tenth time today with his thoughts.

"Hello?" Embry spat into the receiver pissed someone would dare interrupt him before he could relieve himself.

"Have you been a good boy?" The voice on the line said soothingly.

"Yes I have." Embry smiled pleased with himself.

"Good…because it's time." The voice said.

"How-?" Embry started but was cut off by an angry tone.

"Embry do you not think I have all this figured out?" The voice spat.

"I'm sorry; please don't be mad at me." Embry whined.

"Shhhh. Its okay I'm not mad at you. You know it's that bitch and her father I'm mad at for all they have done to us." The voice soothed Embry.

"Yes I know…and we're going to make all of them pay aren't we?" Embry smiled.

"Yes…you and me…we're going to make them _ALL_ pay." The voice growled.

"Can I have her first this time?" Embry whined like a child.

"We'll see how you behave, but first we have to get her don't we?" The voice questioned.

"Yes…we have to get her." Embry agreed as he rocked back and forth on the chair.

"Remember the old shed I took you to last spring?" The voice asked.

"Yes." Embry hissed remembering the fun in the shed.

"Good…are you ready for your instructions? Can you be a good boy and do as you're told?" The voice demanded.

"Yes…I can be your good boy." Embry said and took out a paper and a pen to write the instructions down. Embry knew he would need to keep every detail _he_ told him so he wouldn't screw up. Embry didn't want to screw up because he wanted that bitch badly. Besides if he did well then _he_ would reward Embry and Embry loved the rewards.

"What do you want me to do?" Embry asked and started writing as the voice told him exactly how to get what they both wanted.

As soon as Embry hung up the phone, he got dressed, grabbed the duffle bag he had prepared and loaded into the car. If he was going to make his flight in Portland in time he would have to hurry. Then it would only be a few hours to Dallas and then nothing would get in his way.

Embry grabbed his duffel bag off the floor, which had his clothes in it. He was not allowed to take his knife because airport security would take it from him, but he would take it to the car just like he was told. Embry walked out of his rancid shack and didn't look back as he started his journey through the woods.

Embry made it to the shed in less than an hour, which he was thankful for. The sooner he got out of this god forsaken place the sooner he would have his prize. Embry shoved his duffel into the back seat and climbed into the front. He opened the glove compartment just like he was instructed and pulled out the extremely large manila envelope.

Embry opened it and dumped the contents onto the seat next to him. Just like he was told, there was a credit card, cash, a new ID, a new wallet, the keys to the car, and another envelope for his knife. He placed his knife in the envelope, sealed it shut and sat it on the seat. He gathered up all the other items placed them in a wallet and stuck it in his back pocket. Embry started the car and tore off down the dirt road. He was a half hour ahead of schedule. He dropped the envelope with his knife into the mail and then punched the gas as he hit the freeway.

Embry pulled into the Portland airport parking area with a little over an hour to spare before his flight. He parked the car and reached under the seat. He pulled out the plastic bag that had been left there for him. Embry quickly dumped out the contents and grabbed the small nylon looking item. He pulled and stretched it in awe at how it looked before he put it over his hair. Embry then grabbed the blond wig and put it over the nylon on his head.

He grabbed the white tube and started applying the poly glue to the latex nose that was also in the bag. He placed it on his face hoping like hell it would come off later without a lot of pain. Then he grabbed the makeup as he had been instructed to do. Embry couldn't believe how light he was becoming as he applied the base to his face. He almost looked as white as some of the fuckers around Forks. Embry placed the makeup back in the bag and put the extra glue in his pocket. He then grabbed the wipes off the floor and wiped down the entire car as _he_ had explained to Embry.

Embry grabbed the plastic bag and his duffel from the car and then made sure to use the last wipe to wipe down the doors. He put the wipes into the plastic bag and made his way to the airport. Embry dumped the plastic bag into a trash can just before he went to the check-in counter.

"Can I help you?" A really annoying bitch, with eyes Embry wanted to cut out, asked with too much of a smile from behind the counter.

"Yes ma'am. I should have a ticket waiting for me for the five 0'clock to Dallas." Embry smiled and said as politely as possible.

"I can look that up for you sir do you have some ID?" The smiling bitch asked.

Embry reached in his back pocket and pulled out the wallet. He grabbed the ID and handed it to the dumb bitch, hoping she would hurry before he lost his self control. It wouldn't be good to bite the bitch's fingers off. _He _would not be happy and then they would not get Bella.

"Ah yes…we have I have your information right here Mr. Johnson…let me just print your boarding pass out for you sir." The bitch smiled as she handed Embry back his fake ID.

"Thank you." Embry smiled trying to swallow the bile he had. Women like her made him sick. They were all the same. FAKE and DISGUSTING whores who slept with anything and everything and hurt men like Embry, he would rid the world of them all if _he_ would allow it.

"Here you go sir," the bitch said as she handed Embry his ticket, "just walk right down there and turn right. Security will be on your left and have a good flight sir." The disgusting woman said pointing Embry in the right direction.

"I will and thank you." Embry purred thinking about what he was going to get when he got to Dallas.

The plane landed on schedule and the Dallas airport was ridiculously busy. Just as _he _had told Embry, there was a car at the rental place. Embry climbed into his very normal rental car and headed off to the hotel. Just a few more hours and he'd have his hands wrapped around Bella's neck.

**BPOV**

The phone rang again for the third time today and I quickly went to answer. I was hoping that it was Edward.

"Hello." I answered as sexy as possible, but no one said anything. There was just static.

"Hello?" I said again but nothing.

"Edward if that's you I can't hear you. You'll have to call back" There was no answer just more static so I hung the phone backup and started walking away. Before I could get two steps the damn thing rang again.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver, but it was just the static from before. It must really be a shitty connection.

"Edward-"

"Isabella." A voice cut me off, and I dropped the phone. It couldn't be him he doesn't know where I am and even if he did he wouldn't know where I was staying. I reached down shakily to pick up the phone. I held it to my ear and listened for the longest time, but there was nothing.

I hung up the phone and turned to walk away and again it rang. I jumped and turned toward the phone. I reached out to grab it but my hand was shaking so badly I didn't know if I could pick it up. I lifted the receiver off and slowly put it to my ear. There was nothing but static again.

"Hello," I said shakily.

"Bella," I heard through the static and paid close attention, but the voice was not his.

"Edward is that you?" I asked hoping the connection was just bad and he could hear me, because that's who had to be calling me, right?

"Not Edward," said the voice through the static.

"Jake?" I questioned, but there was no answer this time as the static got louder.

"Edward? Jake? Look my phone must have a bad connection-" I said as I was suddenly cut off.

"Isabella," a voice cracked on the other end through the static and I dropped the phone again knowing very well that I was not wrong it was _his _voice.

There was a knock at the door, and I couldn't help the scream that came out.

"Liz!" Jake yelled, "Liz are you okay?"

I sighed in relief, "Yeah Jake I'm fine hold on." I said bending down and picking up the phone. I listened carefully but the line had gone dead. I knew I had gone completely insane. The stress of Edward being gone must be getting to me and I was having some sort of psychotic break thinking I heard Embry's voice on the line. I sat the phone down and went to open the door for Jake.

"Hey Jake," I smiled as I opened the door hoping my heart would stop beating so loudly.

"Sup…your dad called he's been trying to call you." He said leaning against the door jam.

My dad?

That must be who was on the phone I was definitely going crazy and the three hours left before Edward would be back, wouldn't come soon enough.

"Yeah, there must be something wrong with my phone." I said with a sigh of relief.

"Want me to look at it for you?" Jake said with a smile.

"No I'll just go buy a new one later," I giggled.

"Are you just waiting for the press conference to start?" He asked as he came in and took a seat on my bed.

"Yeah, what did my dad want?" I questioned.

"Just to know if you were alright and to let you know they would be here as soon as the press conference was over…and he said something about not freaking out he'd explain when he saw you," Jake said with a shrug.

"Goody I can't wait. I think I'm going crazy Jake. I swear I am hearing shit that isn't there," I sighed and Jake stared at me confused. "I haven't seen Edward in three days and it's ridiculous but I can't function without him here," I giggled as I shut the door.

"You were like that once before, you know." Jake whispered.

"Jake please," I groaned not wanting to get into this for the tenth time since he moved in next door. Every time he would come over we had to go through the conversation about how I was happy with him too once.

"I know Bells, but it's true I made you just as happy," he said laying down and closing his eyes.

"Yeah Jake you did." I sighed and sat down next to him.

"But?" He questioned looking at me through his lashes.

"But…like I've told you every other time Jake we were never good for each other as a couple," I said laying down next to him and he turned onto his side.

"It could be different now though couldn't it?" He questioned and leaned up onto his elbow.

"I don't know Jake…I truly don't, and we will never find out because I love Edward and I'm not doing this again Jake." I said angrily and jumped up off the bed. "Every time we talk about this I can see the pain in your eyes and I'm not going to hurt you anymore," I sighed.

"Bells don't be like that. You know I love you and I'll take you any way I can and if that means being your friend I'll take it," Jake said getting up off the bed and walking over so he was standing in front of me.

I was staring at the ground because I really and truly couldn't stand how badly I knew it hurt Jake to say those things. He lifted my chin so I was staring at him.

"Bells I will never stop loving you, but all I want is for you to be happy," he said with a smile and started leaning toward me.

"Jake," I whispered and pulled away.

"Sorry," he said as he walked back over to the bed and sat down. "It was worth a shot," he chuckled.

"Really?" I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. I walked over to the bed. "You're an ass," I giggled and hit him in the shoulder before I sat down.

"But you love me anyway," he chuckled as he waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Fuck you," I giggled and turned the T.V. on with the remote. It was time for the press conference and I wanted to see Edward.

The NFL Post Game Show commentators were dissecting the game as they always did after the game, and I wasn't paying much attention until Boomer said Edward's name.

"What everyone is wondering is who the mystery woman is with Dallas' quarterback. The photos look to be very intimate, so is the most eligible bachelor finally off the market?" Chris Brown said and I sat straight up off the bed.

"Photos what photo's?" I looked at Jake wide eyed.

"I don't know," he shrugged as he sat up just as curious as I was.

"Yes, it does look like Dallas' most prized player is off the market by the looks of that photo." Emmett said as they flashed a photo across the screen.

"OH FUCK!"

"FUCK ME SIDEWAYS!"

Jake and I both said in unison. A photo of me and Edward leaving from the game the night he was hurt was on the screen. My face was clear as day.

"Jake," I said hysterical.

"Bells don't worry…let's just see what happens before we panic okay?" He said sitting up on the bed farther paying more attention.

"But that's gonna be in every paper Jake, even Forks!" I said starting to go into a panic attack.

"Bells calm down!"

"Calm down Jake? How can I calm down?" I yelled.

"Well I don't know but I'm sure your dad knows about this and if you were in any danger you wouldn't be here now," he said calmly making some sense. My dad would have already gotten me out of Dallas if I were in danger.

"Your right," I said sitting back down. "I won't freak out completely…yet." I giggled kind of hysterically just as Boomer said they were going to join the press conference which was already in progress.

Edward looked fucking hot as always, in his dark three piece suit, as he sat there at the table next to Billy.

"Look at my dad he looks like a dork!" Jake chuckled and pointed toward the T.V.

"Shut up Jake," I said as I smacked him in the arm. He huffed and folded his arms sulking like a child. I just rolled my eyes and went back to watching the hottest man alive.

"Edward, can you tell us about the woman in this picture?" Some reporter from Fox sports asked holding up the morning paper. Jake and I both gasped as we saw that same photo from the Post Game Show. It was definitely worry time because I was sure Embry would have seen it by now.

"The woman in the picture is my girlfriend, Elizabeth Dwyer," Edward stated with a smile.

"What!" Jake and I both yelled in unison as Boomer came back on the screen.

"It looks like the ladies will definitely be crying today Emmett," Boomer said chucking.

"I do believe Edward Cullen is off the market Boomer and Elizabeth Dwyer will be the envy of all the women in America…now let's go to Green Bay where the Packers game will be starting in less than five minutes…Troy how's the weather there," Emmett said and I shut off the T.V.

"Elizabeth Dwyer," I said quietly and stared off into space. "He called me Elizabeth Dwyer," I said again looking at Jake shocked.

"I um…I," is all he said before we both jumped from the banging on the door.

"Open up I know you're in there!" Alice yelled from the other side of the door.

"Shit!" I huffed and got off the bed. "This is not going to be fun," I mumbled as I walked to the door and opened it.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Alice yelled and threw the Dallas paper onto the bed.

"Hello Alice," I said shutting the door after she pushed past me.

"Don't hello me Bella, or should I say Elizabeth?" Alice said angrily as she stood in front of me with her hands on her hips.

Jake chuckled and Alice's head snapped toward him.

"What's so funny mongrel?" She spat.

"You are," Jake guffawed and Alice just ignored him as she turned back toward me.

"You have two point one seconds to tell me what the hell is going on or I swear to god-"

"Don't swear to God Alice it's not very lady like," Edwards wonderful voice said from the door and I quickly turned around.

"How…you…the T.V.?" I said pointing at the television and looking back and forth from him to it.

"Your dad," Is all he said as he walked in and shut the door behind him. "Jake," he said nodding at him

"Edward," Jake growled back. I couldn't move I was so shocked at what was happening.

"How…what…my name?" I said stupidly as I stared at him.

"Your dad," he said again with a smile and there was a small tap at the door.

"Liz can I come in?" my dads voice said from the hall.

I opened the door quickly and the look on his face was one of shock and angst.

"Dad?" I questioned quietly afraid of the answer.

"Everything's fine Bells," my dad said with a smile and my mouth fell open.

"Fine…but the article?" I said pointing toward the magazine Alice threw on the bed.

"I know it's there baby girl, but Embry has not made a move. I have all the airports being watched closely and there has been no sign of him." My dad said with a smile.

I sighed in relief. I guess I wasn't in any danger after all.

**

* * *

**

Oooooh!

**Was it worth the wait?**

**Embry's in Dallas, Bella's getting strange phone calls, who the hell is the voice talking to Embry? Join us again next week for hot ass quarterbacks who will be having sex because he has been gone for three whole days! hahahaha**


	15. Chapter 15:Interception

****

****

**Twilight and all things related belong to SM. I own nothing :-(**

**I can't believe I finally got it done. I never thought this chapter would ever be finished. I'm so sorry it's been so long since my update. Thank you for all your reviews and comments to me. This chapter will probably irritate a lot of you and that's what I'm hoping for lol. I am not going to say anything further except a huge Thank You to my beta Mandee cuz she edited this while she was very ill. **

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15: Interception

****

BPOV

After seeing the pictures in the newspaper Alice went completely apeshit wondering why I had lied to her. If she was my BFF why didn't I tell her or the others about everything? That's when my dad decided to tell them all. Edward arranged for Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rose to meet us all at his house. I was completely and utterly freaked out not wanting them involved.

"_Bells…they are involved since Edward is now a part of your life. His friends and family are also involved, being as they are a part of your life now too. They need to know what's going on. It's what's best." He said raising his voice because I had been arguing with him like a stubborn child all morning._

"_But dad-" I whined like a child._

"_Isabella Marie Swan…" my dad snapped angrily._

"_Dad…I just don't want anyone else to get hurt." I sighed, "So I just don't see why we have to let them know." I said sitting down._

"_Bells…are you willing to give up Edward…and your friends?" My dad asked softly as he took a seat next to me._

"_No…I'm not leaving Edward…or my life. I'm done running." I stated matter-of-factly as a tear rolled down my cheek._

"_Then they have to know. If we leave them in the dark they are in more danger than if we just tell them." He said as he brushed a piece of hair out of my face._

That is how we all ended up sitting at Edwards reliving these past three horrible years of my life. There wasn't a dry eye in the house. Even the guys were teary eyed.

"So you've been in hiding ever since?" Rose asked, wiping her face dry, when my dad had finished the gruesome story of Embry Call.

"Yes…I didn't have a choice or I wouldn't have lied to all of you." I whispered as I used the palm of my hand to wipe my own eyes.

"Well Fuck Beezy…I guess we'll just have to put our cans of whoop ass on red alert." Emmett said poking Jasper in the ribs.

"Ouch fucker!" Jasper said punching Emmett in the shoulder.

"I don't see why you call her that Emm, its quite ridiculous." Edward half growled because he hated the nick name Emmett had given me.

"C'mon…really...her name is Bella, she's so damn puny if she hit you it would be like a breeze brushing your face… Beezy" Emmett said making only sense to himself making us all laugh.

"Fuck Emmett…you're such a douche." Alice said through her laughing.

"What?" Emmett questioned confused making us laugh even more.

I couldn't help but see my dad out of the corner of my eye. He was still showing no emotion on his face, thanks to his training, but I could see his shoulders bouncing in laughter as well. Dad had really got to know Edward and my friends over the few days before our meeting. He said it was for recon purposes for the "job" but I knew it was his fatherly instincts checking people out. Surprisingly, for the first time, he actually approved of them all.

"So what do you need us to do Mr. Swan?" Jasper asked after he was able to catch his breath.

"Please call me Charlie." He smiled. "Well…first thing is Bella's identity must be protected. She is Elizabeth Dwyer if anyone asks. Second thing you can do for Bella is to be aware. If you see Embry or anything suspicious call me immediately." My dad said handing a photo out to each of them. "Don't approach Embry…he is very dangerous."

"We can take him." Emmett chuckled.

"I'm sure you could big guy." My dad said patting Emmett on the shoulder. "But we have no idea how unstable Embry really is. He could have a gun, knife anything…if he knows where Bella is-"

"And I couldn't live with myself if any of you got hurt." I said as the tears started falling again.

"Hey," Edward said kneeling in front of me. "Hey Isabella look at me." He said tilting my chin toward him.

"We are not going to let anything happen to us or you. Everyone in this room cares for you deeply and we'll do anything to keep us all safe." He said with a smile.

"Yeah we all love your ass Lizzy Bizzy." Emmett chuckled.

"Lizzy Bizzy…Really?" Jasper questioned. Emmett just shrugged making us all laugh again.

"I better get going." Charlie said from the door and Edward stood up. "I gotta check in with Paul and see if he's got any leads." Charlie said exchanging a look with Edward that I didn't understand.

"Okay Sir…thanks for everything." Edward said extending his hand toward my dad.

"No Edward, thank you." Charlie corrected shaking his hand. "Just keep my daughter safe until I can get everything situated."

"Absolutely Charlie, no problem." Edward smiled.

"Mr. Swan will do." My dad winked and Edward Chuckled.

That was three weeks ago and these last three weeks have been completely hectic to say the least. I now knew what that look was between Edward and my dad. It was the "baby sitting duty" look. I have also had to get used to being called Bella in private and Liz in public, by the people I care about. Well except for Emmett who now calls me either Beezy or Lizzy Bizzy depending on his mood. I've even caught some of the others slipping and calling me Lizzy, all but Edward that is. He still hates the nick names.

As far as life, well that has changed completely. I had to change my number because that damn static wouldn't go away even after I bought a new phone. Jake was on double duty as well, because I felt like I was being watched. I would hear footsteps behind me all the time when I was in a hall by myself. If I'd stop they'd stop. If I'd walk faster so would they. I was so spooked one night by it that I ended up running all the way to Alice's dorm room. She called Edward and within minutes I was picked up by the goon squad and taken to ground zero. That's when I learned I was being guarded.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I yelled at Edward. "I'm not a fucking child, this is bullshit!"

"Isabella." Edward pleaded.

"Don't Isabella me Edward Anthony Cullen!" I growled.

"It's for your own protection Bells." My dad said as he came through the door with another "Goon Squad" member.

"My protection?" I yelled.

"Yes there are precautions we've decided to take to keep-" My dad started to explain.

"We?" I squeaked and glared at Edward, "you're in on this too?" I said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not losing you to this sick fuck Bella and so yes I'm coordinating with your dad." Edward said sternly.

"Well lucky me." I snickered.

"You might not like it but you sure as hell are going to deal with it." Charlie stated matter-of-factly before walking out and that was that.

I have been completely on edge ever since that day, not because I was worried about Embry, I was sick and fucking tired of being a hostage in my own life.

It was so bad I had become utterly paranoid with every movement because I felt like they were hiding things from me and people were following us without our knowledge. When I asked my dad he said, _"Paul went through all the tapes on the surrounding airports and no sign of Embry so you have nothing to worry about."_

Well then why the hell was I being guarded and treated like I was the fucking president of the United States? Because they were all hiding something from me, even Jake, who was suppose to help me, had become "Goon Squad leader" when Edward was away at a game. Jake was even worse than my dad ordering me around and watching every move. I couldn't even change without him in the room. Of course, he'd turn his back but seriously?

I was just waiting for Edward to knock the living shit out of him, but he never did. I didn't really want Jake around, I mean really, look at the shit he had done to me in the last few months. If I could have gotten rid of him completely I would have.

My dad however, was not budging on the fact that Jake could protect me and I'm sure if it wasn't for my safety Jake would be long gone. I couldn't wait until everything blew over and I could get rid of him. He was more of a hassle than not. Jake would go with me everywhere. I went to the mall to get a new bra and panties and "the Goons" may as well have come in to help me try them on so I didn't even bother. I had absolutely no damn privacy.

As far as Edward, well, we hadn't talked over the last three days besides a "hi" as we passed. It was the first time since the night he came home after the press conference. That night there was no talking or arguing as he packed up almost all of my clothes and dragged me back to his house.

"_Edward this is ridiculous!" I growled._

"_Bella, we are not discussing this." he said as I huffed to his truck and I think that was the last time we actually had a two way conversation._

If he said eat, I ate. If he said shower, I showered. If he said stay, I stayed. I had become more of a damn pet than a girlfriend because arguing with him would just make things worse. We hadn't even had sex. Edward and my dad had become best buddies and were running my life like I was a child. I mean really. This was getting ridiculous. We hadn't seen hide or hair of Embry and so overreaction was definitely an understatement with the situation. I needed a break. I needed a minute of privacy. I needed time to myself and by God that is exactly what I was going to get.

I had been working on my plan for the last two days. I knew he would be the easiest to slip past since he was always busy. I packed my smaller purse with some cash, lipstick, eye shadow, a brush and my cell phone. I gently tossed it out the window into the bushes. Thank God Edward had decided his house was Fort Knox and we didn't need extra security there, or this would never work. I put on jeans and a t-shirt and threw my sweats over the top of them. I pulled my hair up and slipped on my sneakers. This shit had better work or I was going to go crazy. I knew Edward would be in his study, just like always, because he had been living their lately.

"Edward…babe…where are you?" I called out but didn't get an answer. I saw the light on in his study as I reached the bottom of the stairs and could hear his voice. He was definitely on the phone with someone. I made my way over quietly and was just about to knock when he spoke.

"Well are you sure they've checked out every place possible…he has to be somewhere he couldn't have just disappeared." Edward growled into the phone as he paced the floor.

"I know…yes I know he's your friend…I know he's good at his job…no Charlie I agree…okay…yes I'll let it go…no I won't say anything not yet. She doesn't need anymore stress than she already has." Edward said as he sat down in his chair. He hung up the phone and placed his head in his hands.

"Edward?" I said softly and opened the door. "Is everything alright?" I questioned as I walked into the room.

"Everything's fine." He said with his head still in his hands. "Just talking to your-" He stopped as he looked up and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"What…what is it?" I questioned nervously.

"Wha…what in the fuck are you wearing." He growled.

"My sweats…I was going running on the grounds."

"You're not going outside without security Bella." Edward stated matter-of-factly as he stood up.

"Edward…you can't keep me here like a prisoner. I've been stuck inside for almost a week. We have not seen Embry and I'm not going anywhere other than around the grounds." I huffed.

"Isabella its not-"

"If you say safe Edward I swear to God I'll go ape shit!" I yelled.

"Bella…love. You know we are just trying to protect you and keep you safe." Edward said through gritted teeth trying to contain him self.

"I know." I said walking over and wrapping my arms around his waist. "If you're not protecting me I've got the goon squad & Jake…I couldn't be safer." I said into his chest. "I'm just going outside to run around the grounds and get some air. It's like Fort Knox and I'll be safe." I said looking up at him and batting my eyelashes.

"Around the grounds but not outside the gate or in the woods." He said sternly and pulled away from me.

_Yes_

"Yes master." I giggled.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Isabella don't push me."

"Or what, you'll spank me?" I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

He chuckled. "Go…get some air…just stay within the gate please." He said as he went back to his desk and sat down. I turned and tried not to run for the door knowing I was free for the first time in weeks. I was not in any danger or they would say something, so I was fine and would be just fine for a couple of hours. I slowly walked to the front door and reached for the handle.

"Isabella." Edward said making me jump.

"Yes?" I squeaked and turned around to look at him.

"When this is all over…I will spank you for being so disrespectful." He said with a smile and waggled his eyebrows. I saw the darkness in his eye and swallowed hard. He said nothing more as he turned and went back into his study.

I turned the knob to the door after I collected myself and walked outside. I took a deep breath for the first time in three weeks.

"Just going for a run." I said to Goon Squad Gary and took off around the side of the house. I found my bag and headed strait for the woods. It would only be a short distance to the street and I could catch a cab. I would only be gone for a couple of hours to the mall and I'd come back. I'd call Edward as soon as I got there so he wouldn't worry. Edward and my dad would definitely be pissed when I get back, but they would just have to deal with the fact I wasn't in as much danger as they were thinking.

********

EPOV

I fucking hated this shit sitting around waiting for that fucking nut job Embry to show up. Charlie and I had been coordinating with Paul trying to locate the fucker. The day the photos came out Charlie pulled some strings, thank fuck, and got us home quickly. I was not about to take chances with Bella's life. I even yielded to Charlie when he insisted that fuck tard Jacob be involved.

"_Edward I know how you feel about Jacob, and believe me, if there was any other way I'd shoot that little shit in the foot myself. The facts stand; he knows Embry better than the rest of us and is the best shot we got if Embry shows up."_

Charlie was right Jacob was definitely a douche, but if Embry did show, Jake may be the only one able to talk the sick fuck out of his mental state. The last few weeks since then had been hell. Not only did we have to explain everything to my family and friends, but we've had to hire massive security. Bella's secret was still unknown as far as everyone outside our circle was concerned. The fact was Charlie, Jacob the twit Black, Charlie's buddy Paul and I were all on red alert.

The worst part of the entire fucking thing was that I was trying so hard to keep Bella safe I had turned her into a prisoner. I didn't know what else to fucking do. The day after we had let Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice into the loop, Charlie found out Embry was in Dallas.

Charlie had asked another friend to do a facial comparison with the FBI computers and cross reference them with the airport security tapes in Washington, Oregon, and California. The FBI computers came up with a positive match on Embry as he was boarding an airplane to Dallas.

"What do you mean he's here?" I growled.

"Well I sent the tapes to a friend in the FBI to do facial comparison on the airport tapes Paul looked at. Embry was definitely on them." Charlie said as he took me into his "lair" as Bella liked to call it. Of course, the douche Jake was already there.

"Cullen." Jake huffed and crossed his arms.

"Black." I said through gritted teeth trying to keep myself in check. I hated the little fucker and he felt the same about me. As soon as Bella was safe I was gonna kick the shit out of the little bastard.

Charlie walked over to a table that had a shitload of buttons on it. I had seen something like it in the movies before. It had more damn buttons on it than a 747 dash board. It seemed like he pushed twenty fucking buttons before a huge screen came out of the wall and started playing footage from an airport. The date on the time stamp was the day before my game in Washington.

"Wow, shit that's Embry!" Jake said surprised.

"How the fuck did you know that?" I growled at the little fuck tard.

"His left ear duh." Jake said smirking. "He got it bit by a dog when he was ten and it nearly ripped the lobe off…see." Jake said as he reached out and pointed at the ear of the guy on the screen.

"But that dudes whiter than Jasper…I thought Embry was from the same tribe as you." I said confused to Jacob.

"He is…he's in a very well planned disguise and I'm now very certain the little psychotic prick is getting help from somewhere." Charlie said through gritted teeth.

Fucking freaked out was an understatement for Charlie and me. I had learned a lot in the last three weeks about that fucking psycho Embry and he scared the holy living shit out of me, which was not an easy task to do. So if he was being helped that made things even worse.

"Help from whom?" I said clenching and unclenching my fists as I stared at the image now frozen on the screen.

"That I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Charlie said as he shut off the video.

That was a week ago. Embry had been in Dallas for almost a month already. We had decided to keep this bit of information from Bella, because she was already on egg shells. There had been no leads and Embry had fallen off the grid after he got to Dallas. Charlie was still searching for the person helping the psychotic fuck out, but as far as I knew he had no leads either.

Now I wasn't so sure keeping Embry's arrival in Dallas from Bella was the right thing to do. How could she really be safe if she thought he was clear across the country? If she knew he was here maybe she wouldn't be so difficult, maybe I could relax and not worry so much about her when I was away playing the game tomorrow, maybe we could actually have more than a "hello" when we passed in the hall. Screw Charlie!

"Sir, we did a sweep of the grounds and every things fine." Gary said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you Gary. Will you please ask Miss Swan to join me? I have something I need to inform her of." I was going to tell her and hope she wasn't too pissed at me.

"Sir?" Gary asked confused.

"Miss Swan…will you ask her to join me here in the study." I repeated myself a little more harshly.

"But Sir…she hasn't returned from her run yet." Gary said shakily.

"WHAT!" I screamed "Why didn't you inform me before now?" I yelled as I picked up the phone and hit memory one.

"I assumed-"

"Never fucking assume anything Gary assumptions get people killed!"

"Hello?" Charlie's voice came across the phone. I hit the speaker and replaced the receiver.

"Bella hasn't returned from her run!" I said in more of a panic tone that I expected.

"How long has she been gone?" Charlie growled.

"She's been gone since three sir." Gary said staring at his feet.

"FOUR HOURS…FOUR FUCKING HOURS!" Charlie yelled.

"What do we do know?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Hold on I got her tagged." Charlie said and I heard buttons being pushed. "She's at the Essence Boutique." Charlie said with a sigh of relief.

"I'll meet you there." I said and hung up the phone. "I'll deal with you later." I growled at Gary as I walked past him.

"Yes sir." He said as he followed behind me.

I grabbed my keys off the hall desk and walked out into the garage.

"Get three other guys and meet me there." I growled as I stepped into my truck. I didn't' look back as I hauled ass down the road. I made it to that fucking lingerie shop in less than ten minutes. Charlie pulled in just as I stepped out of my truck.

"I swear to God I'm going to bend her over my knee and spank her."

"Stand in line." Charlie said with a smile as he opened the door for me.

"Holy fuck!" I said coming to a complete halt.

The sales associate was lying on the floor beaten naked and with her throat slit and her eyes cut out of the sockets. Blood had pooled all around her and everything in the store was slashed and on the floor.

"Jesus Christ!" Charlie said as he pulled his gun out of his waist band. "Stay behind me."

I followed closely behind Charlie as he walked back toward the dressing room. My breath hitched as he grabbed the knob and started to turn it. Charlie threw the door open and I gasped. There was no sign of Bella just her things.

"Fuck…how could I have been so blind?" Charlie said hitting the wall as he read what was on the mirror:

_The prettiest girl I ever did see_

_Wouldn't say two words to me_

_Cat and mouse I played for fun_

_And just like the others she started to run_

_I found her hiding behind a tree_

_You know the rest Charlie don't you and I'll make sure to take extra special care of your darling Bella this time. I'll have to rid the Edward filth off of her before I even get started. __T C_

"TC?" I questioned Charlie as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"The Collector." Charlie growled and put the phone to his ear.

I had to catch myself on the wall as it registered. The Collector was a serial killer from Washington. Charlie had tracked him for years. It was the case Charlie retired because of. Over fifty girls were victims of the sick fucker. He'd rape them for weeks as he tortured them then he'd cut out their eyes and dump the body. Everything started fading to black and I could faintly hear Charlie talking through the ringing in my ears. Embry had Bella and if we didn't find her soon…

**********

* * *

**

Well what do you think hehehe I'm evil I know it.

**I will do my best to not take so long, but no guarantees.**

**I will make a huge ass promise that this story will be finished.**

**Please review.**

********


	16. Chapter 16: Abducted

**SM Owns all things Twilight I own nothing. I just use and abuse her characters for my own sexual pleasure as well as others hahaha ;) That is why this story is rated MA for adults because I'm a perv and put in content not suitable for children lol.**

**OKAY….OKAY…OKAY geeze here it is already. It's not as long as I wanted, but since you can't wait any longer lol. I don't want to hear anything if there are mistakes and shit. Lol. I needed to send it to the beta again because I had fixed her revisions, but since you're all about to start a riot I decided to just post it. **

**I would have had it up sooner, but shit happens and so does life lol. I had sick kids, work overload, disappointments, WTF moments and sadly two deaths. I can promise this story will be finished, but seriously people if I take a long time to get the chapters up it's not cuz I'm sitting on my thumbs I swear lol. I do however sometimes sit on my couch and get ideas. **

**A lot of you have said how stupid Bella is as well as Edward/Charlie for not telling her the danger, but they were protecting her. Yes it was stupid, yes they should have told her, but how many of you have made mistakes because you were protecting someone? *raises hand* I got kids do it all the time lol.**

**Thanks Mandee for your colorful corrections and I hope that this works better now. **

**Hi my pervsters I miss you guys tons I'll un hermit myself soon I hope and come say hi.**

**Okay I'm done babbling cuz it's like late at night and I'm tired. Read!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Abducted

BPOV

I couldn't believe it. I actually made it out of the warden's house without any goon squad following me. I didn't know how long it would be before one or ten of the security guards found me and drug me back to Edwards, so I had to hurry. I just hoped like hell it was one of them that came to get me and not Edward. Hell I'd even settle for my dad, but Edward would definitely be furious.

I hailed the first cab I saw when I hit the road and climbed in the back.

"Downtown please…and step on it!" I said to the cabbie.

"Yes ma'am," he said hitting the gas.

I turned around at least ten times just to check and make sure there wasn't a dark suburban following, but to my ease there were no other vehicles around us.

"You alright ma'am?" He asked looking in his mirror at me.

"Huh…yeah I'm fine," I said with a smile.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked again. "You look a little nervous."

"What…no I'm fine, just in a hurry…gonna get my boyfriend an…um…a birthday gift," I said with a smile.

Sure it was a lie, but what else was I going to say. I'm dating Edward Cullen, there's a psychotic killer somewhere in Washington who is hunting for me, and I've just escaped the rent-a-cops who's protecting me? No way.

"Birthday huh…did you forget it? Is that why you're in such a hurry?" He asked and I could see it was to make sure I wasn't lying. Which, I'm sure he was just making sure I wasn't in any trouble, which any other time would be a sweet gesture but not today.

"Yeah I'm a total space cadet. Between school and work I totally spaced it. I only have a couple hours to get it. Then he'll be upset." I giggled. Because Edward would definitely be upset, but not because I forgot his birthday, he'd be pissed because I escaped.

"Yeah I guess we better hurry then," He chuckled and stepped on the gas.

We made it to my destination faster than I'd hoped. I thanked the cabbie as I paid him my fare and quickly went inside the store. I sighed heavily as I opened the door and smelled my small moment of freedom.

"Welcome to Essence Boutique," the sales girl said as I walked in the door. Her very long and very blond hair swayed as she came around the counter and approached me.

"My name is Elise; can I help you find anything today?" She asked with a huge smile full of very white teeth. She was definitely high maintenance which was made clear as she fluffed her hair with her fake nails. She was someone I would expect Edward would have normally been with instead me.

"Uh…yeah I'd like to see you're new line of Victoria Secret please." I tried not to stammer because of her stunning beauty. I think Rose would even be intimidated by this woman.

"Oh yes the new lingerie line is very wonderful" she said as she turned and started heading toward the back of the store. I turned and followed her.

"These are so very lovely; they can turn the head of any man." She said holding up a blue panty/bra set.

"Oh yes…Edward would love those," I said taking them from her. "Blue is his favorite color."

"Edward….Edward Cullen?" she said in awe. How the hell this high maintenance woman would know I meant Edward Cullen is beyond me. I mean really there are a million Edwards in the world. Then, of course, I realized my face been plastered all over the news recently and this woman was just being polite pretending not to know who I was.

"Yeah," I said with a fake smile. This shit of everyone knowing who I am is going to get really old.

"Well I'll just leave you to browse our selections." She said with a smile and turned quickly with a "lucky bitch" mumbled when she thought she was out of ear shot.

I looked through all the underwear and a few teddies. I found ones I loved and decided to try them on. It would most likely be pointless with the way things were right now, but I had to try something. I wanted my boyfriend back and hopefully these would help do just that.

I looked around for a dressing room and found it directly behind the counter where Elise was standing. I made my way over to where she was.

"I'd like to try these on please." I said to Elise.

"Ooh yes those are very good choices," she said with envy in her eyes as she turned to open the dressing room door. It was a bad place for a dressing room in my opinion. The three small doors where side by side and totally blocked by the counter. If the little sign above it wasn't so noticeable I would never have guessed that's what they were.

"Thank you," I said as she moved so I could go in. If the space was any smaller or either of us any bigger the maneuver would have never been possible.

"Not a problem…please let me know if you need anything else," she smiled and shut the door.

I sighed and sat my items down on the not so large bench they had in the corner. There was a small mirror lying on the corner of the small bench, I had to be careful not to knock over. The large mirror on the wall was a little intimidating as I stood there and stared at myself. Why was Edward with me instead of Elise the super goddess sales associate? I mean I was nothing special. I was just plain old Bella. Well plain old Liz at the moment, but I was still me. I sighed once more and slipped my shoes off my feet.

I don't know what terrified me more; the scream, the gurgling sound or that horrific evil laugh. That laugh, I would never forget that horrible laugh. That laugh sent chills down my spine and could make my stomach curdle in an instant. That laugh haunted me many nights in my dreams. It couldn't be real this had to be a nightmare right? No this was definitely real and there was no waking up this time.

I knew without hesitation what had just happened and that the poor sales girl was dead. I didn't have time to panic like any normal person. I knew that whatever had happened was not good. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing strait and I knew time was scarce. I quietly, with a shaky hand, grabbed the small mirror on the bench. I carefully bent down and positioned the mirror under the door, so I could see. I couldn't see much only the heels of the boots that were standing next to Elise's body. The river of blood flowed from her throat and was pooling around her lifeless body. The smell of iron overpowered the room and I had to hold back my gag reflex. I watched as Embry leaned down and smeared the blood all over his shirtless torso. He sighed as he rubbed it across his stomach.

I stood up quickly and looked for an escape but I was stuck in a damn five by five box. Why didn't my dad know Embry was here? He did know. Edward and my dad both did, but the bastards had kept it from me. Now I was totally fucked because they thought I needed to be protected like a child. I had stepped my ass right into the lions den and there was no where left to go. I was trapped. Trapped in this god forsaken dressing room and the psychotic asshole I'd run from was blocking the only way out. I guess it's true you can never run from you're past and mine had definitely caught up to me.

"Bellllla…oh Belllla…where are you BITCH?" Embry growled making me jump. I covered my mouth to trap the scream that was under the surface. This could not be happening. I was definitely screwed and not in a good way.

"I'll find you. I know you're in here." Embry purred and I heard a crash. I could only assume it was one of the clothes racks he knocked over. I bent back down, with the mirror, and had to stretch my arm farther than I thought possible to see where he was. Embry was at the back of the store by what seemed to be a storage closet.

"Come out…come out where ever you are." he said reaching for the door knob to the closet. "I just want to see that pretty face of yours," he said with an evil grin.

Embry started to turn the knob and I knew I only had a short window of opportunity. The space between the floor and the bottom of this door would be a tight fit, but I could do it. I just had to. There were no other doors in the place and he would come here next. I lay down on the floor and turned my head sideways. I prayed like hell I didn't get stuck. If I could just get my head through the door I'd be fine. I wiggled and nearly got stuck by my ear but with a quick jerk I got my head free. It stung badly and I knew I couldn't scream. I wiggled my arms out next so I could brace myself. I just got my elbows bent and my hands braced on the floor when I heard the door slam.

"Fuck…you're not in there so where could you be?" Embry huffed. "Try the other doors over there you idiot!" He said but in a different tone like he was talking to himself. I had to hurry. I pulled my body through the door and slid to the side of the counter opposite of where Embry was. I carefully peaked around the counter, but couldn't see him.

"I bet you're in here!" He said and I jumped as he kicked the first dressing room door open. "Nope not in there…how about this one!" The second door flew open and he was inches from me. I slid myself around to the front of the counter.

"Belllllla oh Bellllla…I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk." Embry said as he stood in front of the third door.

"Let me in baby, please." He said as he wiggled the door handle. "You've got no place to go so just come out." He said and shook the door. I had to cover my mouth to block the sob that was forming from the tears now rolling down my face. I was going to die a horrible death and nobody was going to stop it this time. Jake, Edward, and my dad would not be coming to the rescue.

"Okay fine…you wanna play it that way?" Embry growled and kicked the door down. "She can't be too far her stuff is still here go find her you worthless boy!" Embry said in that voice again.

"Shut up I'll find her." He said back to himself. Embry definitely had lost a few more screws since the last time I saw him. He turned and started heading back toward the storage closet and I knew this was my only chance. I stood up and knocked over a clothes rack on accident. Embry spun around.

"There you are." he smiled and I took off running. I totally forgot about the dead girl on the floor and slipped in her blood knocking me flat on my back, and in the process knocked the air out of my lungs. I hit my head on the way down, but had no time to check and see how badly. I scrambled toward the door but just as I reached for the door my vision faded and I felt a hand grab my ankle.

I tried to kick it off but the pain in my head became unbearable and I gave into the darkness with one last "I love you Edward" knowing I'd never see him again.

I came to just as I heard another scream. I lifted my head and looked to see where it was coming from. I sat up and realized the screaming was coming from me. I must have been having a nightmare. I lay back down and threw my arm over my face. A damn nightmare again and where was Edward. He usually came when I had them. I sat strait up like I'd been shot. Embry…Embry…where was he? It wasn't a nightmare this was real. Where was he? Better yet where the fuck was I? I took a look around and I was in a small room with a bed and a chair. There was no window, but a door on my right was cracked and let light into the small space.

I tried to move and pain shot through my body. I screamed in agony and lay back down. I had to breathe through my nose because the pain was so intense I sat up slowly and I lifted the blanket off of me.

"Oh…God…no!" I gasped.

Embry POV

Being stuck in a small room waiting for the moment when he could make his move, made Embry very uneasy. It was worse than being in Forks. He was so close to the woman he had wanted and searched for, but _he_ said he had to wait. Waiting made him very unhappy and a little crazy, in more ways than one.

"I want to go get her now!" he said as he paced back and forth across the small hotel room.

"NO _he _said to wait he'll call when it's time. I will be getting her soon very soon and I'll show you." Embry replied to himself.

"Show me how useless you are? She's so close take her now you pansy ass little worthless boy." he chastised.

Embry grabbed hold of his head wanting the voice to stop. He was so very sick of the voice. He only got peace from it when he would sleep and he wasn't sleeping much at all lately.

"Shut up…shut up…shut up…shut up…go away…leave me alone…you promised to leave me alone Harry." he yelled as he pulled on his hair.

"I'll never leave you…you would be lost without me you useless boy!"

Harry, Harry, Harry, why wouldn't Harry go away. Embry had killed him long ago because of the way he treated him. He took the beatings and punishments Harry used to give him after he was adopted by the demonic bastard. He did everything he could to stay out of Harry's way and was as good as he could be, but Harry always found something wrong and punished Embry.

It was just after his thirteenth birthday. Embry knew he was always different. It wasn't only because the kids would whisper about him as walked by, or the fact that he found pleasure thinking about the neighbors he wanted to burn alive, or the fact he found pleasure in torturing the insignificant cats and dogs that just happened by, but what made it perfectly clear was the fact Harry always wore that god forsaken protection around his neck. Harry just happened let it all slip how scared he was of Embry. Harry believed he was totally and utterly full of demons and the pendant he wore around his neck would keep him safe.

Well he would just have to show Harry just how pathetic of an idea that was. Harry had gone to the liquor store to get his nightly fix and Embry quickly made good on the short time he had.

First; he went into the kitchen and got the large carving knife from the drawer. Second; Embry went into the basement, made sure the nail gun was full, and brought it upstairs. He quickly plugged it into the outlet and then ran up the stairs to the attic. There Embry grabbed the pictures of the stupid bitch Harry was married to and carried them back downstairs to the kitchen. He quickly ran out the back door and into the shed. Embry didn't need a light because he knew exactly what he was looking for and where to find it. He grabbed the roll of barb wire and quickly made his way back into the house.

Embry looked at the clock and had only five minutes before Harry would be back. It was plenty of time to do what he needed. He threw the pictures onto the floor, in front of the door, smashing them into pieces. He grabbed the fishing line, from the tackle box in the living room, and attached it to each side of the door jamb. Harry would definitely trip on it maybe even cutting his legs. He smiled at the thought. Then he took the barb wire, unrolled a three foot strip, and placed it at the head of the glass shards. He sat the barbwire down and climbed up onto the table. He heard Harry just as he unfinished screwing the bulb out of the light. He sat down onto the table and waited.

"Hey you…pansy ass worthless boy open the door" Harry slurred as he climbed up the steps. Embry dangled his feet and smiled as Harry reached for the door handle of the screen door. "BOY…" Harry yelled as he opened the door. "You worthless little-" was all he was able to get out before he tripped over the fishing line and fell to the floor. Harry started screaming in agony as the glass cut into his body. He tried to crawl forward and cried in pain, again, as he slipped and fell on the barbwire. Embry sat with a smile as he watched Harry struggle to pull the barbwire out of his face.

"What's the matter Harry?" Embry snickered.

"Stay away from me" Harry gasped as Embry moved toward him and knelt down by his head.

"This" He said as he reached down and grabbed the pendant around Harry's neck. "This…is just a piece of useless glass and nothing can protect YOU from me now" Fear shot across Harry's face and he turned and screamed in pain as he tried to crawl away, but he wasn't fast enough. Embry grabbed the knife and slashed both of Harry's ankles. Harry screamed and swore as he was dragged up the stairs. He even prayed to God as he was tied to his bed and had barb wire shoved into his mouth, but nothing was going to change what had to happen.

It was actually quite entertaining and fun to watch Harry struggle and fight to get free.

"How worthless am I know" Embry chuckled as he took the knife and slit Harry's throat. Death didn't come as fast as he had anticipated but he took great joy in watching Harry suffer. He watched him struggle to breathe while he continued to bleed out all over his bed. Then the fucker took one last gasp and died. Embry awoke next to Harry's lifeless body and jumped. He knew he killed Harry, but couldn't remember how exactly and he felt something he had never felt before in his life….relief. He was finally free.

That day was the first time he met _him._ Someone had heard Harry screaming the night before and when they didn't see him the next day, they reported it. Embry still doesn't remember what exactly happened or why, but _he_ showed up at the door before the police could get there. _He _made it look like an accident and Embry knew that _he_ had saved him.

The euphoria didn't last long though, because within a week Harry was back and has been with Embry ever since. Embry just wanted peace from him and has tried to get rid of him over and over, but Harry always comes back.

"I'm not useless…leave me alone" Embry yelled angrily.

"If you weren't useless we would have never lost her the first time" he said just as the phone rang.

"Hello," Embry growled into the phone.

"It's time," the voice said on the other end. "She's at the Essence Boutique on fifth and steel…now's your chance get her quickly and try not to make a mess!" The voice commanded.

"I'll be good I promise," Embry hissed into the phone.

"I want her alive, Embry!" The voice on the phone said sternly.

"Yes," Embry wined.

"That's my good boy…in the car under the passenger seat is everything you will need for your task. I also left instructions on where to bring her."

"Under the seat…okay I got it." Embry said as he put on his shoes.

"And Embry…I don't want one hair harmed on her head or I'll be very angry with you and you will be punished…do you understand me?" The voice growled.

"But what-"

"NOT ONE HAIR OUT OF PLACE OR ELSE!" The voice yelled.

"Fine," Embry whined.

"Good…now take the car and hurry…she won't be alone long." The voice said and the phone went dead.

"I will get you now you bitch….I'm coming for you and you'll be sorry." He laughed as he walked out the door.

He drove the speed limit knowing it would not be good for him to get pulled over. He made it to the Essence Boutique and parked the car as close as possible. He needed a quick way out and as few witnesses as possible. He reached under the seat and grabbed the duffle bag. He sat it on the seat and opened it to see what toys _he _had left him to use.

There was duct tape, rope; some sort of tie thingy which Embry had no clue what it was for, and an envelope. Embry was sad to see there were no weapons for him to use, but luckily him he brought along his trusty knife.

Embry stuffed the rope back into the bag and sat the duct tape on the seat. He needed to see if she was inside and how many people before he'd know what to use. After looking around to make sure there were not many people or police. He stepped out of the car and made his way to the front door of the store. Bella was talking to some bitch at the counter and there were no other people in the store. It would be a hell of a lot easier for him to get Bella.

He walked back to the car. He grabbed the duct tape and his knife and walked to the door of the store. Bella was nowhere to be seen and the bitch she was talking to was all alone. This was going to be even easier than Embry had imagined. Embry opened the door and as it shut the stupid sales bitch walked over to him. He smiled as he reached into his pants and grabbed his knife, unfortunately the bitch screamed, but he silenced her quickly.

He watched in awe as the blood spilled from her throat. It was so red and beautiful and she looked so pretty just laying there. He bent down and was about to touch her cheek to see if she was dead when he felt it. He knew the feeling. It was the one feeling he hated, the one feeling he wished would go away, the one feeling he knew well. Everything was about to change and he just hoped _he_ wouldn't be mad because unlike Embry, Harry was not as gentle or kind.

Embry woke with a terrible headache just like he always did when Harry showed up.

"Where is she Harry?" He questioned himself in the mirror as he sat up and saw his reflection.

"She's in the basement."

"What did you do to her?" He said fearfully knowing _he_ would be angry if Bella was hurt.

"Oh you'll see that little bitch shouldn't have tried to run."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" He screamed as he jumped off of the bed and ran down to the basement.

Embry stopped suddenly as he saw the damage to Bella _he_ would not be happy…not happy at all.

"What have you done?" Embry whispered.

* * *

**Cliff hanger bruhahaha see what happens when you rush me huh huh huh? I can hear my hate mail starting to ring already lol. I will start working on the next chapter ASAP. I am expecting at least three more, but depending on where my psychotic mind goes there could be more. I swear I will do my best to hurry so please be patient. :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Ineligible Reciever

**Lets get the legal mumbo jumbo out of the way shall we? I am not SM, I can only dream about being her, having one of my stories published, and secretly wanting to cougar Rpattz…oh wait I actually do that last part ****anywho…I own nothing I'm not special enough **

**But because I am not SM I have lemons and lemons and dirty in my stories so unless you are eighteen you're not invited! This story is rated M/A for adults. Oh yes and any theft or reproduction of this story is illegal and I will hunt you down and hurt you! This is my sick mind at work so leave it alone and use your own sick mind and write your own shit **

**I received all you're reviews and I answered as many as I could. There were problems with the FF site and I couldn't get back to all of you. **

**I know this chapter has taken the longest to get out, but I had to redo it multiple times. Embry was being written as to what I pictured, but I had multiple people tell me it was way too gruesome. I redid and redid this chapter until it irritated me to no end. I finally said screw it and sent it to my beta Mandee, who is the bestest ever. She has more on her plate than a fat man at a buffet and she took time to edit it anyway. **

**I am not satisfied completely with the end result, because I wanted more detail in the Embry/Sam scene to show just how demented they were. I think it gets idea across hope you think so let me know but I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Ineligible Receiver**

**BPOV**

"Oh God no!" I gasped, this situation just couldn't be happening.

A white medical bandage covered my midsection across my belly button. It was larger than I had ever seen, and with my coordination I had seen plenty of bandages. The thing had to have been at least twelve square inches. It nearly touched me on both sides, came almost to the base of my boobs, and was touching my pelvic bone.

_What in the fuck had Embry done to me? _

Where the white from the bandage ended, a reddish brown color began. My midsection was no longer visible and neither was my normal pale skin tone. Instead I looked like some sort of Zebra inbreeding experiment, which had gone totally wrong with my white and reddish brown stripes.

If I took off the bandage would I find a scene that looked like a pile of meat? How much damage had been done to me and where the fuck was Embry? I scanned the room in a panic and found he was no where to be seen. It was only a matter of time before he returned and did…well I didn't want to think about that part.

What I couldn't stop thinking about, though, was how I was going to die alone. I was never going to see Edward or my father again. My life was now officially over, not like before where I was in hiding from the person who now had me, but because he would kill me eventually. If I wouldn't have been so damn stupid. If I would have just listened to my father and Edward, I wouldn't be here now.

I knew my dad would be frantically looking for me and poor Edward…well he's probably just hysterical. Between them both, the entire country would be looking for me. The only problem was when they found me I would be very much dead.

A tear ran down my cheek and I quickly swiped it away. I couldn't think about that right now. I had to think about how to keep myself alive for just a little while. I had to keep Embry calm and maybe give Edward and my father a chance to at least find my corpse. I knew Embry, the man I dated would keep me forever, but if I was dealing with _THE COLLECTOR,_ he would not keep me long_._

Embry may have been possessive and stalker-ish when we dated, but I never pictured him a serial killer. Until I saw it with my own eyes back at the lingerie store, I would never have guessed that Embry and _The Collector_ were one in the same. What he did to the sales clerk, and the fact he was having conversations with himself, I now know just how crazy Embry truly was.

I sighed as I remembered my early teenage years. I sat up many nights waiting for Charlie to come home. He had been assigned _The Collector_'s case when the FBI realized they were dealing with a serial killer. Charlie was the best, but this was the one case that would break dad had chased him for years and I knew the entire file, back to front, on _The Collector_.

My dad nearly went crazy looking for him. He worked on it constantly for five years straight. Every time my dad would get close to catching the sick bastard, the trail would change. Twice he was within inches of catching him and missed him by only seconds. Dad thought there had to be a mole in the department, but soon realized that _The Collector_ was just smarter than he was.

It drove my dad insane knowing he couldn't catch him. My dad didn't sleep, he hardly ate, and he was completely overbearing toward me for nearly a year because they found all those bodies so close to home. Dad knew it had to be someone from Forks or very close to the area. He questioned everyone, watched them like a hawk, hired extra task force members and still found nothing. I honestly believe that case was the reason he left the bureau and became Chief of police in forks.

Charlie probably would have gone off the deep end if he stayed on the case, but he couldn't just let it go completely. He had to stay close to the area because that was just who my dad was. I knew it bugged him that it was the one case he couldn't solve, the one case that drove him to drink for two years, the one case that haunted him in his sleep. I heard him tell Billy once that the girls were begging for justice and their faces haunted him when he closed his eyes. Charlie only stopped having nightmares when we started to run, but I would bet they were back. There is no way _The Collector_ could resist not leaving my dad a big **FUCK YOU** and brag that he had me.

_And I kissed, lived with, dated and fucked him. Just fanfuckingtabulous!_

Finding out Embry was the serial killer he couldn't catch, would not only piss dad off, but make vengeance a priority. The problem…_The Collector_ was a very sick individual who took women, kept them until he had his fill of them sexually, cut out their eyes and dumped the bodies, but not before he would dismember them in some fashion.

The dismemberment part I only knew because of dad leaving his file out. The police kept that part out of the papers because _The Collector_ was every woman's nightmare across the west coast. He was a psychotic serial killer with a masochistic sexual side and knowing he dismembered his victims would cause an even bigger panic. It was also the only way they would know who the real killer was. The Bureau always left out that one piece of information so they knew who was or wasn't full of shit.

I had little hope of not becoming the next victim. I had little hope of not being raped, tortured, dismembered and dumped for my poor father to find. I had little hope of ever seeing sunlight again.

More tears fell and I let them for a short time. After what seemed like forever, I quickly wiped away what remnants where left and dried my eyes. I had to become stone and build up a wall quickly. Embry fed off weakness and there was no way in hell I could let him know I had any. Not here, not now if I wanted even a remote chance of living longer than a couple of hours. I had to get inside the head of that sick fuck. The one who wanted me, tracked me down, and took me.

I had to assess the situation and see what my options were quickly and develop a plan. First thing was to see how much damage I had. Thankfully as I stared down at my blood stained stomach, I was not naked. That however, gave me little comfort, as I was in the blue underwear set from the lingerie shop. It meant that Embry had changed me from my clothes I was wearing. I shivered praying that he hadn't done anything more to me. Knowing I was probably hoping for too much and praying I was right and he hadn't violated me.

I stretched my arms out in front of me and started inspecting the rest of my body inch by inch. There were red rings around my wrists and the skin was pretty swollen. I must have been tied down so he could get me to wherever the hell I was. There were bruises that started after the red rings and were scattered about my skin all the way up to my shoulders. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to know why or how they got there. My neck was quite stiff, but I didn't know if it was from the kidnapping, the way I squeezed out of the door in the store, or the way I had been sleeping.

I reached up to rub it, "Ow fuck!" I said through gritted teeth as my hand ran across a sore spot on the back of my neck.

"What…the…hell?" I felt my hair and it was matted together with something sticky.

"Is that glue?" I pulled at whatever it was and some flaked off into my hand. I brought it around and looked at what it was.

"Blood…why do I have…the store…my head…he must have hit me with something." I wiped the blood out of my hand and continued examining my upper body. I didn't want to even go lower, toward the bandage, because I had no clue what I would find. I knew however that I had to do it sometime, and there was no time like the present.

My hand shook as I sat it down on my stomach. I slowly ran it across the dried blood to the bandage on my midsection. It was taped up pretty good, but the blood had soaked through the edge of the bandage and there was very little white left at all next to the medical tape holding it down.

I grabbed the tape and was just about to yank it off, when I realized I had no clue what I was going to find under there. I slowly started peeling off the medical tape at the corner. As I pulled slowly I felt some my skin come off with the tape. I had been allergic to it for many years and I had to keep myself from screaming in agony as I continued.

Sweat was pouring into my eyes and my hand was shaking so badly, by the time I removed the first section of tape. I didn't know if I would be able to get the rest off. I wiped my brow, took a deep breath and started on the next piece. When I got the final piece of tape off I had to stop and take another deep breath, because I was shaking and sweating so badly from the pain.

I closed my eyes as I took hold of the gauze and slowly lifted it off. I felt it catch, every time it came off the dried blood under it. I had to hold back the bile in my throat at the smell of iron as the gauze came free.

I slowly opened my eyes, "are you fucking kidding me…really…a belly button ring…for the love of God" I rolled my eyes and had to chuckle. I was expecting the fucking worst, because there was so much blood, and it turned out to be a belly button ring.

There was a little bruising and discoloration because it hadn't been cleaned properly but if I could get the right stuff on it I might be able to fix the situation. I touched the jewelry running through my skin and it was a little sore, but nothing intolerable. I lifted it in my finger and inspected the little fucking thing.

_Holy shit it was a diamond. _

Well if this wasn't so fucking creepy, if it were from Edward and not this sick bastard, it might be a little romantic.

"Oh stop that shit right now Isabella Marie Swan…you don't need no Stockholm shit going on!" I chastised myself.

I inspected the rest of my body and only found a few scratches on my thighs just above where the blanket was sitting. So all in all I guess it wasn't so bad. Besides my hair needing a good wash, my stomach needing some alcohol swabs, and a few days of healing I seemed to be unharmed. I let out a deep breath and lay back down on my pillow.

"Well Bella it could be worse than a damn belly button ring!" I said out loud as I put my arm over my face. "Like maybe talking to yourself in the third person…fuck I'm going crazy…and I really need to pee and I really need to quit talking to myself."

I sat back up and looked around the room. Bingo. There was a bathroom right outside the room. I reached down to the blanket that was still sitting on my calves, and lifted it off. The death scream came from me without warning. It was definitely worse than the one I let out before.

_My legs, oh dear God, not my legs! _

My ankles looked deformed, not just from the swelling, but because there had been huge meet hooks shoved through my skin. A chain had been threaded through each hook and tethered to some sort of machine in the corner. It looked like it was straight out of a horror movie with all the extra chain wrapped around it like a garden hose.

I started to hyperventilate as I realized I couldn't feel what had been done to my feet. I was either in shock, or it had been done so long ago that I was healed and there was no more pain. How fucking long had I been here for this to have healed.

I heard a door slam shut above me, so I must be downstairs and it must be…

"EMBRY!" I yelled.

My head snapped toward the ceiling as I heard running across it. Another door swung open or shut with a bang, and boots came running down a set of stairs.

"BELLA…BELLA ARE YOU OKAY?" Embry yelled as he ran down what sounded to be a hallway.

"No! I'm not fucking okay you bastard…what did you do to me?" I screamed.

"What are you talking about?" He answered back as he got to the doorway.

I motioned toward my feet.

"I didn't do it I swear…I didn't." Embry panted trying to catch his breath.

"Who the fuck did then…you're the only one here Embry!"

Embry's face became very childlike and he started to fidget and then he answered in a hushed voice.

"He did Bells…not me…him…I couldn't stop him from-"

"Who Embry…Harry…you did this to me not him Harry died years ago!" I growled in frustration.

"No…he didn't Bells he's still here."

"Embry-" a door slammed shut upstairs and Embry's head quickly snapped toward the hallway.

"Fuck!" He whispered under his breath. "He's going to be pissed." Embry said quietly and the footsteps started walking across my ceiling.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Fuck…Bells I'm so sorry." Embry said as he rocked from one foot to the other. "I'm so sorry…please don't be mad; it's for your own safety okay?" Embry said with a grimace.

"What's for my own safe-" The syringe he pulled out of his pocket started me in a panic. "No Embry…please god don't do this…" I begged as he walked toward me.

"It's for your own good…please don't fight me Bella he's going to be mad because of what Harry did to you and it's better if you're not awake."

"Who-" Embry nearly ran toward me as another door shut and footsteps started coming down the stairs.

"Shhhh…just…this won't take affect for a second, but please whatever you do just-"

"Embry?" a deep almost demonic voice rang down the hallway. It was definitely a man by how deep the voice was.

"Embry!" The voice said more angrily and Embry stiffened.

"Where are you?" The voice came again, but this time I picked up on the accent. Whoever it was, was trying to sound southern, but it wasn't quite right. There was another accent intertwined with the southern one. It sounded a little familiar, but I just couldn't figure out what it was due to the southern mix. I knew the accent, but from where?

"Who is-" before I could finish Embry shoved the syringe into my arm.

"Ow," I said rubbing the spot where the syringe had just been.

"Lay down and please…please pretend you're asleep until this kicks in…he won't hurt you if he thinks you're asleep…me on the other hand-" Embry jumped and put the syringe back in his pocket as the voice called his name again.

"Lay down!" Embry commanded as he pushed me down and covered me with the blanket. "Whatever happens don't move okay please…"

I wasn't sure why Embry was so scared, but if this psychotic bastard was freaking out maybe I should worry. I lay down as he asked and shut my eyes, well sort of. I had them closed just enough so it looked like I was sleeping, but I could see through my eyelashes.

"Embry!" The voice said angrily.

My toes started to get a little numb and the rest of my body was tingling. I wasn't sure what Embry had given me, but I didn't want to sleep. I needed to stay awake.

"I'm in here." Embry's voice shook and his stance changed into a child as he moved in front of my face and turned toward the door so I couldn't see.

"Why haven't you fucking called me?" The man growled.

"I was just getting ready to." Embry apologized and moved toward the end of the bed. I had to tell myself to keep my eyes closed enough they couldn't tell I was awake. I slowly turned my head so I could look at the doorway and hopefully see who Embry was talking to.

The light coming in from the hallway would have made it easy to see his face, if he wasn't wearing a ski mask. The damn thing only had holes for his mouth and eyes, so I couldn't see his face.

"I must know him," I thought to myself, why else would he be hiding his face.

I focused on the rest of him to see if I could figure out if I knew him or not. It was hard to tell because he was huge, which most guys I know now days were. They were football players for hell sakes and all of them where built like shit brick houses. This guy was no different. He took up the doorway and had to be over six feet tall.

Evil emanated off of him so much it nearly took my breath. He was dressed in all black clothing; he had on black combat boots and his stance definitely said, "don't fuck with me."

Gigantic arms were attached to his massively muscular body and looked more like tree branches. His legs were definitely huge, but were obviously all muscle like the rest of him. I may not have been able to see his face, because of the ski mask but, I could see his eyes clearly. The whites nearly glowed as his dark irises emanated with cold and empty anger.

Embry had reason to be scared, because this man was definitely dangerous. He looked bigger, meaner and more evil with the eyes and the dark color of his arms made his arms stand out more. Dark colored skin…dark colored skin…that was it…the accent…the accent was Quileute. That's why it sounded familiar. He was using the southern accent to cover up his true one.

His eyes looked past Embry toward me.

"What the fuck is that?" he said pointing to my belly button ring.

"My gift to her…" Embry purred. "I wanted her to know how much I care, and that I wasn't going to harm her." There was an emphasis on the "I."

His eyebrows pulled down over his eyes and he crossed his arms back over his chest. "What do you mean _I_ Embry?"

Embry shrugged and then a smile cracked on his face. "Like I said, _I_ didn't do anything to her like you asked."

"But?" His face hardened.

Embry stiffened. "I tried to stop him big bro I really did!" He blurted.

_Brother? Embry was an only child. Or so I thought._

"Stop him from what?" Big brother Growled.

Embry didn't say a word he just started shifting from his right foot back to his left. His eyes must have glanced toward my legs, because next thing I knew Embry was being pushed out of the way and the blanket was yanked off of my lower legs.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" He backhanded Embry so hard that Embry flew across the room into the corner.

"How the fuck is this going to be explained you dumb fucker?" He said as he walked over to Embry. "I said don't harm her," He kicked Embry.

"I didn't he-"

"Shut up Embry!" The man ordered. "I'm talking to you Harry…get the fuck out here." He kicked Embry again and my eyes popped open. These guys were some crazy bastards living in delusional land.

Embry grinned as he wiped the blood off of his mouth. "Now…now son calm down." He said confidently.

_Yup I've apparently joined delusional land too, because even I saw and heard the difference in Embry._

"I stopped being your son the day you left my mom you peace of shit bastard…Why the fuck did you disobey my orders. She can't have any traceable marks.

Embry…uh…make that Harry grinned even wider. "The little slut deserved it." She irritated me and tried to escape me…now the bitch can't leave." He laughed.

"You dumb fucker. The hooks are traceable…they have serial numbers on them!"

Embry...uh…Harry jumped up and the other man leaped back. "You do not want to talk to me like that boy I will gut you like a fish!"

I started to get really sleepy from whatever drugs Embry had given me and I had to fight to stay awake.

"Why did you do it Harry?" The man asked and backed away.

"Because Embry and you suffered enough." Harry purred and walked over to me. He spread my legs further apart and it took everything I had not to flinch, knowing that if I even made the slightest move, I could end up dead sooner rather than later.

Harry always had made me sick as a child. He gave every girl the creeps no matter what age they were. My dad had always warned me to stay away from Harry. The stories were that he would get drunk, beat his wife, and had raped many. Of course, no one had ever turned him any, because they were scared or the stories were just that, stories. It didn't matter then or now, because Embry was Harry at this moment in every sense of the word.

He caressed my thigh. "I always wanted to taste this one…Nearly got the chance when Embry changed the little bitch, but he overpowered me."

The other man growled as his hand landed on my thigh right above Harry's. This time I could help but jump and both men looked toward me. I closed my eyes quickly and prayed.

"She should still be out…I gave her enough so there's no harm in just a little taste."

"You even try to touch her again and I'll fucking kill you Harry!"

"Tisk…tisk…you can't kill me twice my boy." Harry chuckled.

"I didn't kill you…Embry did!"

Harry roared with laughter. "Just because he and I are one in the same, doesn't mean he isn't aware of the truth. He knows you killed me…even if he doesn't remember…he knows exactly what you did."

The man grabbed Harry around the throat. "Make no mistake old man…whatever you think you know…you don't and Embry will never know anything. Now get the fuck out of here and let me give my brother his reward!"

"MMMM…maybe I should stay for that," Harry licked his lips. "I always wanted to be a part of it."

"Fuck you Harry." The man yelled.

"That is the point my boy isn't it." Harry caressed the other mans face.

He slapped Harry's hand away. "Embry…come here and get your reward little brother."

Embry's face softened and the man started caressing Embry's hair.

"He's gone?" Embry questioned.

"Yes he's gone."

I started slipping even farther into whatever oblivion Embry had shot me up with and it was even harder to keep my eyes from closing. I lost the battle, but before I slipped into oblivion the things I heard and saw…I sure wished I hadn't.

"How do you want it this time?" The man asked.

"I get to decide?" Embry purred.

"You've been a very good boy…so yes you can decide"

The last thing I saw was Embry getting down on his knees and a zipper opening. At that point I was definitely glad I slipped away. Weather it was my subconscious allowing my mind to add to the last thing I heard, or the fact it was going on in the room, I didn't enjoy the nightmares I had of my captors and their incestuous love life.

I didn't know how long I was out, but I came to and was startled as I opened my eyes. The man was sitting on the edge of the bed, in his ski mask, just staring at me. The look of lust was in his eyes and he was caressing my arm.

"It's about time you woke up."

"Where's Embry?" My voice was horse and I tried to hide the fear, but it didn't work.

"Sleeping…he had a ruff…workout." The man chuckled.

Didn't even want to think about the meaning behind what he said. I can only imagine….scratch that…I didn't even want to imagine what had happened. Had enough nightmares while I was out to not want details of what really happened.

"Why do you have me here? What purpose-"

"Bella…Bella…Bella," He said as he started running his hand back and forth across my stomach. It was very subtle but I could feel his hand getting higher and higher and my breath hitched just as he stopped right below my breasts.

"You're here because Charlie took everything from me…now I'll take everything from him and from you."

"Me?" I squeaked out in surprise, "I don't even know-"

He leaned down toward my ear stopping my sentence. I could feel his breath on my skin and his hand moved to my breast. My breath hitched as he started massaging it as he spoke. "Because…Charlie took my family from me and well you…I had my eye on you from the first time we met and when you had the choice…you…chose…Embry over me."

"Embry won't let you hurt me!" I said through gritted teeth.

The man chuckled, "You don't get it do you?"

My eyes pulled together in confusion.

"Embry will let me do whatever I want to you…as long as he can watch." The man slipped his hand under my bikini top and moved it off me so it was sitting around my neck.

I was completely exposed and had to do everything I could not to scream or retaliate. He was trying to get some emotion out of me and I could see that fighting him was what got him off. So I showed no emotion, knowing if I did he might do worse than just fondle my boobs. He started running his finger across my nipple.

"The DNA in all the others…was mine. It was easy to manipulate the results, because no one knows I'm Harry's son. They tested the DNA against Harry's and when it came back with enough epithelial to match…they assumed it was Embry."

He ran his hand over to my other breast. "Embry's too stupid to figure out I've been using him. I get all the pussy from girls who tell me no and he gets the death penalty." He chuckled.

Confusion crossed my face.

"You still don't know do you?" He grinned.

I shook my head.

"Brunettes Bella…they were all brunettes that looked just like you."

_gasp_

* * *

**OOOOH yay another cliffie lol. The good news is the next chapter shouldn't take as long. I swear to it. I am already six pages in. I was having so much trouble with this chapter, but once I got rolling it came shooting out. I ended up splitting this chapter in half and that is why there is a cliffie. I am working on the next chapter now. Keep an eye on the blog and I will keep it updated rupturebyme(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Don't forget to replace the (dot) with an actual dot ;)**


	18. Chapter 18: Sorrow

**Disclaimer: I own nothing SM owns everything Twilight. ****L**

**I know I promised this would be up sooner, but R/L SUCKS! Between getting severe sickness and the fact my job BLOWS I never thought I would finish this chapter.**

**I have been sitting on it for about two weeks now because my beta Mandee (who I am so not worthy of) sent it back, but I didn't get a chance to go over it until now. **

**I will not say I will hurry and get the next chapter out, but I will say I am finishing this story no matter how long it takes lol. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Sorrow**

**Charlie POV**

Bella looked so beautiful in her little pink body suit, her white tutu and her ballet slippers. She had been practicing for nearly a week and with all the bruises and bandages still in tact she was standing there waiting for me to take her to the recital. I had to smile when she did because she lost another tooth last week and was sporting a mostly toothless grin.

"You look beautiful," Allison said with a smile. Bella's cheeks turned as red as a tomato. She always blushed when anyone gave her a compliment, especially Allison. It had taken her awhile to get used to the fact that I had a new wife, but once they hit it off they became very close.

"C'mon daddy lets go," she said with her wide grin and still red cheeks. "I don't want to be late."

We loaded up into the car and that's when everything changed.

"Help us! Please help us!" The girls called out to me. The faces of every girl he had killed were looking back at me pleading. Then just like every other time the shrill sound that came next was more than I could take.

"Daddy save me! Daddy please don't let him kill me!" Bella screamed as blood seeped from her body covering the floor. She was reaching for me…reaching and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get to her. The blood on the floor was too thick and I couldn't climb through it. I looked down and was submerged in blood clear up to my elbows. I tried reaching for her and just as I got hold of her fingers…he grabbed her around the waist and took her into the darkness.

"Isabella!" I scream as I awaken startled.

"Charlie…you okay?" Paul asked as he stared at me from the doorway.

I rubbed my face hoping to clear my head and let my heart slow. I had fallen asleep on the desk in the study again. The last three weeks had been the same. I would work until I fell asleep on my paperwork. I would have that fucking nightmare, and I'd wake up to Paul or Sam staring at me with concern on their face. It wasn't bad enough that sick son of a bitch Embry had been right under my nose the entire time, I searched for the fucker, but now he had my daughter too. What was he doing to my her? Was Isabella still alive? Was he torturing her and…oh I couldn't even think about the "and". What I could think about was getting her back and taking care of that bastard once and for all. As soon a s I found the sick fuck…and I would find him. I just had a feeling I was missing something, so I had resources, no one else around here knew about, working on the situation.

"Yeah…I'm good…any updates?" I asked standing up from the desk.

Paul looked at me knowing I was full of shit, but didn't pry and continued on with his report. "No news here…you have a message…some guy named Waylon wants you to call him says its urgent and…You said to let you know if he left again." Paul answered.

Paul was my best rogue agent. (Rogue because he had taken his vacation from the FBI to help me.) I had known him almost as long as I had known Sam. I brought Paul, my best friend Waylon (which they didn't know about), and a few others in as soon as Bella disappeared. I needed the best people on the case and they were the best. Paul had taken on responsibility as my informer and my eyes and ears. The "_he"_ Paul was referring to was Edward who had been a drunken mess ever since the abduction. He had played two away games almost completely drunk, which made it a miracle they won either, but Edward had been thrown out from both before half time. Edward then went home and drank until he passed out or would stumble up into his "secret room" that I wasn't suppose to know about (which I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know what the fuck was in there). Lately, he has been going to that fucking whore house and doing only God knows what with those nasty ass bitches.

"What's his location?" I asked through gritted teeth already knowing the answer.

"The Iron Mask sir"

I clenched my hand into fists, "Get me the car and bring it around front" I growled.

Paul talked into his wrists as I holstered my guns and took off down the hallway. I'd have to deal with Edward once and for all. I had let it go far to long. I thought when he went completely ape shit at the Boutique would be enough especially since we had to restrain him and finally taser his ass because he wasn't going to calm down.

The way he had been deteriorating the last week, though, was nearly fatal to everyone around him. I knew the pain and anguish I was in must be less than his, but the things I'd watched him do had nearly killed me and I'd had quite enough.

This was the final straw. I had talked…no demanded…Edward respect my daughter and stop fucking around on her. I told him I'd let everything up to that day slide, as long as he stopped his bullshit. Obviously it was going to take more…much more…I would shoot that little prick and shove his dick up his ass. That should get the point across well enough. My daughter may be missing but he was not going to cheat on her and dishonor her while that sick bastard Embry had her!

I arrived at the Iron Mask and couldn't believe what I saw. Paul had told me about the place but I had no idea it was such an abomination. At first I thought I had the wrong place. Because it looked like it was an office building, on the outside. I went through the doors and…here inside…it most certainly wasn't any office building.

There was a man and a woman dressed very elegantly who greeted me as I walked in the door. After explaining to them I was Edwards head security guard, because I didn't want to use the "fuzz" angle knowing it probably wouldn't get me as far, I was led through another set of very secure doors. I nodded to the man and he returned to the greeting area. I looked down the hallway and had to hold back my anger.

The long hallway was black and red and the walls were lined with autographed photos of famous porn stars. I walked past different themed rooms everything from Asian shit to Hollywood shit, but the shit going on in these rooms made me sick. Fucking…people where fucking in the open…and doing only god knew what to each other with the shit in those rooms. I walked as fast as I could through that place before I started shooting the perverted fuckers. I got more pissed and angry thinking that Edward was this kind of sick bastard. I mean my daughter left one for the other and I didn't even realize. We would have to have a long talk, with my fists and his face, very soon. I walked right out of the kitchen and into the frying pan as I turned the corner.

_A fucking dungeon what kind of sick shit was this boy into?_

A tall figure came around another corner, a little further down the hall, and stopped. At first I thought it was one of the girls, because of the long black hair down to the middle of his back, but then I noticed the build.

The closer I got I could see this was someone very important. He was dressed in a black Armani suit, loafers and he was definitely packing. I had many years of experience to know when someone was hiding a gun.

_Yup this guy was very important. Mob, mafia, drug lord…fuck he could be all three with the way this place looked._

"Mr. Swan…I'm Aro, this is my establishment. I've been informed you are Mr. Cullen's security. How can I be of service?" I extended my hand out, not so much as a friendly gesture, but if I was right about this man he was someone people respected, and I needed to be on his good side to get what I wanted.

Aro clasped his hand in mine. "There's a big game coming up and I need to keep an eye on our boy." I said. "He's been in the media so much I've got to make sure this" I gestured in the air with my hand, "doesn't get into the wrong hands."

I knew making it sound like I was here to protect Edward, instead of my true intentions, was probably a better idea. Fucking guys like this irritated me anyway. They always knew too much, because they have some shady shit on the side somewhere, so my job got very difficult if they thought otherwise. It used to be I could walk into anywhere and get what I wanted, but now because of the "privacy act" and "search and seizure" bullshit everyone wants a fucking warrant.

"Yes…something like my establishment being linked with Mr. Cullen is probably not good for his career," Aro said with a half grin.

"This could ruin his career…if the media were to get wind of it." I stated matter-of-factly as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"MMMM…why don't I show you to the security room." Aro said as he spun around and headed back the way he came. "it will make your observation much easier" I followed knowing this is exactly what I needed. I needed to get into the security room and find that little shit so I could beat his ass.

I was sure I would see more explicit shit as we walked, but to my surprise this area of the place was fairly normal. We walked through a couple doors that said employees only. From there we climbed up a flight of never ending stairs and then walked through another set of doors down a dark hallway. Offices, computers, fax machines and copiers, even a file room, which I bet had tighter security than the white house, and an HR room. We finally made it to a secure door with a small peep hole in it. Aro knocked and placed his mug in front of the peep hole. A few seconds later the door opened.

A huge ass motherfucker, that looked as big as a fucking truck, opened the door. He was dark headed and the muscle shirt he had on really showed how huge his arms were. This boy probably benched at least five or five fifty. The jeans he had on looked like they would rip at any second from how huge his leg muscles were and his eyes were hidden behind a black pair of shades. The "do not fuck with me" look emanated off him.

"Dimitri…this is Mr. Swan…He's Mr. Cullen's security guard please help him with whatever he needs." Aro said and then left us in the room together.

Dimitri just nodded and shut the door behind Aro. I wasn't getting out of this room without permission.

"This is some set up you got here." I said to Dimitri after taking in the room. There were over forty monitors around the room. A huge station underneath was covered in white, blue, red, and yellow buttons. It had so many gadgets and shit that it looked like it should be in the FBI computer center.

I waited, but Dimitri didn't say a word just stood by the door, arms across his chest.

"Not much of a talker are ya?" I smirked. He smiled a little but then went back to his stance so I turned my attention to the monitors. I looked at each one, but didn't linger, because the shit I was seeing was just not my cup of tea. The cameras were in every room in this fucking place. I saw faces and more faces as well as tits, cocks and ass. I even saw my own mug plastered on another monitor, which I was sure was linked to a private computer or some shit, but there was no sign of Edward.

"You're boss is definitely big on security isn't he?" I tapped the monitor with my face on it, and turned back around to Dimitri.

"He wants to make sure everyone is safe." He said as he took his shades off and placed them on his head.

_No Aro wanted to make sure his business ran smoothly and anyone who fucked with him would end up taking a long vacation with Jimmy Hoffa. _

"Obviously" I mumbled. "I don't see Edw…uh…Mr. Cullen on here can you bring him up for me?"

Dimitri rolled his eyes but walked over to the CIA master board and did his thing.

"There" He said pointing to the monitor right in the center.

"Thanks man," I said as I dropped my ass in the chair.

"No problem…gramps." He chuckled and walked back over to the door, put his shades back on his mug and resumed his position.

I got angry as I saw the objects around the room. There was shit even I wouldn't use on my worst enemy, but he was about to use it in ways I'm sure I would have nightmares about. I had to control my anger, and not rush out of here to kill him, as I watched the monitor of Edward in the room with the whore. Not only because he was here when my daughter was missing, but the things I was imagining…well I just stopped that thought. He was completely drunk, which I could tell as he swayed on the screen, and only god knew what he was about to do. By the looks of it, though, it was some freaky shit.

"Hey Dimitri you got some volume on this bitch?" I asked without turning around. I didn't hear him move, but he was reaching over the top of me instantly.

"I'll give you some privacy." Dimitri said as he heard what was happening and I heard the door seal shut. I leaned in closer to the monitor and my hands clenched into fists as I watched.

"Master I haven't seen you for a while," the whore said as she started to un-robe and I felt my jaw clench.

"Leave it on!" Edward demanded, which surprised us both, and she stopped instantly.

"You wish me to be clothed master?" She asked in confusion.

"Yes…slave I do."

_Slave, master what kind of fucking shit was this? _

"Okay master, where would you like me?"

Edward started shaking his head, "I don't want you anywhere slave. I want you to punish me." He said looking up with tears in his eyes and the whore, as well as myself, gasped.

_Punish him. _

This boy wasn't a sick freak, well not in the sense I thought, he was in complete anguish over Bella. He had circles under his eyes, his hair was a mess and he definitely hadn't been sleeping.

"Sire?"

Edward stood up and walked over to a wall that had canes, whips and some shit that looked like paddles. He grabbed a cane that looked like it could kill a bear.

"Take this and use it on me," he said as a tear ran down his cheek.

"But sire I shant do it. I can't-"

"You will and you will do it now slave! I deserve to be punished!"

"Why…why do you deserve it sir?" The woman asked with confusion like it was something completely new.

Edwards shoulders sagged and he dropped his head and I knew the answer before he spoke it, "Because I didn't protect her." He started to shake and that's when I realized he was crying as he stood there.

Crying because he was talking about my Isabella crying because he felt he needed to be beaten severely for losing her. I had him all wrong…well not about the sick part because this shit was definitely sick…but he wasn't here to fuck someone like I had seen in the rooms on my way in here. No he was here to seek redemption for letting my daughter get abducted. This I could not allow. He may have a side, which I did not and probably wouldn't ever understand, but he could no more protect her from the collector as he could stop a tornado.

"Dimitri!" I yelled and the door opened quickly. "Get me hear NOW!" I growled and tapped the screen.

We took off back the way we came. Seconds later we stopped in front of one of the dungeon doors.

"Open it!" I demanded.

"Sir?" Dimitri questioned.

"Open it now!" Dimitri shrugged but did as I asked. The door flew open just as the whore made contact with the cane on Edward and he screamed in anguish. I came through the door and stopped out of shock. Edward was bound to the ceiling and totally naked. His head sagged on his shoulders and his hair was a mess. He was definitely not eating by how far his ribs poked out and his color was off from the drinking.

"Again!" Edward yelled, but I had already took the cane out of the whore's hand.

"Get her out of here!" I growled to Dimitri and Edwards head snapped toward us. The agony on his face nearly stopped me in my tracks. He was suffering to the point of despair. I would never get the look of pure hatred and terror he had for himself out of my head anytime soon.

"No…" Edward yelled in anguish, "she needs to finish!" tears started rolling down his face.

"No son…she doesn't…you're punishing yourself enough." I sighed as Dimitri and the whore left.

"I didn't protect her Charlie…I'm so sorry." He said starting to shake again as the tears streamed down his face.

"Neither did I son." I swallowed the lump in my throat and undid the ties around his wrists. He sagged into my arms and I knew I was going to have to practically carry him out.

"Lets get you out of here kid." I said as I slid one of my arms around his back and under his arm so I could carry his weight better.

"I just want her back." He said looking at me with pain in his eyes. I grabbed a robe off the chair when we reached the door and through it around him.

"We're gonna get her back kid…I have a plan."

**EPOV**

Everyone had been feeling the strain of my mind fuck over these last few weeks. I just hadn't realized by how much until Charlie found me at the Iron Mask. I had been pushing myself too far. I wasn't practicing anymore with the team, eating had become non sequential, I would sleep only when my body would pass out from over exhaustion, I was not taking care of myself because I just didn't want to go on without her. Nothing could take my mind off of her, including football, and today's game was the worst so far.

The problem was I couldn't focus without her so I hadn't been playing, but as Charlie pointed out, (after he sobered my ass up and yelled at me for being such a stupid fuck, and told me never to mention a word about "that lifestyle" ever again to him) that I had a contract to fulfill, and couldn't flake out on any more of my responsibilities. Not only did it screw with my career, but Embry would be watching and would see he was getting what he wanted. He would see us giving up on ever finding Bella alive and giving Embry the chance to keep her.

Charlie had a plan, which he explained to me when we got home from the Iron mask, while dunking my ass in a tub of cold water. He had been searching effortlessly and had even pulled outside help, whatever that meant, and an old friend Waylon Forge had flown in immediately and secretly following the abduction and had been busting ass trying to find her.

So as my luck would have it, I was stuck playing football. We had ten minutes left before half time was over. My mind was nowhere near the field and we were getting our asses kicked hard by a shitty team. This Thanksgiving Day game couldn't be over fast enough. I was weak, for the first time ever, and I was useless at this point.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?" Billy yelled as he walked in the door and threw his clipboard across the locker room. "You're getting your asses handed to you out there and from a fucking team you beat twice in pre-season! You need to pull your shit together this is fucking ridiculous!"

"Coach!" Mike protested.

"Don't "coach" me Newton. There is no excuse for this shit!" Billy grabbed a helmet off the shelf and threw it toward Mike missing him by inches.

"For fuck sakes…the cheerleaders could beat this team with their eyes closed so you better get your asses back out there and play the way you used to play…or I swear to fucking god I will put them in the game…they can't do any fucking worse than you pansy ass bitches are tonight!"

"Yes coach" everyone answered.

"Now get the fuck out there and do your God Damned best to turn this fucking game around and make it into the finals!" Billy growled and the team got up and started heading out the door. I just sat on the bench staring at my hands.

"Cullen you gonna return to the game?" Billy questioned, but I didn't look up.

He only had put me in the game because of Charlie. Charlie had told him it was pertinent that I play tonight, for Bella's sake, so Billy had agreed.

"Yeah coach just give me a minute."

Charlie walked into the locker room and Billy clapped him on the back as he left.

"Any leads?" I questioned Charlie.

"I always have leads" Charlie smiled.

I gave a half hearted smile.

Charlie walked over to me and sat down.

"Edward I know how hard these last weeks have been for me. Until the other night I couldn't have known how hard they have been for you…I didn't realize just how much you love my daughter."

"She's my life…Do-" I swallowed hard. "Do you think she's-"

"Still alive? Yeah son I can feel it. We'll find her." Charlie patted me on the back.

"How can you be so sure?" I looked at him trying not to cry.

"Because I know my daughter Edward and she loves you as well as many others around here…she will not go out without a fight. She has seen what losing a loved one to Embry can do… She will figure out what she has to do to stay alive and do it. Just to get back to you…and us. She'll know we're looking for her.

"How….how does she know we're looking for her and haven't given up? How do you know she hasn't given up hope, like I did?" I said an octave too high and looked up at Charlie who was smiling.

"With this" Charlie said as he held up a necklace.

"I don't understand," I felt my eyebrows pull together in confusion.

"I know she's still alive Edward, because we haven't found her dead yet" I flinched at his words, but he continued. "and with this-" He dropped the necklace in my hand, "she'll know we are not giving up…I bet a hundred to one Embry is making her watch this game trying to give her a royal mind fuck."

"And the necklace?" I questioned as I put it around my neck.

"It was her step-mothers."

"Stepmother?" I asked confused not realizing there was anyone besides Renae.

"Allison…my second wife…"

My eyes popped with shock.

"I didn't know" I said. Charlie smiled but continued.

"Yeah I figured kid." Charlie said standing up. We both knew time was ticking away and I needed to get onto the field. So as we walked he continued.

"Allison was a beautiful woman, who had moved down from the Macaw tribe a few years before, to hide from her abusive boyfriend. She had a son, who was ten at the time, she had to leave behind, because of the bastard. I think that's why she took such a liking to Bella."

I saw Charlie's hand clench and unclench out of the corner of my eye and as he grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face him I could see something had changed in his eyes.

"After Isabella's mom left me I was pretty fucked up. I drank a lot, focused solely on The Collector case and was pretty controlling. Allison worked at the diner and was really worried I would end up hurting Bella." I nodded in understanding and Charlie smiled. "Long story short…Allison saved me and Bella…I married her a year later. The necklace is hers" Charlie said as he let go of me and started walking again.

"Is she back in Washington?" I asked as I ducked my head under the archway to the field.

"Yeah…" He stopped because he was holding something back.

"Charlie whatever it is…please just tell me."

"The necklace will let Bella know we are looking for her, because Allison was wearing it the night the Collector Abducted her from the diner. Allison was the Collectors third victim"

I gasped "No kid it's okay….I'm good now…been a long time, but that's why I won't let him have my baby girl." he said through gritted teeth as he pushed me onto the field.

* * *

**WHAT THE HECK! RIGHT LOL I promise I will hurry and start working on the next chapter.**

**Please let me know what you think. Until next time.**


	19. Chapter 19: Busted Play

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**** SM owns everything Twilight.**

**Here's the next chapter. It has been done for awhile, and I'm already writing the next chapter. **

**If I haven't answered you're comments I'm sorry :(**** I had trouble with the sight from my phone. **

**You will be going WTF by the time you finish this chapter just remember my mind is very crazy and I put it in my stories. I will answer you in advance AGAIN No it is not Jake lol. And yes I did go there lol. This story is rated MA for adult content and Lemons and the fact I have a psychotic mind lol. **

**Thank you Mandee for taking the time to edit the chapter. I know I'm a dork and sent the wrong one the first time. Blond moments suck badly lol.**

**Hello to all my naughty girls I miss you and need to come chat more often.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Busted Play**

**_Busted Play: A term used to describe play which, due to unforeseen circumstances, deteriorates to the point that it no longer conforms with coach's playbook and leads to confusion or chaos on the field._**

**BPOV**

For fourteen weeks I'd been held captive.

As I cooked breakfast for the psycho twins, I noticed that the trees had all lost their leaves. Today's menu consisted of pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, and freshly squeezed orange juice.

It was all part of my new ritual. I was cooking breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the idiots. I was also cleaning, and doing their laundry. It made me completely sick to my stomach but what could I do? I was doing anything I could to stay alive and doing a good job. I didn't know how I was managing to continue on this path, but due to the change in actions they were keeping me alive. Their demented, disgusting, psychotic, little brains had no clue that I was not really okay with the situation I was in. That I was only doing this in hopes I would be saved someday.

I had even been given the responsibility of taking care of the "toys" they would capture, torture, and eventually kill. Their toys…ha…women, that's what they were. Women who they had abducted from God knows where were raped and tortured until dead. There had been many of them since I had arrived in this shit hole. It was the same thing over and over. Screaming, then silence, then more screaming, then Embry's older brother would scream loud…I didn't even want to imagine why, but I had a good guess. He would bring the limp bleeding body to me to clean up and take care of so they could do it all over again.

They hadn't brought any home, or killed any, since Tina. She was too much for them. She had come only days after Tracy died. Tina…she told me that her name was Tina…when I had to clean her after one of the brothers "sessions" with her. Tina was a fighter and she would fight back hard, bite and do anything and everything to piss them off. This in the end got her killed faster than the others. I think that she can only be considered lucky though. If she would have been here longer than three days, the torture would have only escalated because she just wouldn't let them do their thing and get it over with.

After Tina's death I had been given liberties to move around the…house…we'll go with house, because the reality was I was in the seventh circle of hell…and had been for almost four months now…I think. I was able to move freely around the premises now…well anywhere the million foot chain would reach. I was chained to something at all times, by one of my ankles, even though I hadn't made any attempt to escape in a long time.

Four months…my dad and Edward must be going crazy. I knew I was going crazy. I would talk to myself, ramble on and on to the mice that would scamper around the place…well just Gus Gus the little fat one that would hang around. I named him after the mouse in Cinderella. He would watch me curiously as I would scurry around doing everything like a house wife. Others would say it Stockholm's, but it was just me knowing what I needed to do to stay alive. I just knew it was better than being chained in that small room in the basement; like I had been for the first two months I was here.

Of course, I had no way of knowing exactly what day it was, nor exactly how long I really had been in captivity with the psycho twins, but what I did know was that I had my period four times since I had been here. I just took an educated guess of how long it was by the fact my cycles have never been irregular. It was the only way for me to keep track of time, since the psycho twins didn't have anything around with dates on it.

I knew it was a little over a month ago, between periods, when Embry decided I needed to be Susie homemaker. I had been lucky that Embry was delusional. Not only because he would get me anything and everything I asked for now, but it also kept his brother from harming me.

Embry, in his psychotic fairy tale mind, didn't want to "fuck me six ways from Sunday" until we were properly married. I heard him tell his brother he would wait as long as it took for me to love him again. I mean really c'mon what in the world is he thinking. Even if I didn't love Edward with all my heart and soul there was no way in fucking hell I would ever love Embry.

Regardless of the fact that he was a psychotic masochistic murderer, had some sort of demented sex drive, was my stalker, bought me this stupid ring I have to wear whenever I'm around the idiots, had some sick incestuous shit going on with his brother…yeah…no…and to put the icing on the cake…was doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde with the other personality of his dead step-dad…was definitely a turn off.

Oh and the main item was the fact he had been technically raping me for months now. Embry started coming into my room a week after I'd been abducted. As soon as he thought I was asleep, he would come in stand in the corner and watch me while jerking off. That didn't last long; within a week he had escalated to sitting on the bed and using my hand to help him. I thought I would never make it through the first time, but I did and as soon as he was gone I threw up in the bathroom. It only got worse after that.

Embry came to me one night and said "I won't screw this up by fucking but that doesn't mean we have to suffer."

That night he escalated to using his fingers, his mouth or one of his "nicer and gentler" vibrators on me. Then he would either jerk himself off, use my hand, my mouth or the worst was the one time he'd made me watch him and his brother with one of the girls. I ended up vomiting before I made it out of the torture room.

Embry came to my room later that night and I thought things couldn't have gotten worse until then.

"Watching me fuck her bothered you didn't it?" he asked as he ran his hand down my cheek.

"Yes…it makes me sick when you're with them," I answered honestly because it did, but not in the way he thought. He was thinking it was because I loved him, but it was because what Embry and his brother did made me want to kill them both.

"Well…I think I have a solution," he said as his brother walked into the room.

"You promised-"

"I'm keeping my promise…not until we're married." He stated matter-of-factly.

"But…" I said looking toward his brother.

"You have to get used to my brother too" he said. I knew exactly what he was saying and there was no way in hell I was letting them both touch me. It was bad enough I had to have Embry's filthy hands all over me and have to control my vomit, have to cry to myself in the shower because I pretended to enjoy it, had to not gag as he fucked my face, but there was no way in hell I would let his sick fuck brother touch me too!

"No…no I can't…I lo...love you...I can't be with someone else!" I said angrily getting up off the bed.

"Sit down!" He ordered and grabbed my arm pulling me back onto the bed.

"You will have to get used to the idea of him sometime…he's going to be a part of our life too."

Nothing more was said because his brother had walked the rest of the way in the room carrying a chair, some tape, and an evil grin on his face. I swallowed hard and couldn't stop the tears that started to fall down my cheeks. Embry's brother just winked at me as he sat down on the chair.

"Relax," Embry said and pushed me down onto the bed.

Embry taped my mouth closed and fastened my legs and hands into the shackles on the bed. I closed my eyes hoping to make myself disappear.

It didn't work. I could still feel and hear what was going on no matter how hard I tried to make them disappear. Embry started doing the things he did usually. He ran his hands up and down my arm, caressed my breast gently, kissed my neck but then it became more of a show and his brother was the director.

"Suck on her nipples for me Embry" he said and Embry would.

"Lick her for me" and Embry did. "Open her wide so I can see" and Embry did.

The only time Embry refused is when his brother was jerking himself off as he watched and wanted Embry to get rougher. He told Embry to pinch my nipples and fuck me harder with the big vibrator. Embry said I wasn't like the other girls and I needed to be treated better. Embry's brother tried to touch me at that point, but the look Embry gave him made him stop. He stepped back and jerked himself off as he watched Embry finish by using my hand.

Embry then released me, kissed my forehead and told me to sleep when they were done. I barely made it to the bathroom before I started vomiting. I got in the shower and scrubbed myself over and over while I cried. I got out of the shower and could hear Embry fighting with his brother I don't know what happened, but after that Embry's brother watched, but never again was he was allowed to speak or be very close. He just would jerk himself off and leave after Embry finished.

I had given up hope after that, knowing I would never be found. I was going to die here with Embry and his brother. I was never going to leave here alive. Just as I had decided to push them to kill me because I couldn't take one more day, I received the sign that I needed to stay alive.

Like I said, Embry was delusional and wanted me to fall out of love with Edward and in love with him.

It hadn't been easy for me having to endure the things from him and his brother. Even though it was nowhere near the torture they did to the other girls. Embry had been doing anything and everything to make me enjoy myself in his sick sexual abuse of me, but I would never comply. Since Thanksgiving though, I needed Embry to think he was winning me over. I flipped the pancake onto the plate, gave Gus Gus a little nibble and sat down at the table. I couldn't help but remember how I got the sign of hope I so desperately needed.

It was thanksgiving…I knew it was thanksgiving because of what transpired later.

"Get in there". Embry's brother, or as I like to call him sick fuck two…or SFT…said as he threw Tracy into my room.

"Get her cleaned up and dressed." He said tossing a black evening gown and a blue one onto the floor.

Neither one of us breathed or moved until we heard the upper door close.

"He's going to kill me next time isn't he?" Tracy said as she curled herself into a ball in the corner.

Tracy Buckingham arrived three weeks before Tina. She was the eleventh or twelfth girl since I had been here. As I was keeping track of time with my periods, I could only assume that I had been here for at little over two months when she arrived. Tracy was my favorite of all the girls. She was a little taller than me, had brown hair down to her back and boobs I only wished I had. We would talk whenever we got the chance, like when I was showering her after one of her torture sessions. I would take extra care of each of them, but Tracy was different. I talked to her as much as I could as I cleaned her up. If not to make her feel a little better, but maybe so I could find her parents and tell them…well I didn't know what…when I got out of here.

I knew Tracy was from the outskirts of Dallas. She had been going to college to get her law degree and had a large family. She wanted a family of her own someday and would do anything to get out of this situation. I didn't have the heart to tell her she wasn't leaving alive. The fact she was still alive was lucky. They always killed them on the sixth day. No one had ever made it past six days…except Tracy this was day eight. I knew she finally figured that out, as her brown eyes stared at me in horror waiting for the answer to her question. It was like staring into a mirror as I looked at her and I just prayed I'd never have that particular look in my eyes. I wasn't stupid; I saw how all the girls resembled me.

"I'm not sure if he is or not…what happened?" I lied as I picked her up off the floor.

"He thinks I bit him…but I really didn't" Tracy winced as I put my arms around her bruised ribs. She was nearly black and blue all over her entire body from what the bastards had done to her over the past week. I walked her out the doorway and into the bathroom.

"How…how did you bite him?" I asked as I reached in and turned the shower on.

"Do you really want the details?" she moaned, knowing I had an idea of what went on, not only by what I had been through, but by the bruises and bleeding she had. I wasn't cruel, by any means, not wanting to know the details. I just knew if I had actual details of what happened...I would probably have my own psychotic break. I was hanging on by a thread anyway and was totally helpless to do anything besides what I already did for these girls.

"Maybe I can help if you tell me" I said as I reached my hand in to test the water and make sure it was warm. I learned warm was the best for the girls after being worked over by the psychos. A slight degree, in the water temperature, one way or the other would only cause the girls more pain.

Tracy stepped in without hesitation, even though she was naked, knowing I was just a prisoner like her. She had reservations the first time I helped her, but I told her my story, just like I had to with the others, and then she let me help her. I told her how I knew Embry, why I was here, what they did to me and my name. Just like the others she then relaxed around me. I guess for these girls, knowing I was in the same situation they were, helped them to not feel so alone. Tracy leaned forward and stood under the flow of the water. I felt bad for her and had to hide the sickness I felt from my face, as she winced when the water hit her beaten body.

"I was on my knees" she said after a few minutes and looked toward me to see if I understood. I did. I just nodded knowing she didn't have to continue with telling me why or what she was doing. She turned around so she was facing me.

I automatically looked at the floor. She might feel like she had nothing left, but for me not to stare at her, hopefully gave her a little dignity. Besides, seeing all the bruises, cuts and burns made me ill. I couldn't look at them anymore without breaking inside. Knowing it could be me anytime now.

"He was…making me gag on it and I started to vomit…I swallowed it back down quickly, but my teeth must have grazed him" Tracy winced again and I assumed she had turned back around to face the water.

"I'll talk to Embry and see if I can-"

"Bella" she cut me off "I know I'm not going to leave here alive" she gasped and I quickly looked up. Tracy was looking over her shoulder and I could see the acceptance in her eyes. She turned her head back to the water.

"Let me wash you okay?" I said through a lump in my throat. Tracy just nodded as I got the shampoo off the floor. I washed her hair gently and then used the soap to wash the psycho's stench and fluids off of her. She would gasp in pain every once in a while and I'd just give her an apologetic smile. I knew it hurt for me to wash them, but they all had been so bruised and beaten they couldn't do it themselves.

After I rinsed Tracy off I grabbed the towel and put it around her then sat her on the toilet and wrapped another one around her hair. I felt so bad that she had given up, but what could I say that would make this situation any better? Nothing! Nothing! Nothing! I was just so helpless, but I had to try.

"Tracy"

"Bella…it's ok…I know and all I want is for them to not torture me anymore…I just want to…to" Tracy started to sob. I wrapped her in my arms and held her for only god knew how long.

"Let's get you dressed, okay?" I said and held my arm out for her to take. She grabbed hold of me and I helped her back to the room. It was so sad to watch. She was like a little old lady. I slid the dress over her head and then she sat down on the bed. I slid my own dress on, no underwear needed because they were not allowed for any of us except when I was on my period, and I climbed up behind her and took her towel off her head. I slowly started to dry her hair.

The footsteps that started coming made Tracy tense up.

"Bella…do me a favor please"

"Anything"

"If you get out of here please…tell my parents…I love them and lie and tell them I didn't suffer. Please Bella…Please!" She said and lifted her hands to dry her eyes.

"Yes…yes I will" I said as the steps got closer.

"Promise me!" She ordered.

"I promise" I said through the lump in my throat.

"Thank you."

We both sat like cats waiting for the footsteps to hit the door.

"Good you're dressed…Embry has decided he wants to have a fucking stupid ass thanksgiving dinner and watch the game with you two." He growled.

"Thanksgiving dinner?" I questioned.

"Yeah now get upstairs" He said grabbing Tracy by the arm and nearly dragging her behind him. He knew better than to touch me. I made my away around him and took hold of Tracy.

As we got closer to the top of the stairs, I heard Tracy's stomach growl. As the door to the upstairs opened, I could smell the turkey right away and the sweet potatoes. My stomach started to rumble too as the scent of stuffing and rolls enveloped us. That's when I saw Embry. He was standing at a large kitchen table with a smile from ear to ear. He had on a tux, I'm guessing to match my gown, and was holding a chair out for me. I walked over toward Embry and noticed how the table looked like it had been decorated by Martha herself.

The table was decorated with a red table cloth. There were two candles in silver holders sitting on each side of a white and red rose centerpiece. The turkey was on a silver plate, the side dishes were also on silver and the place sittings were just as lovely.

"Thank you" I said as I sit down in the chair.

"You look very lovely" Embry said and kissed the top of my head. I had to hold back the cringe.

Embry's brother glared at us as he took his seat.

"You were raised a gentlemen brother I suggest you don't forget that" Embry stated matter-of-factly as he sat down.

There was a huge humph from his brother as he stood and held the chair out for Tracy. She shakily took her seat and looked at me. I smiled as reassuringly as I could.

It was very quiet and I just looked back and forth between everyone around the table. Tracy too afraid to move, SFT was shooting glares at Embry and undressing me with his eyes as we sat there, but it didn't affect Embry.

"Not yet brother" Embry said when he caught his brother staring at me. "The time will come" he said more as an order than a statement.

I knew whenever that time came it would only go badly because his brother was the sadist. If he ever got his hands on me…I didn't want to think about that. Embry was not a patient person but if I just kept playing my part I could string him along for a long time. He was the dangerous one, the killer after all, and as long as Embry was here I was as safe as I could expect to be in this situation.

"This looks wonderful Embry…you must have spent a long time making a dinner so lovely." I smiled pulling on the strings.

"It was nothing" he blushed.

I reached over and touched his hand that was on the table. "It's very lovely…Thank you…may I say grace so we can eat this beautifully prepared meal?" Okay I was stroking his ego a little much…what could I say?

"Yes please" he purred and we all bowed our heads. My subconscious was throwing in thoughts as I prayed.

"Dear God…thank you for this wonderful meal…please let it sustain us (_keep me_ _alive in case Embry decides to starve me_) and bless Embry for taking such great lengths in preparing it for us (_please let me get out of here alive)_ and let it feel our hearts with warmth. (_Please let Edward and dad find me soon)_AMEN!

It was very odd as we ate. Embry started speaking and was asking me questions just like when we were dating. How my day was? How did I like the weather, if I needed anything? I answered him, but waited for him to snap. A couple of times he reminded his brother about his manners and when he saw Tracy wasn't eating he asked her if there was something wrong with the food. She shook her head and quickly started eating out of fear. When we were all finished Embry stood and cleared the table. We just sat quietly waiting for instructions.

"The game should be starting if you'd like to have desert and watch it" Embry said extending his hand out to me.

I swallowed hard as I took his hand. "That would be lovely."

He led me into the room with the TV and I sat down on the couch. "I'll be right back" Embry said and left.

"Get up" His brother growled and grabbed Tracy by the arm.

"Stop!" I screamed as he started toward the stairs.

"Shut up and go sit down…this doesn't concern you!" He growled at me.

"She's my friend and you can't ruin my holiday" I turned to Embry hoping he would listen to my plea "Embry…its thanksgiving…you don't want me to remember…our first thanksgiving like this do you?" I was using what I could to sway him and keep Tracy alive just a little longer.

"She stays" he said to his brother.

"But-"

Embry didn't take his eyes off of me. Waiting for some waiver on my face, but I held my expression.

"No buts let her go!" He growled.

"Thank you" I smiled and hugged him knowing I needed to stroke his ego more. I could see this is what he wanted. I would give it to him. For now.

"Come on Tracy lets go get ready for the game…it's always been mine and Embry's favorite thing to do on thanksgiving." I said calmly and took Tracy's arm. I led her to the couch without any followers.

"Are you okay?" I whispered after we sat down.

"Have you lost your mind?" She asked with crazy eyes, "What are you doing?"

"Keeping us alive…that's what I'm doing. I'll do it as long as I can okay…please just take my lead no matter what okay?"

Tracy nodded as Embry walked into the room holding two plates of pie.

"Mmm it looks delicious…doesn't it Tracy" I looked at her hoping she took the lead.

"Uh…yes it looks very delicious" she smiled.

"Who's playing?" I asked as Embry gave us the plates.

"Dallas and New York" He smiled and I knew at that moment I was going to have a hard time keeping up the Charade. This would be my most trying torture yet. He was going to put Edward just within my reach and take him away just as quickly to see if I was sincere in my words. He stood there watching me waiting for me to make any mistake.

_Keep it together Bella you can do this._

"The Giants and the Cowboys this should be a good one" I said and took a bite of my pie.

Embry sat through the game watching every move his brother made. The way his brother was staring at me was making me uncomfortable. I could see Embry's jaw clench when he would notice also. Every time Edward would appear on the screen I saw Embry's eyes flicker to me. I kept my face calm and smooth and yelled in the right places at the players. I, however, was aching and dying inside. I could see how Edward was neglecting himself. He was so thin and the bags under his eyes let me know he wasn't sleeping. He was playing like shit, too. He kept getting hit over and over which made Embry and his brother guffaw and cheer at the giants. I would die a little each time and prayed Edward would get up. At half time Embry went into the kitchen and his brother followed.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing looking at her like that?" I heard Embry say in the kitchen.

"She's playing you brother and I'm not saying we kill her I say we just take part in her sweet juices already." His brother growled back.

"Keep your voice down…I said the time will come and then…only if she agrees will you touch her. You will not touch her until she's ready."

"We won't kill her brother," SFT said gently. "You know what she tastes like and I see it bothers you not to have it"

"Enough" Embry Yelled.

"She's just like the others a worthless whore…you can't think she loves you…you want her just as much as me Embry!" I turned and looked into the kitchen. Embry punched his brother in the face.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that!" Embry yelled.

"Fuck you!" Embry's brother spit blood on the floor.

He stalked back into where Tracy and I were and neither of us said a word as she was led out of the room. I nodded once as she looked back at me before she disappeared out of sight. She knew it would be the last time I saw her alive and I would keep my promise.

"Would you like a beer?" Embry said startling me.

"Yes please" I answered. When he left I slid forward onto the sofa and touched the screen of the TV.

"Oh Edward what are you doing…I'm still alive please stop worrying." I whispered to the T.V. as I reached up and touched the picture they were flashing of him.

"Please baby take care of yourself…I'm still here" I said as the tears welled in my eyes. "I love you" I whispered and slid back into the sofa as I heard Embry returning. I wiped away my tears quickly and pretended to yawn. I hoped that would explain the water in my eyes. I couldn't let him know his torture was working.

"I really am glad you joined me for dinner" he said as he handed me the beer.

"It was lovely" I took a drink.

"You're lovely" he said and reached out to touch my face.

"Embry" I breathed.

"Don't worry…I won't screw it up this time…we're going to wait…we'll be married this time."

I jumped as I heard a scream of terror.

"Bella" Embry said soothingly, "if you don't want him…I swear I will never let him touch you" he smiled and sat down.

"Good" I smiled. "I'll never want him only…you" I turned back to the TV. Knowing how much of lie that was. The only person I would ever want is Edward.

"They're getting their asses kicked aren't they…That ex prick fuck you used to screw really isn't doing his job is he?" Embry taunted.

I grit my teeth and took another small drink off the beer before I answered.

"No…he sucks doesn't he?" I lied.

Embry laughed, "Yeah he does…bet he sucks in bed too?" Embry raised his eyebrow.

"No one has ever been as good as you" I lied and had to choke down the vomit that was seeping up into my throat as I heard another scream.

"Let's hope Cullen can do a better job in the second half" I heard Marv say and I turned my attention back to the T.V. trying to drown out what I knew was going on down stairs.

Edward didn't come onto the field with the others and Troy started speaking.

"Maybe they decided to let Cullen take a break…it has been reported he had the flu this last week and so maybe he decided to not play the rest of the game-"

"Nope Troy look there he is…he looks a lot better…"Marv said and everything drowned out as I stared at the man who would always hold my heart.

I watched and realized Edward looked different. Something had changed during half time. What I wasn't sure. Embry disappeared before the end of the third and I didn't want to think to where. As soon as I heard the door to the basement shut I slid to the edge of the couch and I paid closer attention to the TV.

I let everything else disappear but Edward. Everything about him was the same as it was in the first half. His hair hadn't changed, his stance nothing, except he looked joyous now. I watched play after play as Edward got the call from Billy, put on his helmet and walked to the huddle. They broke and took their stances again and again. I saw nothing different. What had changed? There were two seconds left, Dallas had come back and they were down by one. They won with a field goal.

I was about to give up and shut the TV off and then I saw it. The reporters were interviewing Edward and asking him how they did it. How they came back from such a deficit and hard first half. Edward unknowingly reached up and grabbed a necklace he had around his neck. I got closer to the T.V. I knew the necklace. I knew who gave it to him…I knew why…the tears started to swell in my eyes and I knew…they were never going to stop looking for me.

I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen where I was reminiscing. I quickly stood up and dried my eyes as the memories of Edward had brought new tears. I quickly grabbed the orange juice off the cupboard and placed it on the table.

"Good morning Isabella" Embry's brother purred as he came up behind me. He had been doing this the last few days. It would make my skin crawl because he would brush against me and each day he was getting more daring.

"Embry-"

"Is still sleeping" he said into my ear as he pushed his cock up against me letting me know he was hard.

"I'll go wake him" I said and tried to turn around.

"You're staying right here" He pushed up against me harder and grabbed my wrists and placed them into one of his hands. He reached his hand around to the front and slid his hand between my legs. He rubbed across the pants I had on.

"You have had my brother wrapped around your little finger but I see right through you. I'm done waiting for what I want." He said as he continued to grind into me.

"Get off of me!" I yelled.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Embry growled as he came into the kitchen and I felt his brother smile against the back of my head.

I started to get queasy because his hands had been on me. I thought for sure I was going to puke and had to hold it in.

"I was just telling her the good news" He said and stepped away from me and I reached for the faucet so I could grab a drink of water and hopefully stop the vomit.

"Don't fuck with her…she's mine and you can't have her yet!" Embry growled "I told you when the time is right-" Before I knew what happened Embry's brother pulled a gun and shot Embry in the forehead.

"Time's up" He laughed as Embry's lifeless body hit the floor.

* * *

**Oh yes I did leave a cliffy AGAIN hahaha.**

**Please don't kill me *runs for cover* I promise if you weren't shocked I didn't do my job.**

**I also will shock you again and again. **

**I'll update the blog at rupturebyme (dot) blogspot (dot) com with progress on next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20: Quarterback Sneak

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight and I own nothing **

**I do however own the rights to this story and will and have done anything and everything imaginable to her characters that my sick mind can come up with lol. Therefore this story is rated MA for adults.**

**I'm just going to post without editing this time so please forgive any mistakes. **

**I have to say that I was seriously considering not finishing this story I had some horrible reviews from a couple people who really made me re-think my finishing this story. I have to make it perfectly clear. I can't please everyone. I write this story as I see fit and if you don't like it then you do not have to read it. I do however feel bad for you because if you understood my mind then you'd continue reading. I have many many cliffies as well as "Oh No you didn't" moments. I will tell you that if you continue reading you will have one of those moments and what you think you knew or assume you know will not be correct bwahahaha.**

**I have to thank my beta for helping me a lot in this story. She helped me figure out the medical stuff. I thank you much Mandee for taking the time during your job to answer my crazy and non-intellectual questions lol.**

**To all my Naughty Secret Girlies Sup I miss you!**

**Now on with the story…**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Quarterback Sneak**

EPOV

Fuck! This is all I don't need right now!

Another day where I have a bull's eye painted across my back and James the fucking bastard hitting it perfectly. It wasn't bad enough I had to face this fucker in the opening of the season, but again when all this shit is going on in my personal life. Someone must truly hate me for my fucking woman all these years.

"Down Set Hut" I yelled and prayed someone would cover my ass before I went down again. I was already like humpty fucking dumpty after the Thanksgiving game, two weeks ago, I had broken shit everywhere that had just healed. I wouldn't be able to be put back together especially going against James' ass again...

Nope no coverage against this fucker…he was like a god damn worm and could find his way through anything. Mike was open so I drew back and fired the ball as hard as I fucking could, but it wasn't fast enough. James hit me so fucking hard I thought I saw birdies flying around my helmet.

"Pansy ass bitch" James spat as he stood up. I just lay there this time because yup I was pretty fucking sure them were birdies flying around my helmet.

Not exactly sure what happened after that, but I woke up in the locker room staring at bright neon lights, but luckily no birdies.

"Bro you okay" Emmett said as he leaned over and stuck his mug in mine.

"Did we win"

"Fuck really…you've got three broken ribs, are bleeding everywhere, have a concussion and-"

"Emmett did we beat that fuckers ass again or not" I growled.

"Jesus…yes we kicked their ass" he rolled his eyes. "After he took you down that last time, we all made sure to make him pay twice as hard" Emmett smiled and evil smile and I knew James was probably worse than I was.

"Good…" I laughed, which hurt like a mother fucker. "That fucker really has it out for me" I said taking Emmett's hand and pulling myself into a sitting position.

"Well you sorta did fuck his wife" Emmett Chuckled.

"Victoria…that was two years ago…ya think the fucker would have dropped it by now"

"Maybe it's cuz us Cullen boys are hung like bulls and know how to use our shit and he's jealous" Emmett waggled his eyebrows at me making us both laugh.

"Ouch fucker don't make me laugh" I said grabbing my sides "it fucking hurts"

"Yeah I know" Emmett chuckled.

"Cullen you okay" Charlie's voice rang as it came through the locker room doors.

"Yeah…Charlie I'm fine" I said slowly rising off the table into a standing position.

"Fuck…He has broken ribs and a concussion." Emmett told Charlie and I shot him a dirty look.

"I'm fine-" I started to protest.

"The fuck if you're not" I heard Billy huff as he came out of the office.

"We can't afford to lose you we are only four games away from going to the Super Bowl and your ass needs to be there when we do."

"I know…fuck I know…" I yelled. "But-"

"But nothing I'm benching you for two games" Billy yelled.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT COACH I CAN HANDLE IT!" I yelled back and clenched my hands into fists. I had been doing so much better because I could take my frustrations out on the bastards on the field. If they took me out now all I would do is sit around and mope. I had been doing better I really had, because I had been focusing on the game and pretending every bastard was that sick fuck Embry.

Billy walked toward me and didn't stop until we were nose to nose "Well you're not risking your stupid ass life on my watch and one more hit will put you down."

"Then I'll go to the hospital, get better and be good enough by Friday" I growled keeping my hands to my sides knowing I didn't want to hit him.

"NO!" Billy yelled at me and before I knew what was happening Emmett had grabbed me around the waist and pulled me backward. Just in enough time that my fist misted Billy's face by an inch.

"GET HIM THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Billy yelled at Emmett.

"I'll take him home" Charlie stated matter-of-factly and I knew there was no way I would be able to protest to him.

I ended up being hauled into Charlie's car by Emmett and drove back to my house like Miss Fucking Daisy. I didn't say a word and neither did Charlie on the drive. When we pulled up to the door I got out was taking my happy ass upstairs to take a shower when Charlie's voice caught me off guard.

"She needs someone to come home to and it's not gonna be me she wants this time" Charlie said in a sad voice. I turned around a little too quickly and had to grab my ribs.

He removed his sunglasses "If you're broken or worse when we find her…"

He put his sunglasses back on and I realized it was so I wouldn't see the tears that had probably formed in his eyes.

I blew out a big puff of air "I…I'll sit out the next couple of games…she will need me here…when we find her." I agreed. Knowing I had not been thinking about anything logically. What if I was hurt when we found her?

"We're gonna find her kid…trust me" Charlie smiled an evil smile.

"Charlie…do you know something?" I said brows furrowed over my eyes.

He just smiled wider but kept his lips closed.

"You're not gonna tell me are you?" he just stood there with that smile on his face. He turned away from me and started walking toward the security office in the house.

"When the time comes you'll be told…if there's anything to tell" Charlie said and disappeared down the hall chuckling.

"Fucker" I said under my breath as I started back up the stairs.

"I heard that!" Charlie yelled.

I smiled to myself as I went upstairs to get cleaned up. Charlie was right I couldn't be in pieces if…no when we found Bella. I needed to be her rock and be able to take care of her. If I was hurt she would feel guilty and try to help me and that would do neither of us any good.

I turned the shower on and stepped in wincing as my ribs pulled. No matter what the pain was from my injuries it didn't hurt any where near as bad as my fucking heart did. I was missing my girl like no other, the feel of her lips, the small of her back as my hand led her somewhere, the taste of her kiss, and her body under mine.

Well fuck...that was bad idea thinking about Isabella, because now my cock was getting hard. Yeah…yeah…I was also sex deprived and so I couldn't help it when I'd wake up from a wet dream or think about her and get all hard. She was my soul mate and I wanted her back. Not just to feel her under my body, but because I loved her God damn it!

I just let the water run down my chest onto my rock hard cock. I wanted to feel her so badly, not because I was a sick bastard, but because I missed her and loved her and I wanted to be with her. I even realized I wanted her to be Mrs. Edward Cullen if she'd have my sorry ass and let me keep the playroom.

Okay maybe I was a little sick, but not in a bad way. I couldn't' help it. I had been having dreams lately of her tied up in my playroom and I'd wake up just as I was coming. My fucking cock throbbed thinking about it and I grabbed the soap. My ribs reminded me just how hurt I was as I tried to lift my arm and wash my side, but my cock….man I really wanted to relieve myself.

"Fuck it" I groaned against the pain in my side and grabbed my cock.

I lathered the fucker up, closed my eyes and pictured my sweet Isabella beneath me. I would have loved to take my time as I would if she was here, but I just couldn't take it. I stroked faster and faster harder and harder and buried my head against the shower as I came. I washed myself off, got out shaved and dressed. I decided to go down to the den…not only because I could relax, but my screen saver on my lap top was a picture of Bella and I wouldn't feel like such a bastard for what I had done in the shower.

I don't know how long I sat there but I must have fallen asleep.

"That room you have upstairs" Charlie yelled startling my fucking ass wide awake.

I didn't say anything just sat there with my eyes bugging out and my mouth hanging open. I knew this conversation would come back around sometime, but with everything that was going on I didn't expect it to happen now. After we found Bella and brought her home was when I was prepared for this.

I was racking my brain as to what to say. Should I lie and say Bella didn't know anything about it to ease his mind, should I say she knew about it but I would never take her in there because she was so innocent, I knew telling him the truth of how I had her in there and used the room already with her was not an option, but if he saw I was lying he'd probably kill me. He was probably gonna kill me already anyway, so as I stood I decided to tell him the truth or at least part of it anyway.

"Charlie…Isabella and I are adults and the room upstairs-"

"For the love of god stop right there" he said holding his hand up. "I never…ever…fucking ever never want to hear what goes on in that room especially between you and my baby girl" he grimaced.

I furrowed my brows in confusion not understanding why we would be having this conversation then. I opened my mouth to ask him, but he answered my question before I could speak.

"Is it sound proof?"

"Yes…but-"

"Do whatever you feel necessary to get that room ready for people because I'll be back in one hour and we're going in...I need the privacy." He stated matter-of-factly and left before I could protest.

Charlie wanted to go into my playroom with only god knew who and I only had an hour. I had a lot of shit I needed to hide, because it was one thing to have Charlie knowing what was in there, but to have others…yeah…no fucking way.

"Gladys!" I yelled and she appeared without hesitation.

"Yes sir?"

"Can you please go up to my private room and put five or six chairs in there for me" I asked as I pinched my nose without thinking "apparently I'm having guests within the hour." I groaned.

"Yes sir" Gladys said and quickly left.

Gladys had been the only person in my room besides the women I had taken in there. she was not only the best housekeeper in the world, but she had been cleaning up that room to my specifications since the day I hired her on. She did her job and kept her mouth shut. I needed to give her a raise.

I quickly went upstairs to splash water on my face and change my shirt. I knew there was going to be strangers in my room, but id be damned if I was going to let anyone desecrate my playroom. I'd have to set down some rules and regulations. We could use the room, but that was my fucking million dollar room.

I headed toward my playroom and Gladys was just leaving as I reached the door.

"Thank you Gladys"

"You're welcome sir" she smiled and left to go about whatever other duties she had. I went inside and looked around in amazement. Not only where there five chairs sitting about the room, but Gladys had taken curtains and covered up all the walls so the only thing still visible was the bed and the tussles which she had strewn lace across so it looked like a normal bed. I exhaled in relief.

"Gladys!" I yelled down the hall knowing she would hear me and be back quickly. I waited for only about a minute before she was at my side.

"Sir" she said with a concerned look on her face. I smiled big as I approached her and her concern only deepened on her face. I gently grabbed each one of her shoulders and as her eyes started to widen I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for this" I said and released her

"I felt like sire just wouldn't want everyone knowing his business, so I did it right after all the men arrived" she said turning red.

"You are a savior and your pay will be doubled immediately"

"Thank you sire" she swallowed hard and I could see it meant a lot to her.

"No thank you Gladys…when Mr. swan returns with his guests will you please bring them up here"

"Yes sire" Gladys said and turned away.

"And Gladys"

"Sire" she said turning around to look at me over her shoulder.

"If you ever need to borrow the room all you have to do is ask" I winked. She was still shaking her head and laughing as she started down the stairs.

Charlie arrived shortly with Billy, his head of security Sam, Waylon Forge one of his friends I'd met only once and of course the little fuck tard Jake. I met them at the door of the playroom.

"Charlie…is the use of this room necessary?"

"Yeah kid it is…I need this meeting to be hush hush" he stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay fine, but then I'd appreciate you respecting my rules for this room…it is quite special" I said not wanting the others to know what the fuck was in here.

"Rules?" Jake squeaked.

"Yes Jacob rules…I only allow bare feet on this floor and not so much as a hair moved out of place and nothing is to be touched." I said with my arms folded across my chest. "It is my private quarters."

Charlie didn't say anything as he reached down and took off his socks and shoes. He stacked them neatly next to the door. Billy, Sam and Waylon all followed Charlie as they placed their shoes next to his. Jake tried walking past me and I pushed him backwards.

"I'm not taking my shoes off" he growled.

"Then you don't come in" I growled back through gritted teeth.

"Jake" Billy scolded as he came around me. "This is his house and he is letting us use his room so do what your fucking told and take off your shoes!"

"Fuck…fine" he said and took his off and placed them next to the others. He was still complaining as I shut the door. Charlie waited for me patiently as I sat the alarm and the airlock. Jake was about to sit on my bed as I turned around.

"You're ass touches that bed or any part of your body and I'll throw your ass out. There are chairs and I expect everyone to use them and not touch my shit." I growled.

He rolled his eyes but went and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Okay Charlie mind telling me why all the mission impossible shit" Billy asked as he took a seat next to Jake.

"I've had Waylon and Sam doing recon without any ones knowledge. There could easily be a breach in our security and I need this conversation to stay between the ones in this room." He said giving a death look to Jake.

"Breach in my security?" I questioned.

"I'm not certain. Sam has been tracking movements of anyone and everyone who came in contact with Isabella since we arrived. It seems that Embry has always been one step ahead of us as if he knows our movements. Sam has been trying to find a leak, but he has not been successful"

"Not yet" Sam added coldly.

"I've also had Waylon doing what he does best." he said clapping Waylon on the shoulder. "And he found something rather interesting...Billy." Charlie glowered at Billy.

Waylon walked over and handed Billy a folder. Billy opened it and read it quickly then shut the folder.

"What is this" Billy said through gritted teeth. "You didn't trust me Charlie" he said standing up.

"Sit down Billy" Charlie stated coldly "It has nothing to do with trusting you."

"What is it" Jake asked.

"Do you want to tell him or shall I" Waylon asked.

Billy just shook his head and handed the folder back to Charlie.

"It's a DNA test" Waylon stated matter-of-factly.

"DNA" I questioned not knowing why the hell this required them invading my space.

Charlie crossed his arms over his chest "It says that Billy here has a secret that he's tried to keep quiet."

"Secret what secret" Jake squeaked.

"It seems that you're father-" Charlie started but Billy quickly jumped in.

"I made a mistake a long time ago Jake right after your mother died." Billy sighed.

"What do you mean dad…a mistake" Jake sat up strait.

"Well you know how people used to always say you and Embry looked alike. Like he could be your little brother?" Billy said toward his folded hands that where lying on his lap. Billy looked up at Jake.

Jake just nodded.

"That's because he is" Billy dropped his head.

"What!" Jake yelled and stood up.

"Sit down" Sam growled as he grabbed Jake and put him back in the chair.

I started to fume. Embry was Billy's son…the son of a bitch who had my Bella was from the sperm of my coach and he had kept it quiet.

"You son of a bitch" I yelled and came out of my chair. Charlie grabbed me around the waist before I could get to Billy "Where is she…where is she you fucking bastard!"

"I don't know!" Billy yelled. "I didn't even know he was mine for certain until now. It was a fifty-fifty chance, but I never wanted to know. Especially after he killed Harry."

"He didn't kill Harry" Waylon stated and we all snapped toward him.

"What" we all said in unison.

"The DNA I ran does say that Embry is from the Black blood line, but there were two blood types at the scene where Isabella was taken."

"I'm sorry what?" I asked again totally confused.

I felt Charlie's arms let go of me and I sat down in the chair.

"I ran DNA on many people in this room including you" he stated. "And there are many many secrets, but the biggest one is the fact that Harry Clearwater had only one child of his own… Billy on the other hand has three boys…not just one"

"Three" Jake asked in shock.

"Yes three" Charlie said.

"We all knew Embry was Harry's…or raised as Harry's" Charlie said "But what we didn't know was that there was another brother that was kept a secret, as well as there is another Black bloodline standing in this room."

"Isn't that right Billy?"

We all looked toward Billy and the horror on his face as he stared at Sam was enough to know.

"Dad!" Jake yelled in pain.

"Jacob…I was young and…"

"And what you fucked every chick on the planet" Jake said and jumped out of the chair and headed for the door. He tugged on the door knob but it wouldn't give.

"Let me the fuck out of here Cullen" he said as his voice cracked. I quickly got up and opened the door and Jake ran out. I shut the door and reattached the security.

"I didn't know…I really didn't Sam" Billy said and wiped his cheek.

"This isn't about me not having a daddy this is about finding a girl who is missing and I'm all good I had a great family…as far as I'm concerned you are no more to me now than you were five minutes ago…now tell me who the hell else you fucked and got pregnant so I can find my god daughter." Sam stated harshly and answered his phone that was ringing in his pocket.

"It actually isn't one of his indiscretions that has led us here" Waylon said "There were two blood samples at the scene of Isabella's abduction besides the store clerk."

"Two?" I stammered.

"Yes two…and the third sample is of Clearwater line" Waylon stated matter-of-factly.

"So what…Harry's bastard child is helping Embry?" I growled.

"Technically yes" Charlie stated.

"And I have a lead" Sam smiled as he closed his phone.

"Sam?" Charlie questioned.

"Embry has been spotted three times at the same hospital in Pine Forest." Sam said as his smile got wider.

"Hospital…is Bella hurt?" Charlie asked before I could.

"No…my source has been watching an area down by Beaumont for the last two weeks. He had a lead that took him to Pine Forest and has just been sitting waiting. We got lucky because he has been sitting at the little pharmacy there for the last twenty four hours. Embry was spotted and he followed him to the hospital. Some antibiotics were stolen and we think he took them."

"What did he steal?" Charlie asked and grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

"Reception" Sam stated and before Charlie ever hit the first button on his phone I knew exactly what it was for.

"It's for Pyelonephritis she has a UTI that has gotten severe and if he's getting that she is very dangerously close to dieing." I stated and everyone looked at me with their mouths hanging open.

"My father is a doctor" I shrugged.

"How close Edward?" Charlie said clenching his hands into fists.

"Depends but I'd say if she doesn't get medical attention in the next thirty-six to forty-eight hours she could go into seizures and-" I swallowed hard.

"Then we move tonight" Charlie growled and headed for the door.

"The helicopter is waiting to take us to Beaumont. It is the only place with cabins that are secluded enough in that area they wouldn't be noticed."

"I'm coming with you"

"No Edward you need to stay here." Charlie pointed at me.

"No I'm coming!" I yelled.

"If we find them…I will come get you myself and bring you to her" Sam said and clapped my shoulder. I nodded once and released the security on the room.

Within minutes, Charlie and the security team were gone, and I was all alone. I sat in the den but couldn't stay calm. Had they found her yet…was she okay….was she alive. Over the next half hour Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Jake had accumulated in my den. We all were pacing relentlessly waiting for some word.

"Sir…"Gary said from the doorway.

All our heads snapped toward him "Sam is on his way to get you. Your Isabella has been found."

* * *

**Oh yes I did. Lol**

**I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**I'll be updating the blog as I go so if ya wanna know what's going on with the next chapter check it out rupturebyme (dot)blogspot(dot)com.**


	21. Chapter 21: Touchdown

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight and I just use and abuse her characters for my own sick perversion. Bwahahaha. Thats why this story is rated MA for adults because of it's lemons, psycoticness, and language. :) I own this story and if you steal it me and my demented friends will hunt you down with our whips, flogers and canes. muahahaha**

**I told ya many times peeps that you must never assume you know what is happening because you will be wrong…most of the time lol. **

**I have an evil mind and you will hopefully be doing a lot of WTFing. **

**If I didn't answer your comments last time I'm terribly sorry. My phone is extremely stupid sometimes and I can't always log onto FF through it. But I do read them all and appreciate all your feedback. Good or not so good.**

**Thanks to my beta Mandee for her knowledge as well as having a sick and perverted mind almost as bad as mine. Lol. She edited this chapter in a day and on Easter mind you. *on knees bowing and chanting "I'm not worthy* Thanks Mandee love your guts :) **

**I have to give a shout out to my cougars…you know who you are and B. the man on the eggs is definitely mine lol. You get the dork in the bunny suit. He may be cute but he's definately dorky and can belong to you lol. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Touchdown!**

**BPOV**

"NO!" I yelled as I realized Embry was gone.

The fear the other girls had on their faces must have plastered itself on my own. The look in his eyes made me shiver and I had the urge to flee, but where would I go. It didn't matter I just needed to move quickly find something to hurt him, get away, run…run…run. I started to panic…my chest felt like it was caving in on itself and I couldn't breathe.

"Whoa" he said as he caught hold of me and my head started to spin.

"Let me go" I groaned barely audible.

_I'm so screwed. _

There was nothing keeping me safe from this sick bastard any longer. My lifeline to safety was now dead and getting cold on the floor. No one was coming for me and I was going to die…die a painful, torturous death.

Spinning…spinning…spinning…my head felt like I was on a tilt a whirl.

He said nothing as he grabbed me around the waist. In one swoop he un-cuffed my leg from the chain and threw me over his shoulder.

I must have passed out, for a second, from lack of oxygen because like a dumb ass I had the panic attack at the worst possible moment.

I tried to move, but my body wasn't responding. I tried moving my hands, feet, head anything to fight him off, but nothing worked. I couldn't see, smell, or hear anything as my senses were still faded. Yet, somehow, I could feel his grimy hands all over me as he carried me over his shoulder.

I felt him step up, and could only assume it was over Embry's lifeless body, to walk toward the basement door. I felt like I was falling so we must be going down the stairs. I started to shake uncontrollably and it became very painful. The movement was making my stomach revolt against itself and I knew if I threw up it would be down his back. I felt a slight happiness until I realized if I did it would upset him even more.

_Maybe he'd kill me faster though. _

He walked…well actually it seemed like he was running…for what seamed like forever, and I tried to make my body work so I could get away, but the lack of oxygen had me completely unresponsive. I felt his hand on my back and a hard surface underneath me. I knew I had reached my destination. I was glad I was nearly comatose because I wouldn't be conscious enough to know what he was doing to me.

He'd been waiting for this for a long time and Embry was no longer here to stop him from having his way with me…Six ways from Sunday to be exact.

I was going to die here in this place. Probably on this table and cut into little pieces and dumped only God knows where. I just wished I knew what he was doing, but my fucking body was unresponsive to all signals I was sending for it to move or feel at the moment. I tried to listen to see where hewas but all I could hear was a loud ringing. I couldn't hear his breath, or his footsteps, or any sounds at all besides that God forsaken ringing.

_Odd._

I tried to open my eyes, but they were still so heavy I wondered if he gave me something upstairs so I wouldn't fight. The surface under me was even harder than I thought possible and…warm. Actually, it got warmer and warmer until it started to burn. I tried to move and nothing happened. I was on fire…it was so hot and I tried to scream but my mouth just wouldn't open.

_He's burning me…oh dear god he's not going to fuck me, he's going to burn me alive._

Just as soon as I thought I couldn't take it anymore the hard surface moved from under me and I felt my shirt start traveling up my body. I tried to fight, but my body was still not cooperating and I couldn't feel any of my limbs at all. The rest of my clothes followed my shirt and then without warning…I was getting colder and colder until I started to freeze.

_What the fuck is he doing to me?_

I started to shake uncontrollably and wished I could wrap my arms around myself, but whatever drug he had given me had rendered me helpless.

_Please stop…please stop…please stop_.

I started shouting in my head hoping my mouth would somehow fight the drug he'd given me and say the words…but nothing changed. I was paralyzed and freezing to death. I don't know if I passed out or what happened but all of a sudden I felt something sharp stab me in the arm.

_Oh god…here comes the torture tools._

Pain started to move up my arm to my shoulder and down my body and I knew he was using some sort of torture device. I wished I could fight…or move…try to at least get away, but he had definitely immobilized me with something.

I screamed inside as the pain moved across my breasts down my belly and further still toward my feet. It reached my toes and the twinge didn't stop, but worsened as I felt the burning starting again. Before the pain could reach my toes again, I started to shake uncontrollably again and I got shoved back into the cold.

_Oh God please just take me now_

I prayed in my head. I knew I was not going to be found and at least if God was to take me I wouldn't have to endure any more torture.

_Please just let me die._

**Embry POV**

Embry smelled the breakfast his Isabella had made for him and climbed out of his slumber to go and eat. He dressed drowsily and walked up the stairs even though his head was pounding with that feeling that had come back with vengeance. He knew however, that he couldn't indulge in that behavior again. Not for awhile because his brother said things were going south and they had to lay low for a bit. As well as he had his beloved Isabella so the feeling should not even be with him.

Embry reached the top of the steps and opened the door and what he saw nearly made him explode and kill his own flesh and blood. His brother had his filthy hands on his love and it was definitely not consensual.

"Get off of me" He heard his Isabella scream.

""What the fuck are you doing?" He growled as the anger he felt made his face hurt. He was unconscious of himself unsheathing the knife he carried at his hip. He didn't give a fuck if he was his brother, he did not touch her without her consent. He would not taint his relationship with his beloved twice. It took him so long to get her back. He would be damned if anyone took her away from him again.

"I was just telling her the good news" His brother said.

"Don't fuck with her…she's mine and you can't have her yet!" Embry said pointing the knife at him, "I told you when the time is right-" Before he could even finish the sentence his brother removed his hands from her and lifted them in surrender. A gasp brought both their heads toward Isabella. A glass was falling from her hand and it shattered loudly on the floor and in that moment time stood still for Embry as he watched everything play out in slow motion. Isabella's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she went completely rigid. Foam started coming out of her mouth and her knees bucked under her.

"Time's up" Embry's brother said as he caught her sagging body before it could hit the floor. Embry just stood in shock.

"Move it Embry for fuck sakes…get the fucking table out of here before she hurts herself" he yelled and started moving her toward the floor. That snapped Embry out of his stillness and he flew across the room and pulled the table out of the way so his brother could lay Bella down. She started shaking uncontrollably which scared the fuck out of him.

"What's wrong?" He screamed in his panic.

"The medication I been sneaking her isn't working for that fucking infection and she's convulsing" he said through gritted teeth.

"What do we do" Embry choked through the fear in his throat.

"Get me the fucking thermometer!" he yelled as he turned her onto her side.

Embry was completely struck stupid as he watched his wife lay so helpless on the ground.

"Embry she's going too fucking die…is that what you want?" his brother yelled.

Embry shook his head to clear it and grabbed the thermometer off the counter and quickly gave it to his brother. The thermometer quickly went under her arm and as Embry waited he remembered the conversation his brother had with him. He told Embry three weeks ago he thought his beloved was sick.

"_I think your bitch is sick." He said concerned._

"_Don't call her that…or so help me" Embry retaliated and shoved the edge of his knife into his brothers' face. _

"_Calm down" he said soothingly, "I just think we need to get her some antibiotics"_

"_What makes you think she's sick?" Embry furrowed his brows._

"_My medical training dumb ass" he stated matter-of-factly like Embry was some stupid child._

"_Don't push me" Embry retaliated through gritted teeth and slammed the knife into the table "you know what I mean!"_

"_She's not eating, she's more pale than usual and there has been blood in her urine Embry. There is something wrong and unless you want her to die we need to fix it" he said to me calmly as he sharpened the blade of his own knife._

"_So what do we do then…we can't just take her to a fucking doctor!" Embry spit out the last word._

"_No fucking shit Sherlock! We can get what we need from the pharmacy. I'll just use the script I stole from good ole doctor Gerandy" Embry's brother stated._

Embry had gone to the pharmacy twice for Penicillin since his brother wrote the false prescription. They both thought it had been working since his Isabella was showing no further signs of degeneration. Now, as Embry sat staring at her on the floor, he knew they had both been horribly wrong and his wife was going to die if they didn't do something fast.

"One oh four and it's still counting" His brother snarled bringing Embry out of his thoughts.

"Fuck!"

"No shit…fuck…if we don't get this fever down now she's dead." he stated matter-of-factly as he reached down, un-cuffed her ankle and threw her over his shoulder.

"What do you want me to do?" Embry asked panicked.

"Get your ass to the hospital. I need some Rocephin and some Ibuprophen it will be locked up in a medicine cart." He started walking toward the basement.

"What are you going to do?" Embry hesitated.

"I'm going to get her in the ice…now get the fuck out of here and hurry she doesn't have long." He said and disappeared into the basement.

Embry ran as quickly as he could to the car and sped the fuck away from the little cottage. He didn't give a fuck if he got pulled over he'd just split the bastards throat. He had to get his wife's medicine before she died. Embry thanked God his brother was there so Isabella had a chance. All the medical training he had in the army sure came in fucking handy. Not only did he get to kill people for fun but he was trained how to make them disappear without a trace too. Embry smiled at the thought then he frowned.

His beautiful wife would not be happy that he left her alone with his brother. She was going to be so fucking mad at him…he needed to hurry. He didn't want her mad at him anymore than he wanted her dead. He didn't like her mad it made him feel awkward. When she was mad he couldn't control himself and then _he_ would come out and take over. Harry was the only one who knew how to deal with things. Embry didn't know how to do things just like Harry told him every day. Embry never forgot that he was stupid and was not as smart as Harry. That's why Harry would take over and help Embry to be happy again.

Embry parked by the staff entrance at the hospital and quickly ducked inside. He knew he was going to have to hurry and there was a chance he would be caught on some sort of surveillance, but he didn't give a fuck. He knew there was no time and so he didn't even bother taking precautions. He walked right up to the supply closet and broke the glass. The alarms shrieked and Embry knew he had approximately three minutes or less. He found what he was looking for in under a minute because thankfully just like all the other stupid places he'd been into everything was organized to the letter. He grabbed three bottles for good measure and hurried his ass back to the car. He saw two security guards make an appearance and reach for their radios as he sped away back toward the cabin.

"Where are you!" he yelled into the basement as he shed his coat and palmed the three bottles he had stolen.

"Down here in the bathroom bring me that fucking shit fast!" His brother yelled.

Embry took off on a dead run down the stairs and into the bathroom. His brother was standing over his naked wife's body.

"What the fuck." Embry growled as his shoot to kill impulse surfaced.

"I had to strip her down Embry." his brother said sternly and held his hand out toward him for the vials of meds. Embry handed them to him and his brother knelt down onto the floor.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked quietly as his brother opened a syringe packet that had been on the floor next to the bath.

"Yes." he said as he lifted her arm out of the ice and shoved the syringe in. "It's going to be just fucking fine." His brother put her arm back into the ice, stood up, and the last thing Embry saw were stars dancing around his head. His mother fucking brother had cold conked him with the butt of his fucking gun.

**Charlie's POV**

The cabin wasn't just secluded and ran down. It had grime seeping off the walls and the wood banister had fallen apart. The three steps leading to the porch were no longer useful and the shudders had fallen off the windows and were hanging by a thread. It never would have been found if Paul hadn't followed Embry here twenty minutes ago after the stupid fuck robbed the hospital.

Paul's Intel was spot on as they made their way to the little fucking cabin in the woods. I was fucking ecstatic Paul had flown his ass down a week ago at Sam's request and took to the stake out bullshit in town. Lucky fucking thing Paul had returned from his vacation early and Sam was finally able to reach him.

"We wait here." I said to my team as they huddled in the midst of trees around the cabin. My team consisted of himself, Sam, Waylon, Reinhardt, Jones, Flynn and Paul, who had yet to show himself after the call to Sam. Each man was in cammo, strapped to the hilt with guns, ammo and knifes, and a small earpiece to communicate with each other.

I sat as patiently as I could but I was getting antsy. I wanted to get my daughter out of that fucking shit hole and back home.

"Where the fuck is Paul?" I growled at Sam getting irritated the fucker wasn't here yet.

"Paul said he was going to go around and secure the perimeter. Then he was going to double back to us and let us know when shit was clear." Sam said.

"What about Edward?" Waylon asked in a whisper.

"We won't take any risks…you keep him here when he arrives in the chopper until we get her out safely." I growled.

"You got it" Waylon retaliated.

Just then there was movement to the right of the house and the sound of safety's being clicked off was all around me.

"It's just Paul" Sam sighed and safeties were reengaged.

"Bout fucking time" Someone mumbled.

"Charlie. Sam. He's in there. I followed him here from the hospital and he's gone down into the basement." Paul informed us.

"Is that the only way in" I pointed toward the front door praying to God there was another way. We needed two points of entry at least to make sure this mission went off without a hitch. We needed to surround the bastard so he couldn't bolt and take her with him.

"Around back there is a cellar door, it's unlocked." Paul explained.

"That's the way in boys" I said through clenched teeth. "I want two teams. Sam you take Reinhardt and Jones…Paul. Flynn. You come with me!" I jabbed my fingers toward each group as I spoke.

"Waylon you wait here for the chopper and keep Edward here. For the love of God we don't have a fucking clue what were walking into. And if she's dead…" I had to swallow and couldn't finish the sentence. God help me if she was dead I would kill that mother fucker without a thought and they all new it.

"I'll take care of it Charlie you go get her." Waylon gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze and we took off toward the cabin.

"Sam you take the front. The boys and I will go around back. I want radio silence until we're in position." I ordered not wanting to take any chances of that fucker hearing us as we approached. Last thing we needed was him prepared to take us out as we went in.

"Paul you take point." I said and we went around the side of the cabin.

My glock was positioned to the side of my face as Paul led the three of us to the hatch. He motioned with his fingers toward us and we broke into position. I took my spot at the front of the cellar door, while Paul and Flynn positioned themselves on either side. I slowly opened the latch and they both trained there guns on the entrance.

"Ready" I asked and both nodded. "Sam?"

"We're in position" He replied into my ear.

"On my count…One…Two…Three." I flung the door open. Paul descended with his gun at the ready followed by myself. Flynn took position at my flank. Paul took off in front and started checking doors he came to. Slowly opening each door and sweeping it with his gun. Flynn and I did the same to our rooms. Each room I checked had no sign of anyone. I could hear Sam and his team above us doing the same upstairs.

"Jesus…Christ" Paul gasped ahead of me so I quickly took off toward the room he was in front of, with Flynn on my heels the whole way. I nearly passed out when I saw what Paul was looking at.

"My God." Flynn choked in a whisper when he took a good look at the room.

"We've found their torture room." I updated Sam through the lump in my throat.

"We're clear up here…on our way to you now." He replied.

I didn't say another word as I stood in shock taking in the place my daughter had been either abused or killed in.

The large metal table in the center of the room had a gutter on each side and looked like something you'd see in the morgue. Chains and hooks hung from the ceiling. Pliers, vices, needles, and knives of various sizes were on a small shelf on the side of the table. Shackles varied throughout the room on the walls and there were blood stains everywhere. A sink in the corner was full of tools covered in blood and the drain on the floor now ran red with stain. It looked like a fucking scene out of the horror movie SAW.

"I'm gonna be sick." Jones said and vomited where he stood. I hadn't even realized Sam and the other boys had arrived.

There was a lot of gagging and swallowing by the others as they got there bearings. I swallowed hard and had to tell my legs to stay upright before I could start walking forward. I had only taken two steps when there was a gun shot.

"There!" Flynn yelled and we all took off running.

"Where is Paul" Sam growled as we rounded a corner.

"I don't know he was with us when we got to the torture room" I answered and there was another shot. We skidded to a stop as Paul walked out of the room holding Bella in his arms.

Bella was naked except for a sheet Paul had covered her in. Her lips were blue and she wasn't moving. My legs started to shake and Sam quickly grabbed my arm before I realized I was starting to sway.

"Is she-" I started but couldn't finish as the tears spilled over my eyes and rolled down my cheek."

"She's alive…barely" Paul said as he gets to me. "I got a pulse. It's very shallow. We need to move her now" he says hurriedly.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a flash and before anyone knows what the fuck has happened Embry comes out of fucking nowhere and shoves a blade into Paul's chest.

"Get your hands off my wife…I'll fucking kill you…You don't touch her ever!" He spat at Paul and shoved the knife in deeper.

Flynn lunged toward Embry and knocked the fucker to the ground and has him handcuffed in less than thirty seconds.

Paul starts stumbling and Sam quickly takes Bella from his arms and cradles her in his and starts running toward the cellar entrance. Jones grabs Paul who is cussing up a storm as he holds the knife in his chest.

"I'm good…I'm good" Paul says as Jones starts walking him toward the door that leads outside, but he doesn't push Jones off.

Flynn has Embry in a chokehold walking his ass out behind them. I realize I'm on my knees and quickly jump my ass up and take off down toward the cellar entrance. I emerge out of the basement about two minutes later and look toward the flashing lights of the ambulance. I see my daughter on the stretcher and Edward next to her as they shut the door and speed off down the desolate dirt roadway.

I collapse once more and let all the anguish of the last few months flow through me and tears flow like a sissy girl down my face. Sam and Waylon don't say one fucking word as they lift me into the back seat of the car and take off down the same dirt road the ambulance left on just minutes ago.

* * *

**Whew. **

**They finally got her back. Embry's brother never really touched her like she thought. Poor hallucinating child isn't she. **

**Now the hard stuff starts. Where will Bella's scars leave her and Edwards relationship?**

**Don't assume anything lol but I will promise a HEA!**

**Give me your feedback and I will answer if my phone isn't acting stupid :)**


	22. Chapter 22: Hang Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight because the wonderful SM has that privilege.**

**I am so glad I'm getting this chapter up! Woot Woot. I had to do this thing old school as in paper and pencil/pen. Lol my computer died half way through writing this. I was freaking out, but since I love all ya all and wanted to finish, I put my pen to work. Mind you I have sores and pain in my hand, maybe even carpel tunnel, but I did it just for you. Lol.**

**There are a lot of things happening with FF these days and I see a lot of people are going goofy about the stories. I must say it's frustrating and sad. I was part of the FF ban last weekend and spent the time working on my blog. I have moved all these wonderful chapters to this story over there Just In Case it becomes a necessity. **

**I have to thank my Beta Mandee for all your hard, crazy, and psychotic work throughout your crazy work day, in getting this chapter done. She is the bestest ever and can truly show me how crazy my stories can get some times. Especially, when written at 1am lol. **

**Now before any of you give me the WTF questions on reviews. The time line is screwy, but as true to my nature it has a purpose which will be revealed later. So be patient please lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Hang time**

**EPOV**

I can't believe I'm sitting here on this hard fucking couch in the ICU watching my beloved in an unmerciful coma. Four days. It's been four fucking days since we found her. It has been four fucking days of complete and total hell. I would love to forget what it was like to find her. No matter how hard I tried, that image was burned into my mind forever. It was on a continuous loop and it just wouldn't stop. I remember everything all too clearly.

_My knees nearly buckled as I got to the stretcher where the paramedics were working on Bella._

"_My God" I whispered as I reached the ambulance. _

_Isabella was a sight I had missed, but what I saw was completely unexpected. I thought we would find her and there would be a happy reunion. It was stupid, but I wanted the movie reunion. She would look up and gasp at the sight of me. She'd run into my arms and I would hold her and tell her everything was going to be fine and she was safe now. I didn't expect my entire fucking world falling away at my feet because she was definitely not fine. I had to swallow hard over the lump in my throat as I looked at her. _

_She was completely naked under the sheet that was draped over her midsection. She looked thinner than a twelve year old girl and I could see the shape of her ribs under the blanket. Her beautiful brown hair was so filthy it was now a grey color. I skipped over her face and looked at her arms and legs. There were bruises of different stages on both of her arms. There was a very dark purple one around her bicep as though someone had held her roughly there. I just knew there would be more all over her body. I moved my eyes to her face and had to clench my jaw so I wouldn't break down. Bella's lips were thinner and very blue and her cheeks were sunken in. The blue tint to her lips and her non moving chest made my legs buckle. I locked them in place so I would not fall where I stood. I tried to swallow against the lump again but it was useless. Tears started falling down my face as I looked at her eyes. They were closed, but I could see the eyes that I had stared into many times. The fear of those eyes opening and them being lifeless made my heart ache so much more. The worst part was the fact that Bella's body was completely lifeless as it lay on the gurney. She was dead…we were too late and she was dead. _

"_Edward you need to move so they can do their job." Sam said by my ear bringing me out of my trance._

"_She's…dead" I said as the tears streamed down my cheek. I didn't bother wiping them away. The woman I loved and who held my heart and my world in her hands was laying dead before me. _

"_No…she's not dead she still breathing…and we'll save her sir." One of the EMT's said as Sam pulled me a few steps back from the gurney._

"_She's a-alive?" I whispered as the pift…pift…pift…of the blood pressure cuff started._

"_Breathing is shallow…BP is seventy-three over sixty…I think she's Septic…stabilize her fast."_

_I stood there watching, but not really aware of anything as they continued to work on stabilizing her enough for transport. Nothing was going through my mind and I'm not even sure I blinked as I realized the woman that I loved was probably never coming back to me. I was going to lose her either from death because she was not going to make it or because whatever hell she went through here in this fucking shit-hole wouldn't allow us to go forward._

"_Are you going with them?" I heard faintly as I just stood there in my daze not registering what I was being asked. _

"_Edward…Edward," I looked to my right and Waylon was standing next to me with his eyebrows raised in question._

"_What…did-" _

"_Are you riding with Bella in the ambulance? They are ready to take her." Waylon said nodding toward the ambulance. _

"_Uh…yeah." I answered and climbed in like a zombie. The ambulance took off and all I could do was stare at her bruised naked body on the gurney. _

"_What did they do to you?" I whispered as we sped off down the road. Suddenly all of the machines starting going off at once. The paramedics were moving around in the back of the ambulance grabbing items from all over the place. One of them removed the sheet from Bella's chest and grabbed the defibrillator paddles. Before I knew what was happening he was shouting "CLEAR" and Bella's body was convulsing up off of the stretcher. _

I shook my head and rubbed my face to bring me back out of the memory. I don't remember the ambulance ride or arriving here. They tell me it was because I went into shock when Bella started to flat line. I didn't come around apparently until the doctor was in mid sentence explaining what was happening in the OR.

_"We'll do everything we can but things are touch and go at the moment...She's coded twice but we've been able to stabilize her both times…she's in critical condition and in a very dangerous situation…we're doing everything we can to get to where we can address her most serious issues first, which are many. She has internal bleeding which we have to stop, but it's difficult because her organs are slowly shutting down from the Sepsis…and she has been drugged with Salvia Divinorum, which we are not exactly sure the kind of effects the medications we're feeding through her IV will have on her or what reaction it will take because of it." There was more blah…blah…blahing from the doctor as I started to pace. Charlie signed release papers so the doctor could operate and take whatever necessary actions he needed to take. _

Then it was a case of sit down and fucking wait with a side of waiting. Everyone had stuck around for the first few hours. Even Billy and his spawn Jacob. They sat far from each other and didn't engage in any conversation. Emmett and Rose were the first to leave. They had shit to still buy for Christmas, which I had totally forgotten about. It nearly killed them to walk away, but I reassured them there was nothing they could do so they should just go. I knew I should be angry with them for leaving in this type of situation, but what good was it for everyone to stop their lives. Besides, it also meant my parents would be here any day to celebrate the Holidays. Yippie! Alice and Jasper left about an hour after Emmett and Rose, they both wanted some decent coffee and some better food. They came back about forty minutes later with star bucks, doughnuts, and a shit load of Chinese food. They said it was so we didn't have to eat the cafeteria slop. I knew it was because they didn't want us to have to leave the waiting room just in case. They sat and ate with us and then decided to go home and sleep and relieve me in the morning. Which, was never going to happen, but I didn't tell them that. The rest of them, Jacob, Billy, Paul and the other guys who helped get Bella out, disappeared a little at a time. Pretty soon Charlie, Sam and I were all that were left. I wasn't surprised to see that Waylon had slipped out. Charlie sent Waylon on a fishing exposition about everything and anything to do with Salvia. It turned out to be one hell of a drug. Waylon found out more than I would have expected, but it was what Charlie needed. He left as soon as he read the sheet Waylon had sent over. Charlie handed it to me on his way out the door and I nearly died as I read it:

_Charlie,_

_I did some digging and my findings are disturbing: _

_Salvia Divinorum is a psychoactive plant which can induce dissociative effects and is a potent producer of "visions" and other hallucinatory experiences. It's found in very specific places closest is Mexico. Most shamans have used it in their spiritual healing sessions and its very potent. It is legal in most countries. It's easy to come by in the United States even though they have asked for prohibition in some places. The history of the plant is not well known, and there has been no definitive answer to the question of its origin. It causes Psychedelic experiences variations on how extensive depends on the dosage, the effects may include:_

_Uncontrollable laughter _

_Past memories, such as revisiting places from childhood memory _

_Sensations of motion, or being pulled or twisted by forces _

_Visions of membranes, films and various two-dimensional surfaces _

_Merging with or becoming objects _

_Overlapping realities, such as the perception of being in several locations at once_

_ I will find out where this shit came from and see if I can get a lead on who bought it. You know how to find me I'll be in touch. _

_ Waylon _

I rubbed my face as Bella let out a moan and became more restless. When someone's in a coma this shit isn't suppose to happen. Although with the fact it's drug induced by the doctors who knows what the fuck the case may be. There are no brain injuries and I'm not a fucking moron. My dad is a fucking doctor for Christ sakes. I know that shit shouldn't be used sparingly. They are using fucking barbiturates that aren't all that safe, especially when there is no sign of brain trauma. It's a possibility that this medication could cause more problems than not.

The doctors said, however, it was because she was so traumatized they decided to take this drastic action. When everything started happening with the seizures and her wigging out, they said that even in her comatose state it's a possibility that her brain is letting the memories out.

They say, "don't worry it's normal" but that's bullshit. No one should be suffering like this and I just get to sit here and do nothing about the whole fucking situation. Two days before, when she was restless, I would have walked over and touched her arm or smoothed her hair but not now. If I come in contact anywhere at all on her, her body goes into a free-for-all. I would have taken it to heart but it happened if anyone touched her. The heart monitor starts going crazy and spasms take over and she starts thrashing in her bed while tears stream down her face. I get to watch it all unfold. It is so hard trying not to think about what she's seeing or reliving in her mind. I try to keep hope because the rape kit they did had traces of semen but there wasn't anything suggesting that Bella had been sexually abused. It showed no signs of sexual intercourse. I just can't fucking understand how they came to that conclusion. I watch TV. just like everyone else and I'm not a fucking douche on the subject. How the fuck is there jizz but no sign of sexual assault? It makes no fucking sense.

"Edward" I look toward the door.

"Charlie."

"How is she?" He asks as he walks over to me.

"The same...still having terrors." I shrug "and I feel fucking worthless not being able to fix it." I run my hand through my hair as I stand up.

"The doc says he's going to try and bring her out of it tomorrow."

"Really?...is it safe?"

Charlie crosses his arms over his chest as he looks at Bella. "I don't know kid, but I can't do shit about this case until she tells us something." He turns back toward me and I can see it in his face. That isn't the only reason he wants her to wake up. He wants the same thing I do. To be able to look into her eyes and see that she is still in there. To know that they may have taken her and did god only knows what to her, but they didn't break her or take her soul from us.

"But if it gets too traumatic for her I will be fucking pushing for them to put her back under." Charlie growls.

"Embry still not saying anything?" I ask trying to not think about what may happen when she wakes up.

"Oh he's saying all kinds of shit." Charlie says as he rubs his eyes in exasperation. "Problem is every time Paul and Sam question him they get gibberish about how we stole his wife and it makes no sense. The shrinks have been working with him but they are as lost as we are."

"Charlie." Sam comes through the door. He looks at Bella and grimaces.

"She doing any better?" He asks as Paul walks in and falls in next to him.

"She's the same...what's up?" Charlie asks looking between them.

"Paul and I are going to head out and do another sweep of the cabin to see if we missed something." Sam says.

"We're hoping to find something that might help us get into that fuckers head and get a break." Paul growls.

"If you-" Charlie starts to reply but Bella's machines start going ape shit stopping all conversation.

"Is she alright?" Paul asks just as Bella's body bows off the bed.

"Fuck she's having another seizure. Get a doc in here!" I yell in a panic.

Hospital staff come flying in, someone grabs Bella to hold her and keep her from falling off the bed, but it only makes it worse. Another one silences the machines while someone shoves something into the IV and a forth shoves us out the door.

"You need to wait outside until we can stabilize her." She says as she turns and goes back into the room.

"Jesus...Christ. What just happened?" Paul asks.

"No fucking clue and that's the problem…the doctor say it's normal but this shit shouldn't be happening!" I growl through my teeth.

Charlie clasps my shoulder but looks at Paul and Sam. "Look, you two get to the cabin and see what-"

"I'm going with you." I say through clinched teeth.

"No you're not." Sam states matter-of-factly.

"The fuck if I'm not!" I spat.

"You don't need to see that shit Edward. That shit will give you nightmares." Charlie says.

"This shit _gives _me nightmares...what's one more?" I say pointing toward Bella's room. "Let me get a picture of where the fuck he kept her. Maybe…maybe I can help." I sigh in exasperation.

Charlie looks toward Sam and Paul and they just shrug.

"Fine." Charlie says crossing his arms across his chest. "But you will do every fucking thing Sam says." He points at me. "If you do one thing out of line, touch a God damned thing, or cause me any problems after this…I will fuck your shit up…I won't lose this case because you do something stupid." He says and crosses his arms back across his chest.

"Okay…alright…okay." I acquiesce.

"Sam take his ass with you…I'll stay here…if he gets out of line at all tie his ass to the bumper and drive back the long way."

"Sir." Sam says and turns on his heal.

We arrive at the cabin within the hour and I have to take a deep calming breath as we stop. I reach for the door and the damn thing is locked.

"What the fuck?" I growl.

Sam turns in his seat.

"I have been in here Edward and you need to be prepared…this shit will fuck you up more than her being in that hospital bed."

Without saying another word the locks disengage and Sam and Paul are climbing out. I shut my door and follow behind them. We walk around the back of the house, down some stairs and through a long hall. We stop in front of a door, but before I can make my way around them to get in Sam stops me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sam asks.

"Yes…I need this."

"You sure?" He asks again.

"Yes…I'm fucking sure." I growl. We walk through the door and I vomit like a mother fucker on the floor. Totally screwing up the crime scene and sure as shit pissing Charlie off in the process when he finds out.

"Fuck." I hear Sam and Paul moan.

"What the fuck is that smell?"

"It is rotting blood and decomposition." Sam answered matter-of-factly like it was no BFD.

I covered my nose and tried not to focus on the stench. It was like sandpaper in my nostrils followed by dead animal. I took a look around.

"Jesus...Christ." I said on a gasp.

The shit I was seeing made me want to scream. It was like I had stepped into the dungeon of the Iron Mask, with one difference. The fucking room I was standing in had surgical tools, saws, pliers, barbed wire and plastic and they were covered in blood.

"Fucking...hell..." I manage to get out before round two of the vomiting started.

Was I puking like a sissy bitch because of what happened here or the fact I was one step away from being like these sick fuckers? I didn't know. What I did know was my asshole felt like it was coming out my mouth as I continued vomiting. When I was finally able to stop the Vomit party, a bottle of water was shoved in my face and I opened it gratefully trying not to breathe in through my nose. The look of Texas chainsaw massacre was already imprinted on my brain and a second round was so un-fucking necessary. Plus I didn't want to believe that I was as bad as these two fuckers in some form. I wouldn't kill or do what they did to the women after, but I had done some pretty messed up shit over the years. Consensual yes, but now looking at where Bella had been kept maybe I should be more concerned about my sexual history.

"Thanks" I choked out as I put the cap back on the water bottle.

"No problem" Paul said with a chuckle.

"How can you stand it?" I asked.

"Maybe you should wait outside." Sam said but it was said more as an order than a suggestion.

"Yeah...I think that would be a good idea." I replied as I turned away and started heading back the way we came in.

I needed to get out of that place not only because of the smell, but also because I was damn sure my brain was about to come to a conclusion. A conclusion of how even if Bella survived this, if we survived this, the shit she went through in that room was going to put a huge fucking damper on us. I had my sexual demons and they were going to be a huge fucking problem. I hadn't been without them for years because it held back my temper. I needed it like water needed the rain. I hadn't survived without it, but she was no way going to be able to so that shit again. Vanilla was going to be her only choice when all this shit was said and done. Vanilla had never been an option so what the fuck was I going to do?

* * *

**As far as reviews. I do appreciate every one I get. I am unable to answer them on my phone though and I seldom get to a computer now that mine has went to computer heaven. **

**Please keep sending them. I do read each and every one. **

**Just in case the blog's addy is rupturebyme . blogspot . com. Please make sure to replace the . with periods lol. I will be posting this chapter in both places. **

**I have also created a Facebook page for all the readers /MsTeesFanfic**

**Thank you to all my readers**


	23. Chapter 23: Hang Time New Ending

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SM does for obvious reasons.**

**I have talked it over with my beta (well she yelled at me for making Edward into such a douche and threw lots of tomatoes at me and threatened to punch me in the face once she tackled me when I tried to run) and after lots of consideration (and her scary face, which would make Mike Meyers cringe) I decided the ending to the last chapter was definitely not the direction I wanted it to go. That's why you have this wonderful update. Well that and so Mandee will stop trying to tar and feather me lol.**

**We join the story where Edward, Sam and Paul reach the cabin. **

* * *

**Chapter 23: Hang Time NEW ENDING.**

We arrive at the cabin within the hour and I have to take a deep calming breath as we stop. I reach for the door and the damn thing is locked.

"What the fuck?" I growl.

Sam turned in his seat.

"I have been in here Edward and you need to be prepared…this shit will fuck you up more than her being in that hospital bed." He stated matter-of-factly.

Without saying another word the locks on the SUV disengaged and Sam and Paul climbed out. I shut my door and followed behind them. We walked around the back of the house, down some stairs and through a long hall. We stopped in front of a door, but before I could make my way around them to get in Sam stopped me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sam asked.

"Yes…I need this."

"You sure?" He asked again.

"Yes…I'm fucking sure." I growled. Sam moved to the side and we walked through the door…annnnd I vomit like a mother fucker on the floor. Totally screwing up the crime scene and sure as shit pissing Charlie off in the process when he found out.

"Fuck." I hear Sam and Paul moan.

"What the fuck is that smell?"

"It is rotting blood and decomposition." Sam answered matter-of-factly like it was no BFD.

I covered my nose and tried not to focus on the stench. It was like sandpaper in my nostrils followed by dead animal. I took a look around.

"Jesus...Christ." I said on a gasp.

The shit I was seeing made me want to scream. It was like I had stepped into the dungeon of the Iron Mask, with one difference. The fucking room I was standing in had surgical tools, saws, pliers, barbed wire and plastic, which were all covered in blood.

"Fucking...hell..." I managed to get out before round two of the vomiting started.

Was I puking like a sissy bitch because of what happened here or the fact I was one step away from being like these sick fuckers? I didn't know. What I did know was my asshole felt like it was coming out my mouth as I continued vomiting. When I was finally able to stop the vomit party, a bottle of water was shoved in my face and I opened it gratefully trying not to breathe in through my nose. The look of Texas chainsaw massacre was already imprinted on my brain and a second look round was so un-fucking necessary. Plus, I didn't want to believe that I was as bad as these two fuckers in some form. I wouldn't kill or do what they did to the women after, but I had done some pretty messed up shit over the years. Consensual yes, but now looking at where Bella had been kept, maybe I should be more concerned about my sexual history.

"Thanks." I choked out as I put the cap back on the water bottle.

"No problem." Paul said with a chuckle.

"How can you stand it?" I asked.

"Maybe you should wait outside." Sam said but it was more of an order than a suggestion.

"Yeah...I think that would be a good idea." I replied as I turned away and started heading back the way we came in.

I needed to get out of that place not only because of the smell, but also because I was damn sure my brain was about to explode. I saw the shit in that room. The blood all over the place, the...oh God...the…tools they used on the women, and the body parts in jars. I nearly ran through the hallway I came down with Sam and Paul. I was almost out of the Godforsaken place when I saw it. A room off to the side of the hall.

The clothes Bella had been abducted in were lying on top of the bed in the center of the room. I went in to only wish I had never stepped foot in that room. Just like I had wished I never stepped foot in the first room. The bed had cuffs attached to each corner to hold someone down. There was dried blood on the sheets and a bloody hand print near the bottom. I gasped and tried to hold down the emotion to…to…cry. There was a long chain attached to a wheel that was out of the dark ages. It was shaped kind of like a wheel and had a chain wrapped around it. The chain was six inches thick with only ten or so feet of slack. On the end covered in dried blood was a cuff to attach to an ankle or a wrist.

I turned but didn't see anything else in the room. No mirror, closet, bathroom nothing. Just a few clothes folded neatly on the floor. I was just about to leave when I happened to look down. On the floor, were drag marks. They went around the room in various directions. You could tell that a person had drug the long chain behind them. I followed the pattern on the floor. Outside the door, the marks over lapped each other. Some of the marks went right, others went left, like someone had been pacing back and forth. What caught my eye, was the one mark that was very worn in the cement and went across the hall to another door. I walked over to that door and slowly pushed it open annnnd…it was a bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom and the first thing I noticed was how the mirror had a towel covering it. It was tucked in behind like someone covered it so they didn't have to look in it. What I found odd…well more odd…was there was no shower curtain or shower bar. You could see where the water had splashed out onto the floor. There was blood on the shower floor, a bloody hand print on the soap and shampoo bottles, and little lines scratched into the wall. I counted them and there were sixteen marks organized into groups of fives. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the significance of the marks or not. There was no towel rack in the room. Just towels stacked on the floor out of reach of where the water hit. The sink and toilet were bolted down and neither had any removable parts. No weapons…I thought to myself. I turned and went back outside to get into the SUV.

I left with questions...lots of questions. How had Bella survived the shit she went through. To be put in such evil doings. I shivered at the thought. I just hoped she'd be alright and I would do every fucking thing in my power to help her through whatever mind fuck she was going to have when she woke up. I would not stop fighting for her. I needed to get back to the hospital and be there when my love woke up. My biggest question of all was who the fuck was helping Embry? I hoped like a mother fucker Charlie was getting the answers we all needed out of him right now…one way or the other.

* * *

**There ya go people. **

**Better? **

**Next chapter will be Charlie and Embry's confrontation or maybe ****I'll do Bella coming out of a coma. **

**If you're really lucky (and my hand doesn't fall off from doing this old school with pen and paper ) you'll get both. **

**join me on Facebook: /MsTeesFanfic**


	24. Chapter 24: Controlling the clock

**Hellooooo peaps! Bet ya never thought I'd get this chapter done huh? Well neither did I. Good news is I finally have a new computer woot…woot…woot! It only took me three days to write this once it arrived **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight or the characters, but I do own this story, words, and scenarios and every little dirty, scary, or total drama psychoticness thing I put these specific characters through. No matter how sick and demented it is…let's face it…you step inside my mind and it's a point of no return and a chaotic mess.**

**Now I must say WOW on all the reviews I have received. I do read each and every one of them. I just sometimes don't have time to answer them all, but I do love to read all your thoughts, suggestions and comments. I appreciate them dearly! Especially from those of you who make me laugh extremely hard. You know who you are N.P. the STALKER Lol I had more guesses about whom Embry's brother is and I will say…you get your answer in this chapter…or maybe just some more questions lol.**

**This chapter has not been through editing and I don't want flack on it. My beta is going through some really rough shit right now and I was not going to put her through having to edit this story. Before you ask and not that it's any of your damn bizzznizz…She lost someone really dear to her and it has put her through hell. If any of you don't like the fact I chose to just give you the story instead of waiting for her to edit it through this really sad time. Well TOO DAMN BAD and I don't want to hear about the mistakes because ya got the chapter and didn't have to wait **

**I also have to send a huge THANK YOU to Kristen C. for helping with the idea of Bella's doors. She gave me a small suggestion and I rolled with it. Thanks again Kristen.**

**Whew sorry for the heavy but it had to be said.**

**Now I've decided to start this chapter from Charlie's POV because I think we need to see what's going on with him don't you? **

**Now off to the races.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Controlling The Clock**

**Charlie's POV**

To say I was irritated or livid would be a fucking understatement. Two days of questioning, two fucking days! The sick bastard, who had taken my daughter, hasn't given us any fucking answers. Sam and Paul had been going at him for hours on end and not once did Embry crack. Well, crack in the sense of giving us answers, because the fact is that boy had cracked years ago. He was one sick mother fucker and if it wasn't for all the justice must be served properly bullshit I'd have sliced his throat already.

To say that I wasn't trying to blame everybody I could think of for us being in this fucked up situation, would be as inaccurate as saying the sky isn't blue. In my mind, over the last thirty-two hours, I have blamed Jake for bringing Embry into Bella's life all those years ago. I have blamed Sam for not figuring it out sooner, which let's face it I could blame myself for the exact same thing, because I didn't figure it out either. Finally, I have blamed even Edward. Do I like him? Not really, but that's because he has been doing things to my daughter, I don't even want to think about. She's still my little girl and sex should never happen until she's like sixty. I also justified my reaction to the fact, if he would have just walked away from her, instead of dating her then it wouldn't have happened. Truth is…it's no one's fault because one way or another…either now or sometime in the future this shit would have happened. The only good thing is that Edward was part of the picture.

Edward has the money and has, against my objections, used every cent he could muster to help in finding her. He has also gone through and completely redone his entire security system, putting a gate around the entire perimeter as well as electrified it. The biggest and most important thing is no matter what I believe, want or don't want for my daughter, or wish I didn't know, Edward loves her with all his heart. That is the most any father could hope for.

However, the fact is my daughter is lying in a coma because of this bastard, his psychotic rants and locked lips. The particular rant was still going and it was getting old.

"My wife…you took my wife…I told you I'd fucking kill you if you took my wife…you mother fucking bastard you fucking shot me!"

I slammed my fist down on the long interrogation table making Embry's ranting stop. I'd had enough of his bullshit. I had been here since Sam had taken Edward to the cabin with him and Paul. Embry wouldn't even pay any God Damned attention to me no matter what I did.

"Who the hell was with you in that fucking cabin?" I seethed through closed teeth for the billionth time.

"I was with him…him….look you fucking shot me you bastard!" Embry retorted while grabbing his chest. It was the same fucking thing over and over which only made me angrier. He had been going on and on about "us" taking his wife and shooting him. I needed some fucking answers about who was with him and where to find the bastard. He was still out there and until I knew who he was I couldn't protect my daughter. Bella couldn't give me answers because she was still in a coma and even if she woke up the answers might not come for a long time, if they ever came at all, and after an hour in this fucking room it didn't seem like Embry was going to give me the answers I needed either. There was a knock on the door and I left the room again, nearly taking the hinges off as I slammed it.

"Sir…Sam is on the phone for you." Johnson said and I walked toward my desk. "Line one." He hollered as I reached the phone.

"Hello?"

"Charlie…I am on my way back to the hospital…I dropped something off for the lab. They are getting ready to wake Bella up."

"Thanks Sam…what did you drop off?"

"Just something I found…we'll see what happens…you coming to the hospital soon?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm just wrapping it up here and I'll be there shortly."

After he asked me how things were going and if there was anything else he could do we hung up. I needed to get this shit taken care of. If they were waking up my daughter, I needed to be at the hospital. I also needed to have some answers for her when she asked. As of right now I had nothing. I sat down and looked at the files again going over the report from the cabin.

_December 2, 2012 at twenty-one hundred hours…a cabin located deep in the woods was infiltrated by agents to rescue Miss - …aka Elizabeth Dwyer __First agent on the scene was Lieutenant Paul Lahote he secured the perimeter and waited for the rest of his team to arrive. At twenty-one thirty hours agents -, - -, - -, and - -, along with Special Agent Sam Uley of the Forks Branch arrived to aid Lieutenant Lahote. Agents surrounded the perimeter and infiltrated the cabin at- - - - lane by any means necessary and secured the scene. Agents stormed the basement and apprehended suspect Embry Call. He was secured and taken for medical attention due to a gun shot in the upper right quadrant by suspected accomplice (not found on location). He was then released into Lieutenant Lahote and Special Agent Uley's custody. He was reprimanded into custody for further questioning in the disappearances and murders of fifteen known victims throughout the United States. Embry Call was taken into custody on kidnapping charges of Miss- - -...aka Elizabeth Dwyer she was transported to - - Medical Center where she had to have major surgery and is currently in a coma. Agents found multiple areas where alleged victims were tortured via multiple objects including; pliers, knifes, restraints, medical equipment and various other items. Agents also found dried blood, eyeballs in jars, and various body parts stored in containers throughout the cabin. They were logged into evidence along with various restraining devices in the living area upstairs. It appears that suspect(s) had allowed Miss - - ...aka Elizabeth Dwyer to roam throughout as long as she was tethered to a chain that reached the entire upper floor. Investigation is still going on and more items will be collected and logged into evidence as necessary. Items already collected were logged into evidence by Officer Jones, through the chain of command, on December 3, 2012 at eleven hundred hours. Items are now being tested for further assistance in the prosecution of Mr. Call as well as to find the identity of the suspect still at large. (Identities Whited/blacked out, compromised if listed but may be found under classified file 312-8264)_

Nothing seemed to jump out at me as I reread the initial report, and it was totally fucking frustrating. I had nothing else left to get Embry to open up. All his bitching about Bella being taken and him being shot was getting fucking old. There was nothing else that I could…I stood up so fast I knocked the chair over. I quickly turned on my heel and went back in the interrogation room.

"Do you want to see your wife?" I cringed as I asked the last part hoping he didn't see my reaction. Embry's head snapped toward mine with his eyes wide and I knew I had him.

"Yessss." He purred. "Please take me to her."

"She's in the hospital…she's safe….I need to know who was in the cabin with you…he might hurt her Embry….tell me who was with you in the cabin so we can protect her…tell me and I'll take you to…your wife." It made me sick just saying it but I knew this was the only way to get him to tell me something, anything.

Embry stared at me for a moment and then I saw something flicker across his face that could make Freddy Kruger cringe, and just as quickly it was gone.

"The hospital?" He whispered.

"Yes she's in the hospital he nearly killed her Embry. Help me catch him and save your wife."

"If he's still here he's already there with her…she'll die…she'll die…he'll _kill_ her." He just went off on another rant and I knew there was no hope. He was too far gone and until some sort of medication started working there was not a fucking thing I could do.

I went back out of the room closing the door softly this time. There had to be some way to figure this shit out. His rants meant something and I had the best fucking BAU team in my possession. Hell I was a decorated officer who has taken down the best of them. This bastard shouldn't be so hard. I just needed a direction….any direction as to where to go. They always have a tell or arrogance that helps me decipher when they are full of shit. This should not be any different. There has to be something I can find that can lead me to whoever was helping this bastard. Embry's constant over and over again about being shot and taking his wife…

"Johnson!" I hollered before my thoughts could complete in my head.

"Yeah boss?"

"I need to see the interrogation videos for this one. NOW!"

Two minutes later Johnson had the tapes ready to be watched. When all else fails start back at the beginning. I sat my happy ass down in the chair and hit play. I fast forwarded through most of the footage because it was just Embry's psychotic rants. I'd pause when Sam and Paul would come into the room for their interrogation. Embry only became silent during yesterday's questioning, when they started talking. I stopped…rewound…hit play, and watched it again paying close attention to every detail, waiting for that certain something to catch my eye. At the end of the interrogation I did it again watching everything even closer. Stop. Rewind. Play. I did it one last time and zoomed in on Embry as close as I could in hope of getting even a little glimpse of something I could use. I paused…leaned closer to the screen…I rewound a little ways…started it in slow motion as Paul and Sam walked in…

I leaned in closer and couldn't take my eyes off the screen as I zoomed in on Paul. Embry stopped talking as soon as he looked at Paul, but why? I zoomed closer and…

"Son…of…a…bitch."

**EPOV**

Sam and Paul didn't take long to finish up in the cabin. Then we climbed into the SUV without a word. The drive was quiet and we arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later.

"Head on up to Bella's room with Edward and I'm going to run what I found down to the station." Sam said to Paul and was gone as soon as we shut the car doors.

"What did he find?" I asked as I walked next to Paul toward the hospital doors.

"I have no idea." He stated matter-of-factly. We entered the elevator in silence and continued up to Bella's floor with just as much silence. Paul's eyebrows were scrunched together in the middle of his forehead like he was concentrating really hard on something. I let it go and soon we reached Bella's floor.

I went toward her room and Paul took off in the other direction. I waited patiently for Paul to return and forty-five minutes later he did and I was grateful because I had to piss like nobody's business. However, until someone was here I felt the need to stay outside Bella's room. I went and relieved myself and as I came back Paul was still standing outside the room. He was staring at Bella's door like it was a puzzle he couldn't figure out.

"Where is Charlie?" I asked knowing he would want to be here when Bella woke up.

"He hasn't come back yet." Paul said as he took one of the seats.

I nodded as I started pacing outside of Bella's room. Sam had returned about thirty minutes ago and said Charlie would be here soon, and the moment he arrived Sam hurried him down the hall and into some sort of secret meeting. I was getting worried because I wasn't' sure how I would be perceived or even if she would recognize me. The doctor said there was a slight possibility that she might have a short case of amnesia at first, but he was hopeful. I needed coffee.

"Would you like some coffee?" I asked Paul before I left.

"Black." Is all he said and I took off to the elevator. I went down one floor to the lounge and grabbed two cups of coffee. I climbed back into the elevator trying not to spill the shit on me as it bumped when it started. The elevator door pinged before I could ask any follow up questions and we stepped out nearly running over Bella's doctor.

"I was just coming to find you and Mr. Swan" he said looking around for Charlie.

"He's not here at the moment…Is there something wrong?" I asked concerned as we started walking back in the direction of Bella's room.

"No…No…not at all…I just wanted to let you know we have started bringing her around." He said as we made it back to Paul. I handed him his coffee.

"How long?" Paul asked before I could.

"Within the next couple of hours if things go as planned." The doctor said as a nurse hollered his name down the hall. "I'll keep you posted." He said and turned walking toward the nurse.

Paul and I just sat there in silence and it was getting to me. I was on pins and needles and the everyday hassle of the hospital staff wasn't distracting me enough. I realized I didn't know shit about Paul and thought maybe some every day conversation would help lighten the tension.

"So how long have you known Charlie?" I asked Paul.

"Since I was about thirteen…he married my mother."

"You're mother?" I said in confusion.

Paul looked toward me with an irritated look on his face.

"Yeah…my _mother…_She was his second wife...Alison." before I could ask Paul what the hell he was taking about I heard my name.

"Edward." I spun around and Charlie was walking down the corridor.

"Charlie…thank fuck." I sighed in relief.

"Is she awake yet?" Charlie asked with a look of pure evil on his face as he looked toward Paul. I could tell something had really pissed him off. Silently praying to god it wasn't something I did, but I sure felt sorry for whomever it was directed too. I was sure it had to do with whatever he was doing at the station and Paul.

"No not yet-" I started but the doctor walking out of Bella's room stopped me.

_When the hell did he go in there?_

"Ahh…Mr. Swan." The doctor smiled at Charlie. "Your lovely lady should be waking up shortly…she's doing well and any moment…she will grace us with her presence."

"That's great doc. Thanks." Charlie said shaking the doctor's hand, but still glaring at Paul.

"They will page me when she wakes….I'll see you then." The doc clapped Charlie on the shoulder and walked away to do whatever it was doctors do.

"I'll be back in a minute Edward. Come get me if she wakes up…"Charlie said glaring at Paul with his arms across his chest. "Paul I need to speak with you…now." Charlie said through gritted teeth. Paul stood up and started walking down the hall.

Charlie motioned me toward Bella's room. I nodded my head and went into the room knowing this was going to be the longest "few minutes" of my life.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**BPOV**

I woke up with a start and found myself panicking. I couldn't feel or hear Embry's brother in the room and wondered where he was. I lay silently, with my eyes closed for a minute to see if he returned. When I didn't hear anything I opened my eyes. I had to blink a few times because of the brightness of the room. I took a quick inventory of my body to make sure everything was okay. Hands...yup they move without pain. Feet...yup. Toes…are wiggling. Legs arms everything worked. My head and my stomach were a little sore but nothing I couldn't handle. I twisted my head to the right and saw a white wall. I furrowed my brows in confusion as I looked to the left…again, another white wall. I was definitely not in the basement of the cabin. I lifted my head, just enough, so I could turn it with ease and see the rest of the room.

I looked down toward my feet and saw another white wall with a door, but there was nothing and no one in the room. I felt my eyebrows wrinkle, again, as I narrowed my eyes in confusion. I looked back at my feet, spread them a little, and noticed I was lying on a white table. I also noticed I was wearing a white cotton nightgown, which looked like it should be in the show "Little House on the Prairie". I lay my head back down and lifted my right arm and then my left. There were no IV's, tubes, or machines attached to me and thankfully no torture devices. I looked back at the door and saw it wasn't locked.

I bent my arms at the elbow and slowly lifted my torso off the table until I was in a sitting position. I turned my legs until they were dangling off the table. I took a breath, grabbed onto the table and slowly lowered my legs to the floor. They took my weight with ease and I stood up. I held onto the table for a minute just to make sure my legs wouldn't buckle. After a couple of breaths I told my feet to move. Easily enough they cooperated and although it was more shuffling than walking I made my way to the door.

I braced my body to the left of the door against the wall and put my hand on the doorknob. I slowly turned it, just to make sure, and it definitely wasn't locked. As quietly as possible I opened the door a crack and looked out. There was a long white hallway, with lights above it, but no doors or nobody in sight. I opened the door the rest of the way and held on to the jam so I wouldn't fall over. I took a step out into the hallway and realized my feet were no longer shuffling. I smiled. I looked to my left but there was a wall so I looked to my right and thankfully there was a hallway. I could see an exit sign and decided that was the best place to go.

I walked down the white corridor, surprised that I never saw anyone or any other doors. I made my way to the exit and pushed on the bar. Luckily no alarm sounded as it opened a little so I opened it the rest of the way. I stopped dead in my tracks and my jaw hit the floor. I could not believe what I was seeing as I looked at surroundings. I stood in a two story mansion with lots of rooms. By lots…I mean tons. There had to be a hundred different doors in different shapes. There were some that were square. Somewhere oval or round and I didn't think it was even possible but there was a triangular one. Each one was a different color from pink to purple, blue to green, some had flowers painted on them, there was even one with a rainbow and each one was closed. I felt like I was Alice in wonderland and wondered if there was a potion somewhere I needed to drink so I could fit through a tiny door.

There was no way in hell I could open all the doors. I knew however that this was the way out of wherever the fuck I was. I turned back around, to go back down the hallway but, like an old cartoon, I watched bricks pile themselves and make a red brick wall, closing off where I came from.

"What the fuck?" I whispered to myself.

I stood there looking at the wall in confusion probably longer than I should have before I decided to turn around. I turned back around, puffed up my cheeks and let out a huge breath.

"Hello?" I yelled but the only thing coming back at me was the echo of my voice.

"Hello?" I yelled again and waited a minute but still nothing but the echo trailing off with an oh…oh…oh.

"Well damn." I said to myself as I stood there looking back and forth from right to left. Wondering which freaking side of the hall I should start opening doors on. I looked like I was watching a tennis match as my head went from side to side.

"This is just ridiculous Bella just pick one for hell sakes." I chastised myself knowing I looked utterly ridiculous. I walked toward the left to the first door. It was pink with little white and yellow daisies painted on it. I smiled almost involuntarily. I had the exact same pattern on my curtains when I was eight years old. Charlie said they "make the room brighter" every time I would complain they were too girly. I put my hand on the doorknob and it gave easily. I opened it…

"I don't want the curtains _dad_ they are too girly." It was me complaining to my dad about the dam n curtains. I quickly shut the door.

"What the hell?" I whispered.

I opened the door again.

"Bells…the curtains are fine they make the room brighter…and if you haven't noticed you're a little girl so they fit." Charlie stated and ruffed up my hair. I shut the door again, slowly this time, and just stood in front of it wondering what kind of joke I was having played on me. I turned to the doors on the right and just looked down the vast hallway at all the doors. About four down there was a white door with red lines on it. It reminded me of the hospital when I had my spleen out years ago. I had been kicked by a horse, when I was thirteen, when I begged Charlie to let me ride on of my friend's horses. Over and over again I begged for him to let me even though he protested over and over again. I walked toward the door and took the door handle. I slowly turned it and peeked inside.

"See dad I'm perfectly fine." I said as the trainer fastened my feet into the stirrups of the saddle.

"Bells…it's just so big and you're my little-"

"If you say I'm your little girl dad I'm going to scream I'm not a kid anymore." I wined and before he could respond I kicked the horse on its side and it took off. I watched myself ride ten feet, the horse get spooked by the tractor that came out of nowhere, I went flying off, and he came down on my stomach. I shut the door not having to see the rest. Charlie was frantic running toward me. I went to the hospital, and had a four hour emergency surgery, so they could remove my spleen and of course he never let me near any animal again.

"This is just too freaking weird." I stated to myself as I leaned on the door I had closed. I looked down the hallway again at all the doors, this time taking a close look at each one.

There were so many and as I looked at the colors on the doors each reminded me of something that brought out a memory. I just knew that no matter what door I opened, the memory the colors on the door reminded me of would be playing like a movie. I started walking down the corridor of doors, past the green and yellow one with daffodils on the bottom, past the light blue one with puffy clouds, and past a million other doors it seemed like. I turned around and realized the doors I passed were gone. Nothing but a wall was behind me just like before when I entered this place. I turned to my left and a few doors down I saw a red and black door with little circles on it. I walked over and opened it and sure enough the memory behind matched what I felt when I looked at the door.

We were in Disneyland, I was twelve, and Charlie had saved for three years for us to be able to go on that trip. The only catch was that we drove down instead of fly. We were just climbing off Magic Mountain, which by the way was scary as hell, and Charlie saw Mickey Mouse. He insisted on getting a picture with him even though I grumbled that I was too old. To top it off he made me wear those stupid Mickey-ear hats. I felt a tear roll down my check as I watched the scene play out before me. I lifted my hand and wiped it away only to realize the reason I was crying is because my dad must be really worried about me. I had an urgency to find him as well as something else nagging inside me. Something I just couldn't place my thumb on, something or someone I was supposed to find and go to, but I just couldn't remember who. My dad, however, I knew I needed to find. I quickly turned and started running down the rest of the doors. Past the one that reminded me of the ocean, past the one that reminded me of phoenix, and past the one that reminded me of when I turned sixteen and got my car. It looked like I was nearing the end of the doors when I looked over to my right and nearly fell on my face as I tried to stop abruptly. This door was painted black with a skull and cross bones on it. I started to shake uncontrollably, because I didn't have any memory from this door. What I did have was an overabundance of dread that was trying to get me to move away quickly. I went to run but ran smack into the wall that had replaced the doors I had already passed. I slid myself down until I felt my butt hit the ground. I lifted my legs so they were snug against my chest and wrapped my arms around them holding on for dear life. Whatever was behind that door would hurt me, and there was no way in hell I was going to open it ever.

I sat there with tears rolling down my cheeks, rocking and staring at the door. I just didn't know why but I couldn't open the last door left. All the other doors had disappeared. I knew it was my way out, but how could I open it.

"Come on Bella come back to me." Charlie's voice was muffled but I still knew it was him. My head snapped up trying to see where he was and I realized it was coming from behind the door. I stood up and walked a little closer listening to make sure it was Charlie. "Bella…come on baby girl…come back to daddy." Charlie said again and I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Daddy…don't be sad I'm right here." I said touching the door without even realizing what I was doing and before I could quickly pull my hand off the door I heard it. "Isabella…Bella…please come back to me…please baby come back to me." That voice…I knew that voice…I needed to go to that voice…I wasn't sure why but he was so sad and I knew I needed to go to him. To…Edward….yes…Edward…I needed to go to Edward because he needed me, so did Charlie. They both needed me and they were behind the door. Sad because they lost something…not something…they lost…me…oh god they lost me and their hearts were breaking and I could fix it. I needed to fix it. I reached for the door knob turned it slowly and pushed it open into the brightest fucking light I ever have seen.

* * *

**Dives for cover behind the couch.**

**Yes I know I did it again a cliffy. **

**I just couldn't help it. This chapter was getting waaaaay too long and if I didn't stop it here then I would have had to cut it after EPOV. I will work as fast as I can on the next chapter which of course is Bella waking up. Paul is Allison's son? *gasps* Who would have guessed? Well anyone who has read Twilight knows that lol. **

**Please send me your reviews because I do read each and every one of them even if I don't answer them all. Sometimes I just don't have time to answer, but I do read each and every one.**

**I will be updating the blog with progress and comments as well as keeping the Facebook page updated. If you haven't joined the madness yet please come on over and play with us. .com and facebook is msteesfanfic Switzerland. It is definitely not dull…well not bad anyway lol.**

**Until next time. **


	25. Chapter 25: Hail Mary

**Disclaimer: We all know I'm not SM and she owns Twilight, because my story is definitely not for under aged peeps lol. The characters are soooo not LDS. They are pervs, crude, rude, and sometimes totally crazy…like me ****J**** I do however own these kick ass characters story line…so if you take it I will hunt you down and sick Embry and his crazy ass psychotic mystery brother on you Bwahahaha.**

**For those of you who do not know this, neither I nor my beta has absolutely any fucking literary degree what so ever…surprise…surprise. I do not know where all the comas, colons, semi colons, and what the hell sentence structure should be. I have Autocorrect for that people. My beta fixes my where, were, here, hear, there, their, they're issues and makes sure it sounds good. (which she is damn fanfuckingtastic at) I type, it looks good and I'm done lol. I send it off to her, she yells at me for the hundredth time about my were and where issues, fixes it and sends it back. If it bugs you DON'T READ IT or suffer through the amateurs mistakes…cuz this is a hobby people, a really fabulous one and I'm not getting a degree in literature any time soon.**

**I did not answer all the reviews because let's face it my phone is an awesome phone, but sadly doesn't like FF. It will not let me get onto FF and I'm rarely near an internet connection for my computer. I did however read ALL of the reviews because they do come to my phone email. I do have to say…some of you made me laugh so hard from you're reviews Sarah *cough* and *cough* Jess…that I nearly PMSL. I am so touched how many of you are now following and reading this story. I never could have imagined it would be so loved. When I started this I figured a few hundred, but it's so much more I'm blown away. I truly do appreciate every one of you and am glad you chose to join my crazy world.**

**I want to make one thing very clear…I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! I have been asked by many and the answer is YES I will not abandon it. I have the outline for the entire thing done. It just takes me time to write the chapters. I am a single mom with two adorable **_**(annoying**_**) smart (**_**intelligent to the point of madness**_**) wonderful (**_**only want to kill them daily**_**) children (**_**demon spawn**_**) who I love with ALL my heart and they take up a lot of my time. I write in my spare time (**_**when I lock myself in the bathroom and pretend to go potty so I get five minutes to myself**_**) so please bear with me. I will finish it I swear.**

**I have to give a huge shout out and thank you to my Beta Mandee who is the best beta ever…we have been friends for twenty-four years (**_**or as she likes to say since we were one because we are going to be twenty-five…again lol**_**) and she takes the time out of her busy schedule of being a single working mom to a teenager (**_**demon spawn with developed super powers**_**) to edit this story. I couldn't do it without her. **

**I also have to thank Sarah who has decided (**_**tied me down, beat me senseless until I agreed to her demands**_**) to be my pre-reader. Thank you again Sarah.**

**I split this chapter into two POV and it's also a two maybe three part chapter. I hope it works and you're okay with it…but if not too damn bad lol. I wanted you to see everyone's POV on what's taking place and I just couldn't fit it in one chapter without it being cut a lot. I'd rather you have everything instead of it being hasty and rushed. Even if that means a cliffie *warning bell sounds***

**So here you go…Bella finally waking up…get the popcorn and enjoy.**

_**Hail Mary: **__An offensive play where the quarterback throws the ball up in the air without really targeting any particular receiver, hoping someone on his team catches it._

* * *

**Chapter 24: Hail Mary **

**BPOV**

I knew I was beginning to wake up, when the ongoing drip…drip…drip of the bathroom faucet started to drive me crazy. Charlie had fixed the damn thing, a week after I moved into the dorm because I just couldn't get any damn sleep with its reoccurring annoyance. Apparently, the thing broke again and it needed to be fixed ASAP, if I ever wanted a restful sleep. I dreaded shit like this. I hated anything that disturbed my slumber. If I didn't get at least eight or nine hours of sleep, I was an ornery cow, and would bite everyone's head off. I definitely wasn't a morning person anyway, so this was going to make my day, as well as everyone else's, hell. I knew if I wanted to get back to sleep, I'd have to climb my happy ass out of bed, and shut it off. I felt like I had been run over by a truck and so I didn't want to move. Apparently my body agreed because when I tried to open my eyes, they protested profusely. If I didn't know better I would have sworn they were glued shut. Well, if my eyes didn't want to cooperate, I decided I'd just lay there and hope I could fall back to sleep.

It was some time later the damn dripping brought me back around and I realized I did fall back to sleep. This time I didn't even try to open my eyes because they still felt a little glued. Instead, I decided to just shift myself off the bed, and walk to the bathroom half asleep. I so didn't want to move, but I really needed to pee. I sent the damn request to my legs to move, but they didn't cooperate like I had hoped.

_What the hell?_

This morning was so not working out for me at all, but I knew there was no way sleep would prevail this time with my bladder full. I tried lifting my arms, to rub my protesting eyes with my hands, so I could see where I was going. They didn't move, either one of them, and I began to panic. As soon as my heart rate increased a beeping sounded, which startled me even more, and my anxiety level increased. The beeping also sped up. I'm not sure if it was the anxiety, or what exactly made it happen, but my eyes flew open. I quickly looked around and realized I was in a hospital. I had IV's attached to my arm. The beeping was actually my heart monitor and BP warning, but what I really noticed was the feeling of peace that washed over me.

My vision became blurry so I shut my eyes once again, and a tear escaped. It only took a moment for everything to come back to me; I remembered Charlie and I moving to Texas so he could be body guard to Edward Cullen, or that's what everyone thought when we were actually running from Forks. I remembered meeting Edward that first time on the football field, and everything that happened between us. How Edward saved me from Jake when he drugged me. I remembered Jake messing up and sending mail to Isabella Swan instead of Elizabeth Dwyer, putting me in danger. I even remembered how we had to tell Edward and the others why I was hiding and Edward and Charlie making me a prisoner in his home. Tears began to fall and I couldn't stop them.

A sob escaped me as the not so great memories of how Edward and Charlie tried to protect me. They had lied about my safety, making me crazy and left feeling like a prisoner. I remembered how I escaped, the dreadful outcome at the lingerie shop and the fact that I had been in captivity for nearly six months.

The tears were coming even faster now as I remembered the sick shit Embry and his demented brother put me through. All the time I was gone and the memories of how the girls were tortured and killed. I wanted to open my eyes so I wouldn't see their scared faces, torture marks, or bruised bodies. I was crying so hard by that time that I couldn't open my eyes if I wanted to. The bed was shaking with every gasp I took and silent sobs were escaping me. The beeping started going faster and I didn't care. I didn't care because I was in a hospital and I was safe.

_I had been found._

"Bella…" I heard Charlie gasp as he skidded into the room and it was the best thing I had ever heard.

"Dad?" I choked out through a sob that sounded like I had smoked four packs a day for forty years.

I felt his hand take mine, "Yeah Bells it's me…you're safe."

**EPOV**

Charlie and Paul returned about fifteen minutes later with Sam right on their asses. Sam and Paul left, but Charlie stuck around. We were on pins and needles already waiting for Bella to come around, but Charlie looked even worse than when he left.

"You okay Charlie?" I asked hoping like hell he'd tell me what the fuck had just happened because something major went down.

"Yeah," Is all he replied and I knew I wasn't going to get any more of an answer. I needed to get him talking before I went insane. Not only because the quiet was getting on my nerves, but there were things I wanted to know. I decided, if he wouldn't tell me what went down, I'd ask him a question I really wanted the answer too. Paul had said he was Allison's son and that had been eating at me ever since. I thought her son was left behind.

"So…what's the story with Paul…he told me he was Allison's kid?" I asked hoping he would answer. Charlie looked at me like I had two heads for the briefest second and then granted me the answer I was looking for.

"Yeah…Paul was the little boy she left behind…I…uh…I wasn't able to get him away from his sick abusive father until he was thirteen."

"Thirteen…and his dad abused him-"

"Paul was in the ICU because his dad went a little too far…Allison was called and that was all I needed to save him and bring him home…well to our house…it was a little odd at first, but Bella was a peach. She really helped Paul adjust and they became quite close." Charlie stated matter-of-factly.

"Kinda always thought they'd get together…"he chuckled, "With the way they acted around each other the first three or four years."

"What do you mean "acted around each other"?" I asked a little more harshly than I expected which made Charlie chuckle again.

_Yeah I was a little jealous…so fucking what?_

"They acted more like a couple during Bella's teenage years…that is until Jake turned sixteen…then things changed."

"Changed how?" I asked with my eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

Charlie shrugged, "Not sure what happened but…about four months before Paul met Rachel…that's Jake's sister…Paul and Bella just stopped hanging out much and she started being around Jake more...then Paul joined the police force…we'd see him occasionally…and after his mother was…killed…a few months after he got his badge…it became less frequent…"Charlie rubbed his brow in thought, but I just sat there quietly because I knew there was more to be told.

"I think it was hard on Paul…the death of Allison…Bella was sixteen…so Paul would have been almost twenty-one…well and his career kept him busy...well and Rachel too of course." Charlie grinned.

"Wait so…he's you're step son and Billy's son-in-law?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"Well…yes and no…Rachel and Paul moved really fast…they were married only a few weeks after their first date." Charlie chuckled. "Billy was not happy at all about it."

"Yeah I bet not." I chuckled and Charlie just smiled.

"Anyway…the marriage bombed out less than a year into it…Paul's career kept him away and it just didn't work out for Rachel." Charlie shrugged.

"Yeah I can imagine…being married to a cop must be hard…long hours…worrying about them not coming home and all." I shrugged.

"Yeah…Paul moved into the force quickly…he was the youngest officer to make it up the chain into sergeant as fast as he did." Charlie said with pride. "He moved back in with me…after Rachel left him…and that's when I put my foot down." Charlie scowled.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"Well he was twenty-four and going through a divorce…and Bella was almost eighteen and impressionable. When they were younger it was different, but things had changed…and I wouldn't have my daughter married to a cop when she already had me to worry about." Charlie half growled.

"So you-"

"I told Paul I'd shoot his ass if he went there." Charlie smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. I knew the feeling of Charlie's wrath when it came to Bella and she's a few years older now. I kinda felt sorry for Paul.

"She met Embry three weeks later and you know the rest." Charlie shrugged.

The sound of Bella's machines going ape shit brought us both to our feet and Charlie made it to her room first. I waited a few minutes to make sure he had his time with his daughter, and to make sure I could collect myself, and give them a few minutes. I waited about…three minutes and then…I walked in the door just as she was wiping her eyes. She had obviously been crying and I was hoping it was from realizing she was safe and not because of pain.

Charlie looked over his shoulder at me, as the door shut, and then back to Bella, "I'll be back later." He said and left with a squeeze to my shoulder as he passed.

I waited for him to shut the door before I looked at her. When her eyes met mine, I knew she was home. She was back, well as back as she could be, because let's face it there was a fuck load of healing she would have to do. Yet, as those chocolate brown eyes looked into mine, I knew my girl was still there and she had come home.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek but I didn't give two flying fucks. I had the woman who held my heart right in front of me. Staring at me with the eyes I had missed. I wanted to run to her, grab her in my arms, and hold on for dear life. I wanted to kiss every inch of her and make sweet passionate love to her for hours. I wanted to tell her how much I missed her. Tell her that I was sorry I had kept her prisoner. How sorry I was that I didn't tell her the danger she was in and beg for her forgiveness. Forgiveness for letting him take her, forgiveness for the fact I couldn't protect her and forgiveness for what happened to her and most of all because if I wouldn't have been such a controlling douche this wouldn't have happened. I wanted to ask her forgiveness for being a self-centered egotistical bastard when we found her. That's what I wanted to do, but instead the only thing that came out of my mouth was…

"Hi"

"Hi," she said back but quickly looked away.

I grabbed the chair out of the corner, walked over to the bed and sat down. Bella was staring at her hands, which she was ringing in her lap, and biting her lip. I reached over and pulled down on her lip releasing it from her teeth. I saw a tear slide down her face so with my other hand I reached out and wiped it off her cheek with the pad of my thumb.

"You look like shit." She said still staring at her hands making me chuckle.

"So do you." I said which made her smile. Even though the smile was weak I took pride in the fact that she had one. I had missed that smile for so long and even a weak one was better than nothing. She still hadn't looked at me so I reached over, with my thumb and forefinger and tilted her chin toward me. Her head moved in my direction but she kept her eyes cast down.

"Bella…look at me," I said but instead of doing it she closed her eyes and another tear fell down her cheek.

"Bella…Isabella…look…at…me," I said more sternly. She slowly lifted her eyes to mine.

"There are the beautiful eyes I wanted to see." I said with a smile.

She only looked at me for a second before lowering her eyes and grabbing the blanket into her hands. She started twisting and soon the sheet was bunched up into a little ball between her fingers. There was so much that needed to be said, so much that the air was thick with tension. It was obvious she was in her head and not going to say anything so I decided to break the ice.

"Bella-"

"I pictured your face and that's what kept me going." She said in a whisper. I opened my mouth to speak but she continued before I could.

"The things…" She swallowed hard before she continued. "The things they did…I thought of you so I would…be okay…I pictured your face and voice…as much as possible…it's what kept me sane…while I was gone."

"Bella-"

"He made me watch you on Thanksgiving…and it was so hard not to show emotion…you were right there…on the TV…right in front of me…and I wanted to reach out and touch you…I saw how much pain you were in…I watched the whole first half…in…in…agony…because you hadn't taken care of yourself…why didn't you take care of yourself Edward?" She asked as she quickly looked at me. I opened my mouth to answer but she spoke again before I had the chance. "I saw the change after half time…I saw you smile…and my heart swelled inside…but I never showed him that…that's what he wanted was to get a rise out of me…when I saw you…it nearly killed me, but I never showed how much I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I said and she smiled but looked at her hands that were twisting the sheet.

"You looked so bad during the first half…like you hadn't slept in weeks."

"I hadn't slept in weeks…Bella…I-"

"You're the reason I held on so long Edward…I was just about to give up…but that game saved me from…ending my life…" I saw the tears start to run down her cheeks and I lifted my hand to wipe them away, but she rubbed her eyes before I could. My heart was breaking for my poor Bella. God only knew what she went through. The fear she felt, amongst other things, had to have been beyond understanding for her to want to end her life. I felt the tears start to pour down my cheeks as I continued to listen.

"I couldn't take one more day in their psychotic fucked up world. I couldn't take one more day of wondering, _"is this the day I die?"_ So I decided I would choose. I knew I wasn't going to be found. I knew I was going to die. It was only a matter of time before Embry went crazy on me too, or went crazy on his psychotic brother. I hoped, but I didn't know if you were looking for me."

"We never stopped Bella." I whispered. I was breaking inside for the woman sitting in front of me. I wanted so badly to take away everything she had been through. I wanted to fix it because I could see the damage those fucking bastards had done. They _had_ broken her with their madness. My strong, carefree, loving woman had been broken to a scared, frightened little girl with no hope. So much so that she wanted to die because she thought we would give up on her. I wish I fucking knew what those bastards did to her. I want to kill them for her. I want to beat the shit out of them until they couldn't walk. My God, WHAT did they do to her? A sob left me making Bella look up. She frowned, lifted her hand to my face and placed her hand on my cheek. She continued talking before I could say anything and I knew she just needed to get out whatever she needed to say.

"After half time Embry and his brother left me upstairs by myself…to…to go…to take care of one of the women" She dropped her hand from my face and went back to her blanket. I cringed at her use of "take care" not even wanting to know what it meant. I had a pretty good idea after seeing the shit hole she was in, but didn't want to think too much of it. She wiped her eyes again, but still looked at her hands. She had untwisted the sheet and was starting to twist it up again.

"I saw Allison's necklace and I knew…I knew you hadn't given up on me so I kept going." I lifted her chin so she would look at me again.

"Bella…I-"

"Edward." She said on a sigh and I just sat quietly, holding her chin up, waiting for her to finish.

"What baby?" I asked when I could see she wasn't going to finish her thought. She started twisting the sheet in her hands again, and dropped her eyes from mine, so I let her chin drop. We sat there in silence and I didn't push, because I knew she would speak when she was ready.

"It's okay." She said and I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"What is?"

"You…moving on after such a long time. It's okay." She said twisting the sheet even tighter and I gasped. I had no clue what the fuck she was talking about. She couldn't think I would just leave her and move on while she was missing. There was no way in hell I was going to allow her to even go there. I wasn't some kind of bastard…okay I was a bastard…but I wasn't one to just leave the person I loved. For fuck sakes, I had been in totally agony when she was gone. Even she said she saw that. I felt the anger start to rise inside me and I kept it to a minimum and took a deep breath before I answered.

"Isabella…what are you talking about?" it still came out as more of a growl than I had intended, but I was pissed she thought so poorly of me.

"I've been gone so long and I'm sure you found someone else…I don't blame you." Her eyes flashed to me for a moment but then she looked back down at her hands and continued. "I mean you must have thought I was dead…so it's okay and you don't have to stick around on my account. I know you love me…still in a way…but you can…"

I didn't hear the rest of what she was saying. I wasn't sure what the hell she thought or how long she thought she'd been gone, but there was no way in hell I'd found someone else. Yes, before Isabella things were different, but not now. I loved this woman, even though I didn't realize it totally until she was gone, and if she thought for one second I would do such a fucking thing as to "move on" when she was out there suffering…well that just fucking chapped my ass. For her to think I could move on in five weeks was fucking insane, but I wasn't going to say that to her. I sure as hell was going to nip this in the bud right fucking now.

"There isn't anyone else Bella…I'm here because I want to be…I missed you every fucking day you were gone." I couldn't hold back the sob this time completely that came out of me. I swallowed and continued. "I fucking love you damn it and I'm just so fucking glad to have you home." I sniffled. Yes I sniffled like a bitch…but…well fuck you…you'd sniffle too…so shut the fuck up. She looked at me and opened her mouth to speak but I held up my hand so I could finish.

"I'm not sure if I should be happy you think I'm so fabulous, I have girls just waiting to jump on it when you disappeared, or mad as fucking hell because you think I'd actually do it when-"

"I've been gone for six months!" She half yelled as her head snapped toward mine and I nearly fell out of my chair.

"WHAT…Nooooo…baby…you were only gone for five weeks." I stated matter-of-factly as I grabbed her in a hug. I just needed to hold onto her and let her know I wasn't going anywhere. She pulled back but didn't let go, so she could look me in the eye, and the look of confusion on her face was prominent.

"I…I don't understand…my periods…girls…time…Embry…how…I…I" She stuttered as a look of confusion still plastered itself on Bella's face. I could see she was trying really hard to rationalize what I was saying. I decided maybe a little more information would help because obviously something wasn't adding up to her. She needed to process the information and then I'd answer her questions, but she needed more information by the look on her face. I pulled her close to me again so her head was resting on my chest. I placed my hand on her head and stroked her hair. I held onto her as tightly as I could as I spoke.

"Baby…you were abducted on November seventeenth…today is December nineteenth…we found you four days ago on the fifteenth. That's five weeks."

Bella started shaking uncontrollably and I wrapped my arms around her tighter. I tried to shush her as I stroked her hair and even though I tried to make it out I could only catch a few words as she sobbed into my chest. "I…time…women…five weeks…not…possible." Bella just kept repeating the same words over and over and she started shaking even harder. I held on to her for dear life as I pushed the call button and screamed for Charlie.

* * *

***Dives inside the bullet proof, impenetrable glass box***

**Before you kill me you have to know THIS one I did on purpose and I did warn you in my opening A/N. I had to it ****was**** getting too long. I however do have the next chapter well on its way. I will post a teaser on the blog and the FB page. I will hurry fast I swear. **

**Thanks everyone for the Rec'd and here's one from me Author Jess2002 on FF is awesome check out her stories. She's a fabulous writer and so is TeamAllTwilight. It's good reading people.**

**Blog Spot addy is MsSwitzFanFic**** it has great pics of the characters, different outfits from the chapters, all the chapters as well as a link to my FB page. Check it out until next time. I'm off (**_**running from my demon spawn while I have a chance**_**).**


	26. Chapter 26: Instant Replay

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or its characters they belong to SM. Thank God that's true though or I could not write this story and have my characters do shameful, pervy, demented, sick, psychotic, sexual things with each other bwahahahaha. **

**I do however own this story line and I will hunt you down and sick my friends on you. They have really big bats, brass knuckles, chains, and some of them are really crazy. Better to leave it alone than take the risk if I do say so myself.**

**I am so sorry it has taken this freaking long to get this update. I use my moms computer to update and the damn thing crashed. I cried...believe me I cried...because I have all the way up to 28 completed. Yes I'm ahead of the game, and it's a good thing :) It doesn't mean that I will post on time every time. I change chapters according to your reviews...when I need to anyway.**

**I must say that I am EXFREAKINGSTATIC about all the new followers that have joined in the last couple of weeks. Welcome to this crazy world and I hope you enjoy the crazy train right along with the rest of the nut house escapee's lol. Please...please recommend this story to your friends...that is if they are able to handle this ride hahahaha**

**I'm a little disappointing that more of you have not joined me on Facebook. :( The addy is on my profile so please come join me over there. *on knees begging*  
**

**To my wonderful Beta Mandee: I am sorry you're still going through hell and I do love you. Just remember it doesn't seem like it now, but it will get better eventually and you will start to heal. If not then it's my turn to support your crazy ass like you have supported mine over the years **

**I must thank the wonderful Sarah and Jess for pre-reading the story (_like I had any choice in the matter I had a gun to my head...a really freaking big one…it was huge!)_ I do appreciate it tons girlies.**

**I also have to give a huge hug to our lovely Rob *sigh*. I'm sorry for all he's going through with the cheating situation (_I'd love to hunt her down and give her a piece of my mind and then hug him until he doesn't hurt anymore) _and I wish to hell I could give him my advice. I know the feelings and would hope he didn't make the same mistake twice. Been there done that own the tee-shirt and run the fan club. I wish there was a way to help, but support is all I can do and he has mine. I hope things work out and just remember cheaters always cheat. Sad but true **

**As for all of you who reviewed thank you! I read each and every one of them and I cherish them all. I have said many times. I may not answer them, but I do read them. I also have to address one PM I received. I HAVE NO LITERARY DEGREE this is all for fun, it's my hobby and I do it because I enjoy it. If you can't handle the mistakes made by myself or my beta…please feel free to stop reading if you are offended by it so badly.**

**Whew that was long wasn't it? Not my longest yet I believe. I just had to say all of it though and now I will shut the fuck up so you can get on with the story. Hope you enjoy it…**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Instant Replay**

**BPOV**

"_Baby…you were abducted on November seventeenth…today is December nineteenth…we found you four days ago on the fifteenth. That's five weeks."_

Oh god…it isn't possible with everything that has happened…how can this be? I must be dreaming, because it's impossible with all things that have happened…to me…to all those women…couldn't have only been done in five weeks. I remembered all the meals, which were scarce, but at least one per day. I remember the four menstrual cycles I had and how my body has never been irregular. All those hours spent upstairs in the daylight. I remember all of the women, oh god, the women and their showers after they were abused. Where I cleaned them up and consoled them for hours. The self-comforting and the nights Embry would come to me and use me for his pleasure. It could not have happened in such a short period of time. They had to be wrong. They had to be mistaken. The shit I suffered could not have been sandwiched into such a short time frame as five weeks. If that were true everything, everything I had thought was real…wasn't. I felt the tears start sliding down my face as the reality of the situation sunk in to my brain and reality twisted into some sort of Twilight Zone episode.

I couldn't help the sobs that started pouring out of me. I wanted so badly to hold onto reality, but reality was now a nightmare. Screw Twilight Zone…I was in a damn Nightmare On Elm Street Movie and I was just waiting for Freddy to pop up, because this shit just didn't happen in the real world. I couldn't keep myself grounded any longer…not that I was grounded much since I woke up just a while ago, but I just lost whatever peace I had left. Not only because of the information of being only abducted five weeks ago, but because of what I was going to do when Edward came in the room.

I had contemplated letting Edward go, if I was rescued, because of how long I had been gone. I had even started doing that when he came in, but now I'm glad I wasn't able to. How could I have been so stupid to even think such a thing in the first place? Edward wasn't a bastard and I should have known better. I had definitely went over the edge because, not only had I been kidnapped, brutalized, tortured and probably malnourished, I was two seconds short of throwing away the only good thing I had left. I started shaking so badly, which caused my entire body to quiver with pain. I felt like I was going to levitate off the bed at any second. Edward lifted my upper body off the bed and before I knew what was happening, I had been enveloped into a hug, by two familiar arms.

I cried like I have never cried before. I cried for myself. I cried for the girls who had been taken. I cried for all the trouble I had caused and for even thinking of letting Edward go. I tried to tell Edward how sorry I was for wanting to let him go. I tried to tell him about the women that had been tortured; I tried to tell him about what happened to me in that God forsaken place so he'd understand but it all came out completely incoherent.

"I…time…sorry…so…sorry…women…five weeks…not…possible."

Edward tried shushing me but it only made things worse. I started crying so hard I could no longer breathe and the machines were going completely crazy. I tried to rein in my emotions when I heard Edward saying my name over and over, but nothing worked. I couldn't stop it no matter what I did. I couldn't stop because now I knew it had been such a short time. Knowing that the women had actually been tortured so much in just a few short hours. I just washed them and tried to comfort them the best I could after, but I didn't do anything else to try and save them. I was too scared to do anything more. I was afraid of what Embry and his brother would do to me if they stopped getting other women to torture. Oh god…I was so selfish! I felt the bile start to rise up in my throat as the women's bruised, bloodied, and weak faces invaded my memory. I pushed away from Edward just in time to throw up on the floor.

The vomit wouldn't stop as reality sunk in further. This whole time I was thinking how sick Embry and his demented brother were and I was just as bad for being grateful that it wasn't me being tortured. I was just as bad as they were for feeling relief that I was not being harmed that badly. I felt Edward rubbing my back as I continued to dry heave for another couple of seconds. I felt like shit. When he found out how selfish I had been he would be repulsed. I was repulsed with myself. My body started to protest the angle I was at and the pain started making itself known. I winced as I lay myself back the correct way in the hospital bed. I started to hyperventilate at that point. I had no clue what had been done to me after Embry was shot. I had no idea about what my injuries were. I probably deserved them for feeling the way I had about not being the other women.

_Wait my dad said Embry was in custody. _

I hadn't thought of it before, when my dad said something earlier, because I was too disoriented at the time. I was all wrong, even then, when I saw his crazy ass brother kill him. I grabbed onto my hair and pulled it so hard I thought I was going to get a headache which Edward noticed.

"Bella let go." He said as he tried to remove my hands from my hair, but I was frozen. It took everything I had to hold onto the scream in my chest as I wondered if anything I had thought was real. No…no nothing over the six months…err five weeks was real and that realization was the final straw that broke me.

I couldn't help the sobs that escaped as I realized everything I thought I knew was wrong and it all came crashing down on me. I felt Edward wrap his arms around me again as I totally lost every ounce of control I had left. This time his arms were the only thing keeping me from disengaging from reality completely and going catatonic. He started shushing me again as I buried my face in his chest. I hadn't realized I had wrapped my arms around him and was holding on for dear life until I winced at the pain in my side. I loosened my grip but there was no way in hell I could relinquish it. I was too afraid I would disappear. Every last thing that happened to me over the last, however damn long it had been, came crashing down on me and nothing made any sense. I was inconsolable by this time and I could hear Edward calling for Charlie, but it seemed so far away, like I was someplace else. The next thing I remember was the sound of my dad's fearful voice.

"God damn it! Sedate her!" I heard Charlie yell in a panic. I started shaking my head "no" against Edwards's chest because there was no way in hell I wanted to be put under again. I needed answers. I needed to find out if they found the bodies. I needed to tell them everything.

"Sedate her now." I heard Edward say this time.

"No!" I managed to get out as I pushed myself off Edward. It sounded week so I cleared my throat and tried again.

"I'm not being sedated." I said again this time more loudly. I wiped my mouth and turned myself onto my back, so I was no longer sitting up in a painful position. I winced and became dizzy as I settled onto my back. Charlie was glaring at me and Edward started pacing at the bottom of the bed and I decided now was as good of time as any.

"There were so many women…so many…you have to find them…they tortured them, raped them, you got to find them." My words nearly ran together because I was talking so fast, but I needed to make them get started. They needed to find the bodies and return them to their families. I noticed how loud the monitors had gotten, but I didn't care.

"Bells?" Charlie asked concerned as Edward stopped pacing at the bottom of my bed. They both had looks of concern on their faces and I was just about to yell at them again to do something when a man in a white coat came into my line of sight.

"Miss Swan…I'm doctor Rupert and I need you to calm down or I will have to sedate you." He said and I just start shaking my head.

"I am not going to be sedated." I said and it came out sounding really gruff. I reached over to the side table, with a wince and a curse to myself, and grabbed a glass of water. I took a drink and then tried again.

"I will not be sedated!" I screamed as I wiped tears from my face causing my machines to go sporadic.

"Ms. Swan-" the doctor started to protest and I shook my head as the machines started going wild again from my elevated blood pressure.

"Just sedate her already." My dad said with a look of concern on his face. I completely ignored him and continued speaking at unnatural speeds.

"I will not be put under…how did I lose time…somebody please fucking explain to me what the hell happened…is Embry saying anything…how did he… the women oh god the women…what he did to me…am I okay…what is wrong with…what happened." I said as tears started flowing down my face surprisingly fast. My machines started going ape shit to the point it sounded like I was going to take off in flight.

"You…OUT!" The doctor screamed and pointed to my dad and Edward.

"I'm not leaving." They both said in unison.

"I will have you removed…I have to worry about my patient and you are upsetting her. Leave now and let me calm her. Just wait outside." The doctor said.

I didn't even hesitate before I started talking again and unfortunately, neither did any of them. We all started talking at once and it probably sounded like the floor of the stock market during business hours. No one could hear anyone else and we were all talking over the top of each other. I did however catch a few things in my tirade. I heard, "This is fucking crazy she's going to go into cardiac arrest," and "Don't just stand there do something!" I also heard "What the fuck did you do to her to upset her?" and "Please my patient needs to calm down." I didn't pay any attention to anything else. I just continued on over the top of them. I needed them to hear me.

"Tracy you have to find Tracy and get her body back to her family. I promised her. How did I lose so much time? The bodies…six months I counted six months and now I find out five weeks…you guys kept me trapped and I ran and now I find out…the bodies damn it do something." I half yelled as it all ran together. I knew I sounded crazy by how fast I was talking. I knew that if they were paying any attention, they would be looking at me like I had totally lost my ever loving mind. Which I probably had, but, they were too busy not shutting up to pay me any mind. Didn't they fucking get it? There were bodies out there and they needed to find them. I continued with my rant and so did they until there was a loud whistle halting everything.

"All of you shut the fuck up!" We all looked toward the door and saw Sam and Paul standing there scowling at us.

"We could fucking hear you clear over by the elevator, this is ridiculous." Paul said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"What the hell is going on here? You are all acting ridiculous! Bella is barely awake and you're driving her insane." Sam said irritated.

"My goddaughter just got out of hell! Charlie, Edward…wait outside and let the doctor do what the hell he needs to for Christ sake." Sam said pointing at both of them. My dad and Edward both huffed and walked out the door. Sam nodded at me and I gave him a week smile before he and Paul followed my dad and Edward out the door.

"Okay Miss Swan…" The doctor started and I quickly corrected him.

"Bella…please call me Bella."

"Okay…Bella…I know you have a lot you need to say…and I'm sure you have lots of questions...but I need you to calm down first." He says and I take a deep breath….and another….and another. When my monitor started beeping at a steady pace he continued.

"That's better…now we need to check you…you've had a lot of serious injuries and-"

"Injuries?" I questioned.

"You were in surgery for many hours. You had lots of internal bleeding, Sepsis and some drugs in your system…I need you to lay back and let me check your healing process."

I complied with the damn doctor and laid my ass back down. He lifted my gown and I couldn't bear to look. I had to know what was done to me though.

"How bad am I?" I questioned in nearly a whisper as I looked at the ceiling above me.

"You had some internal bleeding that we managed to stop." He said as he pushed on my stomach making me wince.

"Painful?" he asked.

"Yes." I said through gritted teeth and he continued with his intrusion.

"You had become Septic and had to fix that…and you also went into cardiac arrest…twice." He said as he put his stethoscope in his ears and gently lifted me into a sitting position.

"I need you to breathe deeply I want to make sure you have no water on your lungs." He said and placed the stethoscope on my chest. Which by the way is fucking cold as hell. Why can't they warm those damn things up? I took deep breaths as he repositioned it in like twenty different places. He then helped me lay back down and removed the ear buds.

"Everything sounds good there." He said with a smile and then walked to the end of the bed. I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion as he moved the sheets off my ankles. I nearly flew out of the bed when he squeezed my ankles.

"Fuck." I hissed.

"Sorry…they're still a little tender from the tissue damage apparently." He said with a smile and I wanted to punch him in the damn face. I looked down to see what he was talking about as he continued to prod my ankle, with what seemed like a damn ice pick, but was only his finger when I looked. That's when I noticed the big open wounds in my ankles. I then remembered how I had hooks in my feet so Embry and his damn sick bastard brother could tether me to the chains.

"Will it heal?" I asked as I watched him poke around the stitches.

"There's no permanent damage…luckily…but we'll have to wait and see…time will only tell us the severity of your scars if any." He said as he covered my legs back up. I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I lay back down.

"Why…my memory…it's off." I said through a lump in my throat as I realized just how badly I truly was damaged.

"Yes." He said, as if that answered my damn question, and took a seat on one of those spiny stools. I felt someone grab my right wrist and my head snaped in that direction.

"Just checking you're vitals Hun." A nurse said. I narrowed my eyes at her in warning and made sure she didn't have any syringes in her hand to "sedate me" again before I returned my attention back to the doctor.

"Have you ever heard of a drug called Salvia Divinorum?" he asked and I'm shaking my head no before he ever finishes.

"We found it in your system."

"Is…what is…is that why I have a time gap?" I asked him.

"No…well not totally…from what I understand from the authorities you were stuck in a small underground area most of the time?" he asks and it's more of a question. I nod my head and he continues.

"In a small area with no light and the fact you were being drugged, as well as the conditions of the situation…you suffered a great deal of sensory deprivation." I gasped. I knew about that shit and it wasn't pretty. I had heard a few stories over the years from the FBI agents my dad worked with. It was some mean shit that could really screw with you.

"Do you know what happened?" The doctor asked me and I had to keep myself from snorting. Was he serious? Of course I remembered what happened. That shit was going to be imprinted on my brain for years to come. The look on my face must have caught his attention, because he quickly added "not the horrific details but…well let's try this," he said and took out a pen and paper.

He proceeded to ask me what my name was, my birthday, the year, which president was currently in office, I would have considered them stupid, but since Charlie was a cop I knew it was SOP in this situation.

"What is the date today?" He says and looks up at me finally and this is the one question I had been dreading.

"I…um…I don't...I'm not sure…Edward says it's only December nineteenth, but I think its sometime in March." I say with a shrug.

"I see." He says jotting something down on his paper before he stands.

"Everything seems to be fine…and I'll check on you a little later…your visitors may return, but I will sedate you if you get upset so badly again." He says as he walks to the door and opens it for the nurse.

"You will have to heal Miss Sw…Bella and so I will do anything I have to…to make sure you do that." He left without another word.

I started getting really sleepy as soon as the door shut and I realized they must have given me something so I'd sleep. Bastards. Edward came back into the room as my eyes started to close. I gave him a weak smile as he sat back down beside me. He placed my hand in his and lifted it to his mouth for a kiss. I felt myself drift off as I held on to that hand for dear life.

* * *

**Now before I get any reviews stating the obvious this chapter was written two weeks after Rob found out about Kstews affair. I finished August 13, 2012 so that's why I sent my love to our leading wonderful man.**

**So let me know what you think...I may not answer, but I do read all reviews. Until next time. :)**


	27. Chapter 27: Faking a Roughing

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight I just abuse and toy with her characters.**

**I'm shocked at how many new readers I have. Thank you for joining me on this roller coaster ride in the crazy house. I love new people to torture bwahahaha. **

**I have had a lot of people PM and are upset about Bella's situation. Well I'm sorry, but I'm trying to keep it as real as I can. This story will be a HEA, but life isn't all roses and lilies. Edward and Bella have to go through some shit first. I promise not to be to cruel, but I will try to stick to reality as much as possible. I am already way past the original amount of chapters I had planned on. There is a lot more to go.**

**I'm sorry this is so late getting posted. Besides my computer troubles I have been extremely sick the last few days. Oh and Sarah is evil because she gave me new FF to read and I just have been a shit and was reading my updates for stories. Lol. Which reminds me, I really hate solostintwilight at the moment lol she has me addicted to Letters to Corporal Mason and I'm going nuts waiting for updates. Lol. It's a great story though and I'll be biting nails until she updates again.**

**I thought about doing this chapter as an outtake, because it is in Charlies POV, but after reading it and the story line I decided to make it a short chapter. It gives you more insight as to what is going on with the case as well as Bella's injuries.**

**This chapter is not for the week, but it is very informative.**

**I have to thank my Beta Mandee for editing this for me. She is my medical genius and makes sure I have it correct or at least sounding good.**

**I also have to thank Sarah, who not only reads my stories, but really knows how to get Edward going. She is the only person I know who doesn't put up with his shenanigans. Lol She also helps me when Edward is too quiet in my head. Thank you Sarah love ya lots **

**Thank all of you for your love of this story and I love all your reviews even if I'm horrible at answering them. **

* * *

**Chapter 27: Faking A Roughing.**

**Charlie's POV**

"God damn motherfucker!" I screamed as I banged my hands on my steering wheel over and over in frustration. I had left Bella's floor, thirty minutes ago, and was planning on heading over to headquarters. I hadn't gotten very far, I hadn't' even left the fucking parking lot. I had been sitting in this piece of shit SUV for the last twenty minutes crying like a Nancy. I _didn't_ cry…ever. I was trained by the best of the best to never show any emotion or weakness, yet here I was crying like some little girl, because I couldn't handle what those bastards had done to my daughter. Oh God my poor Bella…my baby…my world.

Wasn't it bad enough I figured out what the fuck was going on when I saw the video tapes? Did I have to also see the damage to my baby girl? The fact I knew someone was helping Embry was obvious because of the damn disguise. When I watched the tapes, I thought I would find something Sam and Paul had missed, not a damn shit storm. As soon as I saw Embry's looks in the interrogation, the mole was a fucking dead giveaway. Yeah…I had expected to find something…what I hadn't expected was to find the perp to be my own motherfucking son…Paul. Why was he fucking doing this shit? He was my son in every sense of the word…I had raised him since thirteen for Christ sakes. I had supported him while he finished high school, supported his decision to become a cop, sat with him while he cried over Allison's death, and let him move the fuck back into my house after his divorce. Yet that little sonofabitch had been part of what happened to my daughter.

It took every ounce of control I had earlier to be around Paul without snapping his damn neck. I had all the training in the world to do it quickly and quietly and I could take him out easy without anyone being the wiser. I would have done it too, because this shit was pissing me the fuck off, to the point I was a ticking time bomb. I knew I had to get my shit in check, before I went off and ruined the case, but shit was different when the victim was your own daughter. That shit was harder than you could ever imagine. I would have to tread lightly and very secretively, around his pathetic motherfucking ass, to solve this case and put him away. If I got lucky I would have the chance to shoot him first. I rubbed my hand across my face, wiping away my sissy tears, and looked back toward the hospital. I had only left there thirty minutes ago, but it seemed like forever. I just kept praying the memory of what happened would disappear. What happened was too clear in my mind and it made me sick.

_I knew I needed Paul gone so I told him and Sam to go get some rest. I started walking back toward Edward, who was sitting by Bella's room, fidgeting like crazy. He looked up just as I sat down next to him._

"_What a God Damn mess." I sighed in frustration; over everything I had become privy too, as I rubbed my eyes. Edward grunted in response but just sat there bouncing his knee like a crack addict going through withdrawals. I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes, but there was no hope of getting any silence. _

"_What the fuck do you think they are doing in there?" He growled after a minute. I didn't have to ask who he was talking about, because the doctor and nurse were in Bella's room. Even though I didn't want to admit it, and he still annoyed the shit out of me sometimes, Edward loved my daughter. At least that was something good out of this fucked up situation. _

"_Their Job." Is all I replied and he grunted again, whether in agreement or a fuck you I wasn't sure, and started biting his nails. I closed my eyes again, but before I could doze off and catch some well needed rest, the door to Bella's room opened and we both stood up. A nurse smiled, as she left and walked down the hall, the doctor followed her out and shut the door. I took the last few steps so I was by him, as he stood in front of the door, and Edward instantly flanked me. _

"_Doc?" I cocked an eyebrow. _

"_She's doing well...she's sleeping," He said and I had to clench my jaw. My daughter might be healing okay but she was definitely not doing well. I had a feeling she wouldn't be doing well for a long time. The doctor continued._

"_I know there are certain things you need to know considering this isn't…a normal case…" he paused and looked at Edward and back to me. He didn't want to break confidentiality, but I knew there was no way in hell Edward would be leaving for this shit. Edward must have gotten the gist of how the doctor was trying to dismiss him._

"_Fuck that shit…I'm not leaving…That's my whole world in there." Edward growled as he pointed his finger toward Bella's room. _

"_He stays doc…whatever you have to tell me he can hear too."_

_The doctor nodded and took out a notebook from his jacket pocket. _

"_As you know your daughter was drugged." He said and I nodded to let him know I was listening. "Bella informed me she is confused about how long she was missing-"_

"_Yeah that's the same shit she told me." Edward interrupted. _

"_Yes…well your daughter..." He emphasized daughter more than necessary, probably out of frustration from Edwards's outburst. _

"_She suffered sensory deprivation…and the drugs were laced with a form of Flunitrazepam, but we can't trace just yet the exact brand…we're running tests so we'll know what we're dealing with better."_

"_She had fucking Rohypnol in her system." I growled and heard Edward gasp. The doctor didn't like my cussing much by the look on his face but I didn't give a damn. Rohypnol was bad shit anyway, but to mix it with the other drugs fuck…only God knew what that shit would do._

"_I will have to do more research, but in my opinion with what your daughter has told me…I'd guess that is why she has had the time difference." I nodded and kept my mouth shut because I was too afraid of what I would say. I was fucking fuming and I wasn't the only one. I could feel the fury coming off Edward in waves._

"_There are some other concerns I have that I will be doing additional testing for." The doctor said as he adjusted his glasses, but didn't continue fast enough for Edward._

"_Testing…for what?" Edward questioned impatiently. _

"_Bella informed me she has had four menstrual cycles while in captivity, which I'm extremely concerned about. I need to find out if there is an underlying issue we've missed. Besides that she's extremely malnourished and dehydrated." He said and put his notebook back in his pocket._

"_We have been treating the dehydration and malnourishment since she was brought in. We should see great improvement within the next twelve hours."_

"_That's good." I said with relief because other than the alternate tests it wasn't that bad._

"_Yes…indeed, but…" The doctor said and my heart sank. "But" was never a good thing in this type of situation when it was given after all other diagnosis._

"_Then there are a few other factors I'm concerned about." He said and adjusted his glasses once more._

"_What factors?" I asked through clenched teeth. Praying to god they didn't tell me she was fucking pregnant, because that shit would make me lose it, and I wouldn't be able to control myself. Edward moved into my line of vision and I could see his fists clench and unclench at his sides._

"_She thought she was sexually assaulted at least once daily," The doctor stated matter-of-factly. I growled and saw Edward tense up but the doctor continued. _

"_But as you know we found no signs of sexual assault in the rape kit. I'd like to run a more extensive exam in a few minutes, with your permission of course; since Isabella is sleeping…it will make it less evasive for her." The doctor said and I saw the blood drain from Edwards face._

"_Extensive how?" I said over the lump in my own throat. I couldn't imagine my daughter going through another fucking violation…asleep or not. _

"_I would like to use a microscopic lens and look at her vaginal and anal walls for microscopic lesions." He said and I saw Edwards eyes pop wide and I had to hold back my own bile as I spoke._

"_Why?" I whispered._

"_In a rape kit, as you know, they look for tearing in the vaginal…anal walls. It tears when a victim tenses up…however, the amount of drugs in Isabella's system would relax her, so there would be no tearing like a regular victim…because she wouldn't have been able to tense up entirely…however, if there was any coherency at all during the alleged assaults she may have tensed up to her ability…this microscopic test will show if there are minor tears that were missed anitially…and we will know for sure if she was assaulted or not."_

_I nodded afraid of my voice. I looked over at Edward and saw a tear running down his cheek. He met my eyes and quickly wiped it away, before nearly collapsing down in the chair and pulling at his hair. I knew this was hard on him because it was fucking killing me._

"_Other than that Isabella is doing well with the antibiotics and things are healing up nicely…even the wounds on her stomach and ankles." He said and my eyes popped wide._

"_What wounds?" I asked with my eyebrows raised and I saw Edwards head snap toward the doctor. I had not heard anything about any damn wounds on my daughter._

"_Hmmm…I guess your agent didn't inform you of those." The doctor said and I knew right away I wasn't going to like whatever was said next. The doctor turned and walked back into the room. I followed him in with Edward behind me. _

"_Since she is out for a few hours it will be easier to show you." The doctor said as he got to the end of Bella's bed. He carefully pulled the sheet back. _

"_Fuuuuck." I said and Edward hissed through his teeth as we saw what the doctor had revealed. _

_Bella had a belly button ring and she had the word princess carved in her stomach. Those were both better than what I saw on her legs. There were huge round wounds on Bella's ankles where something had been shoved under the skin. It almost looked like Bella had gauged her ankles, like kids do to their ears, except it was ten times worse. It actually looked like the holes you'd see on a cow carcass in a meat processing plant before they skin them. I swallowed hard, as it was getting hard for me to breathe over the lump in my throat, and clenched my jaw to keep my emotions in check. I didn't want to break down, but that was my little girl. It was fucking harder than I could have imagined, but somehow I managed. Edward wasn't so lucky. He was a total mess and had tears streaming down his face. _

"_What-" was all I was able to choke out over the lump. _

_The doctor told me the wounds on her stomach would heal up fine and they could graph the skin to remove the word. What I hated was when he confirmed my fears of it being meet hooks. That was when Edward excused himself and went outside. I could see he was holding on by a thread…fuck I was holding on by a thread. The doctor told me he was worried the wounds wouldn't heal properly and there might be bone and tissue damage. He said we wouldn't know shit until they healed. Even then Bella might have to have reconstructive surgery and physical therapy. I gave him my permission to do the fucking extra tests and he left to make arrangements. Bella wouldn't wake again before morning, so I went to find and tell Edward we should leave. I walked out the door and found him sobbing into his hands._

"_Son?" I questioned and placed my hand on his shoulder._

"_How did she survive…how Charlie…how?" He wiped his eyes with his hands and looked at me._

"_I don't know kid." I said and sat down next to him barely keeping my own emotions in check. _

"_The doctor said this is going to be a hard road for her and she'll need us all." I said and he looked at me._

"_I'm not going anywhere…I swear to you…I will be with her through whatever the fuck she has to do." He said and I nodded knowing he was dead serious._

"_Edward." A woman's voice said and his head snapped in that direction. Edward was out of his seat and in the woman's arms before I could register the movement. _

I was concerned about who the fuck was hugging him until I realized it was his parents. After being introduced I excused myself because I felt like an intruder on their intimate moment. That was when I decided to leave the hospital and ended up here crying like a baby.

I was fine at first. I went to the elevator and before I knew it I was opening my phone. I made the call quick and just as quickly snapped my phone shut. I was satisfied with my conversation with Waylon, that sonofabitch had always come through for me and I knew this time would be no different. He would do exactly what I asked, quietly and quickly. I prayed to fucking God that I was wrong, but deep down I knew I was very right. That was when I climbed in the SUV and realized the only way to keep Bella safe from Paul was to keep the bastard on the case. It would kill me to no end but to keep him close was the only way to make sure that mother fucker paid for what he did.

* * *

***sniffles* that was pretty sad shit there wasn't it? I wanted you to see how Charlie was holding up and also see why he doesn't just shoot Paul. I will reveal more in the next chapter. I'm hoping to do this last one with her in the hospital and then Bella comes home. I had only planned on twenty-eight chapters and as you can see the story has more to be told. I will keep writing. I hope you stick with me and keep reading. I have an outtake of Edwards interview with Sarah. It's quite interesting I assure you lol. I'll post it sometime in the future. Until next time. **


	28. Chapter 28: Interview

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight I just use and abuse her character for my own pshycotic pleasure and to entertain you. Bwahahaha.**

**This took place before I posted Charlies POV. I was going to do this as an outtake/separate story, but it didn't happen. I decided (_Edward and Sarah drove me insane until I caved_) to finally publish the interview between my dear pre-reader Sarah and Edward. To say it was interesting to do this interview would be an understatement. The things I do for this story *shakes head* baffles me. **

**Edward was having an interesting day that started in the morning. I vented with Facebook posts, so you will see the actual posts in the BOLD writing when it gets to that part, just so you don't get confused lol. It is exactly what happened on that day. I mean it was just plain nuts. lol**

**I had many things to do and Edward was really riding me to get his story done. He wants Bella home and is very impatient because I'm actually not just skipping shit like he wants and moving fast through the story. After a few reviews, I had talked about doing an interview with him, to answer some people's questions. He agreed, but he forgot it was scheduled for this specific day. **

** Edward was having a pissy day, this particular morning, because he was giving me shit more than usual. I posted it on FB if ya were following you would have seen how my girlie Sarah was giving him a hard time by responding to my post. What you didn't see, was when she showed up for the scheduled interview and decided to give him more shit in person. a.k.a. piss Edward off interrogation…**

**I had to sit through an hour…hour of pissy Edward for this because Sarah was just well…Sarah lol. I love her lots, but she sure loooooves to give Edward shit and make my day difficult. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing their antics.**

**I also need to address a couple of reviews I've had. I do not have a posting schedule but I will finish this story. Here's what my chapters go through to get posted. **

**1. I write what is happening on my computer in short hand and gibberish.**

**2. I go back through it and fix it so it makes sense, because the shit that comes out of my head is quite scary at first.**

**3. Ask Edward his opinion, get yelled at and cursed because he doesn't like it. threaten to cut off any form of sex at all for the rest of the story and Sarah's constant presence in the house. Re-read story, fix mistakes, delete/add words/sentences for better plot and to placate Edward.**

**4. Send to Sarah for preview**

**5. Fix Sarah's suggestions**

**6. Let Edward read Sarah's changes, listen to him bitch and complain and yell about Sarah and how horrible she is for giving him shit, then fix the story.**

**7. Send story off to my beta Mandee for her editing**

**8. Fix all suggestions from beta**

**9. Resend to Sarah if necessary**

**10. Post chapter.**

**It is crazy the way my chapters get done and it takes time. I post as soon as it has gone through all the steps…that's why it takes longer sometimes. Sarah and Mandee are very busy people. They hurry as fast as they can but they also have RL things as well. So please be patient if it takes a while for chapters. We love you and will hurry as fast as we can.**

**This has not been Beta'd because it's just one of my every day occurrences with Edward.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Interview (Edward, myself, and my Pre-reader Sarah)**

**September 6, 2012**

_Edward burst into my house like he owns the place and pops down on the couch. _

_"Hey Switz, Why aren't you writing the damn chapter already? It's not like I'm shutting the fuck up, anytime soon, so you can think about anything other than writing my shit down."_

_"I told you I have a lot to do today and I can't just be your beck and call girl Edward, and write when you feel like I should. I have other obligations. Why don't you go see Bella in the hospital I'm sure her tests are done?" I say with exasperation as I look for my car keys._

_Edward pulls his hair in frustration as he glares at me._

_ "That's bullshit and you know it you're just trying to blow me off. She won't be done for a few hours. Don't plan on me shutting my ass up anytime soon either. I'm gonna drive you nuts in that damn pretty head until your sit your ass down and finish my story."_

_I roll my eyes knowing full well he hates that shit which causes him to glare at me. _

_"Don't tell me what to do or I'll write shit you won't like." I raise my eyebrow at him challengingly._

_Edward jumps up from couch and shakes finger at me. "DON'T MAKE ME SPANK YOU BECUASE I FUCKIN WILL!" He yells through gritted teeth._

_"Don't threaten me with a good time." I wink at him evilly and walk out the door. I can hear him cussing me the whole way to my car._

That's what happened that morning. I proceeded to post most of the situation on Facebook during my appointment because I was irritated with his ego. I arrive back home, because Sarah's on her way to do the interview, and find Edward sitting on my couch. His hair was completely crazy and he was barefoot in his white t-shirt and jeans. I had to resist the urge to drool.

_"It's about fucking time you get back." He states matter-of-factly._

_"Edward…for the love of all that is holy…will you please go find something to do besides bother me?" I throw my keys on the hall table and sit my purse on the desk._

_Edward scowls at me. "I'm not leaving until you write what I have to say."_

I was just about to tell him to go to the hospital again, when my phone went off. My lovely Sarah commented on the post. I couldn't help but giggle as I read what she wrote, of course making Edward ask_ "What the fuck is so funny?"_

_"It's Sarah…" I answer annoyed._

_"The snarky chick who reads the story and shit?" _

_"Yes Edward…I posted on Facebook after I left and apparently she agrees with you about finishing the story." I tell him as I sit down on the couch to relax. No such luck._

_"Why…what is she saying?" He asks as he nearly sits in my lap so he can see my phone._

_"She says…'Why are you not listening to him you don't need sleep.' " I elbow him trying to get him to back out of my space._

_"See even Sarah agrees." He says with a smirk._

_"Oh shut up Edward." I huff because I just want to rest. He nearly climbs back into my lap trying to see what I reply._

**_Switz: "I have kids and he is just being a douche following me around pulling his hair and huffing." I post with a smirk of my own._**

_"You wrote me as a douche so stop bitching and I don't huff." He huffs. _

**_Switz: "If he's not huffing he's cussing under his breath. I told him I'd get to it after lunch. Lol" _**

**_Sarah: "He can get pretty pushy can't he?! Maybe you need him to have a nightmare where his dick shrunk or something…that might shut him up."_**

_Edward who was reading over my shoulder…well...see for yourself. _

_"Are you fucking kidding me? Who the hell does she think she is? Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" He screams._

_"Quit reading over my shoulder Edward if you don't like it…go away." I giggle and slap at him but miss._

**_Switz: "Oh his ego can be a little overwhelming lol he's not too happy about your comment lol" _**

_"I'm Edward fucking Cullen and my dick would still be big if it shrunk. You wouldn't be laughing out loud if I smacked you in the forehead with it Sarah." He yells at my phone and realizes I'm replying so he shuts up and reads over my shoulder…AGAIN! _

**_Switz: "I think u pissed him off. Lol"_**

_"No shit Sherlock." He replies and I elbow him in the ribs causing him to grunt._

**_Sarah: "That is ok…I actually prefer a pissed off Edward :-p tell him to stop teasing me…it is not NICE HEHE"_**

_"Mother fucking cock sucker are you fucking kidding me? Who the hell does she think she is? Where does she live I'll show her a tease." He growls._

_"Oh calm down Edward I'm not gonna tell ya where she lives you can talk to her at the interview." I roll my eyes getting an evil glare from him before it turns into confusion. I realize he has no clue what I'm talking about and I don't say shit. Lol._

**_Switz: "Oh thanks a lot now he's really cussing cuz I won't tell him where you live. Lol" _**_I reply to Sarah and grab my laptop to prepare for the interview in five minutes._

_"Fuck that…tell me where she lives and I'll give her a few answers." He huffs_

_ "No." I sigh exasperated._

_Edward flips me off and sits down on the couch, again, in a huff and folds his arms pouting._

_"I don't fucking pout take that shit out." He says reading my now computer screen._

_"No you're being a douche. Quit reading over my shoulder and leave me the hell alone. If ya want me to ever get done writing this shit and continue on with the next chapter….your HIGHNESS." I giggle and he growls. _

Next thing I know there is a knock at the door. I get myself up off the couch, interrupting my writing that he won't shut up about me doing, and answer the door. I open it wide to a Sarah laughing hysterically and answering my post in person instead of on Facebook_. _

_"He will get over it tell him he needs to put all that energy he is using right now to good use…like go back to the gym…"_

_Edward of course growls as he stands up from the couch and Sarah notices him after I wince. I know shit is about to get crazy and I move out of the line of fire._

_"Tell him yourself." I open the door and Sarah comes in she waves but Edward just glares at her._

_"Sarah…Edward…Edward…Sarah." I say quickly and go take my seat back on the couch. I pick up my laptop and get comfy so I can type as they talk. Sarah walks over to me and leans in toward my ear._

_"Because you know how he let himself go." Sarah pretends to whisper, making Edward growl and I cringe._

_"I'll fucking let myself go right on your damn face and then you won't talk so much shit." He says, standing, with his finger pointed at her._

_"Edward!" I chastise, but it's more of a giggle. I cringe internally because I know Sarah isn't even warmed up yet. Apparently neither is Edward because he takes his shirt off and flexes._

_"Oh great Sarah you pissed him off." I sigh and sit further back on the couch knowing this could be a while._

_"Does this fucking look like I let myself fucking go?" he smacks his six-pack with his palm. _

_"My muscles are so tight you could bounce a God Damn ball of these fuckers. Edward Cullen does not…and I repeat does not do fucking flab!" He yells._

Sarah starts laughing which wouldn't have been nearly as bad except then she really pushed his buttons.

_"Awe you are so cute Edward when you are upset." She pats his chest…actually pats his chest as she walks by and my eyes pop out of my skull as she adds "it is ok they will get bigger when you go back to the gym." _

Edward and I have matching faces of shock as Sarah takes her seat in the recliner across from me. He cusses under his breath and starts walking away.

_"Edward…come back she's just kidding." I give Sarah my best evil eye but she only rolls hers. _

_"I'm sorry Edward." She says placating and he huffs as he sits back down._

_"Damn it…I don't fucking huff." He growls making Sarah giggle and getting her Edwards evil eye. This, of course shuts her up quickly, because that shit even scares me. _

_"Okay…Edward, Sarah has some questions are you ready to answer them?" I ask trying to move this shit along, because I really do want a nap. He shrugs and so Sarah starts her questioning taking it as a green light._

_Sarah flips open her notebook and then asks, "_I am sure you have noticed the weight/muscle loss."

_Edward clenches his jaw. "Do you really want me to answer these fucking questions? You can see for yourself I'm not fucking flabby move on."_

_Sarah smile/gloats and then looks back at her notebook. "You want to take your team to the Super Bowl, don't you?"_

_"I'm going to fucking take them to the Super Bowl." Edward states matter-of-factly._

_"So, what would happen to your team if you got injured because you were not taking care of yourself?" Sarah smirks._

_Edward chuckles dryly. "They'd fucking lose the damn season and blow their shot at a fucking trophy without me."_

_Sarah leans forward and I know she's about to let lose. "Your ego is a little overbearing…you're only one normal man…have you ever thought about not being such an egotistical ass?"_

_Edward throws his hands up in the air. "I'm not egotistical…it's not my fucking fault people aren't' as awesome as me." _

_Sarah rolls her eyes in annoyance and Edward narrows his eyes at her. Sarah just raises a brow making Edward cross his arms across his chest and huff._

_"I do not fucking huff!" he yells at me and I giggle._

_ "Isn't it true that she Miss Swan left your place of resident without letting you know where she was going and without protection?" Sarah asks as I type away their conversation on my computer._

_"Yes." Edward growls exasperatedly like Sarah should already know the answer because she has been reading the story._

_ "Do you blame Miss. Swan for being taken?" Sarah asks sincerely and I pay closer attention because I want to know the answer too._

_Edward glares at Sarah for a moment trying to intimidate her, but Sarah just raises her eyebrow again in challenge. Edward sighs and rubs his hand through his hair. "I do not huff or sigh." He glares at me and then answers her question._

_"Yes and no…it was my damn fault for not telling her how much danger she was in, but she shouldn't have disregarded what me and Charlie were trying to do."_

_"Maybe if you weren't such a control freak and told her she wouldn't have run away." Sarah giggles getting her the bird from Edward before he…_

_"I swear to god Switz if you right 'huffs' one more time." Edward threatens me and I continue my sentence I was typing._

_"Huffs." I stick my tongue out at him and he narrows his eyes at me._

_"Would you like me to leave you two alone?" Sarah giggles, I blush as I shake my head no and Edward grunts in annoyance._

_"What would you have changed the day that Miss Swan was taken?" Sarah asks and leans forward in her chair._

_"I wouldn't have been such an asshole…I would have taken her up to my room and made love to her for hours…I had been fucking neglecting her like an asshole instead of being a good Dom and making sure to do my god damn job." Edward answers sincerely._

_"Is that all you are to her is her Dom?" Sarah asks with a smirk._

_"Seriously Sarah…for someone with such a smart mouth it's surprising how un-smart the head is that is attached." Edward growls in frustration._

_Sarah giggles and I roll my eyes. I don't know why she must frustrate him._

_"How do you feel now that Miss. Swan was found?" Sarah asks _

_"Fucking ecstatic and scared as shit too…the shit she is dealing with…I feel impotent in the fact I can't do shit to help her." Edward stands up and starts pacing and I snort as I realize he said impotent. I bite my cheek so I can control myself from stating such like a teenager. He looks at me and glares like he knows what I'm thinking, but I just smile at him and continue typing. I know if I say anything it will just piss Edward off to no end, because of his ego, unfortunately Sarah likes to piss Edward off because she thinks it's funny._

_"Well, Edward you do realize the doctor can help you with being impotent right? The cause of impotence is the lack of blood flow to the penis. You really need to have your doctor check you out. You might have bad circulation. There are pills for this…like Viagra." Sarah smirks. I gasp and nearly drop the laptop on the floor. Edward has flames coming out of his ears, but it doesn't faze Sarah she just continues talking._

_"You'll help her like you always do Edward…take the Viagra and you'll have to bulk up a bit though because there's no way you'll be able to carry her with that flab though." Sarah giggles and gets up to leave._

_"Fuck you!" Edward yells and storms off into his man cave flipping the bird for good measure. I sigh knowing it's going to be forever before I get him out of there. I put my computer down and stand up to walk Sarah out._

_"Thanks a lot." I sigh as I open the door._

_Sarah giggles. "I couldn't help it…he's just so damn easy to goad."_

_"Yes but I have to deal with him…you don't." I state matter-of-factly and shut the door behind her. This is going to be soooo super I guess I'm writing Charlie's point of view for the next chapter. I think to myself as I save what I have knowing I'll have to finish it when Edwards in a better mood. I close my laptop and lay my ass down for a nap. I'm exhausted and the kids will be home from school in an hour and a half._

* * *

** I have the next chapter completed it's in the editing stages. I'll post it as soon as I can. :)**


	29. Chapter 29: Recovery

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight but I own this story. Thank God for that because I wouldn't be able to make them do stupid shit. They are definitely not LDS in my shit and that's why my story is rated MA. It has adult situations and if you are not a fan of rape talk, anything other than missionary position, or swear words…well then I suggest you read no further hahahahaha.**

**I am getting this chapter out before the holidays and it will probably be the last one until after the New Year. I MIGHT get another one snuck in, but I highly doubt it. I only get to see my nephews once a year because they live over 2,000 miles away and this year it's during Christmas. YAY!**

**Your responses to the last chapter had me giggling a lot…Edward not so much. Lol. Sarah loved it and maybe we'll do another one again in the future who knows. **

**I have to thank Sarah for pre-reading and Jess who quickly made sure I didn't totally screw this up because my beta Mandee was busy with RL. Love ya Mandee **

**I felt like the story was lagging a bit and going too slow, so I've jumped us forward in a way I hope like hell works. I guess we'll see. **

**Thank all of you who have just started reading and joined our crazy journey. We are very glad to have you and hope you stick with us. Please forgive me if I don't answer your reviews. I do read each and every one.**

**Oh and I think I should say one more thing. WARNING: You may be upset with me at the end of this chapter. Just thought I'd warn ya in advance lol.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

* * *

**Chapter 29:Recovery**

**BPOV**

**December 21st**

"Place your hand here on the arm of the wheel chair," Joe, my physical therapist said, as he pointed to the arm of the wheelchair closest to the bed. I did as he asked knowing he would just drive me insane if I didn't. Joe had been helping me, for the past couple of days, to adjust as well as building muscle strength in my arms and legs. The first two times I saw him, he nearly killed me with his workouts. I have seen him four or five times a day the last few days and I learned really fast he wasn't one to take shit. He not only put me in my place, but didn't take any lip from Edward either when he bitched about my pain tolerance. Joe was pushing me, as he bent my legs at the knee then thigh, and I had tears running down my cheeks which made Edward a little livid. He also didn't like the fact Joe was a man and he had his hands on my body. After a much heated, fists clenched discussion, Edward relented and Joe did therapy on my legs until I nearly passed out. Then he started on my arm lifts and it hurt like a mother fucker, but he pushed me to keep going and I was glad he did. My legs didn't hurt because I had gotten more blood flow yesterday and now I was able to lift myself into the damn wheelchair sitting next to my bed. I hoped.

"Now…scoot your butt over to the edge of the bed using your upper body strength," he said and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"The break is on and you're basically just going to fall into the chair. You want to be able to go the bathroom yourself don't you?" He smirked with an eyebrow raised, knowing full well that I was sick of having no privacy to pee, and I rolled my eyes at him as a slid my happy ass toward the edge of the bed.

"Good, now move that hand," he pointed to the one I had on the wheelchair, "to the other arm and slide off the bed into it."

My mouth popped open and I just stared at him. Was he crazy? I was a known klutz and he wanted me to catch myself on a damn wheelchair.

"I…I…" was all I could get out before he raised his eyebrow in challenge.

"Just slide in and I'm here to catch you if you start falling." I did what he said and just let my ass fall into the chair and caught myself as best I could with a slight grunt. I looked up and Joe smiled.

"Great...now I'll push you into the bathroom...and show you how to get on and off the shitter." I groaned. This was going to be a long few hours.

* * *

**December 22nd **

I pulled myself back into the wheelchair after I washed my hands in the sink. I had gotten really good at the in and out part, over the last sixteen hours, now that the damn IV had been taken out of my arm. Of course I still couldn't get myself back into the bed so I had to rely on someone else.

"Okay I'm ready," I said and Sam opened the bathroom door and I wheeled myself to the bed.

"Thanks Sam," I whispered as he lifted me out of my chair and back into my hospital bed.

He just gave me a nod before he crossed his arms over his chest and stood next to my bed.

"Okay Miss Dwyer, where were we?" Detective dumbass asked as he opened his notebook and licked the end of his pen. I wasn't sure how my dad pulled that shit off, but everyone who knew me as Isabella Swan was no longer around, and my records now stated I was Elizabeth Dwyer. I was going to ask him as soon as I could, but for now I was going to deal with tweedle dee and tweedle dumb that stood staring at me. They were from the SVU unit and had shown up about thirty minutes ago to ask questions about what happened. I was not being very cooperative because detectives Hoyt and Roundy, or as I decided to call them dumbass and dipshit, were incompetent. They asked me five times already if I was certain there were two people holding me hostage. I answered them the same each time, but obviously they didn't understand English.

"Did you ever see Mr. Calls '_brother'_?" Detective dipshit asked; air quoting with his hands.

"I already told you before…yes I saw him, but he wore a mask and I never got a clear look at his face," I said through clenched teeth knowing they didn't believe shit about there being another person at the cabin with Embry.

"I think we need to move on to another question gentlemen," Sam said and I mouthed a 'thank you' to him.

"Do you recall what happened the day you were found?" Detective dumbass asked. I sighed and told them how I was making breakfast for Embry and his brother, how I remember his brother coming upstairs and getting behind me, then how I thought he shot Embry and I passed out. They asked a few more retarded questions before thanking me.

"We'll be in touch Miss Dwyer…we have the results from the rape kits, the statements from yourself, Mr. Cullen, and from the officers so we'll do our best to get things taken care of. We'll try to find this '_brother'_ but in the meantime… if you remember anything else please give us a call," Detective dipshit said as he handed me a card and they walked out the door.

"Please tell me my dad is not relying on dumbass and dipshit there to solve this case." I rolled my eyes at Sam who was trying to hold in his laughter, but I could see his shoulders shaking.

"I'll be right outside if you need me," he said through his laughs and went back to his post.

* * *

**December 23**

"Stop shutting me out!" I screamed for the tenth time. We had been arguing for the last thirty minutes. Today was December 23 and The Cowboys were playing, at home. I was going, but Edward was adamant about me staying in this damn hospital another day.

"I'm not shutting you out!" he screamed back, but it was total bullshit and we both knew it. I knew why he was freaking out. He was scared and didn't know how to handle the situation. The problem was if I wasn't there he was likely to get hurt worrying about me. That is something I couldn't handle…especially not now… not with everything else I was handling at the moment.

"You are…you're not giving me any reasons… just your stupid do-as-I-say bullshit…I'm going and that's final." I cross my arms like a petulant child. I know I was being difficult, but he was too. He isn't the one sitting in this damn hospital bed worrying about the future…well he worries…but not like I had to worry.

"Fuck!" he screamed in frustration and pulls on his unruly hair.

"Edward," I whispered trying to calm the situation. He looks at me and I can see the fear he's trying to avoid in his eyes.

"We're better off together…if we're apart it will just make us both worry."

"It's too dangerous," he said and I can see the pain on his face.

"It's too dangerous for us to be apart. I'll worry about you getting hurt and you'll worry about my safety…so I'm going." I know…difficult. Okay maybe right out pain in the ass, but too damn bad. I wanted the truth from him. The truth that he couldn't control the situation and it scared him. Well damn it…Edward wasn't the only one scared. I might have been a little worried…fine…I was freaking the fuck out about being left here with just a couple of 'The Goon Squad'. I was afraid…afraid and I didn't want to admit it. I was scared shitless that if Edward left my sight or we were apart I would never see him again. I know it was probably some PTSD bullshit, but the fact was I couldn't handle being away from him. I didn't want to be away from him because he was the only thing keeping me sane. He had left my side, only once to go shower, I woke up and when I couldn't find him I became hysterical, and had to be sedated.

"Don't push me Isabella…You're safer here," he states matter-of-factly.

"I'll be safe there too…the entire fucking goon squad will be there," I huffed and tried to hold back the tears that were now pooling in my eyes.

"No!" he screamed with a look of pure anger in his eyes.

"I am not staying here damn it…you're dad said it was fine and he won't leave my side!" I yell back. Dr. Cullen had taken over my case when he showed up a few days ago. They were planning on flying in for the holidays, but came early after the media had gotten wind of me being in the hospital. Instead of them getting their facts right they made shit up. The news had said Edward had been admitted to the Parkland Hospital for emergency trauma surgery and was in critical condition. We had no idea any of the news shit was going on. I guess Edwards's mom, Esme, called Emmett in a panic. Thankfully Emmett was able to calm her down and told her what really happened. When they found out I had been rescued they flew right out. Dr. Cullen pulled some favors and took over my case. I was really grateful because now I knew exactly what I was up against. The only problem I had now was Edward the dominant asshole was in full force.

"Bella…be reasonable. It's not fucking safe and you know it," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice as he pulled on his untamed hair again.

I was sick of the '_be reasonable_' I kept hearing from everyone. Reasonable was me not losing my fucking mind after everything I had learned over the past few days. Dr. Cullen wasn't anything like Dr. Riley which was good and bad. Dr. Cullen was straightforward and explained everything I had been through physically while I was…away. I was extremely dehydrated and malnourished when I arrived, but the IV was coming out in thirty minutes. I had died twice on the damn operating table and was revived, but not without issues to my system. I was healing as expected physically, but mentally they were concerned. Dr. Cullen was having a shrink come by and talk to me after the Christmas holiday and assess my needs on a physiological level. That was the only good news…well good as I was going to get for the time being.

The mutilation to my ankles, where the hooks had been imbedded in my skin, needed surgery. There was significant damage to the tendons, muscles and bone. They all had to be repaired for my capabilities to return. Over the next year I would have to have multiple reconstructive surgeries on both legs as well as a skin graph on my stomach. I was going to be in a wheel chair for god only knew how long and would have to rely on someone for most of my basic necessities until I learned how to maneuver in and out of the wheelchair. I was going to have to learn to walk again and I may even have to use braces for the rest of my life. I had a mental cluster fuck going on in my brain because I hadn't been raped at all like I thought. There was speculation about them raping girls in the same room as I was in, to make me think it was happening to me, so they could manipulate me easier. I was trying to figure out what was reality and what was from the drugs they had me doped up on in captivity.

I hid the cringes when people touched me, which was not as successful as I hoped, and I could see pain on Edwards face every time I flinched. I worried I would not be able to be held in his arms ever again. What if I couldn't stand to be touched in any form? I was scared shitless about the future and what it meant for me and the man I loved. I was worried he wouldn't want me anymore. I tried to keep my body covered when he was near me just so he wouldn't be appalled by me. I think for everything I had gone through and was still going through, I was being _damn_ reasonable. I just didn't want to spend one more minute in this damn room when it wasn't going to change a thing about my situation.

"It's just as safe as me being in this damn hospital room," I retort hostility seeping through my voice.

"Charlie and Sam-"

"Charlie will be with you and Sam is here with me. I'm not arguing about this any damn more Edward!"

"Isabella!"

"DO NOT Isabella me…you are not going to throw out that dominant shit when you don't get your way…you tried controlling my life once before and that didn't go well!" I spat. Edwards head snaps up toward mine and the hurt on his face makes me realize what I just implied. I gasp and cover my mouth with my hands.

Edward stormed out of the room without a second glance and I felt a tear slips down my face.

"I didn't mean it like that," I whispered into the room as I buried my head in my hands and cried.

I don't blame Edward for my abduction, but he blames himself. He believes if he would have not tried to control the situation, even though he was trying to protect me, I would not have been abducted. Everyone, including me, has tried to get him to see it would have happened eventually anyway. Embry would not have given up and my understanding is he wasn't working alone. My abduction just happened sooner rather than later, but that doesn't change the fact Edward is berating himself about it. I was going to have to fix this and fast. The tears started streaming down my face as I broke down. How had my life become such a mess?

Alice was already talking when she entered the room.

"Your man is going to have to join the hair club for men if he keeps pulling on his hair like that." I quickly tried to wipe my face with my hands before she saw, but it was futile.

"O.M.G…What happened?"

"Nothing," I replied as Alice sat down in the chair.

"You are such a bad liar," Alice said shaking her head. "But I'll get back to that in a minute because I have exciting news." She was nearly bouncing out of her seat with joy as she said this last part.

"Me and Jasper are moving in together," she sighed.

"Oh Alice…that's great," I said with a smile trying to hide the ping of jealousy and hurt I felt. I wasn't sure if I would ever have that with Edward. Not now anyway.

"I know right…I mean it's so great. He's so wonderful and loving. He is the best man I have ever been with. He's so kind and generous. He doesn't even look at other women anymore and the sex, oh my god, the sex is so great. He has the biggest-"

That's when I tuned Alice out. I really didn't want to hear about Jaspers member or what he was capable of doing with it. There was also no way I was going to be able to say a word about it, because Alice was...Alice and when she wanted to tell you something…you'd hear it whether you liked it or not. I just said my mmmhmmms and uhhuhs in what I hoped was the appropriate places as Alice told me her news. Even if I wanted to focus I was unable to completely.

I was worried about Edward. I realized he had been gone longer than ever before. He had to be at the stadium in a few hours, but I figured he'd stick around until then. I needed to fix my mistake of making it sound like I blamed him for what happened. I needed to apologize, because I didn't want to hurt him. I loved him so damn much that it hurt. I was just angry he was trying to control me again, which was stupid. He needed to see that as long as Dr. Cullen and the goon squad would be at the game I would be fine. I needed to get out of here for a little while. I was no longer going to be on the IV and they were going to release me in a few days anyway for Christmas.

"And that's why I'm here," Alice said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I questioned.

"Bella, haven't you been listening?" she asked annoyed.

"I said…that's why I'm here to get you ready for the game," she said and lifted a huge duffel bag I hadn't noticed she brought in.

"Emmett told Jasper you were going to the game because Dr. C. said you could, so I'm here to help." She rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Sorry Alice, it's just hard to keep up with you," I said honestly.

"I know I'm like an umpa lumpa on crack." She laughed which caused me to laugh.

"Yes…yes you are," I said as our laughing died down which caused us to go into another round of giggles. I was wiping the giggle tears from my face as Alice reached down and picked up a duffel bag.

"Brought you some stuff I thought you'd like to have," she said with a sad smile as she pulled out a bathroom kit. It had my shampoo, comb, razor, and all other necessities I'd need and missed.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Alice pushed the call button on my bed and waited for the nurse to come in. Alice asked if it was alright for me to shower and the nurse gave the green light. I was thankful because I hadn't had a shower since I woke up. The nurse asked if Alice needed help getting me in, but Alice just waved her off. Alice wheeled my chair next to the bed and waited patiently for me to move my ass into it. I was really shocked when Alice was actually able to lift me into the shower. How someone so small had so much strength was amazing. Alice helped me to stand up so I could remove my Johnny and underwear before I got in. There was nothing awkward about the situation, even though I was completely naked. It felt really fucking good to have the water washing all over me. I shaved my arm pits then Alice proceeded to do my legs because I couldn't bend them in the right angle. I felt the panic start in as she reached my ankles, but Alice never said a word; she just looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile. She was mindful of my injuries, physically and mentally, as she finished quite fast. She was about to sit the razor down but hesitated.

"What is it Alice?" I asked afraid she was going to say something about my scars.

"Do you want me to take care of that too?" she asked with her nose scrunched up and I looked at her in confusion.

"Take care of what?"

"That," she said, pointing toward my girlie parts. I blushed, six shades of red, and shook my head because I couldn't answer.

"Okay…but if you decide to…leave the seventies era just let me know," she said with a smile and put the razor on the bathroom shelf.

"I will…thank you," I said blushing even darker. There was no way in hell I could let Alice shave my girlie parts. I'd rather look like I had Don King in a head lock between my knees.

Alice turned off the water and helped me dry myself with a towel. She sat a thick white robe; she took out of the duffel, in the wheelchair before she lifted me out of it. I was able to wrap the robe around my body so I was covered before she proceeded to dry my hair with a blow dryer. I knew it wouldn't be long before she decided to ask me what she wanted to know. I waited patiently and as she started brushing my hair out she spoke.

"Why were you crying when I came in?" she asked as she made another pass over my hair.

I sighed, but knew that I really wanted a third party opinion and who better than Alice.

"We were fighting about me going to the game…he doesn't want me there," I whispered the last part trying to stifle the hurt in my voice. I felt the brush stop, but only for a moment before Alice continued taming my wet hair.

"Why?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know…he says it's safer here in the hospital than it is at the game."

"I don't believe you," she said as she sat the brush down. I bit my lip not sure how much I wanted to tell her, but before I could say anything she started blow drying my hair. We didn't say anything as she put a robe on me, the right way, then dried and styled my hair. When she was done she sat down on the small seat and faced me.

"Bella…I can't even imagine what you've been through and how hard this must be for you…but I'm your friend and I'm here to help…tell me what's going on Bella let me help you," she said grabbing my hands in hers. I looked at our hands and realized I didn't even flinch when she touched me. In fact, I never felt a flinch once in the last half hour. I trusted Alice and I really did need to talk to someone. She was my best friend before I was abducted. We had been through a lot together, so I swallowed over the lump in my throat and began to speak.

"You're the first person who hasn't treated me with…repulsion in their eyes," I said as I chanced a glance at her before I looked at my lap.

"Oh Bella," Alice said as she grabbed me in a hug. She held me for a minute and then slowly let me go and returned to her seat. We both wiped away the few tears we had before I continued.

"Edward and I were fighting before you got here," I said, but she just nodded and motioned for me to continue with a _'no duh'_ look on her face.

"I got angry because everyone…including him…keeps trying to control everything. I was controlled the entire time I was gone and I just want a little bit of control so I need to go to this game. Edward didn't listen and I…I told him he tried controlling my life once and that didn't go well and he thought I meant it was his fault I was abducted. That's not what I meant at all, but he hasn't come back. I just need to get out of here just for a little while." The tears started falling out of my eyes and I wiped them away as fast as they fell. Alice went to speak, but I needed to get the rest out so I just talked right over her.

"I blame me Alice…me for what happened. I shouldn't have left that day, but I felt so damn…I was just being obstinate and now I'm going to be the one who has to deal with the consequences of that day. No one else is going to have to go through what I am. I am stuck in this fucking wheelchair…"I hiccupped but continued.

"I may never walk again Alice…I have to have many surgeries, if they work then I'll probably be in braces. I will always have be "_taken care of_" until I can get in and out of the wheelchair alone. Edward has a life Alice and I don't want to be a burden on him not to mention I flinch when anyone…well, but you, touches me. From the first day I woke up all I want is for Edward to just hold me, I wanted to feel the arms I missed and know I was finally safe, but he keeps his distance. I'm just waiting for the minute he doesn't come back…I may have already pushed him to that today. I just want the most time I can with him before he realizes it's better for him to just leave me for good because I'm deformed and fucked up."

"Bella…hunny, Edward loves you."

I shook my head. "I can't ask him to be seen with a cripple, Alice," I sobbed.

Movement at the door caught my attention and Edward was standing there, except it wasn't Edward any longer, it was the dominant that scared me. The green in his eyes had almost disappeared to where his eyes looked black. I flinched as he crossed his arms over his chest. Alice didn't say a word as she excused herself from the bathroom. Edward spoke as soon as the room door clicked shut.

"No more Isabella. I'm done with this situation and I'm moving forward," he stated matter-of-factly without any remorse at all. I gasped sobbed, as tears started running out of my eyes; I was going to be alone…now more than ever…because I had pushed him way to far this time…and this was goodbye.

* * *

**It will be an HEA I SWEAR! It was getting too long. I had to cut it here...**

"**Hello this is Officer Charles Swan and Ms. Switz is currently being looked at by Dr. Cullen due to the fact she now has a concussion, because of how she ended the chapter. I am here to tell you what happened. Upon reading the end of the chapter, readers formed an angry mob, armed with weapons, they started chasing Ms. S…She of course started running and dove into her nuclear bomb shelter. She locked it and was tucked safely away. However, after sighing a breath of relief she turned around. Edward, Sarah, Jessica, and Mandee…stood there angry, eyebrows raised, arms crossed over their chests and tapping a foot in unison. Needless to say Ms. Switz decided she'd rather face the angry mob than the angry people in front of her. She opened the door to the shelter and started running toward said angry mob, only to trip on her own feet. She has a small concussion and is really really really sorry she left you with a cliffie."**


	30. Chapter 30: Encroachment

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and even though the book was G she still rocks. Now as for me I don't rock I RULE, because this story is mine and definitely not rated G. It is not for those of you under 18 and that's why I rule. If it was the '80's it would be rated R, 90's it would be NC-17, its rated MA for Adult situations, language and lemons or by movie ratings XXX. It's mostly because I don't' have a man or a sex life so I got to right about it instead. So if you are under 18 this story is not for you.

I got to thank my editing crew Mandee, Sarah and Jess. They are awesome and give it to me straight. If it wasn't for them this story would suck worse than it does hahahahaha.

Now for those of you who thought I'd break up Edward and Bella, I want to punch you lol. I banged my head on the wall many times over the reviews I received.

IT'S GONNA BE A HEA PEOPLE

Yes I have had a lot of issues, but there will be no more separation from each other that I can see in the future.

I love ya all and Edward is telling me to shut up so you all can read the chapter. I'm zipping it now. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Encroachment**

**EPOV**

Have you ever had one of those dreams where you just wish you could wake up? The ones, that freak you out, because they start out at normal speed and then slow down at all the really bad parts? I was having one now. Except it was a total fucking nightmare and I was wide awake. Victoria, James' wife, and the bitch I had fucked once had shown up beside me about fifteen minutes ago. You'd think they would have better God damn service at the NFL New Year party, but noooooo. I had been waiting for my drink for the last half hour. Ergo the reason I was trapped with the blast from my past while I sat at the bar. The bitch just wouldn't stop talking or trying to feel me up. I had already removed her hand from my knee, arm, shoulder, and my thigh, during that time. I had been cold as a mother fucker to the skanky bitch since she arrived, but she just wasn'tgetting the hint.

I'm not being a crude bastard by calling her names; I am being honest. I mean, for fuck sakes her dress is definitely hooker worthy. Who the hell wares red sequin dresses anymore besides trannies and hookers? The color blows, but besides that her tits are nearly popping out of the top of it. I'm pretty sure the only thing covered is her areolas and nipples, and if the damn thing was any shorter you'd be able to see her teeth. I chuckled to myself at that last thought.

"What's so funny, Baby?" she questioned as she placed her hand on my bicep.

"Where is James tonight?" I asked ignoring her question as I removed her hand from me. I wasn't about to tell her I was thinking about how I told Emmett her Vaj was full of teeth and I immediately got an STD test after I dropped her ass off the next morning. Emmett lost his damn breakfast, literally, when I told him who I'd fucked the night before.

"That bitch is nasty man," he said through a dry heave.

I knew more than anyone how nasty she truly was. I had no idea my kinky side was something she'd get off on. Apparently James hadn't been doing it for her for a while, and she somehow figured out my side, so that's how I ended up in bed with her. I thought I had seduced her, but I was wrong. The bitch was a masochist and has been infatuated with me ever since our little tryst. I didn't realize until it was too late that the bitch liked what I was doing to her. I was only concerned about making James pay, and getting my dick wet. Too bad I didn't realize she was a dirty whore before getting my rocks off. It was the one and only mistake, it never happened before and never would happen again. I felt her hand weave its way onto the back of my neck and I cringed. This bitch was going to get my ass in trouble, and then where would I be?

"Get your fucking hands off me," I growled as I shifted my neck so her hand would fall away. It was bad enough I was sitting here in a fucking monkey suit and tie, which had suddenly felt like a damn noose, because I fucking hated suits almost as bad as I hated tuxedos. I clenched my jaw as I forcefully grabbed and removed her hand from advancing up my leg for the umpteenth time in the last fifteen minutes. I wanted to bang my head on the bar as I sat on the stool waiting for my damn shot of Patron.

The bartender slash slut bag, chose that second to bring me my drink. "Thank fuck," I said under my breath, as 'tits', which she had become known amongst the players, stood there staring at me. I took my shot and tried hard not to look at her chest, which was difficult. I mean Jesus H. Christ they were fucking ridiculously large and not flattering at all. You could tell those fuckers were plastic by the lines in them. I didn't mean to look, but for fuck sakes you could land a 747 on the bitches. In one swoop I took the shot she left in front of me and motioned for another, because it seemed the universe was against me all of a sudden. Scandalous bitches galore were my karma and were going to screw shit up if the night didn't turn around quickly.

"C'mon Eddie, it will be like old times," Victoria purred in my ear, bringing me out of the depths of missile tits, and I had to resist the urge to vomit the shot I just had. Why wouldn't this bitch get the hint, and where was Emmett. The fool should have been here by now and then my ass would be saved.

"Go away Victoria," I said as I forcefully moved her hands from me again. I would not be here waiting with this skank fondling me, at a god damn bar, if it wasn't for Charlie Swan and his damn story. It was right before Christmas after Bella and I argued and I left her hospital room like a fucking idiot. I shouldn't have done it, but I did it just like the moron I can be. I blocked Victoria's noisy ass voice out and remembered why the fuck I was sitting here through this hellish torture in the first place.

"Hey kid…what's wrong?" Charlie said startling me as I walked outside the hospital entrance.

"Bella…" I groaned.

"Let me guess, she's refusing to stay here and insisting on going to the game." He chuckled and I just nodded. Come sit down with me and let me tell you a story son," he said and I followed him to the bench in the makeshift garden to the right. He started as I sat down.

"My daughter has been stubborn since the day she was born," he said and I just snorted in agreement.

"When she was…ten I believe…I had gotten her a bike for her birthday. It was the first one she'd had that wasn't a 'kid's' bike." Charlie chuckled and shook his head.

"Anyway…she wanted to go to her friend's house, but I was doing yard work so I told her to just ride her bike. She had on her helmet and was all ready to go, but she stopped and told me she hated the bike because it was a boys bike and wasn't going to ride it…I tried to tell her it was a girls bike, but even if it wasn't it was fine so just to ride the damn thing."

I chuckled knowing that it sounded just like Bella.

"Anyway…after about twenty minutes of her standing there with her arms crossed it dawned on me. She was scared," he said and I looked at him in confusion.

"A week prior, the boy around the corner had been hit and nearly killed by a car, while riding his bike. Bella had to ride down that same street to get to her friend's house. I realized she was afraid to go down that street. It had nothing to do with the bike. She was scared the same thing would happen to her," he said as he stood up. I followed suit and continued to listen.

"The point is, my daughter is very stubborn when she's scared…if she's being stubborn, I always try to figure out what is scaring her and then talk her through it. Only then, after I reassure her, is my Bella okay," he said as he patted my back and walked off. I sat there for about three seconds before I jumped up and started running back toward the hospital. I heard Charlie's laughter as I skidded into the doorway.

I cringed the moment I felt the bitches hand on my leg again, bringing me out of my thoughts really quick.

"I have a girlfriend, Victoria," I stated coldly.

"But she's in a coma," she said throwing me off. I didn't realize it wasn't known Bella hadn't recovered from her 'car accident'.

"She can't satisfy your needs," she purred, or at least I think that was what she was trying to do, as she licked my neck and groped my dick. I grabbed her hand and forcefully removed it. Sadly it didn't deter her from her quest.

"Keep your hands to yourself," I spat through clenched teeth as I stood up from my stool.

"Or what, you'll spank me?" she giggled and I flinched. Yes, I flinched, because the thought of me tying her up ever again made me roll with nausea.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Victoria?" I growled and bumped into her as I tried to leave making her stumble.

"Eddie, baby I was-"

"Just leaving." A voice I would recognize anywhere finished for her and I stiffened. Victoria scowled at the person behind me and I didn't even have to turn around to know the look that would greet me. You could bet your ass it was a mix between 'do not fuck with me' and 'I'm going to rip our nuts off if there's not a good explanation' mixed there.

I did turn however, because I didn't want any more trouble than I was in. I was right about the look, but I also noticed how gorgeous she looked. Her hair was in a twist with a few curled tendrils around her face. She had sapphire and diamond clips throughout her hair which matched her jewelry. Bella's sapphire and diamond earrings stood out, but her necklace was spectacular as it hung down her collarbone and stopped just above her cleavage and came to a point above her dress. Alice helped her choose everything including the spectacular dark blue chiffon evening gown. I had seen it hanging up, but it was even more spectacular against her ivory skin. A wide shoulder strap sat perfectly across Bella's right side, the empire dress accentuated her breasts very nicely, while the sheath skirt stopped just below her shoes on the foot rest of her wheelchair.

It was my gift to her, the wheelchair not the dress; it was the new motorized safety cart. I wanted Bella to have some independence during her recovery and I knew this would be a good way to help. Emmett however had other ideas. The thing already had a horn, some lights for night driving, and all the safety features, but Emmett insisted on installing his own inventions. He upgraded it with a few luxuries he said she needed. A faster motor, an iPod doc station, and a cup holder, if you've ever seen the movie Silver Bullet, it puts that kid's wheelchair to shame.

"Dude she'll love this shit. She'll be able to go almost as fast as your car." I just rolled my eyes at him, but Bella has loved the damn thing.

"Bella, hey baby." I half groaned as my cock twitched by how gorgeous she was.

"You look stunning," I said as I stood up from the kiss. Not only because it was true, but because I was hoping to save my ass. I knew I hadn't done anything wrong, but I wasn't sure what exactly Bella had seen. I'm sure whatever it was she saw, looked really bad.

"Edward," she retorted coldly.

Cue Karma and shit storm.

I stood there dumb founded without saying a word for what seemed like years. I couldn't tell if I was in fucking trouble beyond all measure, or if Bella was just pissed because skanksville was feeling me up when she arrived. I was hoping for the latter, but I was sure it wasn't it. I was sure my ass was going to be handed to me as soon as we got home. I bent down to kiss Bella on the cheek.

"Who's this?" Bella seethed with an 'I'm one step away from whack-a-bitch' look on her face and I knew I was screwed. I never took my eyes off Bella as I answered, mostly because I was hoping for a reprieve.

"Victoria, this is my girlfriend,-"

"Elizabeth Dwyer," she spat with venom, and I immediately knew I was getting no reprieve out of this situation. I was totally fucked.

"I-it's nice to mmmeet you," Victoria stammered and I would have chuckled if it wasn't for the fact Bella looked murderous at the moment. Which I'm betting is why Victoria was tongue tied. The bitch had lots of game, however she had been put in her place and that made her a stumbling idiot.

"Wait…he called you Bella," Victoria pointed her tacky ass red acrylic nail at me.

"My middle name is Isabella…you," Bella added venom on the 'you', "can call me Elizabeth or Liz only my friends and family call me Bella."

"Unless you're the sexy as fuck Cullen, then you get the pleasure of Izzy," Emmett boomed as he came up and kissed Bella on her cheek.

Of course now he shows up when my ass is in the sling.

"Isn't that right, Izzy Bizzy." He smiled and took a drink of the long neck he got from god knows where, because I didn't see it five seconds ago.

"Hey Emmett…you know Victoria?" Bella questioned pointing to her. Before Emmett could say anything, Bella continued. "She was just leaving."

Victoria huffed and turned on her heel and walked away without another word. I watched her walk and nearly lost it when she stumbled on her heels.

"Later Vicki," Emmett hollered and he got a finger over her shoulder. I smiled, but that smile faltered as I looked back toward Bella. I was faced a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. I was fucked…so totally fucked.

**BPOV**

I cocked an eyebrow and that was all it took for Edward to start sputtering. He was acting like a child who just got caught with his hands in the cookie jar and it was taking everything I had not to laugh.

"I was…She just showed up…Patron…Her hand was…I didn't…" he let out a large groan as he pulled at his hair. I was biting my cheek so hard to keep from laughing out loud I could taste blood. As soon as I entered the banquet hall I noticed him sitting at the bar. He looked fine as hell in his tuxedo, and I wished I was not restricted from any over exertion because my lady parts were drooling. That's when I noticed him stiffen and the red headed bitch start touching my man. If my legs had been working I'd have played whack-a-bitch with my fists. Sadly I was stuck in this chair for two more weeks and I had to have a little fun. That's why I figured I'd torture Edward just a little bit.

I knew exactly what happened with the stupid red headed skank I chased off. I watched her try to get on Edward. She was worse than a fly on shit. The poor bastard did everything short of punching the bitch to get her off his junk, but she obviously didn't take 'no' well.

"Fuck," Edward sighed as he nearly ripped his hair out. It was just too sad to watch him squirm being such a control freak and this time I couldn't hold back my giggles. Edwards head snapped toward mine and the look of pure confusion made my giggles turn into full blown guffaws. I couldn't help it. He looked like a mad scientist between his hair sticking up in every direction, his nostrils flaring, and his eyes were bugging out of his head. I just completely lost it.

"OH MY GOD! It hurts so badly," I said grabbing my sides as they started to hurt from my laughing fit. Edward realized I was fucking with him and turned sheepish. Well, until I snorted in the midst of my fit then his look became predatory. I stopped laughing and swallowed hard as he stalked toward me like I was his prey.

"Isabella?" he smirked and quirked his eyebrow. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Maybe." I snorted again trying to hold back more giggles from the memory and I could see Edward trying to fight a smile of his own.

"It was not very nice to do such a thing." He smirked, but it was more sinister and I gulped.

"Oh really," I replied snidely and crossed my arms across my chest. He bent down and kissed the corner of my mouth before moving towards my ear.

"Yes really," he purred in my ear that caused a shiver to go down my spine. He nipped my ear before righting himself in front of me. The look on his face was pure lust and I knew we were both screwed. I couldn't have sex until I was able to use my leg braces. I knew I had to lighten the mood quickly.

"What are you going to do about it? Spank me?" I couldn't hold back the giggle as I threw Victoria's words back at him. He tried really hard to not smile, but quickly it spread across his face and he chuckled. He bent down and kissed my lips.

"God, I love you," he said and kissed me again.

"I love you too," I smiled back.

"Let's go find Em and bring in the New Year," he said and held his hand out to me. I took it and tried not to run him over as we worked to get to our table. I heard Emmett's booming laugh before I saw him.

"Hey IzzyB," Jasper said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hi Jazz." I smiled as Edward moved a chair out of the way for me to park at the table. He sat down next to me and took my hand in his. We listened to the banter between Emmett and Jazz for a few minutes before Rose and Alice showed up. We talked and laughed and we all danced. I refused to dance at first because of my wheelchair, but that didn't stop Edward. He wrapped my arms around his neck, took hold of my waist and lifted me out of my chair. I squealed as he carried me to the dance floor and held me like that the entire time as we danced without a care in the world. I put my foot down when Emmett wanted to do it, but it made me very thankful for the friends I had.

"10, 9, 8," the crowd started counting down.

"Isabella," Edward said over the counting.

"Yes?" I answered with a sigh because he kissed the back of my hand. He leaned in closer to my ear so I could hear him.

"When you get your leg braces…" He stopped licked my ear and then blew on it. I moaned loudly as I nodded for him to finish.

"5, 4, 3," I heard the crowd in the background.

"I definitely will 'spank you'," he purred just as the crowd yelled 'Happy New Year'. My gasp was covered by Edward crashing his lips to mine. I was hoping the next two weeks would go by fast, because I couldn't wait to be at Edwards' mercy.

* * *

**Whack-a-Bitch courtesey of Kim Ginsberg read her stories they are great and they are in my faves.**

**Oh Boy. Sounds like a lemon is on its way. ;)**

**I'll post a picture of Bella's dress on the blog.**


	31. Chapter 31: Goal-Line Stand

**Warning LONG A/N Ahead. Important info Please Read. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and everything related. I own this storyline and its rated MA for a reason. I am crude, rude, vulgar and that isn't even getting into the characters. There is a lot, and I mean A LOT, of bad shit, swearing, and pervertedness (it will catch on and become a word) that goes on in here. I suggest if you're under 18 go to the mall or chill with friends and stop reading this particular story. Just sayn.**

**Hellloooo-o my pretties! This story has taken a mind of its own. I originally only had it as 28 chapters and since this is chapter 31 obviously that has changed. I am going to try to jump ahead in this chapter and next so this story is not 90 chapters. I would like to finish it before 45, but we will see. It will be an HEA so please don't go all goofy on me. There may be a bump or two but nothing major that I can see from here on out that's angsty. Wellllll, unless you consider the reintegration of lemonade angsty that is lol. **

**I will be having unexpected minor surgery on Tuesday (Feb 12, 2013 for those of you who are wondering) so the next chapter might be sooner OR it could be later depending on what happens. It's not serious, at least I hope it doesn't become serious, but it's necessary. I will work on it and post asap. I do not have a regular posting schedule.**

**I have wonderful beyotches, I need to thank, that help with this story. Jess2002, who is an awesome writer, loves to read for me as well as my Sarah. Sup ladies. I also have Mandee who usually betas for me, but she has some serious shit going on in RL right now and I'm leaving her be. I also have help from Kim, who can be a pain in the ass and a big dork lol, but I enjoy her and her stories. Check those out as well they are on my profile favorites. In Living Color being her newest masterpiece. I also have to give credit to her; once again, for Whack-a-bitch I did steal it from her. Thanks again Mrs. Kim.**

**Now people I am not one to leave you hanging so patience! Seriously! I also have to say for the love of all that is holy! DO NOT! Tell me where I screw up the English language in my chapters. I don't care. If my beta and pre-reades do not catch it, well it sure as shit isn't getting fixed! I did very well in my college English courses and received high honors so my "American English" is very apt thank you. I can even go all out and speak some "English, English" in a wonderful accent when I'm willing. Believe me it isn't half bad either. So yes I did well in college and had stupendous English grades for those classes; however I'm a country girl born and raised. If I wanna talk like a country chick then damn right I'll be speakn like the country folk here in this Podunk town. I don't care if it isn't proper English. I'll be eatin when I'm hungry, drivin when I needs ta go somewhere, and sure as shit I'll be hangin with my friends and bullshittin lots here on a Friday night. Please don't tell me where I screw up the grammar and what sentences are out of whack. I really could care less and it frustrates me to no end. Makes me postal.**

**I want to thank almost everyone who reviewed last chapter. I tried to answer as many as I could. I can't answer you if you don't log in and PM me as a guest. Which I need to address a certain PM I received. To answer GUEST: Yes I said I wanted to hug Rob a few chapters back during the infidelity of Kristen. No it was not because I hate Kristen or wish her ill by any means. I don't know her to hate her personally. I hate her actions and do not think she deserves a second chance. It has nothing to do with her being famous either. I have been cheated on and so have many close to me. Men and Women both. We all did the same and ended up with the same result. I gave the guy a second chance because he was sorry, didn't mean to, wished he could take it back and felt bad blah blah blah. I am divorced from him for a reason. He couldn't keep his dick in his pants even though he told me he was sorry when I caught him. I learned the hard way once a cheater always a cheater they just hide it better. Am I bitter? Absolutely not, I am happily divorced, beautiful, looking for love or a really good sex toy, which Rob is in the running for if he so choses. Bwahahahaha. I believe Rob deserves better than a cheating hussy (Kristen or not). Not because he's a celebrity, but because he is a person and deserves to be treated with respect and decency like other "normal" people. Trust is not as easily repaired as people make it out to seem and there is always a shadow of a doubt for the rest of your life. I do not appreciate you saying I am just going off because I want to "cougar him" and I'm jealous. That is a bunch of bullshit right there. Well not the cougar him part because I so would I'd have to be crazy not to, but the jealous thing is just redonkulous (also a new word that will catch on). I do think he would be a riot to chill and drink with in a pub and yes I am 35 so I'm considered a cougar, but who the hell cares. He's hot but it's not because I want to "cougar him" it's because he is a person who has a broken heart. I do not appreciate your comments on the matter because you don't know me or my heart. You don't know I am a very loving, considerate, humanitarian, giving, shy, gentle person and to quote my beta "too damn nice and let people walk all over me" give it the ex-hubby aka worthless cheating bastard. I do want Rob to be happy, not because he is a famous sexy, fine, smart, man, but because he is a human being and should be cherished. Now if you have any more questions or comments I suggest you grow balls, sign in and ask me. I will be honest. DO NOT JUDGE me just because I offer my sincerity and best wishes in a time of sorrow. I am who I am and my heart is very big and I care about people I don't even know. I cry during news shows for fuck sakes when it's a sad story. If you don't like it bite me I'm not here to please you.**

**Now for those of you who are still with me I am sorry for the rant, but it was needed. I do have to thank all of you for sticking with the story. I truly love you guys and am joyous each time I see new followers.**

**Whew. Wow Okays enough of my ranting. Back to my carefree self and on with the chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 31: Goal-Line Stand

_(Goal-Line Stand: Stopping the opposition at or near one's goal-line on a series of plays)_

BPOV

"_Edward, don't leave me!" I screamed as I reached for him because he couldn't be telling me goodbye._

"_I lost you once, I won't do it again. Fucking Christ Isabella, I can't live without you, but you're pushing me away," he said and I wiped away my tear streaked cheeks with the back of my hand. _

"_I don't mean to. I wasn't-" I hiccupped as Edward walked to me and crouched down so he was eye level. He ran the back of his hand across my cheek._

"_I know Baby, but you are and I am done and won't let you do it anymore. I love you Baby and I am not allowing you to push me away any longer." He used his thumb to catch a tear that slipped out._

"_I-I love you too Edward, so much and I'm so sorry." I sobbed and Edward smiled as he stood up. He held his hand toward me and I went to grab it ,but his hand was just out of reach. Edward's eyebrows knitted together in confusion and then I saw the look on his face morph into some sort of agony._

"_Edward?" I questioned but he didn't say anything as he moved farther away._

"_Baby!" Edward screamed just as two arms reached around me and held on for dear life dragging me further out of his reach._

"_Edward!" I screamed as I frantically reached for him through the air. I fell forward against the arms holding me and saw my feet which were dripping off my bones. Edward started running toward me. _

"_There's no saving you this time you're mine." A voice I recognized was in my ear and I screamed._

I sat straight up in bed screaming for dear life clutching my chest and looking around frantically. Edward came running into the room.

"Baby, are you okay," he asked as he sat down on the bed and wrapped me in his arms. I nodded because I was too afraid to talk as the tears ran down my face. Edward just held me until the shaking stopped.

"The nightmare?" he asked as he stroked my hair. I nodded against his chest.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. If I wouldn't have-" I quickly pulled back to look up at Edward. He blamed himself for my nightmare because of what he said at the hospital. When I thought he was telling me goodbye. Of course I had misunderstood and he was just trying to tell me I needed to stop pushing him away, but I took it wrong. It took him twenty minutes to calm me down enough so I'd understand he wasn't leaving me.

"It's not your fault Edward. We've been over this and Dr. Banner agrees. It's from the trauma of knowing Paul is out there, not what you did at the hospital." I tried to dispel his regret again. We had been over this multiple times since Charlie had told us about Paul's involvement in my abduction. It had been hard at first to deal with knowing I was still in danger. Security was doubled and I was never left alone. That's when the nightmare started.

"I just feel like if I would have gone about it differently, you wouldn't be having dreams of me leaving." He sighed as he tucked me against his chest again.

I shook my head against his chest. "It isn't about you leaving, Edward. It's about him taking me from you again." We sat there in silence for a very long time, him holding me, until we had to get up and get ready for the day.

"So the dream still hasn't changed?" Dr. Banner asked from his chair. I released my finger I had been gnawing on, from my mouth, just long enough to shake my head no. At first I thought it would be weird talking to a man about my issues, but as it turned out, Dr. Banner was awesome and I looked forward to my appointments. I had been seeing Dr. Banner since I was released from the hospital. He was a friend of Carlisle's and was the best in the area. His office was located in the same area as my physical therapy ,so it made my life easier.

"Have you given any more thought to what I suggested about hypnotizing you?" He raised a brow and waited for my answer. I sighed heavily and wondered how I wanted to answer that question. Had I thought about his suggestion of hypnotizing me to see if I could finish the dream without freaking out? Yes. Did I want to do it so I could find out the ending? Yes. Was I scared shitless that I would wake up totally more fucked in the head than I already am? Absofuckinglutely beyond any shadow of a doubt.

"I have and I'm quite hesitant about it," I said in an almost whisper. The only problem was I still had a hard time addressing my fear of being abducted again. It was like pulling nails and no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't loosen up and think about reliving it all over again. I knew I wouldn't survive even if it was just in a dream state.

"It's understandable. The trauma you suffered in the hands of your captors makes things difficult. The fact you are doing so well is wonderful, Isabella. You're doing well in therapy and the rest will come when you're ready. I believe the hypnosis would help you get some closure and stop the incessant nightmare, but it's ultimately your choice. I am here to help you anyway I can," he stated matter-of-factly as he wrote something down quickly on his notepad.

"I'll think about it." I nodded. Dr. Banner shifted in his seat and crossed his left ankle onto his right knee.

"What about the intimacy with your boyfriend, how is that coming along?" he asked and sat his yellow legal pad down. I snorted scuffed. How was my sex life? It was fucking absent. That's how it was. Edward was being an overprotective ass and wouldn't budge on anything sexually related. He took to wearing pajamas to bed, showered alone, made sure we were never in the pool or hot tub area together, and god forbid we were ever anywhere naked together.

He was in a perpetual state of arousal, which was very noticeable and tried to hide by jerking off, but I could tell every time we were alone it was beyond painful for him. I was also in agony because I needed him, not just for release, but I needed the closeness of it. It was ridiculously insane if you ask me. He even gutted the damn playroom, without my knowledge. I found out accidentally about a week ago. I was really needing some help with my "alone time," because like I said, Edward wasn't helping. I had literally taken matters into my own hands. I giggled internally at myself. I went into the playroom, after I stole the spare key, to get me some assistance and the damn place was empty. I nearly fell over. Gale, after I cornered her, confessed that Edward put everything into storage before I left the hospital. I was quite pissed about that shit because it meant Edward still felt like he was in the same category as Embry and Paul. There was a big difference. Psychotic, demented, serial killers Embry and Paul or sexy, kinky, spank me please daddy Edward, yeah no comparison between them. I couldn't really tell dear old doc about the play room, so I went with the only true answer I could.

"There is no sex life. I have been a one woman show since I was given the all clear." I scoffed.

"That must be trying on your relationship to not have the intimacy. How is everything else going in the relationship? Anything pressing beyond lack of sex we should talk about?" Dr. Banner asked as he uncrossed his leg and sat forward in his chair.

"Nah. Everything else is fine. Edward is really attentive to all my other needs." I smiled. The man was a doting housewife when he was home. It was almost enough to drive me insane. Almost, but not quite. The ding of the buzzer, sounding our time was up, made me jump in my seat.

"Okay. Well if you'd like me to help you talk to Edward about the intimacy issue or anything else you need help communicating to him, I will be more than happy to.," Dr. Banner said as he stood up and held his hand out. I placed my hand in his and he kissed the back in a friendly gesture. I took it with a smile not worrying about the dear old doc flirting with me. He was nearly sixty, balding, and a little chubby, but he was helping even if it was slowly.

"Thanks doc. I'll be sure to do that." I winked and he chuckled.

"Make an appointment with Laura on your way out and I'll see you next week," he said as I wheeled myself toward the door.

"Will do doc."

"Tell Joe I said hi," he called as I was wheeling out the door and I growled. I heard his chuckle as the door shut behind me.

* * *

"This shit hurts like a mother fucker, ya know," I stated through clenched jaw as I moved my hand another inch down the bars and he just laughed. I hated him so badly right now. Him being Joe, my physical therapist and drill sergeant extraordinaire, he was an evil man who loved to torture me. Joe was built like a shit brick house. Emmett had tried to get him to arm wrestle more than once because they were almost the same size. Emmett had two inches on Joe in height, but Joe made up for it in width. Joe worked for The Dallas Center of Rehabilitation.

I was against going there at first; because it was public, but I was assured by Carlisle that it was 'designed to provide an optimal environment for physical rehabilitation and healing' and since it was located near the major medical centers it would make it easier. They were professional, had short-term services, and offered me anonymity. To top it off, they were the best in Orthopedic Rehabilitation and offered Private Pay so Edward could make payments directly to the center and keep our services secret. It truly was the best and I got to keep Joe who was really good at this shit. He wouldn't let me get away with whining or anything. Maybe Emmett would kick his ass for me though, because he was mean and I hated him for torturing me at the moment anyway.

"I hate you," I told him through gritted teeth as I moved my left leg and he just laughed harder and made a kissy face.

"You're such an asshole." I chuckled as I moved my right hand down the bar. Fuck this was hard. I knew trying to walk again was going to suck ,but this shit hurt like a mother fucker. I was tired, sore, and sexually frustrated. Joe, my physical therapist, I would swear was a sadist and loved to torture me. Of course, that wasn't the case at all. He was just doing his job. I was so damn tired and he just wouldn't relent on his exertion. I think he was trying to cock block me the bastard. He had to know how hard it had been for me over the last six weeks. I had been sexually frustrated since New Year's and Edward wouldn't help. Of course, I took matters into my own hands when I could, but that only does so much. I was going to combust if I didn't get sex soon.

"Hello, Bella," Joe's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"What!" I snapped and Joe chuckled. He knew, damn him, the hard ass cock blocker knew and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're finished. You just going to hang there or get in the wheelchair?" He smiled and I realized sometime during my sexually frustrated thoughts I had finished the walk down the bars. I was still learning how to use the braces and it was nice to be able to walk for a little while each day, but it was damn tiring considering I had to do it this way. I narrowed my eyes at him again and he smirked.

"When is your man going to be home?" he asked through a chuckle as he held the handles on my chair so I could slide in. I blushed and shook my head at the all-knowing cock blocker causing Joe to laugh as I sat my ass in the wheelchair.

"Two days," I said and I swear I hear him say 'thank god' under his breath. _Bastard._ Edward was away at a GQ photo shoot in New York and would be flying in Saturday evening. He told me to be ready at seven for dinner and to wear something nice. It had been two weeks since the 'no sex' was lifted and I thought it was going to be a piece of cake to get what I wanted. If I hadn't taken things into my own hands I'd probably be dead because I was wrong. I had Alice coming over to help me get ready and we were going to make it difficult for him to tell me 'no' when we came home. I was going to seduce my sex-addicted-turned-celibate boyfriend into making love to me. I was going to resort to whatever I had to, including taking matters into my own hands in front of Edward. I wasn't kidding about seduction plan. I would do whatever it took because my girlie bits were in deafcon red.

I heard Emmett before I saw him and I couldn't help but smile. He had become my personal caretaker, against my protests, and never left my side unless we were sleeping. Then he and Rosalie slept at the mansion now so I guess he was always around. I didn't mind, he was just a big old teddy bear anyway.

"IzzyB, are ya ready?" Emmett's booming voice shouted as he came into the PT area. He saw me and a huge smile crossed his face bringing out his dimples. I shook my head and giggled knowing my day was not going to be dull if he could help it. His smile widened into a mischievous smirk and I narrowed my eyes at him. I knew exactly what he was thinking and I started shaking my head no. His smile got wider and I just sighed in defeat.

"Emmett McCarty, don't even think about it," I growled, but it was useless. He came over, scooped me out of the wheelchair, and threw me onto his back.

"C'mon Izzy, you know you love my piggy backs better than this damn chair." He chuckled as he folded up said chair and stuck it by the wall. I was banned from using my motorized one when everyone else in the facility got jealous and nearly started a riot.

"Can't you just push me outside like a normal adult?" I protested but even to me it was weak. We both knew I rather enjoyed riding on the back of my big bad protector.

"Nope," he chuckled popping the P. I held on for dear life as he grabbed my knees and galloped down the hallway. I couldn't stop the giggling even when people stared at us like we were crazy. I knew Emmett did it to help lighten my mood, which it did, for just a fraction of a second. He made it to his truck, opened the door ,and put me in like I weighed nothing.

"Home Jarvis?" he said and fell into a large laugh. I shook my head and rolled my eyes at him as he shut the door. I acted like I hated it, but truthfully I was glad Emmett was here. I felt safe with him and he made my day fun. I had spent a lot of time with him over the last few weeks and he had become like a big brother to me. He would do anything and everything for me. I smiled one last time before looking out the passenger window. Memories of the last few weeks invaded me as I watched the scenery fly by. Now if only someone could make Edward want me again, intimately, that would be something.

* * *

Emmett POV

Bella turned toward the window and I saw the change in her face. The last few weeks, well since New Year, she has been quite sad. It was a different kind of mood than when she was in the hospital, but it was still there. An underlying sadness you could see in her eyes, which was more prominent when my brother was around. My brother, the dill weed extraordinaire, was oblivious to everything concerning Bella. I only knew this because I happened to hear Rosalie and Alice talking to her a few weeks ago.

"I don't know anymore, Alice. I mean after the hospital I realized just how closed off I was and I have tried to fix that haven't I?"

"You have," Alice replied.

"So why do I feel like he's the one pushing me away now?" I heard a sniffle and could only assume Bella was crying. What the fuck was my idiot brother thinking?

"He's being a douche Bella and you need to tell him. If Emmett was acting like Edward I'd shove my foot up his ass," Rose growled. Bella and Alice chuckled and I cringed knowing she would do it.

"I know Rose, I mean I already have a father, I don't need another one. For hell sakes I get more affection from Charlie than I do Edward," Bella said and that's when I turned away; I didn't' need to listen to anymore. I talked to Edward about it when I took him to the airport a few days ago. He had a shoot with GQ and I offered to take him so I could talk to him.

"What's up with you and Bella?" I asked as I turned onto the highway.

"What do you mean what's up?"

"Are you two…ya know…back to normal?" I said cringing. I already knew the answer. I didn't want to know these things, but I needed to figure out what the fuck was wrong with my brother and why he was acting like such a douche. He was a fucking zombie when she was abducted, he nearly ripped her heart out at the hospital because she was pulling away from him, and he has waited on her hand and foot since she came home. I knew he loved her, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out why the fuck he wouldn't want to make love to her now that he had the go ahead from the doctors.

"Emmett I don't see how my personal life is any of your business," he snapped in defense and I knew he was getting pissed. That's just what I needed. I could get more information out of him when he was mad. It had been that way since we were younger and that's how I knew the shit I did about him.

"Well from what I overheard the other day there is no 'personal' business," I shot back and Edward flinched.

"It's different now, Emm. "

"Do you love her?" I asked as I took the exit to the airport just to make sure I wasn't missing something.

"With everything that I am," he said and I could hear the sadness behind it.

"Then why haven't you guys." I motioned with my hand hoping he'd understand what I was trying to ask.

"I can't."

"Can't? As in-it doesn't work, can't?"

"What! No! It works just fine. Jesus Christ Emmett," Edward yelled.

"Then what's the problem? Did ya cheat on her while she was gone and feel guilty now? " I pushed knowing the more I pissed him off the more likely it was I'd get to the truth.

"I'm not talking about this anymore," he yelled and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't have to say anything more. I knew him too well and he gave everything away in his anger even though he hadn't said a word. My brother felt guilty alright, but not because he cheated. He felt guilty because he liked his kinky sex and was categorizing himself with the assholes who took Bella. What a fucking moron.

"Fine don't talk just listen then," I said as I pulled into the terminal drop off lane behind a billion cars. "I overheard Bella talking with Rose and Alice and she feels neglected. You are not those assholes who took her!" I growled. He snapped toward me with a look of shock on his face. "You like kink they liked evil Edward ,two different things. Bella needs you more now than ever and you pulling away from her intimately will only making her feel more worthless. Get your shit together bro or she'll go looking somewhere else for her worth. Like Jacob Black." My brother growled at that statement, but I kept on speaking.

"You need to get over your shit while you're gone. Feel me,"I said as I pulled up to the Delta terminal doors. All I got was a head nod along with a "thanks" and an "I'll call you" before he shut the door. I banged my head on the steering wheel. My idiot brother was going to blow this if I didn't step in. The question was how was I going to fix this? He had lost his protective dominant self that he was while she was in the hospital. The shell left of my brother was a sulking self-destructing ass. I needed to get the dominant possessive brother back. I pulled out of the airport and headed back toward the mansion. I wasn't paying attention as I pulled up to the stop light, before my turn off and nearly ran into a police car.

"Shit!" I cussed as I slammed on the breaks. I looked up just in time to see one man clocking another and a woman yelling for them to stop as she was being held back by the officer. It was then I realized exactly what I needed to do. Bella was sexually frustrated because my brother was afraid to be the protector. Bella needed a protector and I knew just how to get her exactly what she needed. I had two days before Edward would be back. I had two days to get Bella the protector she needed and hopefully the intimacy she had been lacking. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed the only place I knew I could get what I needed.

"Hello. The Iron Mask. How may I help you?"

* * *

**I swear I wasn't planning on a cliffie. It just became too long to continue. Please don't be upset. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. I can tell you it's going to definately have a lemon and possessiveward/domward will be present. **


	32. Chapter 32: Personal Foul

**Disclaimer: SM Owns Twilight I'm just a poor shmuck who uses and abuses her characters so they are cussing, perverted, homicidal and manical. That's why this story is rated MA for adults because of content. It is sometimes gruesome and volatile just like my head so enter at your own risk. **

**I'm Baaaaaack! Woot Woot Woot! I know it's been FORRREVVVVER, and I'm sorry. I had surgery just like I planned and it went well. Recovery went well and two days before they gave me the green light, and said I was a ok, I found out my uncle died. **** I was really close to him growing up so for a week I spent time with family I hadn't seen in 20years. I just couldn't even function to write guys it was sad. After everyone left, my happy ass sat down and tried to write this chapter and I got one page done. One page, and then my son's doctor called. He was diagnosed with a disorder and my world went into another tailspin. I have to re-learn how to talk, discipline and cope with my son. I have to give him medication and watch his moods to make sure he isn't being harmed from them. I also have to be patient and understanding (not one of my traits) arg. I felt like I was a bad mother, couldn't do anything right, it was my fault if I'd be a better mom he wouldn't have it, yada yada yada. None of it was true. My son is screwed because of his father's sperm which was tainted with drugs I didn't know about. AWESOME! I just had a moment, well like a gazillion moments, and couldn't function. **

**Needless to say Edward got really mad because I wasn't writing and just moping around on my couch. He hated seeing me that way and tried everything to motivate me even said he'd strip to full monty, and NOTHING. I didn't even flinch. He knew then something was wrong at that point or so he told me. The next thing I knew Edward, my betas Sarah and Jess where tying me to a chair with duct tape. After slapping me around a bit, they untied my hands and sat me in front of the computer. So Walla here it is the next chapter. lol**

**I need to send a thank you to my beta's Jessica, Sarah and Mrs. Kim, they edited this chapter quickly for me. I also need to say thank you all for being so patient with me. I know it sucks when you wait and wait for a chapter. I really did not intend to do put this off this long.**

**Before I get a million reviews: I'm fine, my son is doing well with his medications and I have people who come help me learn what I need to do, I have a great support system, AND I am back to being able to write. All in all things are a little better. Thanks for sticking with me. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Personal Foul**

**BPOV**

Alice and Rose had spent two hours getting me ready for Edward's arrival before they left. I knew I had to do something to recover our relationship and seduction was the option I chose. Edward had arrived about fifteen minutes ago. I heard him come up the stairs and became a bottle of nerves. As soon as he walked in the door his mouth hit the floor and his eyes bugged out of his head. I was sitting on the bed, nearly naked in a sheer see through blue teddy and my matching thong. I protested when Alice suggested this outfit, but the look on his face and the bulge in his pants made me thank her persistence.

"You're going to be the death of me, Isabella." he growled and pulled his hair. He started pacing and hadn't stopped. He hadn't looked at me once since the pacing started. I couldn't believe this was happening and I was right about our relationship even though Emmett disagreed. Edward didn't want me anymore. I just watched him pace afraid to move and bring attention to myself. I was holding back the tears already and I was certain another rejection would cause them to fall unwillingly. Edward paced one more time before glancing at me and then scurried off into the bathroom. As soon as I heard the shower start, I sighed and let a tear fall as I slipped out of the bed. I wasn't going to stay where I was no longer wanted. I needed to get out of here and fast. I took the lingerie off placing it on the bed and quickly redressed myself. I was use to the braces on my legs so it didn't take me as long as it did at first to get dressed.

I opened the door and headed off toward Emmett's room. I wiped my face with the back of my hand before I knocked. The door swung open and Emmett stood there in just his jeans. He must have noticed my tear streaked face.

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Emmett can you give me a ride to my dad's?" I asked as a tear escaped and ran down my cheek. He nodded.

"Let me just put on my shirt and shoes," he said and quickly went back into his room.

"I'm just going to go pack a bag," I said loud enough for him to hear as I turned to go back to my...er Edwards room. Edward was still in the bathroom, so I quickly made my way to the closet. I retrieved the bag that was on the shelf and loaded it with as many things that would fit. I knew I could have someone pick up the rest of my belongings later. I slammed the suitcase shut and walked out of the closet just as the bathroom door opened.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked as he noticed the suitcase in my hand.

"To Charlie's," I said as I continued my way to the door.

"You're not leaving!" Edward yelled and I spun around.

"The Hell I'm not! I'm done Edward!" I yelled as tears fell and started streaking down my face.

"Bella I-" he started, but I cut him off.

"No! Don't interrupt me," I said wiping my face with the back of my free hand. "I've been through hell, kidnapped, tortured, most likely raped, been through therapy, and had to learn to walk again. I have scars that won't heal," I said making him flinch, but I kept on going because it felt good to get my feelings out.

"You yelled at me because I was shutting you out. I stopped, but it did no good because now you're shutting me out!" I yelled. He opened and closed his mouth like he wanted to say something, but I just kept right on going.

"I need my boyfriend, Edward. You take care of me, protect me, and feed me out of what…guilt? You haven't touched me since New Year's, not once and I can't do this anymore. I love you and probably always will, but I need someone who will hold me. I need someone who isn't disgusted by what happened and I thought that was you. I was wrong and I know that now. I sat here in nearly nothing and it did nothing. Nothing. I've lost so much in the past year and now I've lost the one thing I thought we had. Take care of yourself, Edward." I walked out of the room looking back one last time to the place I would never return.

I was loaded into Emmett's jeep and headed down the driveway five minutes later. I didn't say a word the entire drive and Emmett didn't push. I thanked him as I got out of the jeep and shut the door. I walked right into Charlie's house sitting the suitcase down with a thud by the door. Charlie looked up from the couch as I passed, but didn't say a word. I made my way to the guest room and fell onto the bed in tears as the pain ripped through me. Knowing this would now be my permanent home.

Embry was locked up and would be sentenced to life without parole, or at least that is what Charlie told me would happen, after the trial and my testimony. I could now move forward in my life. I wanted Edward to be a part of my future, but if he felt appalled by me then I needed to move forward alone. I loved him with all my heart, but he didn't feel the same anymore. I needed to move forward. I needed a future now that I had nothing stopping me from living my life. I knew it was all true, but still the hole in my chest ached.

I walked out on Edward six days ago. Six days, five hours and thirty three minutes ago to be exact. I came to the realization I could no longer be a burden to him if it was all about guilt and obligation. I had a lot of times on my hands, in the past six days, to think about our relationship. We had not been intimate since my return and I had been questioning his devotion to me over the past few months. He had to have been repulsed with the fact I had been touched, even though it was against my will, by another. The thought of touching me was something that he felt volatile because I was now tainted. He had to have been sticking around out of obligation instead of adoration. These were the thoughts that had plagued me, over the past few days. There was no other reason for why he pushed me away.

I had been in tears ever since I walked into my father's house. Just when I thought I had cried myself out another round would start. Today was the worst out of them all. I felt like my entire chest was going to burst open any minute. The pain was excruciating and I knew I was going to die. I started toward the kitchen, with my arms wrapped around me, so I could maybe do dishes or something and forget for a few minutes. I made it to the doorway and I couldn't hold myself together anymore. The despair became unbearable so I curled myself into a ball and sobbed. That is how I found myself wrapped in huge arms and being comforted by Emmett.

"Izzy Bee?" he questioned as he curled me into his lap.

"I'm sssorrrry," I apologized because this was the last thing Emmett needed. I didn't want anyone, especially Edward, to know how broken I was.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" he asked as he rubbed my back comfortingly.

"I sh-shouldn't be so upset, bbbut Ed-Edward does-doesn't love me anymore." A sob broke through and another round of tears started and I felt like my chest was going to rip open. Edward was my world. What did I have to live for now?

"Oh Izzy, he does. I know he loves you. He's just being a stubborn asshole," he stated matter-of-factly.

I shook my head no because Emmett didn't know just how much I disgusted Edward now that I had been touched by evil hands. "He doesn't. He can't even ssstand to touch meeeee," I said through my tears. I felt Emmett pull away and when I looked up he had a shocked expression on his face.

"He hasn't been…intimate with you at all?" he asked and I shook my head no in embarrassment. Emmett just stared at me and I couldn't stand the judgment anymore so I buried my face back into his chest.

"Bella, look at me," he said in a whisper. When I did, a sad expression was now on his face.

"I have a plan. Hear me out because I think I know how to get him to realize what he's losing if he continues to be such a douche," he said making me smile even though it was halfheartedly. He went on to explain a plan he had to, "wake Edward up and pull his head out of his ass." After everything was out onto the table, I realized I had nothing else to lose and agreed to Emmett's plan.

At some point I must have fallen asleep because I woke up in bed in the dark. I realized Emmett must have put me to bed after I cried myself out. I looked toward the dresser and the clock read seven p.m. I had been asleep for about an hour. I was parched so I decided to get up and head to the kitchen for a drink. As I came down the stairs I heard Emmett and he was talking to someone. I stopped when I heard my name.

"I found her crying on the floor and it broke my heart. How can he not see what he's doing? He's pushed her away after all the holier than thou bull shit in the hospital." Whoever he was talking to must have answered, because Emmett continued.

"I don't' think they have had any sex at all," he said and paused.

"Yeah. I think that would be a good idea. I'll see you guys tomorrow…okay...thanks Rosie," he said and I quickly made my way to the kitchen. I didn't know what he was talking about with her, but I was sure it had something to do with his plan. I wasn't sure how the Iron Mask club was going to help, but I was willing to try anything to get my life back. I got my drink and quickly made my way back to my room without him even noticing me. I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow. I woke to Alice Jumping on my bed telling me it was time to get ready. I only hoped Emmett's plan worked.

**Emmett POV**

I couldn't take it anymore. Bella had been crying for over an hour. I didn't mean to hear her, but it was impossible not to. When Edward called me, because Bella wasn't answering her cell so he could apologize and reconcile, I decided to go to Charlie's and check on her. When I knocked and there was no answer I was just going to walk away. That's when I heard the sobbing. I burst through the door and found Bella on the floor curled in on herself crying hysterically. I rushed over to her and scooped her into my arms. Shushing her and trying to comfort her. I knew it was because my brother was being a total tool and neglecting his responsibilities with her that she left. Anyone with eyes could see he was distant and would shy away from any intimacy since she had been released from the hospital. When she moved back to her dad's it was no surprise.

"Izzy Bee?"

"I'm sssorrrry," she sobbed into my chest.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" I said running my hand in circles around her back.

"I sh-shouldn't be so upset, bbbut Ed-Edward does-doesn't love me anymore and it huuuurts so baddd, Emmett." A sob broke as she finished and I held her closer to me.

"Oh Izzy, he does. I know he loves you. He's just being a stubborn asshole," I stated matter-of-factly.

She shook her head no. "He doesn't, he can't even ssstand to touch meeeee," she said through her cries and I pulled away in shock.

"He hasn't been…intimate with you at all?" I asked. She just shook her head no. I couldn't believe my brother was such a moron. He needed to be brought back to reality and realize what he was losing. I knew how to do it, but it was risky. If it worked my brother could potentially return to the path he was on years ago. However, I prayed he didn't because it was the only way I knew how to change what was happening.

"Bella, look at me," I said in a whisper, and when she did, I could see the emptiness in her eyes.

"I have a plan. Hear me out because I think I know how to get him to realize what he's losing if he continues to be such a douche," I said making her smile halfheartedly. I went into telling her what I had in mind knowing Bella was the best thing that happened to him. He was a zombie when she was taken and now that he had her back he was throwing it all away. Bella fell asleep and I carried her to her room. I then called Rose, told her what was happening, and she agreed to help. I realized then my call to the Iron Mask a few weeks ago was probably the best move I could have made.

**Two days later…**

**Charlie POV**

"The fuckers gone!" Sam yelled as he burst through my office door.

"What?" I stood up in shock.

"We went to arrest him and the damn place looks like a ghost town," Sam said as he sat down in the chair on the other side of my desk. He was talking about Paul. I had finally told Sam two days ago what I had found out. I gave him all the information Waylon had sent over and Sam was just as pissed as I was. He wanted to take Paul out, but I decided it was time to arrest him. He had duped us both for years and the bastard needed to pay for all the shit he had done. Last night we got a warrant from a judge to arrest his sorry ass and Sam left an hour ago to follow through with the capture.

"Fuck!" I yelled and threw my empty glass against the wall. It shattered into a thousand pieces. I started to pace behind my desk.

"What do you want to do?" Sam asked and I sat down in my chair defeated.

"We're going to have to tell her," I said and buried my head in my hands. This was the last thing I expected. Neither Sam nor I wanted complications in this situation. Not only because Paul was a sick bastard, but because we hadn't told another soul. We were going to explain everything after we had the fucker behind bars, in hopes to keep Bella from freaking out, and regressing. She had exceeded the doctors' expectations and was walking ahead of schedule. This turn of events might just push her limits.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked and I heard the concern in his voice. I just nodded knowing we didn't have any other choice left.

"Okay. I'll gather everyone and we'll meet here in an hour," Sam said and left. I sat back in my chair and rubbed my face. We were going to have to beef up security again, which meant Edward would be involved, and I knew Bella was going to be upset . She had left him a little over a week ago and I had been totally surprised when she walked through the door of the house. I knew by the look on her face not to say anything and she would tell me in her own time what happened. What I didn't expect was the fact I was going to want to shoot the little shit after her explanation the next morning at breakfast.

"_G'morning," she said as she kissed me on the top of the head before getting herself a cup of coffee._

"_Morning Bells," I said as I sat my paper down._

"_How ya doin kid?" I asked as she took her seat across from me at the table. She just shrugged her shoulders and took a drink from her cup._

"_I've been better," she said as she sat her cup down._

"_Do…ya wanna…talk about it?" I asked placing my hand over hers that was on the table in a comforting gesture._

"_I left Edward," she said in a whisper and I could see the unshed tears in her eyes. I nodded so she would continue._

"_I'm tainted and he doesn't want me anymore," she said as a tear ran down her face and I let out a low growl. I was going to kill the bastard._

"_No, you're not going to do any such thing," she stated matter-of-factly and I realized I had said it out loud._

"_Bella-"_

"_Just let it go, Dad," she said and left the kitchen not letting me say anything. _

I still wanted to rip his head off because she hadn't stopped crying since, even though she tried to hide it, I knew she was hurting. Now, to add to her pain the truth about Paul, I wasn't sure if she was strong enough to handle all this shit, after everything that has happened. I realized it had been forty minutes so I gathered my file and left for the living room. Sam was standing by the door with his arms crossed. Billy and Jake sat on opposite sides of the room because Jake still held a grudge over his dad's indiscretions. Emmett was sitting on the couch with Edward and Bella on either side of him. Edward was staring at Bella who was looking everywhere but him. She looked up at me and gave me a sad smile before she returned her stare to her lap.

"I gathered you all together because I have some news you need to know," I said addressing everyone in the room.

"What is it Dad?" Bella asked in a near whisper still staring at her lap.

"As you know, Waylon had taken DNA tests from everyone involved in the case," I said and they all nodded.

"We also knew that the drugs Bella had in her system where from Mexico and Waylon went down and traced the source. What we found was shocking…and I was hoping I never had to say anything," I stated and looked at Sam who was clenching his Jaw. Bella looked up and saw where my attention was. She looked back and forth between Sam and me.

"Dad…what did you find?" She sat up in her chair straighter.

"We found Embry's accomplice or should I say the mastermind behind everything," I stated-matter-of factly, but didn't continue because I was dreading the outcome of the information I was about to reveal.

"Who is it?" Edward questioned after a few minutes of silence and I saw Bella flinch at the sound of his voice.

"Sam and I are doing everything we can and will take care of the situa-"

"Dad!?" Bella yelled in frustration interrupting me.

"It's Paul. Bella," I said through clenched teeth and waited for her to explode in anger, sadness, or something. Instead she just stared at me not even blinking while the others had their mouths hanging open in shock. After what seemed like years of silence Bella finally spoke.

"Paul? As in my Paul?" she whispered and Edward growled. I wasn't sure if it was out of anger at Paul or Bella's reference. I didn't really care he had fucked up when he broke her heart and the only reason he was still alive was because Bella asked me to let it go.

"Yes Bella, your brother Paul," I nodded.

She started shaking her head rapidly and blinking very fast. "No. NO! You're mistaken." She stood up as if she was going to pace the floor, but realized it would be nearly impossible with her braces on. Edward must have realized the same thing and started to reach out to her, but quickly dropped his arm. Sam walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug and held on tight.

"Why?" she whispered.

"I don't know, baby girl," Sam replied as he stroked her hair. Edward was staring at Sam with a scowl.

"Have you arrested him?" Emmett asked and I started shaking my head. I opened my mouth to answer, but Sam beat me to it.

"Not Yet, but I will not rest until that fucker is either behind bars or dead," he spat between clenched teeth.

"What do we do now?" Edward asked me not taking his eyes off Sam as he rubbed Bella's back trying to sooth her. She was now crying fully in his arms.

"Now we amp up security, take extra measures and track the fucker down," I spat and Bella's head whipped toward me.

"Put me back into lock down you mean," Bella choked out.

"Unfortunately yes. Just for a little while," I said softly and she pushed off Sam collapsing back into her chair. She buried her head in her hands.

"I can't. Not again," she said into her hands between sobs. Sam knelt down in front of her and pried her hands away from her face.

"You will not live life like before, Sa-lo-li. I will make sure that U-ka-Sha-na goes down," Sam said trying to comfort his God daughter. Bella nodded and stood up. She held onto Sam as he led her up the stairs to her room.

"We'll catch him before he can hurt you Bells I promise," I hollered toward the stairs.

**One week later… **

**BPOV**

"Oh God," I moaned as his hands traveled up my legs and slid over my body making me tingle everywhere. I hadn't felt so good in so long and it was embarrassing all the whorish sounds I was producing. Every touch would just cause another moan or groan to come out of me. Felix moved his hands up the back of my leg toward my ass and it was all I could do not to moan louder than before. He chuckled, but continued with his ministrations on my bare skin and I was on the brink of euphoria.

When Emmett had showed up at Charlie's yesterday I didn't think anything of it. Security had been doubled since Dad's meeting and Emmett had taken it upon himself to continue as my bodyguard. He took one look at me and shook his head in disapproval. I noticed Gary behind him and realized Emmett wasn't here to guard me. He told me he would be back tomorrow night at nine to collect me and if I argued he'd carry me kicking and screaming because I couldn't continue on the way I had been. That's how I found myself at the Iron Mask laying half naked on this table with magic hands making me feel very good.

I felt Felix's hands start back up my legs toward my ass again and I couldn't help the sounds I made. Felix turned me over so he I was now facing up. I felt his hands move up my arm toward my breasts and once again I sounded like a wanton slut as I moaned and groaned.

"Yes…oh god Felix…right there," I said, when he started messaging my shoulder, and as soon as the words were out of my mouth the door to the room flew open, hitting the wall and making me scream. I turned my head toward the sound, clutching the towel to my body and gasped. The man standing in the doorway was pissed. The anger radiated off of him in waves as he clenched his fists.

"Edward!" I gasped again as I noticed the coal black eyes staring at the hands that where now hovering over my breasts. I wasn't sure he would show up here even with Emmett's subliminal messages. I figured it was a lost cause because there was no way he still cared about me. Emmett disagreed and said Edward was just stubborn and now here he was hostility seeping off him just as we had hoped. The person looking back at me was no longer Edward. The person standing in the doorway was the dominant who was possessive. The dominant who didn't share and who was present the day years ago fucking Jessica Newton. The dominant who kept what belonged to him, away from others hands, and what belonged to him in this room was me. Emmett's plan had worked and the beast had been un-caged.

* * *

**Definitions of Sams phrases are: Sa-lo-li=squirrel and U-ka-Sha-na=asshole**

**Yes ****this is a shitty way to end it I know, but it was getting up there. Keep your panties on Jessica couldn't wait and so thanks to her the other chapter is done and she has read it and gave it the okay. I'm waiting on my other few betas to finish. You will get the next chapter before the end of next weekend so HUSH! Lol. xxoo**


	33. Chapter 33: Double Foul

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight I just use her characters and make them do dirty, naughty, perverted things to each other. That's why this story is rated MA for language and content. To be part of this crazy world you must be 18 to be able to survive the craziness.**

**SOOOOOO all y'all can thank Jessica my lovely Beta for this chapter. She begged and pleaded for me to hurry with it because she couldn't stand the wait and wanted a lemon. She cried so hard it was pathetic and I had to buy stock into ****Kleenex**. It was annoying and I wanted her to quit so badly that I wrote this in a day just for her. I never thought she would shut up but as soon as I yelled "I'm finished." She did and came running. It's because of her you have this chapter so soon so please send your love her way. 

**I gotta thank my other Beta's Sarah and Mrs. Kim for their editing. Also, for driving me absolutely fucking insane when they found out Jessica was reading this chapter. They promised a coo if I didn't send it to them as well, so I did and they edited as they read. Thank you ladies. **

**Which if you haven't read Mrs. Kim's stories yet, check them out on my favorite authors or you can do a search for her under Kim Ginsberg, and read some great shit. Jessica2002 is me lovely Jessica's stories and she is also on my profile under favorite Authors. **

**I enjoyed all your reviews and tried to answer as many as possible. If I didn't get to yours just know I did read them all. **

**Now get your shanties and hide in a dark place because its time for some lemonade hehehe.**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Double Foul**

**BPOV**

"GET. OUT." Edward seethed never taking his eyes off me.

The air was thick with tension as Edward glared at me. After a few seconds he turned his stare toward Felix who hadn't moved an inch. Edward growled and Felix didn't hesitate. He made a B-line for the door and the distinct sound of a lock clicking in place filled the room as the door shut. I swallowed hard and pulled my towel tighter to me as I sat up straight on the table.

"WHAT. IN. THE. FUCK. DO. YOU. THINK. YOU. ARE. DOING. ISABELLA?" he spat through clenched teeth. After two weeks of no contact I wasn't sure exactly why it was his business.

"What I'm do is no longer your business _Edward_," I said defiantly and I heard a rumble in his chest. I had to do an internal fist bump because Emmett was a genius. This was his plan to push Edward into his "real" self and make him see he couldn't resist or act like this toward me anymore. The fact he was standing here in front of me, looking like a predator ready to attack his prey, proved he was just being a "tool" to quote Emmett. Now all I had to do was play my part and push him over the edge which Emmett had pushed him too before Edward arrived here. Emmett had said he would make sure the story he told Edward was good enough to push him to the edge and I'd just have to finish the job by doing what Emmett said and throw him over it. Apparently, whatever Emmett had came up with, to tell Edward, was genius.

"Everything you do is my business, Isabella," he said as his hands clenched into fists at his side.

"Not since I walked out on you," I said as I stepped down onto the floor. I started walking toward him and his eyes grew wide but he quickly recovered. "Just like I'm going to walk out now," I said reaching for the lock. My hand never even made it as I was pushed up against the door with my hands pinned above my head. A shiver shot down my spine as I looked into his eyes. I had to hold back a whimper because the lust and fire filling his eyes made them look black.

"Isabella." It was more of a plea and I knew he just needed one final shove and he would go over the proverbial cliff he was barely hanging onto.

"Let me go, Edward. I have Felix for the rest of the afternoon." I wiggled beneath him and I heard the groan start in his chest and become a predatory roar as it crossed his lips. He crashed his lips to mine and devoured my mouth like a hungry man. I slowly gave in as my sexual depravity took over and I opened my mouth to him. Edwards tongue shot inside forcefully and we dueled for control until I was gasping for air. He only let me breathe for a second, as he moved and bit into my neck causing me to moan in pleasure, before crashing his mouth back to mine. He thrust his hips into my center and I could feel how hard his cock was through his jeans. I whimpered and he pulled away nipping and licking my jaw, kissed my neck where he bit me and then sucked on the spot right below my ear.

"You're going to be the death of me Isabella," he said before he bit my ear lobe making me shiver. He returned to devour my mouth and I felt him release my hands. One hand came up and cupped my neck gently while the other found the front of the towel. I felt his fingers skim across the top of the towel and then it suddenly dropped from my body. I looked up to Edward just as he realized what I was wearing underneath. As the two piece yellow strapless bikini registered in his brain his brows knitted together. He trailed a finger from my shoulder down between my breasts and across the tops of each mound making my nipples perk to attention. He trailed his finger down between my breasts, across my stomach, and down to my Belly button without taking his eyes off me. I watched his eyebrows smooth and a smirk formed on his lips making me worry. He placed his hands on my hips and leaned forward until he was next to my ear.

"If I didn't have any control right now you'd be bent over my knee. I'd make your ass so red you couldn't sit down for a week," he said and licked his way from my jaw to my mouth where he placed a single open mouth kiss. He pulled back slightly and laid his forehead against mine.

"Seeing another man's hands on you Isabella, makes me very angry. My patients are far beyond gone and I know the game you are playing. We WILL talk about that later." He punctuated by grinding his hips, once again, into my now seeping center. I made a sound between a whorish moan and a whimper.

"Right now, I'm going to remind you who you belong too… and by the actions of you and my brother today, giving you exactly what you want. I'm going to fuck you hard." he said thrusting his hips into me as he licked along my collar bone biting it gently. I was a puddle of goo and I wasn't sure how much more I could stand. I felt Edward's breath on my ear once again as his hands gripped my wrists once again.

"And why, _everything you do _is MY fucking business, Isabella." He moved my hands down from the door and around so they were now pinned behind my back. He took a step back and pulled me toward him so we were now walking away from the door. We took a few steps before he turned and I was now walking backwards. I felt the bed hit the back of my knees and he released my arms. His hands moved to my hips and held me tightly. He just stared into my eyes for what seemed like forever, but was probably only a few seconds. I watched his eyes lighten only a touch, but the blackness of lust still penetrated them.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said and I could see his internal struggle he was having all over his face. He was afraid to cause me pain like I had been through, but Edward was nothing like the monsters who took me. Edward WOULD not hurt me.

"I trust you," I said as I brought my hand up and cupped his cheek.

"Don't," he half growled.

"Edward, I…Trust…You." I stated once again.

"Green, Yellow, Red," he said and I looked at him confused. I watched his lips twitch as if he was holding back a smile.

"Green your fine and keep going, yellow I'm pushing you or I'm getting close to your limits, Red is to stop because I hurt you. Understand?" He said through clenched teeth and I nodded my head. He looked down at my braces on my legs and got a scowl on his face. I thought he was going to change his mind until he started looking around the room. Something caught his eye and he walked over to a chair in the shape of an S. He brought it back toward the bed, not without effort, and I had to stifle a giggle when I heard him grunting. He stopped when he got to the edge of the bed and whipped his shirt over his head. God he was still just as beautiful as I remember. The moan didn't go unnoticed by him and he smirked. He kicked off his shoes as he walked back toward me and undid the button on his pants. I swallowed hard when he returned to standing in front of me.

He brushed the back of his hand along my cheek and I could see the love he had for me in his now dark green eyes. "Take the rest of what you're wearing off Isabella and let me see you," he said in a near whisper and I quickly stripped myself out of the small bikini I had on. He groaned and I saw his cock jump beneath his pants.

"So beautiful," he said as he cupped my breasts in his hands making my nipples harden even more under his palms.

"I've missed you," he said and kissed me briefly.

"I've missed you too." I returned the gesture, but he brought his finger up and placed it on my lips shaking his head.

"The only thing I want to hear coming out of you is sounds of pleasure and my name when I make you cum," he said and I swear to god my pussy became ten times wetter at the sultriness of his command.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me forward and turned me so I was facing the S shaped chair. He placed one hand around me splaying his fingers across my stomach and the other one took my hair and gathered it. He pulled me backwards into him so his front was touching my back. I could feel how hard his cock was as it twitched against my ass.

"See that tantric chair?" he asked by my ear and I tried to nod, but his grip on my hair tightened. It was nowhere near painful just totally erotic and I moaned at the sensation. "Walk over to it and sit down facing me. He said and I started moving forward, but he kept his hold on me and I felt his jean covered cock brush against me every time we took a step. When I reached the chair he turned me around facing him.

"Sit," he commanded and I obliged. He took a step back and started lowering his zipper. It got half way down and I realized there was no Calvin Klein peeking out. I moaned and rubbed my thighs together at the realization Edward had gone commando. I couldn't take my eyes off of his cock as it slowly made its way out of the descending pants Edward was dropping to the floor. It bounced against his stomach and then shot strait out toward me as he stepped the rest of the way out of his jeans. There was a drop of moisture on the tip and I swear I didn't mean to, but I made a sound only a wanton slut would make.

"Do you want this, Isabella?" he asked as he brought his finger up and wiped the moisture with it. I moaned again and I heard a groan as he wrapped his hand around his steel hard cock and started pumping it at a very slow pace.

"Tell me. Do you want to taste me? Do you want to suck. My. Cock. Isabella?" He pumped himself emphasizing each word and I couldn't help my whimper. Between his actions and his words, I was going to combust. I could feel the wetness, from me gather on my thighs, as I watched because let's face it; a man stroking his hard member is very hot shit. I started rubbing my thighs together to get some sort of friction.

"Uh-uh," he tsked, as he reached down with his free hand, pushing my legs apart. "I'm the only one who gets to give you pleasure. Now answer my question," he said stroking his cock a little faster and I had to think really hard about what he asked me. I watched, as he brought his hand to the tip and a larger drop pooled at the opening, and I just had to taste it.

"Yes," I moaned.

"Yes what? I want to hear you say it," he said with his hand still squeezing the tip.

"I want to taste you. I want to suck your cock," I half growled and he stepped forward so the moisture was right in front of my mouth. I didn't even hesitate to stick my tongue out and taste it. I swallowed it with a moan and I watched his eyes become even more hooded. I circled the tip with my tongue, enlisting a moan from him, as his hands found their way into my hair. I opened my mouth and took him in until he was hitting the back of my throat. Which let's face it, wasn't too far because he was six inches soft and eight and a half or nine inches hard. Not that I ever measured when he was asleep or anything. Nope not me.

"God yes, that feels good, Baby," he said as I brought one hand up to cup his balls and the other wrapped around the base of his cock. I started a rhythm where my hand and mouth where going opposite direction and he hissed "fuck" loudly. I hummed around him in approval and he let out a mouth full of profanities as his head flew backward. I hollowed out my cheeks and sped up my movements. He was panting and his eyes where closed with his brows furrowed. I loved the fact I was giving him this much pleasure, I was dripping wet but refrained from rubbing my legs together.

"Fuck Yes. Suck my cock. You like that don't you." He started talking dirty as his hands tightened in my hair and he started thrusting to meet my movements. I knew if he kept up the language and fucking my face I would cum without being touched. I could feel him restrain his urge to guide me and just fuck my face hard as his release started to build. I remembered something I heard Alice say once and took a chance. I adjusted my hand that was messaging his balls and turned it so my middle finger was pointing toward the back. I flattened my tongue, along the vein, as I sucked my way back to his tip. It made his breathing pick up even more and I knew he was close. I tightened my lips and swirled my tongue around the head without releasing him from my mouth. I started going back down and let my teeth gently scrape his shaft as I slid my middle finger to his puckered opening and applied light pressure.

"Fuuuuuck Baby!" he screamed as he pulled me toward him with my hair. He buried his cock as far in my mouth as it would go. I felt the hot stream shoot down my throat and I took everything he gave me. I smirked as he popped out of my mouth because I realized what he had called me.

"Jesus Fucking Christ," he panted as he looked at me in awe. "That was amazing," he said as he took my chin in his hand. He bent down and shoved his tongue in my mouth kissing me. I moaned at the eroticism knowing he could taste himself.

"My turn," he growled as he pulled away. He lifted me to my feet and positioned me so I was facing backward. He pushed me up so my knees were bent on the Tantric chair making my legs hang over the side. The way I was laying on my stomach, took all pressure of my braces, and I understood why he chose to use the chair. I couldn't help the blush that covered me as I realized my ass was at his eye level and I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward lick his lips. He was staring at my glistening center like a hungry man.

"You are so wet for me, Baby," he purred never taking his eyes off my pussy. It didn't slip by me that called me baby again not Isabella. Before I could dwell too much on the name, he ran a finger from the top of my slit down toward my opening making me moan.

"God, I've missed that sound," he said "I want to hear more of it." He wrapped his arms around my thighs and I felt his fingers at the edge of my folds. I wrapped my arms around the chair for leverage as his fingers to spread me wide. I groan escaped him right before his tongue dove inside and licked my inner walls frantically. He alternated between licking my clit and fucking my pussy with his tongue driving me to the edge. He moved his tongue back inside and his thumb went to my clit making fast circles.

"Oh…Edward… Yes…Fuck." I panted. I was close. He switched position so his tongue was now on my clit and two fingers where pumping inside me. I felt my stomach start to tighten and I whimpered as Edward removed his fingers.

"I want to taste you all over my tongue and drink your sweet juices," he said.

"Cum for me, Baby." He said before his tongue went back inside me. I felt the burn once again and he sped up his ministrations with his tongue. He pinched my clit withh is finger and thumb.

"Fuuuuuck!" I screamed loud as I came hard. I heard him moan as he licked and lapped at my flesh not leaving one single drop. I collapsed against the chair and was trying to regain control of myself.

"I'm not through with you yet," he said picking me up and carring me over to the bed. I was still a panting mess as he laid me down. He positioned himself between my legs but just hovered over me. He brushed off my hair that was stuck to my face, as he bent down and kissed me softly. I could taste myself on him when his tongue met mine and I wasn't as grossed out about it as I thought I'd be.

"You okay?" he asked as he pulled back placing a gentle kiss on the side of my mouth.

"Yes," I panted back.

"Good," he smiled and bent down sucking my right nipple into his mouth. I arched my back bringing my chest closer to him. He brought his other hand up to message my left breast so it was getting its own attention. He lightly bit my nipple making me yelp in surprise, but didn't stop as he switched sides. He gave the same attention to my left breast, with his mouth, before he started kissing down my stomach. When he reached my mound I heard him inhale.

"You smell so good, all the time when you're wet for me, but even better after you cum." He grabbed both of my legs, with his hands, and threw them over his shoulders. I felt his cock brush against my wetness as he moved his arm between us. He grabbed himself and ran the tip through my folds making us both moan in pleasure.

"Hold on tight," he smirks mischievously and then enters me in one single thrust. He stills as our bodies become flush against each other.

"Jesus Fuck. I forgot how tight you are," he said through gritted teeth. He fisted his hands and placed them on the mattress near my head bringing my knees, that are still wrapped around his shoulders, toward my face. He pulled out and pushed back in slowly than I expected he would.

"Fuck, your pussy feels so good wrapped around my cock," he said through pants. My head flew back against the pillow and I closed my eyes. The feeling of him enclosed in me was amazing and incoherent sounds started spewing from my mouth as he started speeding up his ministrations.

"Fuck…Yes…Harder…Oh god yes…So good," I moaned. Edward was panting and groaning above me. He was driving into me with such force, I placed my hands flat against the head board, so my head wouldn't bash into it. He wrapped his arms around my thighs, keeping them on his shoulders, as he sat up on his knees. The change in position caused him to hit my g-spot.

"Oh God yes, right there!" I half screamed as he pounded into me.

"My cock feel good, Baby?" he grunted as he thrust in and out of me.

"Yes. Oh God yessss," I purred as my back arched off the mattress. The speed, in which he pounded into me, became furious and the sounds of our flesh slapping became louder.

"I need you to cum, Baby," he said grabbing both my ankles into one of his hands behind his neck, and brought his other one down to my pussy and started messaging my clit. He was rubbing it at a furious speed and I could feel my insides start to tighten. His breathing was getting ragged and I knew he was really close.

"Cum for me, Baby. Cum on my cock. Squeeze it with that tight pussy of yours," he said. Between his words, the fact Edward had been calling me baby instead of Isabella meaning the man I loved was once again whole, and the emotions I was feeling took me over the edge.

"Edwaaaaard!" I screamed as a bright light surrounded me and I felt my heart beating frantically. I felt his cock start to pulse inside me. Edward roared his release and collapsed onto my chest. I felt him still twitching as we tried to catch our breaths.

"Holy fucking shit," he said after a few minutes, pulling out of me. He rolled onto his back and pulled me into his side so I was laying on him.

"Holy fucking shit is right," I said and placed a kiss on his chest. We stayed cuddled like that for a few minutes as our hearts slowed. I closed my eyes listening to his breathing as I snuggled closer to him. I must have been drifting off because Edward's voice startled me as he started to speak.

"I love you more than you will ever know," he said and his voice was off. I looked up and his arm, not holding me, was over his face. I saw a tear slide down toward his ear and I went to move, but he pulled me tighter to him.

"I need to say this," he said and I tilted my head toward him so I could see his face.

"When you were…gone, I nearly destroyed myself. I didn't eat, started drinking heavily, and only slept when I would pass out from drunken-ness." I heard him sniff and knew he was crying. I started rubbing his chest in a circular motion to sooth him.

"I was so lost without you and it killed me. It wasn't until Charlie basically kicked my ass that I woke up," he said and I looked up to see a small smile on his lips. "He told me I would be no good to you when we found you if I kept doing what I was doing. He helped me a lot when you were…" he paused not wanting to use whatever word was tormenting him. "Charlie was the only person who knew remotely what I was feeling. When they found you my heart hurt again for other reasons," he said and I saw a few more tears fall down his face. This time I gently reached up and wiped them away with my hand.

"You were so broken, Bella," he said and my eyes became blurry. I was told I looked dead when they found me. My dad told me how Edward lost it at the scene and went into shock himself. I can't imagine how much pain he felt seeing me like that.

"So…thin and…bruised…I thought you were dead." He let out what sounded like a sob and I wrapped my arm around him as tears started falling down my cheeks. He held me tighter as he continued. "When I was told you were okay and I saw what those…fucking monsters did to you," he said through clenched teeth. "I wanted to kill them. I wasn't sure if you would be the same as before." He sniffed again as his arm fell from his face. He reached over wiping my tears. He cupped my cheek and shifted onto his side so we were facing each other.

"I am sorry for the way I treated you after you came home," he said as another tear escaped both our eyes. "I don't know if I was afraid because I could lose you any moment…because you would withdraw into yourself…or the fact that I felt like I was as bad as those bastards because of my sexual preferences. Whatever the reason, I pulled away from you and I am so very, very sorry," he said and I couldn't help the sob that broke through me. He kissed my nose and pulled me closer to him, letting me cry into his chest.

"I love you," he said. "And I'll spend the rest of my life making up for these past few weeks," he said kissing the top of my head. I sat back and looked him in the eye.

"I love you, too." I leaned up to kiss him. Edward kissed me back passionately. He licked across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to him. We kissed slowly and gently wanting to take our time and reconnect. He rolled me onto my back and positioned himself between my legs once again.

"Are you sore?" he asked as he left my mouth and looked down at me.

"No," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Good," Edward said as he gripped my leg behind my knee and brought it up to his waist.

"I love you Bella." His lips met mine once again as he pushed into me. He started a slow rhythm and continued at a steady pace taking his time. We professed our feelings for one another as we made love together until we once again fell over the edge.

* * *

**The End Nah just kidding. Lol I have lots more to say. I am almost done with the next chapter. Just working on a lemon for it, so hopefully up soon. Join us on Facebook to keep up tabs on the progress of the chapters. I also post teasers when I'm close to posting. **


	34. Chapter 34: She's gonna be the death

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or its Characters they belong to SM who would have a total shit fit if she read this. Hahahaha. SM would freak because this story is rated MA for it's lemons and language. My characters are dirty dirty pervy crazy foul mouth people. **

**Here is the next crazy chapter. I am sorry it has been a while. R/L has been kicking my ass and taking names. Between broken bones, end of school year, and pre-teens my life has SUUUCKKKKED! I swear I'd rather be taking on some horror movie crazy guy than this R/L shit. I'd have a better chance at surviving the killer dude. Lol. **

**I am posting this un-beta'd just so you guys don't have to wait long. I had my pre-readers read it. I got a big thumbs up from Jess2002. She says the lemon was quite sour. Forgive my mistakes and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 34: She's going to be the death of me but what a way to go.**

**EPOV**

It had been two months since the fall out at The Iron Mask. Things had been going great. Everything was right where it should be. I admit I was acting like an ass before, but what's new? Bella had understood that and after a lot of begging she came back to the house. Of course I didn't get away Scott free, Charlie threatened to cut off my balls and feed them to me. I knew he had every right to do so. I had made sure to not take Bella for granted this time. I had lost track of what was important after she was returned. I forgot how bad it was when she was gone and I will never allow myself to lose her again. Besides dinner every night and being able to sleep with her in my arms, sex was now a regular thing between us. Thank fuck I have stamina because that woman had become insatiable. She wanted me to move everything back into the play room, but I didn't think either of us was ready for that yet. Instead we came to a compromise. She had been bringing things into the room each night for us to try and I had obliged. What can I say, the shit she wanted to do was hot as fuck. I can't help but remember the first week, after The Iron Mask incident when she decided to start our 'toy time' in the bedroom.

**Two months ago…**

"Fuck Isabella you're going to be the death of me." I whined. Yes whined, as I took in her appearance. She was kneeling on the bed with nothing on but a thong. A thong! She had a pair of furry handcuffs dangling in the air on her right index finger. In her left she was holding my small paddle. It looked like a shoe horn and wasn't very painful, but it did leave an ass quite pink. She smirked at me and spun the handcuffs around her finger. I growled making her giggle. She sat the items down as she got on all fours and wiggled her ass in my face. She looked over her shoulder with a smirk and I shook my head smirking back at her.

Things had been going well since the intervention and the Iron Mask. Okay intervention is the wrong word. It's more like the 'fucking wake your ass up dumb shit' moment. When I walked in on her laying there with some other guy hovering over her, something inside snapped. I didn't know he was gay and she was there for a message. All I knew is that Emmett had said she was there in the red room in his subtle way. Okay well not subtle because Emmett's version of subtle is just spitting that shit out. As I started stripping my clothes off I thought about that day.

"_Sooo Edward, been to the iron mask today?" He asked with a smirk._

"_Why the fuck would I go to the iron mask?" I asked annoyed as I looked up from my work on my desk. I had been looking into opening my own rehabilitation center. Ever since Bella's…accident I thought about what I would do when I retired. _

"_I don't know, maybe because you enjoy that stuff." Emmett shrugged as he plopped down in front of my desk._

"_Not since Bella Emmett." I said exasperated as I looked back down at the papers in front of me._

"_Bella likes it." He mumbled._

"_What?" I asked a little more annoyed._

"_Nothing." He said grinning._

_I sighed. "Is there something you need Emmett?" I asked as I leaned back in my chair and folded my arms across my chest._

"_Nah, just wanted to see how goes it?" He said and stood up._

"_It goes Emmett." I stated matter-of-factly with more hostility than I wanted._

"_Good, Good." He said as he started walking to the door._

"_Is that it?" I asked when he stopped in the doorway._

"_Have you seen Bella lately?" he asked. I clenched and unclenched my jaw. He knew very well I hadn't seen Bella since she walked out on me almost two weeks ago. She hadn't answered my calls and the only person she has seen was him._

"_You know I haven't seen her Emmett." I spat through clenched teeth. "Is…is she alright." I asked softly._

"_She will be after today." He said with a smirk and left the room. I sat there confused. What the fuck did he mean after today? What was happening today? I couldn't call Charlie and ask him, because he was likely to bite my head off. The fact he hadn't shot me yet was surprising. I jumped up from my desk and flew out the door needing to know what the fuck Emmett meant. _

"_Emmett!" I yelled as I saw him round the corner. He stopped and turned around._

"_Huh?" he asked a little too smugly for my liking._

"_What did you mean "after today" she'd be okay?" _

_He shrugged. "Well I figure after her appointment at the Iron Mask she'll be fine." He smirked and turned to leave. I was furious she was at the fucking Iron Mask! I grabbed him and spun him around._

"_What do you mean her appointment at the Iron Mask?" I spat. He shrugged my arm off his shoulder._

"_Just what I said. You weren't giving her what she needed so she had me drop her off at the Iron Mask about thirty minutes ago." He started walking up the stairs as I stood there with my mouth hanging open. "She booked the red room so I'm sure she'll be much better." He chuckled as he ascended the stairs. I saw red. _

"_NO MOTHERFUCKING WAY!" I screamed as I turned and ran my ass out the door. I made it to the Iron Mask in less than ten minutes. _

I was pissed for a few days, but after I realized why they did it I was glad. We ended up reconnecting that nightand I told her why I had been so distant. Now we had our 'fun times' and I was looking forward to it. Tonight it looked like she wanted to be spanked and handcuffed. She was still looking over her shoulder at me as I slowly took my boxer briefs off. A small moan escaped her lips and my dick twitched.

"Is this what you want Isabella?" I asked, in a husky voice, as I picked up the paddle and waved it in her face. She nodded with a smile. I ran my hand over her head and down her back taking in the sight before me. I swallowed hard as I ran my hand down further toward her round perfect ass. My god damn ego nearly made me lose this beautiful creature in front of me again. I cupped her ass in my hand and squeezed making her moan. She shivered as I ran my index finger along her silk covered slit. I looked at the object in my hand and swallowed again. What would it be like to have her in my play room bent over the horse with her ass pink for me as I slammed into her? I groaned at the thought making her giggle again. In time maybe, but I wasn't ready. Well I was ready because I was sporting a rod that could hammer nails, but not in the sense of being in the playroom yet.

"I'm going to make your ass pink for me baby." I said as I lightly slapped her ass with the paddle making her squeak in surprise. I chuckled and smacked her again a little harder making her moan and drop her head to the bed.

"You like that?" I asked as I rubbed where I just smacked.

"Yesssss." She hissed as I smacked her other ass cheek making it the perfect shade of pink. My erection bobbed in excitement as I took in the color her ass was now. I ran my index finger up her covered slit, again, and felt the wetness.

"You're so wet for me already you dirty girl." I said as I slid my finger between the material of her thong and her smooth skin. I pulled it aside and held it as I brought the paddle down on her folds.

"Fuck." She hissed and pulled forward but I quickly smacked it again and another moan escaped her.

"I'm going to make you cum over and over until you can't take any more." I said as I smacked first her folds and then each cheek in quick recession.

"Edward." She begged because she was worked up already and I loved the fact.

"What do you want Isabella?" I said as I laid the paddle down and slid her thong off her body. She had to lift her knees and still hadn't answered as I tossed her now soaked panties on the floor. I smacked her ass and lips again with the paddle.

"Answer me. What do you want?" I repeated as I climbed onto the bed behind her dropping the paddle and smacked my hard cock on her back

"You." She moaned and I repositioned myself so I was lying down between her legs so she was looking at the top of my head.

"Then I suggest you hold on." I pulled her hips down so she was sitting on my face and circled her clit with my tongue.

"Jesus fucking Christ." She panted as I spread her opening wider and plunged my tongue deep inside. She was moaning and writhing on my face and I would have smiled except she tasted like honey and I didn't want to stop. I could tell she was close by the sounds she was making and so I sped up my ministrations with my tongue and circled her clit with my thumb. She was right on the brink but wouldn't let it go. I slid my middle finger toward her ass and put the slightest pressure at her opening and slid my finger inside.

"Holy Fucking hell." She screamed as her orgasm immediately rocked through her. I didn't stop until her body stopped shaking. She was a panting mess and mewling.

"I'm not through with you yet." I said as I knelt behind her once again. I grabbed her hips and thrust my now painful erection into her still trembling center.

"Oh fuck!" she screamed as another orgasm rocked through her body just from me entering. I didn't miss a beat as I pulled out of her and slammed into her once again. I continued with the slow hard rhythm and I could feel her starting to tense around me quickly. I sped up my pace just a little and after three more thrusts her walls clenched. It was so tight I had to stop because there was no way I could move.

"Ed…Edward…that…was." She panted

"That was only three baby. I think there's a few more in you still." I said reaching around and grabbing her tits in my hand because I still couldn't move until she relaxed a little.

"How many more?" She whimpered and I leaned forward so my mouth was by her ear. I rolled her nipples as I spoke.

"At least three more." I said pinching her nipples and making her cry out in pleasure. I sat back up and grabbed her hips as I pulled my cock almost all the way out. I slowly pushed it back in and repeated the process. It was nearly killing me to go so slow, but Bella was loving every minute of it. I continued for a few minutes until I heard her breathing regulate again and I picked up the pace. I slowly increased my movements until I was fucking her hard, deep and fast.

"Fuck…yes…fuck…yes." She chanted as I pummeled into her. I felt her walls start to tighten around me once again and I didn't want to stop during this orgasm. I knew if I could open her wider she wouldn't be able to lock around me as easily stalling my movements. I wanted to give her two in a row without a break between them. I knew it was possible but I had to open her up wider.

"Baby bend down for me." I placed my hand on her back and pushed her toward the mattress so her ass was in the air. I knew it would be an awkward position because of the hand cuffs but not difficult. She dropped her torso and head down opening her wider as I planned. I removed my hands from her hips and spread her ass open opening her up even wider.

"I'm…gonna…cum." She shouted and I sped up my movements but I only pulled out about a third of the way before I would plunge back in. I took my right thumb, that was helping hold her ass open, and slid it into her puckered opening as I used my other hand to reach around and pinch her clit.

"Ohmygod…ohmygod…"she screamed as she came again squirting fluid out around my cock and that was the end for me I couldn't hold out, there would be no number six, I came immediately with a force I had never felt.

"FUCK!" I screamed as I filled her full of my juices. I was shaking so hard that I nearly collapsed on top of her and knew she was done by the way her body was shaking and sagging toward the bed. I quickly grabbed the key to the handcuffs and released her. She fell to the bed in a spent heap. I lay down beside her and pulled her to me messaging her wrists as her heart beat slowed.

"That was the hottest fucking thing ever." She chuckled when her breathing returned to normal.

"That aint no shit." I agreed as I lay down on my back, turning her over and pulling her into my side. She immediately wrapped her arm around my chest and snuggled onto my shoulder. I was spent and sleep started taking me. I was just about out when Bella spoke.

"Edward." She said so quietly I almost missed it.

"Hmmm?" was all I could manage. I thought she fell asleep because she didn't say anything right away, but I felt her hand start rubbing my chest.

"I want to try something." She said in a near whisper.

"What's that baby?" I mumbled in my sleepy haze. I felt myself get warm where her face was laying on me and knew she was blushing.

"Baby whatever it is you can tell me." I reassured her with a squeeze.

"When you…ya know with your finger?" she stopped and I opened my eyes to one really red Bella.

"When I put my finger in your-"

"Yes." She nodded. I turned so I was facing her and placed my hand on her cheek.

"Bella, baby what is it?"

"Iwanttotryanalsex." She mumbled and I couldn't be hearing what I thought I was.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"I said." She huffed "I want to try anal sex."

"O-kay?"

"Never mind." She said and turned away from me.

"Baby," I scooted so I her back was flush against my chest and wrapped her in my arms. "I will be more than happy to try it with you. You just caught me off guard is all." I said squeezing her tighter to me because I didn't want her to change her mind. I would love to be fuck her nice round ass.

"Really?"

"Yes really." I chuckled. "It's not something we can just jump into so we'll have to work up to it okay?"

"Okay." I heard the smile in her voice. We both fell asleep pretty quickly after that.

That's how I ended up here, in the present, sitting on the bed explaining to Bella how to use the small butt plug I got her.

"So this…goes in my." She trailed off waving her hand in the air.

"Yes." I chuckled. "You put the liquid on it and insert it. We have to prepare you or I'll rip you in half." I handed her the tube of anal ease.

"But it's so small." She said with her brows furrowed. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"We start out with this," I said touching the one in her hand, "and work up to this." I said pulling a large one out of a bag. Her eyes popped wide.

"That's almost as big as you." She said blushing.

"Why thank you baby." I said winking making her giggle.

"So…can you…help me?" she said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Isabella you're going to be the death of me." I groaned making her giggle profusely. "Now get on all fours." I said and proceeded to "help her."

**Paul POV**

I sat in my tree watching the window where my beauty was with her dickless wonder. I knew she had to do these things because she had no other choice. If she did I would be pissed, but since she only did it so she could think of me I didn't mind, too much. I would have her back soon enough and she wouldn't have to pretend with Edward ever again. I would make sure to get the stench of that prick off her as soon as possible.

Every night, since she was dragged back to this fucking mansion, Bella had been showing me how much she missed me. She would make sure to leave the curtains open and I basked in all her glory, even as she fucked Edward because she would stare strait at me when she'd cum. Just like I was hoping she'd do tonight. Fuck I missed her, even though it had only been twenty-four hours since I saw her last. I needed the closeness with her.

Thank fuck I was smarter than the Fucking idiots who thought they could keep me away from my beauty. I was trained in disappearing and becoming a ghost. That is how I had stayed alive this long. A few extra security measures and Sam, the prick, trying to outthink me, was not going to stop me from getting what was rightfully mine. I had been right under their noses for years…years and the stupid fuckers didn't even realize it. The only reason they know shit now was because Embry was an idiot. He was too stupid to follow the instructions I gave him and stay in the house. It was the only thing he was supposed to do until I returned from Mexico getting the hallucinogens. That's why when I had to hurry back from Mexico, because Embry fucked up and got seen, I didn't cover my tracks. I had left them a motherfucking clue. Thank fuck I was smarter than Sam and Charlie, because I had bugged their phones. I knew they were coming, as soon as they made the call, and so that's when I packed my shit and made it look like I disappeared. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself at their fuck lack of intelligence. Stupid mother fuckers.

The fucking morons didn't even realize I wouldn't leave and give up so easily. I was still right under their noses and they never suspected I hadn't left. I had been watching the entire time. Took everything I had not to make a mistake and show myself a couple of times during the past two months. I nearly blew my cover at the beginning because Bella, when she moved out of the mansion and into Charlie's, was crying on her floor and I wanted to hold her so badly. I was just about to step out of my hiding place when that big dumb fuck brother of Edwards showed up. He found her and comforted her. It was a good thing too or I would have probably ended up getting killed. The other time was when Bella went into the iron mask. I nearly came un-fucking glued because that was not a place for a girl like her. She didn't need to go there to get what she needed because I would give her anything she wanted.

I knew she thought I had abandoned her and so she didn't see any other choice. I was just about to rush in when Edward went storming in the place. I was hoping he would drag her ass out kicking and screaming and maybe give me the chance of taking her from him. When they didn't come back out right away I knew that fucker Edward was forcing himself on her again.

I had taken her innocence and she loved me and only ever me. Even when Embry and I had her locked up she would look at me not him, so I couldn't even imagine how much she missed me. Edward couldn't handle that it was me she wanted and I was her first. That's why that fucker was taking what was mine over and over. I would rip Edwards fucking heart out, when I got the chance, but for now I'd wait in the shadows.

I was glad however that Bella was forced to move back into the mansion, because now I could watch her more closely, and when I had the slightest window I would take back what was mine. It was so easy to see her from way up in the trees. Yes it was a little uncomfortable all the way up here, with nothing on and covered in paint, but I had a great view of the whole place. I could watch my beauty and the damn retarded fool guards couldn't see me even when they walked right up to me. Day and night I had just sat watching until she fell asleep. Then I'd get a little rest and some food, but not until I knew she was dreaming of me. However the perks where just as good, because this time of night, I got to see her and I pulled out the binoculars so it would be easier.

"There you are." I couldn't help but purr from my perch as I watched Bella climb to the center of the bed. She was preparing herself for our nightly game.

"They think they can keep you from me." I growled as I shifted my weight because the sight of her was making me hard again, and the damn tree trunk was chaffing shit. I knew she was thinking about me by the way she smiled every night. Especially now when _he_ was fucking her making me watch. It was all Embry's fault. Fucking Embry.

If Embry wouldn't have fucked up I would be with her right now instead of Edward. The plan I had went to shit because Embry was a fuck up. How fucking hard was it to just follow my instructions. One more day was all it would have taken in that shitty cabin for the plan to be executed. For fuck sakes, I hid my face every time I was in the room with her in that shit hole but she knew it was me and always looked my direction; I made sure to never touched her and build up evidence against Embry so Bella and me could finally be together once again. I was going to hand Embry over on a silver platter, but no the crazy little fucker screwed up.

I perked up as my cock twitched. Bella had climbed onto all fours in the center of the bed and was starting strait at me smiling. My cock dripped at the sight of her. I wrapped my hand around my shaft and started stroking as she moaned when Edward parted her ass. Fuck I hated this, but it was the best I could get until I was able to have her in my bed. Bella's face screwed up as Edward rubbed something against her puckered hole and I couldn't resist. I started stroking faster as he pushed whatever it was inside her making her tits bounce. It was the most beautiful sight in the world to see her naked form. I was close and then it happened. She looked directly toward me and I blew my load all over my hand and stomach. I panted quietly in the dark as she slid into the bed and the light went out. It wouldn't be long before we would be back together. I would wait in the shadows and when they weren't paying attention, I would take her away from the fuckers so she could be happy with me.

I smiled as the idea came to me how to push things along. I reached into my pocket, found the untraceable phone, and hit send.

**EPOV**

I was startled awake by the buzzing of my phone.

"Lo" I answered without looking at the caller ID. There was nothing just loud panting.

"Hello?" I repeated myself as I walked out of my room so I wouldn't wake Bella. I didn't hear anything other than the panting still. I was about to shut my phone and walk back into the room, when he spoke.

"You can't be with her all the time." Paul's voice on the other side of the phone said and I immediately started for the down stairs.

"If you touch her I'll kill you." I growled into the receiver. A boisterous laugh echoed around my room.

"When you least expect it _Edward._" He said manically and hung up.

"Motherfucker!" I screamed and had to control myself from throwing the phone. I immediately hit speed dial.

"Edward?" Charlie answered.

"The fucker just called me Charlie!"

"Paul?"

"Yes Paul." I mocked.

"Fuck!" I heard him growl before the phone muffled. I heard him holler for Sam before there was more ruffling. "You're on speaker Edward."

"What did the fucker say?" Sam asked.

"Said we couldn't watch her all the time and when we least expect it then the fucker hung up." I said through gritted teeth as my hand not holding the phone went to my hair. There was a crash and some choice words on the line.

"Don't do anything. Go to bed and we'll be over in the morning." Charlie said.

"Okay." I sighed.

"And Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Bella anything, just yet." He said and hung up. I closed my cell and pushed it across the desk. Don't tell Bella. Fuck that's no shit I thought as I stood up. I wasn't about to take away her happiness that we finally got back. I also would die before that fucker ever took her again. I made my way back up stairs and curled up to the woman I loved. Praying to fucking God this shit would soon be over; because I couldn't ask her to marry me until I was sure we could have a peaceful future.

* * *

**Damn Pauls back I know, I know. Crazy, but it's all part of my story.**

**Did ya like the lemon? Was Jess right was it Sour hahahaha.**

**Okay until next time. Follow me on Face (slash) Msswitzfanfic replace the dot and slash though lol. Xxoo.**


End file.
